


The Peaky Designer

by SassyDanii



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Thomas Shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDanii/pseuds/SassyDanii
Summary: Gabrijela Babic is a Croatian girl from Sydney, Australia. She is born in the year 1991 on the 24th of December. She studies a Fashion degree in a University with a major in Game Design as well. Her teacher in the fashion designer class managed to nail an Internship on the set of Peaky Blinders with the shows very own Costume Designer, Allison McCosh. There, she travels to London for under a year to learn how to be one, working alongside the actors as well the man she admires, Cillian Murphy. But, her platonic feelings for the man begins to grow into something more, and she wonders whether she should pursue them or let him go for fear of her strict parents and her three older brothers.
Relationships: Cillian Murphy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. The Internship of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here are some things to know:
> 
> \- I will not be mentioning Cillian's children or his wife as it is inappropriate. He is a single man in my fanfic with a previous lover many years back.   
> \- Fic takes place around the filming Season Three, but the months are incorrect as I have made a mistake and I do not want to change it now, so I will be keeping it all as it is right now. 
> 
> The timestamp for this Fic is September 2016 onwards! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The drive to the airport was long and quiet. Gabrijela watched out the window of the car, watching the houses and the cars drive by. Thinking of the trip ahead. She had worked quite hard the last couple of years, to prove herself to her teacher and to her family. Especially to her family who were the harshest critics of her very own life.   
But at least her teacher was proud, she loved the portfolio Gabrijela had pulled together in the final year of her studies. And she would bring it with her, to show to the new teacher she will have in London.   
The last few weeks were the worst for her, constant arguing with her mother and father, over this trip. It hurt her the most, she thought she would have made them proud. But no, it seemed it made them angry.   
She shut her eyes, it didn’t matter now, she made it this far and she was going to enjoy the year on the set of a TV Show, learning how to be a fashion designer, how to create and tailor for actors and actresses. It made her giddy with excitement.  
It wasn’t long before the airport came into view, her father pulled into the multilevelled parking and parked. They were four hours early, so they killed time by walking around and eating. Chatter was light, anything to keep her parents distracted by the thought of their only daughter flying away.   
But, the time came around and they headed to the departures gate.   
“Please, be safe.” Her mother, Liljana, frowned, hugging her daughter tightly. Gabrijela held her close, she would miss them a lot, despite the rocky relationship that has sprung between them.   
“If anything happens, call us right away, no matter the time. Don’t do anything that will cause you harm--”  
“Dad, I’ll be fine. I swear. I’m twenty-five, I’m not a child anymore.” Gab cut her stern-looking father off.   
He sucked in a breath, “Don’t you--”  
“Nikola,” Her mother snapped, “Our daughter will be late.”  
Her father sighed, tears lining his eyes as he hugged her tightly. “Please, please take care. You know we love you.” He murmured.   
“I know. I love you, I love you both.” She pulled her mother into the hug and they held each other for a bit.   
Gabrijela pulled away, tears falling down her cheeks. She spoke in her language, Croatian, “I love you.” She had said and picked up her bags and headed to the gate, she turned to wave goodbye to her parents before she set off on the long flight. 

_**23 Hours Later…** _

It was 9am when she had landed at Heathrow Airport. The flight was long and exhausting, she couldn’t sleep the whole way, she never could sleep on aeroplanes anyway. She rubbed her eyes as she lugged her massive suitcase and a smaller one with a heavy handbag.   
Once out of customs, she stood in the middle, checking her paperwork. She was told someone would pick her up and take her to her apartment in London.   
She looked around, she hadn’t seen anyone holding a sign or… seemed to be the type to be picking up anyone.   
“Great.” She groaned, she had no way of contacting the number, she had to get herself a sim card of some sort and access to wifi. She rubbed her forehead, she was gross all over, sleep-deprived and annoyed.   
“Hello, are you Gabrijela?” An accented male voice got her to turn around.   
The man was absolutely stunning, sharp-angled jaw, piercing blue eyes, thousands of freckles… Cillian was handsome on TV but in person… She was blown away.   
She didn’t see he held out a hand, and she shook herself back to reality. “H-Hi, yes that’s me.” She took his hand, warm and strong.   
“I’m Cillian, I believe you were expecting someone else.” He said, his smile was literally breathtaking.   
“Uh, yeah. Allison, she was uh, supposed to pick me up.” She nodded, setting down her small carry on luggage.   
“Yeah, she’s been quite sick the last few days. So, I took up on the offer to pick you up.” He explained.   
Gabrijela felt her heart skip a beat, he offered? “Aw, thank you. That’s, that’s super sweet of you.” She flashed him a grin.   
“Always. Come on, let’s get you out of here. You look exhausted.” He grabbed the biggest luggage and her carry on.   
“Oh no, let me carry that.” She started to grab it.   
“Don’t worry, it’s no bother.” He said. Another smile made her blush.   
Together they walked towards the elevator. It was nice outside, a little on the cooler side but she liked the cold weather despite it being almost summer here.   
They squished into the elevator, moving as far back as possible as people crammed in. She was crushed against the body of the Irish man, a soft chuckle reverberated through him.   
Her heart was hammering in her chest, the ride up felt like forever. A ride she didn’t want to end, she thought.   
But, like all things, it came to an end and they stepped out. They came to his car, a BMW of some sort. She whistled, “Favourite car ever.” She said as she helped him stuff her bags into the back.   
“Yeah, I love it. Fast and comfortable and a touch of luxury.” Cillian said as he held open the door for her.   
“Thank you.” She hastily got in, the interior was leather and dark. And smelled like… the ocean and a hint of forest.   
Cillian got in and started up the car, it came alive with a low hum. “Do you have the address of where you are staying?”   
“Oh yes, here I’ll read it out,” Gab said and read out the address.   
“Huh, they found a nice place.” He punched in the address and pulled out of the parking place.   
Jazz music played softly, she never listened to this type of genre.   
“So, how was the flight?” He asked.   
“Long. Very long. Seven hours from Sydney to Singapore then had under an hour to hop on to the next flight. Thirteen hours.” She replied, “I didn’t sleep, can’t. Watched some movies, tried to read but failed. I had a pounding headache and the guy couldn’t stop going to the toilet.”   
“Shit sounds bad. But don’t worry, you are not expected in the studio in three days, so you have time to recover.” He said.   
“Oh really? Do you… know what I’ll be doing?” Gabrijela asked, but then thought it was a stupid question. “Ah, that was silly to ask. It states in my paperwork.” She laughed.   
“No question is stupid. You’ll be working with our designer, helping her out in organising what we are to wear, the styles, colours. All that fashion stuff. Allison is a wonderful woman, an expert. You’ll learn a lot from her.” Cillian said proudly, “She works with all of us actors, tailoring the suits and dresses to such perfection.”   
The way he spoke about Allison made Gabrijela nervous. He seemed fond of the woman, and by how he was dressed during the show… God, she was going to be greatly challenged. And she would work her ass off the coming months, no complaints. She would do it.   
“She seems like a lovely person, I can't wait to start.” She clasped her hands to her chest, looking over at the older man.   
“As we all, Allison seriously loved your portfolio, and she had shown us. You have a fantastic idea and creativity.” Cill said.  
Gabrijela blushed bright red. “She showed you… my portfolio? From University?” She whispered. Her nerves spiked, and worry set in.   
“Oh, she was very impressed. Couldn’t hold back. Hey.” His voice softened, she looked at him again, they had stopped at a set of lights. He faces her, “I can see that doubt in your eyes. Don't be fearful, you should be proud of your work. It’s yours to claim and your creative noggin here made. Don’t let others cloud your thoughts.” He said, his blue gaze intense yet caring.   
She sucked in a breath and they moved on, “I guess so. It’s just… you all are so talented and amazing and… Gah, it’s scary. I didn’t even think I’d get this. It’s been a dream long coming for me to work on an amazing set with equally amazing people.” Gabrijela admitted.   
“We are just regular people who must play an act. That’s all.” He let out a light chuckle.   
“Still, for me, it’s so cool. I thought I’d be good at acting and tried to do a play during school, uh yeah, nah. I messed up majorly on the first night of the play. Still remember it.” She laughed shyly. “Wardrobe malfunction and I forgot my lines. All of them. Worst stage fright ever.”   
“No.” He said in disbelief.   
“Yes! In front of eight hundred students and staff. I refused to continue on after that. Gave that shit up and went into a design class where I hid from the world, scribbling away my thoughts and feelings.”   
They both laughed.   
“Well, I think you picked the best path. You’re here, a bright, creative mind amongst us. Welcome aboard.” He exclaimed.   
His laugh was a blessing to hear, it made her skin prick with goosebumps. She admired this man beside her for a long while, she had seen him in every movie he played. She was fascinated by how he worked, how easily he stepped into his given role so perfectly… And here she was, in his car, laughing and talking.   
Still, right now, it felt like a dream.   
A comfortable silence fell between them, and she watched the scene outside. Old buildings began to turn to more flashier ones as they made their way into the heart of London.   
Cillian spoke up and pointed out interesting buildings and told some facts, she listened intently, she would come back to these areas to check them out. Especially the Tower of London castle.   
“The Tube here is good. Fast but can get very packed during peak times, and very stuffy.” He said as they came into a pretty neighbourhood.   
“I heard that the train line is good.” Gab nodded.   
It wasn't long when he pulled up beside a three levelled building. The whole street was lined with these white, pretty buildings.   
“Here we are.” He said and got out, she pulled herself out and groaned.   
Stretching, she said, “This is a really pretty area.”   
“Quiet, and safe. Close to the station and to the shops, five minutes down the road you’ll come to a food market.” He said, pulling out her luggage with a grunt.   
She grabbed her smaller ones, “That's good. I might need to go down to it after this to grab some, and I need to get a sim card for my phone.” She said as they trudged up the stairs to the large wooden door.   
“I’d love to help you out if you want?” He asked as they unlocked the door.   
“Oh, sure. I’d like that.” She smiled up at him.   
“This floor and the one above is occupied, but the top-level is yours.” He said they both looked at the stairs.  
“Oh god. Why don’t you let me help you? My bag is heavy, I don't want you to hurt yourself.” She said.   
“Ah, fine fine. Want me to go first or you?” He asked.   
“Maybe you.” She said.   
Together they fought with the luggage, huffing and puffing up three flights of narrow, steep stairs. Once at the top they both sat down, laughing.   
“What is in this thing?” He ran a hand through his hair, his smile lopsided.   
“Clothes, shoes, a bag, girly items.” Gabrijela giggled, moving beside him.   
“Uh-huh. Come on, let's get you settled in.” He said and got up, he held out a hand to her.  
She took it and was pulled to her feet.   
“You do the honours.” He handed her a set of keys.   
She took them and unlocked the door to her apartment. The first thing they were greeted was the open space, to the right was a two-seater dark grey couch and a small flat-screen TV mounted to the wall above a fireplace.   
Behind the couch was a double bed with a million cushions and dark tones for sheets. Further was the balcony that overlooked the street.   
To the left was a small modern kitchen with a wall separating the rooms, it was designed in a way where a square cut out of the wall was turned into like a breakfast bar with two stools. Beside the kitchen was a generously large bathroom with a bathtub build into the wall equipped with a showerhead.   
The colours were dark browns, greys and splashes of copper and silver and greens in the decor.   
“Wardrobe is under the bed and in the dresser here.” Cillian patted the dark wood piece that was set beside the bathroom door. “London apartments are quite small but small design aspects use space very effectively.”   
“This is… Wow, I didn't expect it to be so… Lovely.” She touched the fluffy throw on the bed. It felt like luxury.   
She sunk down on the bed, bouncing on it. She kept looking around.   
“You’ll be calling this your home in the coming months, so get as comfy as you like.”   
Gabrijela sucked in a breath, “Thank you.” She said, her emotions were all over the place, happiness, fear, excitement.   
“What for?” Cillian asked, sitting beside her.   
“For all of this. For this opportunity.” Her eyes shimmered with utter joy.   
“Don’t thank me. Thank the ones who got to make this happen.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.   
“I will, but to you especially. I’ve uh, I’ve always admired you in films you act in. And I absolutely love Peaky Blinders, it's a fantastic show and I am truly excited to work with you and everyone else.” She said in a single breath, her cheeks heating.   
He let out a soft laugh, “I could say the same, as I said before, we are delighted to have you on the team.”   
She felt so shy around him, his eyes, his smile, everything about him made her feel so giddy. He truly was one kind of a man, and her love and admiration only grew more for him.   
“Well, I had an idea. You give me a list of what you need, and you get yourself comfortable and shower or whatever.” Cillian stood up.   
“Oh no, no, no. I can’t do that. I’ve already taken up so much of your time today, I think it’s best if I just go myself.” She stood up quickly, shaking her head.   
“Please, it’s no bother, really. You’ve had a long trip,” he grabbed notepad on the dresser and a pen from his pocket and handed it to her. “List, please.”   
She sighed, “God, fine.” She huffed and scribbled down some things she’d like. “There you go, Mr Pushy.”   
Cillian tucked the paper into his jacket pocket, “I’ll see you soon.” He said and left.   
Gabrijela waited before she let out an excited cry. She did a little dance and laughed, “Oh thank you God for this opportunity!”   
She unpacked some stuff, mostly her… private items before she grabbed a clean pair of ripped jeans and an oversized sweatshirt before she went into the shower. It felt good to bathe, washing off all the crap and stress away.   
Once out, she resumed unpacking until Cillian rang the doorbell. She allowed him up and gasped when he came in with four bags.   
“I definitely did not write that much stuff down! Cillian!” She gave him a playful push once he set the bags down.   
“Well, I wanted to buy more than just lettuce and a pack of noodles.” He said. “Let me make lunch for you.”   
She snorted, “No. I refuse. Please.” She grabbed his hands, “Cillian, you really shouldn’t do this.”   
“Gabrijela.” He now held her hands between his, and his gaze was bright and caring. “I want to do this because I want to. Out of the goodness in my heart.”   
The look he had made her back down, he really wanted this. “Alright, Cillian. Make my lunch then.” She pulled back and helped him unpack the bags.   
She left him be as she finished up unpacking her stuff. She set up her laptop and portable music box before she sent out a facebook message to her mother to ease her worrisome mind.   
Cillian had even gotten her a sim card, and she was so paying him back for it.   
It wasn’t long when her father called up on Skype. She chatted with him in Croatian for a bit before she said her goodbye.   
“Your dad?” Cillian called from the kitchen, he was well into cooking, the air smelled a bit burnt.   
“Yeah, gotta check in with the family. They're the most worried, this is the first time I’ve ever gone overseas alone.” She replied, scrolling through Facebook.   
“Is this your first time overseas?” He asked.   
“Nah, the first two was with my parents and this one by myself.” She smiled, sitting back on the couch and watching him through the opening in the wall that looked into the kitchen. He was busy stirring something.   
“Where did you go in the first two?” He moved to grab what looked like salt.   
“Croatia visited family and the usual touristy stuff. Was an awesome experience.” She said.   
“Oh yeah? I’m guessing you’ve learned how to speak it since you spoke Croatian with your dad just then.”   
“Mhm. I took a course before I just practised at home with my parents, I’m able to hold a good conversation now.” She said with pride in her tone.   
“Incredible. I used to know French a while back, but I’ve forgotten it all.” He chuckled.   
“Oh yeah? How’d you get into that?” She got up and sat on one of the stools, watching him.   
“My mum is a French teacher, so as a boy I learned it through her. Once an adult, I kinda stopped as I really had no more use for it.” He explained.   
“Didn’t want to sing it either?” Gabrijela teased.  
He snorted, “Definitely not. You know about the band stuff?” He turned to her.   
“Kinda, a little. Did you enjoy it?” She asked.   
“Yeah, I did. Played the guitar, sang a little. It was a good time, but not something I wanted to pursue further.” He shrugged, “A good filler in my younger years.”   
“Awesome. You do seem like the band kinda guy.” She folded her arms on the table.   
“Yeah? My brother says that to me, asks me if I would ever pick it back up again.” He turned back to the pot boiling, stirring it.   
“I see, but I think acting suits you better.” She nodded.   
“Huh, thanks. I get that a lot.” Cillian mused as he stirred the pot before turning the electric stovetop off.   
She rolled her eyes, “So cocky.” She huffed.   
Cillian flashed her a grin before he set out two bowls and poured in the noodle soup. “Chicken soup with carrots chunks. Easy to make and really good in energising the body.” He said, pouring her a glass of strawberry cordial and one for himself.   
“You know, my mum makes the same thing. But more for if your sick, or whenever shes in the mood. Let's see how good Mr Murphy is.” She straightened her back, picking up the soup.   
“Oh, God.” He laughed nervously, “Be gentle on me.”   
She could see the playful glint in his eyes as she tasted the steaming soup. She took a couple of spoonfuls before she slowly set the spoon down, eyes narrowed and had a thoughtful look on her face.   
“Hm,” She hummed, rubbing her chin, “Salt… Good. Enough. Temperature… Just right… The taste…” She paused, eyes flicked up to his.  
He waited, head tilted to the side. His smile began to grow.   
“Delicious!” She cried happily, “It’s fantastic, Cillian. Almost like home, but very close.”   
“Oh!” He let out a sigh of relief, clearly playing along with her, “Good, good. I’m not really a fantastic cook, I’m most skilled in lasagna or some type of soup. Or a good ham and cheese toast.”   
Gab giggled, “Thanks, Cillian. It’s really good.” She said, continuing to eat the soup.   
“I made enough to last today and tomorrow. I’d like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night if you like.” He brought the spoon to his lips, taking a sip.   
“To dinner? Tomorrow?” She blinked, looking surprised.   
“I-I mean, only if you want, I don't want to--” He started.   
“No, I’d love to go to dinner with you. What time?” She asked.   
“Around seven? Will that be okay?”   
“Perfect. Gives me time to explore tomorrow, and maybe find an outfit.” She said, focusing on her soup. Her damn blush wouldn't go away.   
“Want me to tag along? I know good areas for shopping.” He offered, gazing at her once more.   
“I--” She shut her mouth, he was doing so much for her today. He picked her up, brought her here, bought food, cooked, and he was going to take her out tomorrow night… “Alright, but you are not allowed to pay for anything!” She said sternly, “Or I will make sure you rip your pants on set.”   
He held up his hands in a truce like fashion, “Fine, fine. I will agree to these terms.”  
“Good! But I may or may not wake up later, I’m running on zero hours of sleep.” She hissed, finishing her soup.   
“Oh yeah, gotta let you have your beauty sleep.” He said as he collected the empty bowls.   
She rolled her eyes, making a face, “Girls gotta sleep. It’s why we stay so pretty.” She flicked back her hair, letting out a huff.   
She got up and helped him dry up and clean up despite his demands to go rest. She didn’t like to sit around and let others do the work, she always wanted to help out no matter what.   
After that, Cillian wiped his hands and walked with her back to the small living space, “I should get going, but before I do…” He grabbed the notepad and scribbled something down, “My number and my address. I don’t live far from here, almost a twenty-minute walk. Just some information.” He gave her a cute smile.   
“Ah, thank you. I’ll make sure to save that. I’ll text you later so you have whatever new number I got.” Gabrijela said, taking the paper and tucking it into the front pocket of her hoodie she wore. “Also, thanks for getting the sim card. I’ll set it up in a moment.”   
“No worries. I’ll see you around midday, yeah?” He opened the door.   
“Yeah, see you then. Thank you for everything.” And she went towards him and hugged him.   
He let out a soft ‘Oh’ and his arms wrapped around her.   
“I love hugs,” His voice dropped to a soft murmur.   
“Same.” She said equally as quiet.   
They both chuckled and pulled away.   
“Rest well, Gabrijela.” He had this look in his eyes as if he didn’t want to go so soon. But he turned away, and she watched him walk down the stairs.   
She closed the door before she went to the balcony and peered over.   
Any moment, and he was out of the door. He paused and looked up, waving and giving her a wink before he got into his car.   
His head disappeared in the car and he drove off.   
Gabrijela let out a sigh, gripping the iron rails. She looked down the road, the forever trail of white apartments and the soft hum of traffic and the occasional cry of people calling to each other.   
Was this all real? She thought as she stared up at the grey sky. The air was cool, and it smelled like rain was going to fall soon. She loved the rain.   
She smiled to herself, a dream come true. She was here. Safe. Had a wonderful with a man she admired, and whom she will go shopping with.   
Her heart fluttered as she went back inside to lay down and set up her phone. But she didn't get a chance to text Cillian as sleep and exhaustion overtook her body and she was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like or comment whether you enjoyed it or if I should improve on anything!!
> 
> Thank you.


	2. Dinner and A Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrijela Babic is a Croatian girl from Sydney, Australia. She is born in the year 1993 on the 24th of December. She studies a Fashion degree in a University with a major in Game Design as well. Her teacher in the fashion designer class managed to nail an Internship on the set of Peaky Blinders with the shows very own Costume Designer, Allison McCosh. There, she travels to London for under a year to learn how to be one, working alongside the actors as well the man she admires, Cillian Murphy. But, her platonic feelings for the man begins to grow into something more, and she wonders whether she should pursue them or let him go for fear of her strict parents and her three older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be mentioning Cillian's actual lover or his children, that would be weird and inappropriate. Some chapters may be brief as to what Gabrijela is doing on set, as there isn't much information on about the filming of Season 5 of Peaky Blinders. I will make sure if there is any time skips make it clear as this may or may not be a short fic.
> 
> The timestamp for this Fic is September 2018 onwards!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The theme song of Game of Thrones blared in some faraway land. Gabrijela was sound asleep, wearing nothing but a singlet and lacy panties. 

She let out a sound when it finally stopped but it wasn't long when it started up again. She finally rolled on to her back and grabbed her phone on the bedside table. She hadn’t made it under the covers last night, she simply collapsed on top and fell asleep after she had dinner and wrote in her diary and updating her family again. 

“What?” She groaned, answering the phone. 

“Its Cillian,” the Irish accent made her skin prick and she sat up. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“No worries. Did I wake you up?” He asked, there was a smile in his tone. 

“Noooo, I was getting up anyway. Let me open the door and you can come up.” She got up and pressed the button which unlocks the main door. “My door is unlocked so just come in.” She said. 

“See you then,” and he hung up. 

She was still groggy and sleepy as she rubbed her eyes again and knelt on the floor. She pulled out the drawers under the bed and looked for an outfit for today. It had rained overnight and it still was, it was cold. 

Cillian walked in, “I hope you have this locked when you--” He stopped when he saw Gabrijela on the floor, “Oh! Gab!” He covered his eyes, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Yeah? Oh right,” She laughed and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a white knitted halter neck sweater. “Sorry. I forgot.” She scurried into the bathroom. “If you want tea or coffee, just boil the water.” She called out as she changed. 

“Sure. Did you want tea?” He asked. 

“Yeah! Just black tea with honey.” She said. She brushed her long, blond hair and braid it back. She washed her face and applied makeup, she looked dead and had bags under her eyes. So not a good look, she thought, making a face in the mirror. 

“It’s midday, by the way,” Cillian said after a bit. 

“Whoops.” She smiled as she came out. She looked fresher and felt fresher. 

Cillian was dressed quite casual, black jeans with boots, a white shirt and a denim jacket. The harsh haircut made it seem so at odds, she smiled more at the thought. 

“What are you smiling about? Tea is ready.” He handed her the spotty cup. 

She took it, “The way you're dressed, and that haircut. So strange. But definitely not in a bad way.” She quickly said. 

“You’re not the first one to say that.” He laughed, drinking his tea. 

“Oh? I hope it didn't offend you.” Her brows rose. 

“No, no. I just don't prefer to talk about work or much about my acting.” He admitted, taking a seat on the couch. 

"Oh okay, that's fine." She said as she came over and sat beside him, facing him. 

"So, it's really midday huh?" She played with the end of her braid. 

"Yeah." He showed her the time on his iPhone, "I knew you'd fallen asleep and wake up later." 

"Oh yeah, not because I had said I hadn't slept on the plane." She stuck up her nose, drinking her tea. 

"Definitely not because of that." He agreed, that same cheeky smile returned on his handsome face. 

It was so easy to play around with him despite meeting him just a little over twenty-four hours. She loved the playfulness, and always would be drawn to people who were able to tag along. 

"I think we should head off, nighttime falls quickly here so I want to use as much of the day as possible," Cillian said as he finished his tea. 

"Yeah, alright." Gabrijela got up and he cleaned up the cups while she pulled on her suede cream jacket. 

Boots on, she grabbed her bag and her phone, and together they headed out. She locked up and down the stairs, they went. 

They took the walk down the road together, a cool wind made her pull her jacket closer. It had stopped raining by now.

"In the coming months, it's going to rain like, almost every day," Cillian said, his hands in his jacket pockets. 

"Well, lucky for me I brought my winter stuff. I'll have to buy an umbrella that's all." She said. 

"Yeah, that's much needed. Always have one on hand to." Cillian nodded. 

"Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind." She paused and took some photos of the area, "So pretty." She whispered as she checks her phone. 

"Can I see?" He peered over her shoulder. 

She showed him the photos, "I love taking photos. I brought my Canon camera with me, kinda an amateur photographer." She said shyly. 

"Huh, you might need to show me sometime. I saw a photo there, sorry to pry... Is that your family?" 

She flicked back on her phone to show him a group photo on a birthday a month back. It showed her parents, her three older brothers with their wives and their kids. 

"I'm an aunty to five kids." Gabrijela grinned, "This is Ante and his wife Louise and their five-year-old son, Caleb, and three-year-old daughter, Sasha. Ante is the eldest, then the middle boy is Dominik with his wife, Leah and their one-year-old son, Luca. And the youngest boy, Leo and his wife Tatiana and their one-year-old daughter, Tijana." 

"Wow, you got a big family. Names are fancy, what nationality are you?" He asked as they continued to walk. 

"Croatia. Both parents born there and as well as my brothers and myself. We lived there till the year two thousand and one before we all moved to Brisbane until two thousand and ten then moved to Sydney since my Dad had to move for his work." She explained. 

"Huh, that's a big move. Did your brothers meet their wives in Croatia or...?" He was curious and fascinated. 

"Ante met Louise in Croatia, they dated forever until they married about eight years ago. Dominik and Leo found their girlies in Sydney." She told him, then continued, "Dom married four years ago and Leo three years ago." 

"And you are the only girl, yeah?" Cillian asked they paused at a set of lights. 

"Yep. The baby of the family, it's tough." She said a little tentatively.

"How'd the parents feel about you coming here?" He noticed she didn't really want to elaborate on that subject. 

"Not happy. But I'm hoping it's only fear for me being here by myself rather than their eternal disappointment in me." She said with a trace of bitterness to her tone. 

Cillian looked over at her, seeing the cloudy look she had on her freckled face. He nodded, "But you look out for yourself, you do what you enjoy. Life is short, and you shouldn't let the opinions of others bring you down." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah. I know that" She looked up at him, "But, my whole life felt like I just kept disappointing them no matter what I tried to do. They didn't, especially my mum, want me to pursue a fashion designer career. More with business and that crap. That's not me. I want to create, make things, design. That's why I've also picked up a major in game design." She gulped as they walked across the road, they came to a shopping strip after the walk. 

"Come on, this doesn't seem to be a happy subject. Look, there's a lot of boutiques here, a lot of famous people had once wandered the streets here." He said, changing the subject for her. 

She was grateful for the change and walked along the strip, looking through the windows. 

As they walked, he pointed out things of interest for her. She took photos of the buildings or the interesting architecture and even got him to snap a photo of her next to the red phone box. 

She wanted to ask him to join but thought otherwise, feeling a little embarrassed to ask. 

She weaved in and out of stores and he happily tagged along inside, not minding the feminine clothing that surrounded him. He even went as so far picking things out for her and they had a good laugh when she politely said it wasn't her style. 

After she bought some stuff and even snuck in lingerie or two, they headed towards Buckingham Palace and the park nearby. 

It began to rain once they reached there, and using her brand new umbrella they huddled very close under it as it was quite small. 

She giggled as they paused under a large tree, "So much for coming this far." She said. 

"You never know with London weather." He said, grinning. 

He smelled really good, like cinnamon and a hint of wood fire and luxury. 

They stood under the tree, and he had moved an arm around her to make more space for them both. 

She leaned into his body a little, his warmth transferred to her and she thanked him mentally for it. 

The rain let up, sprinkling now. "Should we go get coffee instead of standing here?" She asked in a timid voice. 

"That might be a good idea. I know one just around the block." 

They hurried across the road together, dodging puddles and mud. They scurried into the little coffee shop where she ordered an almond cappuccino and he had a black coffee. 

There wasn't any space in the shop so they stood outside under the awning, shoulder to shoulder, clutching their take away cups. 

Gabrijela giggled softly, she was cold but the warmth of the cup made it sort of bearable. 

Once they drank that, they came to the edge of the road but a car drove way to fast. 

Water splashed everywhere on them both, Gab taking the brunt of it. They turned to each other and looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. 

"Oh my god," She whined but had a big grin, "We definitely have to head home." She said. 

"Indeed! Before we catch a cold." He hailed a taxi and they got in with the bags that were still dry. "At least I got a new shirt in here, I can put that on." He mused. 

"Lucky. I'll have to get this all cleaned up." She pouted. "I love this jumper." 

They arrived back to her apartment and they headed inside. She set her bags on the bed and went through the dresser to find some fresh set of clothing for tonight. 

"May I pick you up around six instead?" He asked. 

"Sure, but that leaves us one hour to get ready now. You might as well stay." She said as she held her clothing in her arms. 

"I know. But I'll head home quickly, change and come right back." He said, she noted the slight nerves in his posture, especially in his eyes. Why was he nervous? 

"Okay. I'll be ready by then." She said.

He departed and she had a shower, reapplied her makeup and pulled on her new outfit for tonight. It was a black, blue and red checkered mini skirt with a white button-up blouse and a red coat that came just to her knees. She had thigh-high boots and left out her wavy hair. 

The bell rang and she let him up again, unlocking the door and he stepped in. 

Cillian was dressed very well. Black jeans with a nice pair of loafers, a white button-up shirt that was tucked in with a casual suit jacket on top. His cologne was rich and smelled good. 

She beamed, she spotted purple socks he wore, "Flashy." She mused, "You look good. And you smell just as nice." 

He looked at her, eyes darting up and down and his expression was bright and cheery, "You look... lovely." He said with almost a stutter as if he couldn't find the right words. That small intimate smile returned. 

She bit her lip and looked away, her cheeks heating, "Thank you." Her stomach was doing flips but in a good way. This man was really seeping into her heart, intoxicating her with his lovely smiles and cute accent. 

"Should we go? I-I'm ready." Gabrijela said she picked up her crossbody bag. 

"Lets." He held the door open for her, and place his hand on the small of her back as he guided her out. 

The pair left the building and drove off somewhere else in London. The area was named Covent Garden, he found some restaurant called the Ivy Market Grill. 

It had stopped raining thankfully, as Cillian had to park quite far from the place. "The only problem here is the shit parking." He cursed as he found a spot and parked. 

"So I've heard." She said as she got out of the car. "So why here?" She asked him as they walked along the footpath. 

"Its a bit pricey but the food is good, or so my friends have told me." He said, "Atmosphere is nice, comfy. The whole place is designed almost authentically, too. Wanted to bring you to a place which makes authentic food." He explained. 

"Okay. Sounds lovely." Gabrijela was eager to try some good food, she loved her food, and if it was local, even better. 

They arrived at the restaurant, and once inside she felt like she was taken back some decades. It was mostly brown, green, rust and cream colours, mixed with odd patterns and round lights. There was a large bar and the place was almost packed. 

Cillian spoke to a waiter and they were taken upstairs to the terrace, which was covered and was seated next to the railing that overlooked the piazza below. 

"It's really nice." She nodded, it was cosy and light, especially upstairs. 

"It is, it is. I hope the food is just as good." He said. 

The waiter came by after a bit and Cillian ordered a glass of red wine, she did the same, she liked red. 

"You're a red girl, huh?" Cillian sat back in the chair. He ordered a bottle instead. 

"Yeah, I don't mind it. I like having it with dinner mostly. White... Hmm, I like Moscato, I'm a sweet person. When I go out though with my friends, its either vodka or tequila, or a mix of both and various other killing kinda spirit." She laughed softly.

"That's alright, at least you like a wide range of drinks. I stick to my red wines or some good local ale." He replied, "You said you go out? Where to?" 

"Uh, well in Sydney, mostly night clubs or do a classic pub run with my best friend and her mate. I'm a single gal, so I'm hoping to find a man who is willing to uh, date me or something. I get dates but uh... It ends up in bed and no more after that." She blushed a little. 

"Really? You seem like a really smart and talented girl. Who wouldn't want to date you?" He asked, clearly shocked with his raised brows.

The bottle came and the waiter poured them a glass each, she took a sip of hers, "I guess Sydney boys don't like a smart girl. Only for a good fuck for a couple of times." She sighed, "I'm over that, those friends with benefits. I'm twenty-five, and most of my friends are getting married soon, three of them are next year. One already has two kids." She twirled the glass on the table, "Guys I meet are immature, or like I said want to just get laid, they don't want anything serious. I want something serious. But it seems like a turn-off." She whispered. 

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think its a turn-off. It's nice to hear a girl like you who wants something for herself. You want kids eventually?" She nodded, "Marriage?" She nodded again. "I can say the same for myself." 

She almost choked on her drink, "Ah, yeah. Yeah." She hastily wiped her mouth. 

"I-I mean, not with you- I-I mean unless- Ah- Fuck, sorry. Fuck." He let out a nervous and embarrassing laugh. 

"It's okay." She laughed, reaching over suddenly and took his hand, squeezing it. "No offence." She winked at him and it seemed to calm him down. 

A waiter came over finally and took their orders. It seemed to calm the air between them. Whatever it was. Her heart had skipped a beat when he spoked about how her needs and wants wasn't a turn-off. Was that a turn-on for him? She kicked herself mentally for thinking such an absurd thing. He was so way out of her league, and her parents would definitely not approve. 

Besides, she was here on an internship, not to find a guy. 

But she looked up and met those pretty baby blue eyes, and she could see something appear in them. Something. 

"So," she finally said after some seconds that passed once the waiter left, "Music. You were in a band. What do you like to listen to?" 

"Uhm, just to name a few, Daft Punk occasionally, Blur, or Nils Frahm when I need something to chill out to." He said. "I got some old records that I still listen to, helps me get into a good mindset when I need to act." 

"Cool. I'm pretty easy, I listen to whatever sounds good I guess? I love a bit of everything except like heavy metal or country. If you check out my Spotify its a mixture of music, old classic pop and rock, or today's music. Even got a Croatian playlist too." She shrugged. 

"Top favourite band?" He asked, "Or two." 

She thought for a bit, "Imagine Dragons and... Fuck, I don't know. I love a lot of bands. My top song is Live it Up by Mental As Anything and Born to Be Yours by Imagine Dragons. Even Radioactive, god, I could put that on so loud and I'd be so far away from this world." She sighed, smiling. 

"In what way?" Curiosity laced his voice. 

"I read a lot of fantasy books, young adult, paranormal romance. I like to envision myself in those worlds as the heroine, fighting monsters and... stuff like that." She blushed. "I daydream a lot, writing is another thing I do. Whenever I get the chance." 

"Brilliance of a creative person, so music helps you dream?" He seemed very intrigued, fascinated. And truly interested in what she had to say. 

So she continued, surprisingly, "Yeah. Sometimes the lyrics don't need to help me, but mostly the tune. So, like alternative, indie rock. I like that stuff, gets my mind rolling." She said, her eyes glittering with joy. He didn't seem afraid either, he spoke wildly and passionately about how music also affected him in ways that let him experience highs and lows. 

When their food came, it didn't stop their conversation. They chatted about music, about the changes in genres and all that. 

It connected them very well, and she felt so unafraid for the first time to open up about her likes. She was over the moon that he didn't judge her, he asked questions, genuine questions of herself. 

Even went into their dislikes, and they clicked through that. 

Their dinner was over and he was quick to pay despite her trying to offer money. 

"Keep it," He said as they walked out of the restaurant. He held her coat and helped her put it on. "Buy something for yourself. Tonight is on me." He kept his arm around her shoulders as he guided her down the street. 

"Where we going now?" She asked, sliding an arm around his waist. It was more comfortable to walk like that, not because she wanted to. Or maybe she did. 

"There's a pub here that has live music. Alternative rock. Haven't heard of the band before but thought it would be fun to go." He said as the pub neared. 

There was a shit ton of people, they all piled outside and drinking. Music spilled out in the night. It was a very good beat. 

"Ladies first." He said and gestured with a hand for her to go first. She did, and his hand found that spot on her back. 

Once inside the pub, it was fairly large and people were seated in booths or tables or gathered around the bar. 

She saw a bunch of people wave from a booth, "There. Come on." He took her arm instead and they pushed through the throng of people. 

"Hey, mate! Glad you could come!" A man rose up from the booth, shaking hands with Cillian. "Oh man, my friend is so stoked you could be here tonight. It means so much." The guy was grinning wide. 

Cillian smiled, "Yeah, man. No worries. You talked him up so much, so he better be good." He teased. 

"Definitely! Ah, and who's this pretty lady?" The man turned to Gabrijela. 

She could see him and his buddies were a little tipsy but she gave them a lovely smile either way. "Hi," She shook hands. 

"Gabrijela, she's come all the way from Sydney! To work with me and the rest of the cast." Cillian explained. 

"Oh! Lucky girl. I'm Joel by the way. Don't worry, Cillian 'ere is a fantastic man. He'll look after you splendid." Joel winked at her, picking up the subtle hint. 

She frowned a little but she was ushered to sit. She sat at the end opposite Cillian to some other man whose name was Lawrence. 

"I'm gonna get drinks, what do you want?" Cillian asked her as he knelt beside her. 

"Surprise me." She leaned in to speak into his ear. 

He nodded and stood up and disappeared in the crowd. 

"So," Joel leaned on the table, "How long are you stayin' in London?" 

"About a year. It's the length of my Internship with a month of free time in December." She explained. 

"Oh yeah? Neat. How you feeling? Are you by yourself?" Lawrence jumped into the conversation. He was uncomfortably close to her, especially his hand. 

"Uh... I'm feeling okay. Nervous." She said, not answering his last question. The situation made her on edge. She had been in this scene before. Cillian, she thought, where the fuck are you? 

"You looking for something here?" Leo hummed, giving her a once over. 

"No." She said, standing her ground. "I'm here for my studies. Nothing more." She gave him a pointed look. 

"I'm just asking, Miss. Usually, you girls are after more than just a job. I work for a taxi company that--" 

"Listen here, mate." She leaned over, slapping the business card out of his hand. She knew what kinda taxi driver this sick prick was, "I'm not here to fuck with men or women. I'm here to work, to get experience in a fashion career. And you fucker give me shit like this? You're sick." She spat. 

She'd walk, but Cillian had come over looking cheery as always. He looked at Gabrijela, seeing her posture of her crossed legs and arms. 

"Hey, we good here?" He asked as he set the wine glass in front of her and one for himself, and two beer glasses in front of his friends. 

"Yeah, mate. It's fine. Hey look they're about to get on stage." Joel nodded to the band setting up now after the first one finished. 

As the band fixed their gear, she felt a nudge under the table. She looked and Cillian mouth 'Are you okay?' 

She nodded, giving him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Cillian frowned sitting back before Joel sucked him into a conversation. 

Lawrence on the other hand, wanted to talk to her, "Is this your first time overseas?" 

"No," She said blandly, sipping her wine as she faced the rugged man. 

"Where did you go? If this isn't your first time." Lawrence continued. 

"Europe with family. I'm here-" She stopped herself. 

"By yourself? That's brave." He purred. 

Fuck. 

"Yeah. Very." She looked away, the band began to play. 

The night went on and Lawrence seemed to leave her alone and she began to feel a little better. The boys talked about work and whatever, and she listened to the band playing. 

They were pretty good and she bopped to it, even taped some of it as a memory. 

Then she spotted a photo booth, and a smile broke out, "Cillian." She said, bringing his attention to her. "There's a photo booth. Can we go to it?" She asked. 

"With me?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I love those things." She stood, holding out her hand for him. 

"Alright. We'll be back." He said to Joel and Lawrence. 

The pair went to the photo booth, and she paid for it. They took six photos together, silly poses and some serious or smiling ones. They looked at the photos and both laughed, there was one for her and one for him. 

"I'm gonna cherish this." She said to him, hugging him suddenly. 

He was taken aback but hugged her back, "Same here." He said. 

"I'm gonna head to the ladies room, I'll be right back." She said to him and pulled away to go to the toilet. 

Cillian returned to the table, tucking the photo into his pocket, "Where'd your girlie go?" Joel asked. 

"Ladies room," Cillian replied lightly before they went back to the conversation. 

Lawrence took a moment before he got up and went towards the toilet. 

Gabrijela was just walking out when she ran right into Lawrence. 

"Woah!" He gripped her arms. 

"Let go." She growled and pushed his arms away. 

"Damn girl. You are a feisty one." He smirked, cornering her. 

"You fucker. Let me through." She tried to get past him but he had her pinned. 

"Why you acting like this? Shouldn't you be happy? Getting the attention yeah?" He purred. His breath reeked. 

"Get off me!" She cried, but the music was so loud, and the area was dark that no one really paid attention. 

"Come on girl, I know you like this-"

No. She definitely wasn't. Before his hands could yank up her skirt or jumper, she brought her knee between his legs.

He gasped and fell to his knees, clutching himself. 

Gabrijela picked up her bag and tried to fix her jumper, tears began to fall down as she rushed through the crowd. 

When she reached the table she grabbed her unfinished wine and threw it on Joel. 

"Fuck you." She snapped, "How dare you. How  _ dare  _ you!" 

Cillian shot to his feet, "Hey! What's wrong? Gab?" He grabbed her arms. 

"Let me go!" She shook herself free from him. "That old pervert sent his cocksucker on me! He had his hands on me!" She was infuriated, humiliated in a way and frightened. 

She turned from Cillian and pushed through the crowd, and stumbled out of the pub as tears fell down her cheeks more freely now. 

She stormed down the street, she needed to get home, have a shower. 

"Gabrijela!" She could hear Cillian's voice call for her. "Gab! Wait!" 

He caught up to her and got her to stop by standing in front of her, "Gab, hey. Look at me, hey." His voice was gentle and soft. 

She couldn't look up, but his fingers took her chin and he tilted her face up, "What happened? Talk to me," He was seriously concerned and worried. 

She sniffled, she explained what happened and had clung to his arms. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"No. You're not at fault. I'm sorry, I should've picked it up sooner. God, I'm so sorry," He pulled her into his body, and she wrapped her arms around him. 

He stroked her back slowly and she found it comforting. "Let's go home, yeah?" 

"Yeah." She nodded and pulled away slightly. He kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the car. 

He put on some gentle music and it eased her all the way back to the apartment. 

They silently walked up the stairs and he came in with her. She sat on her bed, sighing heavily. She tried to take off her boots but she couldn't. 

"Let me help." He came over and knelt in front of her. His fingers brushed her skin and watched him closely as he peeled off her boots. He set them aside and then helped her out of her jacket and hung it up for her. 

She flopped back on the bed, eyes shut. 

"Will you be okay? By yourself?" He asked her as he sat beside her. 

"I..." She opened her eyes, looking at him. Her heart melted at the sight. She didn't think she ever saw a man so worried like he did right there. She smiled a little, "I... Stay. Please." she sat up slowly, leaning closer to him. 

"Okay. I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No. Could..." she sucked in a breath, "Hold me? Please? U-Unless that's too much since we-" 

"Of course. Doesn't bother me." He reached up and brushed a knuckle along her cheekbone. "Get changed into something more comfortable though." He added. 

She nodded and got off the bed, she grabbed her singlet and the silky booty shorts she had and changed in the bathroom. She cleaned up her face and combed her hair before she stepped out. 

Cillian had kicked off his shoes and his jacket and was simply in his shirt and his boxers. 

"Someone's comfortable." She said with a smile. 

"Ah, I mean- I can put my jeans-" He stuttered and reached for them. 

"No," she rushed to him, taking his hands, "No, I was only kidding. It's fine." 

"I'm wearing underwear under them." He offered. 

She snorted, and then laughed, "It's fine. Really. Do I look any better?" She huffed. 

He looked her up and down quickly and his cheeks went a shade of pink. He didn't answer her. 

He got into the bed first and she went to the other side. 

Once they were in and comfortable, he held open his arm, "Come here." He said softly. 

She accepted the offer and rolled into his side, her hand resting on his chest, her head on his shoulder.

His arm came around her, his other arm was bent under his head. 

"I'm sorry for tonight how it ended. I had hoped it went better." Cillian said softly. 

"It's okay, Cilly. Dinner was wonderful, made perfect because of you." She looked up at him. "I will remember that most." 

He looked at her, and sighed softly, "Okay, but I will make it up to you." 

"Don't-"

"Shush," He said and she raised a brow, "I want to okay? Please. This was on me, and I should've been more aware." 

It was her turn to sigh, but she gave in, "Okay. Okay. Make it up to me." She whispered. 

They held each other gaze before he blinked and laid his head back, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow... who knows. We'll see." He said. 

She nodded and shifted a little, her leg brushed along his. "Goodnight." She murmured. 

"Goodnight." He replied he pressed a kiss to her head. His fingers slowly moved up and down her side, it made her body relax.

She listened to his heartbeat, letting it lull her into a dreamless sleep. Cillian held her the whole time, even after he fell asleep. 


	3. A Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be mentioning Cillian's actual lover or his children, that would be weird and inappropriate. Some chapters may be brief as to what Gabrijela is doing on set, as there isn't much information on about the filming of Season 5 of Peaky Blinders. I will make sure if there is any time skips make it clear as this may or may not be a short fic.
> 
> The timestamp for this Fic is September 2018 onwards!
> 
> Enjoy!!

During the night, Gabrijela had a nightmare. She woke up crying out which startled Cillian and he had her gathered in his arms, hushing her and reminding her where she was and who she was with. 

He had made tea after that, and she had checked her phone to see what time it was. Around four in the morning. 

Together they sat back in bed after she refreshed herself in the bathroom, his arm around her, she clutched her tea and sipped it slowly. 

They soon went to bed afterwards, and she was all snuggled and warm once again in his arms. 

Came morning, she was scrolling through her Instagram and Facebook, replying to messages. 

Cillian stayed in bed with her and was chatting on the phone to someone. Sounded important, she thought. 

He hung up and sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Later today I have to drive up to Manchester." He said. 

"For filming?" She set her phone down, her heart sinking a little. 

"Mhm," he laid back down on the bed, and she rolled on to her side, facing him. 

"How will I get there? Or is there like an office here?" She asked. "As you can tell, I didn't read the letter again." She laughed softly. 

"You'll catch the train, I believe. You'll have to pay, as the rent for this apartment is all covered by the show. Is that fine?" Cillian asked. 

"Oh, sure! Yes, it's fine. I saved up as much as I could, and my dad gave me extra money, plus he gives me an additional fifty bucks a week." She said. 

"Oh, that's nice. I don't really know how much that is in pounds but seems a lot." He smiled, admiring her features. He was quite shocked and mesmerised how many freckles she had, so he asked, "I'm guessing you got the perks of your mothers side, huh?" 

She puffed out her cheeks, "Yeah. Lotsa freckles. And uh... Yeah." She was about to say good assets to but bit her tongue back. "Though, I was bullied as a child for it all. And as I got older, I discovered the magic of makeup. Covered the whole lot." She said, shaking her head. "But then I met my best friend who psyched me up, made me confident and to love myself." 

"And you should. There isn't anything wrong with how you look, or what you have." His voice was soft and still had that rugged sleepy tone. Made her feel... things. 

Her skin pricked when she felt his fingers glide through her messy bed hair, she stared into his eyes once more. Finding herself lost in them and hadn't realised he had moved closer. Or did she? 

But the sound of her phone ringing made them jump away from each other, he cleared his throat. 

Gabrijela picked up and her best friend, Lucia, let out a gasp. 

"Hey! Wait- Oh my god whos that?!" 

Gabrijela forgot for a whole second there that she could see Cillian beside her, "No one!" Gab clutched the phone to her chest. 

"Hey! HEY! No use hiding now, I saw it all girl! Lemme see! Hi random guy!" Lucia cried. 

"It's fine," Cillian chuckled when Gab gave him an apologetic look. 

She pulled the phone away and directed it at Cillian, who seriously looked like he was doing more than sleeping with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. 

"Finally, better than seeing your tits, Gabbie. Hi, hi, I'm Lucia." The dark-skinned girl with wild black hair waved excitedly through the phone. 

"Hello, Lucia. I'm Cillian." He waved back. 

"Goodness! I know! Oh my goodness! Gabbie! Scandalous!!" Lucia laughed, "Holy crap. Oh." She spoke in Spanish, and for a few minutes, they stared at the ceiling. 

Gabrijela was blushing like mad, "God she's mad. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be, it's seriously okay," he got up and stretched. She couldn't help look at his butt. 

It was cute. 

"Hey, where'd he go? I got some questions! Why are you in bed with each other huh? Gab I need answers." Lucia came back into the frame, her brows high up and questioning look in her dark eyes. 

"Nothing happened, my god. So fucking horny." She muttered so Cillian couldn't hear. 

He went into the bathroom, the door shut a little. 

"You two seemed to have had a rumble of some sort." Lucia chided as Gabrijela popped on her Airpods. 

"Nooo, no fair!" Lucia whined. 

"Nope. Not allowed." Gabrijela laid on her side, legs pulled up a little. 

"Please tell me why then? If you didn't do anything then why? How'd you meet? Have you started the internship yet?" Lucia laid out the questions. 

"He picked me up at the airport, yesterday we spend the afternoon together and went for dinner and then... I guess he stayed the night because it was awfully late." Gabrijela wasn't going to tell Lucia what happened in the pub. She didn't want to stress her bestie out anymore. 

"Oh, yes. It was late." Lucia annunciated with a wink and air quotes with her fingers. 

"It was! I offered him to stay." She whispered it was more like an angry hiss. "Honestly, you're such a pain in the ass." She groaned. 

"But a fantastic pain in the ass! You love me!" She beamed. 

"Yeah, that's true." She laughed softly before Lucia delved into a different subject, about some guy she managed to nail the night before at some house party she went to. 

Cillian came back out of the bathroom and had a view of Gabrijela's ass. She hadn't noticed he stared at her, this... sudden need for her weaved through him and he quickly turned to go to the kitchen. 

What the fuck, he thought as he made coffee for the both of them, what was wrong with him? She was so out of his league and he shouldn't even come out of the bathroom until she moved. 

But it seemed it would have been a while when thirty minutes later she hung up and got up from the bed. 

"God, she can talk." She huffed as she came to the kitchen, and he handed her the mug of coffee. He made it his way so he hoped she liked it. 

"She seems quite uh, outgoing." He said, sipping his coffee. 

"Yeah. She is. But I think she was very hyper because she saw you. She's a massive fan." She leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. 

"So, she's your best friend?" He continued. 

"Yeah. She's twenty-three but thanks to our parents who know each other, we literally grew up together. She's like my little sister, but more... wild. She hates having foundations and loves being taken on the wind, so she says." 

"That's sweet. I guess that life suits some people." He stated with a slight shrug. 

"Yeah. My other three friends have a partner, three marriages next year." She laughed softly. I'm a bridesmaid for one." 

"Oh? You said three are getting married. Busy year." He blinked with surprise. 

"Oh yeah, very. Three different outfits. One is getting married in February, so it'll be summer. The one in July, and the other September." She shook her head. 

"Damn. One in each season almost. Gifts too?" He finished his coffee. 

"Yep. They did this deliberately, in the same year. Two will be at the same function rooms, the other is more country-styled as she lives in the countryside. If I was also getting married, I think I would've been sucked into doing it in the same year too." She shuddered, "I wouldn't want that. I'll have my own year." 

"Yeah. I'd agree on that. Would be too much." Cillian nodded. 

"Oh well, at least I can find an outfit here for the weddings. Get something... Different. Or well, depends if I have enough money on the end after my shopping spree." She set her empty cup into the sink and washed up. 

"So, should I make breakfast or...?" Gabrijela asked. 

"I thought we should go out for breakfast. There's a nice pub down the road but I can assure you there won't be any--"

"It's fine. I'm sure it'll be amazing." She turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile. 

He closed his mouth and smiled, "Alright. I'll get myself dressed, I guess it'll be the same thing as yesterday." He hummed and went to fetch his clothing. 

Gabrijela grabbed some black jeans, a short-sleeved cream sweatshirt, on top a checkered black and white shirt and then an oversized denim jacket on top of it all. 

She pulled on her Doc Martins and a small crossbody bag enough for her wallet, phone and her passport. 

"Ready." She smiled and the pair headed out. 

The pub had an okay crowd, still had the creepy old man vibe but maybe she was still shaken up from last night. 

Cillian kept close to her side, his hand brushing along hers to remind her he was there. They took a table outside instead of inside. 

She picked up the menu and looked through it, "I'll have the big breakfast." She said. 

"Okay, what about a drink?" He asked, already knowing what he wants. 

"Mocha, please. Skim milk." She replied as she set the menu down. 

He nodded and got up to order inside. He came back after a moment before his phone rang up. 

He picked up, "Hey Sile." He said, his Irish accent spiked at the name. 

She remembered he had two younger sisters, this must be one of them. 

"Yeah... Yeah thank you, I'd love that..." He laughed, "Oh, god okay. Tell mum and dad I said hi and I love them... Thank you, gonna be a long couple of months ahead. See you, Sil." He said and hung up. 

"Who was that?" Gabrijela asked, even if she had an idea who. 

"My sister. Wishing me all the best for the upcoming months said she might come down with Orla, my other sister, and visit me." He said with a happy smile, he seemed to light up when he spoke about his family. 

"Awh! How cute! Maybe I should say hi," Gab gave him a cheeky smile. Their drinks were set in front of them. 

"Of course you can. They would love to meet you." Cillian agreed with her despite she was only kidding. 

"Oh-Oh yeah okay." She took her cup and took a drink of it. Perfect balance. 

As they continued to chat about this and that, some girls came up to the table. 

The brunette had a heavy accent, "Mr Murphy? Hi, I-I'm a big fan of you a-and I was w-wondering if you c-could sign this f-for me?" She held out a photograph of him as Thomas Shelby. 

Behind, her mother it seemed, was giving her an encouraging smiled as the other two girls seemed to do the same, holding out their own things for him to sign. 

Cillian seemed suddenly nervous and gave a look at Gabrijela, "Go ahead." Gab said, nodding a little. 

He smiled and signed the items, answering the fans questions but had politely declined a photograph with them. He gave them all hugs and they seemed to bloom with utter joy as they all giggled and hurried along with the older woman. 

"You wouldn't believe it but I get fans following me sometimes." He said as he turned back to Gabrijela. 

"Oh?" She snickered as their food came. 

"Yeah. I'm not too fond of it though. But it's not too much of a nuisance, not in London anyway. Where we film there's a lot of fans that hang around, hoping to catch a glimpse or for me to sign something." He said, smacking his lips in a 'tsk' sound. 

"But no photos?" She tilted her head to the side as she cut up her sausages. 

"No. I'd rather give a hug or sign, better for them to remember the moment." He explained. 

"True, but I'd always love a photo. I'd cherish that just as much as a moment, but that's just me." She said eating her food. 

"How about now? The past two days with me?" He looked up and paused from taking a bite out of his toast. 

She smiled as she gazed down at her food, "Cillian, this... experience, I'll remember it even after I've died. Besides, I got a photo with you." She winked at him. 

"Oh, that's true, true." He laughed sipping his coffee. "I'm glad I can make this experience amazing. It truly makes me thrilled." 

They moved on to a topic they both loved, music. It became heated, and people turned to see what they were on about. But they were in their moment, and even after they left the pub. 

They headed to a local park nearby, they had managed to calm down and come to an agreement finally. 

There was a little private area and they went there, beneath a large tree that had overhanging branches. There was barely anyone around but it was still nice. 

She crossed her leg over, hands folded in her lap. They sat there, in silence, totally in content with each others presence and the area around them. 

Peace. 

"I'll be leaving in three hours," Cillian said after some time. 

"Mood killer," She whined, looking at him with a scowl. 

"Sorry, wanted to remind you." He had an arm behind her, and she had moved closer to his side. 

"I'm gonna miss you." She said softly, she leaned her head back on his arm. 

"We'll see each other basically every day!" He chuckled softly. 

"I know, but we won't hang out as much, like now." She reached up and picked some lint off his shirt. 

He watched the movement, "Who said we won't hang out? We'll get the time. We can make time." He took her hand, holding it to his chest. 

The whole thing was weird, it felt... intimate. His arm around her, their heads close, his eyes on her. 

This closeness with Cillian was different than anything she had experienced. With her ex, whom she broke up a year ago, was a different type of closeness. It was more sex-driven and lust, unlike with Cillian, they connected with their similar likes and dislikes, and he never seemed to judge her. 

He looked at her as if she was more than a sex object, he watched her with pure interest and intrigue. 

But maybe she was looking too much into it, they had known each other well over forty-eight hours, and she was to be here till January. Who knows, maybe he was only putting on a show since he was a very reserved man. 

She didn't know how he was truly when he wasn't in his acting spotlight, maybe he wasn't nice, maybe-

She was overthinking now to an extreme and suddenly sat up. 

"What is it?" Cillian asked, sitting forward with her, a hand on her back. 

"Nothing, just thinking." She said as she slowly sat back, she moved closer to his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

His arm was around her once again and he squeezed her gently to him, "About?" He held her hand in his lap again, his thumb running over her knuckles. 

"Ah, nothing. Something silly." She replied, her emotions were on a wild roller coaster ride. 

"You know, you can talk to me? I know we have only known each other for a bit, but, I am here for a good chat. As long as you want." He brushed a hair away from her cheek, and she looked up once more. 

A devilish thought came to her and she had the urge to satisfy it. But she may as well bring down this growing relationship into the gutter if she did so. 

And he may not want to talk to her at all, only during her times when she was on set. 

"Yeah. I know. Thank you for the offer." She smiled, it made crinkles at the corners of her eyes. 

He let out a soft gasp, "Smile again like that." He suddenly said. 

"What?" She laughed a little. 

"Smile." He said and began to tickle her. 

"Cillian!" She cried out and laughed, trying to fight him off. "What is wrong with you!" She said in between laughter. 

She managed to escape, "Bad!" She backed up when he stood, giving her a cheeky smirk. 

And then she ran. He chased after her, around the little park they went. 

She laughed and he did too, they were having the time of their life. No one bothered them. 

She had lost him around a tree and was looking behind her, but didn't see him ahead. Neither did he. 

She ran right into him and their heads clashed. Together they tumbled back onto the grass with a gasp then a grunt from Cillian. 

She was on top of him rubbing her forehead, "Owie." She complained. 

"I hope I don't get a bruise now." He said, wincing a little. 

"What about my face, I can't get a giant lump on mine." She pushed herself up a little, both arms on either side of his head. Her hair was a veil around them. 

"Be more concerned about mine!" He squeezed her sides and she yelped, jumping at the touch. 

"You'll be fine!" She argued back. She watched his eyes widen a little, and he scoffed. 

She smirked, and she wasn't going to lie to herself, she did like this. She moved and he let out a soft grunt, she was now straddling his waist. 

"Should we get up?" He asked, slowly sitting upright. His arms moved around her waist, her hands slid up his arms to rest on his shoulders. 

"I don't know, do you want to get up?" She asked, her breath hitched when she felt his fingers tips come into contact with her bare skin. 

"I'm asking you." His tone was a gentle caress for her ears. 

She gulped, holding his gaze once more, and that devilish thought returned and she found herself succumbing to it as she leaned in. 

Cillian felt his heart pound faster as he watched Gabrijela lean in, his mind was telling to be the better man and to pull away, but he honestly didn't know if that was the right choice. Move away and create this awkwardness between them or let it happen. 

But he didn't need to do anything when she was the one who jumped back. 

"Fuck, I-I don't-" She scrambled off him, still positioned between his legs. 

"It's okay. Hey." He moved to a kneeling position and took her hand. "It's alright. Don't fret." 

She looked up at him, her brows furrowed a little, "God I don't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to. It's too early, fuck, what is wrong with me?" She laughed nervously as she stood up. 

He stood up as well, "Nothing is wrong with you. Heat of the moment." He stroked her knuckle with a thumb.

The touch eased her, but the 'heat' of the moment made her tingly all over. Everywhere. 

"Yeah. Heat of the moment. I'm still sorry though. I shouldn't have done that." She shakes her head, pulling her hand back. His touch was making her feel all sort of things. 

He sighed, "Come on, let's head on home." He said to her and she followed him reluctantly. 

The silence was weird and awkward. She stood before the door of her apartment and faced him, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said. 

"Yeah, we will. It'll be a big day, so get some early shut-eye, eh?" He asked. 

His expression was soft, caring. No hint of judgement. It made her almost want to kiss him. 

"Okay. I will. I gotta prepare my stuff for tomorrow anyway, got a report to do." She hummed. 

"Alright." He kinda just stood there, expecting something else. 

She stepped down a step and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held on to him and his arms wrapped around her swiftly. 

"Thank you for the last three days. I can't wait to work with you further," She murmured and pulled back enough to admire his finely chiselled face. 

"Yeah, neither can I. And the rest of the crew, of course." He squeezed her sides again. 

Heat bloomed within her, "See you tomorrow, Cillian. Drive safe." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

He pulled her close so their bodies were flushed. She could feel every hard part of him, the strength of his body. 

She let out a soft moan and blushed as they pulled back, "You be safe too. Ring me if anything happens alright? Even if you need a chat. It'll be a long train ride." He said, cupping her cheek with a hand. 

She could see the nerves behind those lovely big eyes, the moment had rattled him. And she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. 

She nodded and stepped back, "Bye." She smiled and went to the door, punching in her pin and pushed open the door. She looked at him once more before she turned away and closed the door behind her. 

When she came to her apartment and peeked out the balcony, he wasn't there. His car was gone. 

She sighed and went back inside, the last hour was wild and she never felt so damn hungry for more. 

More of him. 

Her heart ached, her body ached in places where she wasn't satisfied in a long while. 

God, she thought, she was here on an internship. To fucking learn. Not to fuck the materials. 

She shook her head and cursed herself when she thought about the scenes of him in the show. The intimate ones. 

Another moan escaped her. "Fucking horny piece of shit," She muttered to herself and fished out what would ease her body. 

_**Later that night...** _

She had received a call from Allison. The news was, she was going to be picked up around five in the morning. 

She chatted with the woman about what to expect, how long she was going to be on set or if there was anything else she was supposed to do. 

Gabrijela learned that she was going to work with, bing bing! Cillian most of the time, and the other men who were to be the Shelby men. 

Great, she thought, she would have to deal with the man who was wedging himself into her heart and soul. 

But, she had to put it aside. This was for her studies, and she needed to focus. And to shower. And eat. And then sleep. 

But she was also excited that she wasn't just going to work on the set, she was going to help Allison design some clothing for some play that was set to practice early next year. 

More to learn, the hungrier she got. 

She did as Cillian told, eat, shower, talked to her dad for a bit before she hit the hay. 

Though, her dreams were muddled with Cillian, his gaze, his touches, his soft lips that brought about gooseflesh all over her. 

And the wicked sounds he pulled from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a like or a comment whether you liked it or if I need to improve on anything!!
> 
> Thank you.


	4. The Shelby Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end!!

The drive towards Manchester was quite pleasant, the roads were empty in the morning so the run was smooth. 

Gabrijela had packed her laptop and documents last night as she knew she wouldn't have much time to pack in the morning. And it was true. 

Five minutes past five, Allison was at the door, ringing the bell. Gabrijela had rushed down after she had changed into high-waist blue jeans, a black turtle neck tucked in and a light brown coat on top and her favourite Doc Martins. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a cream coloured scrunchie. 

She wore a gold chain with a small gold cross, her mother gave it to her for good luck and protection despite Gabrijela not really that of a holy person. 

They didn't stop, only for a toilet break and to grab a snack bar but it was right through to the cit up north. 

They arrived at the destination just before eleven. It was pretty full-on once they came, "Today is the only exception where I will drive you here. You'll have to catch the train here, and I may or may not be able to drive you back." Allison had explained as they headed in where they would dress the actors up. 

But first stop, Gabrijela was to be introduced to the team, the producers and all that. While she was taken away, Allison headed off to ready the actors and actresses. 

Gabrijela was informed in the meeting of her secrecy of the plot and the ideas of Season Three. But they made sure to not spook her too much. She was given the lay down of the rules and regulations, but overall, she was kind of free to roam long as she told someone where she was going. 

The crew was quite nice, and once of the assistance people took her on a trip around. 

Logan, a tall, handsome man with such deep ocean blue eyes and thick black curly hair. He was dressed in a casual suit, round gold glasses sat on his straight nose and he had a boyish smile. He was turning twenty-seven in a week. 

"Got anything planned for the birthday?" She asked as they came outside to where men and women moved stuff around or put things together. 

"Uh, not really. Probably go to a pub around here for some drinks and cake with my mates." He said with a shrug and a shy smile. 

"Will your parents come?" She asked. He had told her he was from Scotland, as per his accent told her already before he could tell her. 

"Oh no, no. They can't afford it, but I will make it up for Pa's fifty-eighth birthday next month." He said, his smile bright, making the corners of his eyes to crinkle. 

"Oh, that's good. How long have you been working here?" She asked, curious about his line of work. 

"Since season one. I worked in various jobs before and throughout, gaining as much knowledge and experience possible. You need a lot of experience as a Set Designer, and I pushed myself to be the very best and somehow caught the eyes of the Director." He explained as they headed back inside. 

"So cool." She whispered, "Is the job stressful?" 

"Can be. You need to be thorough, and to know what needs to go where, when and how. Today we will be setting up the opening scene, could be changed entirely tomorrow if it doesn't flow. I gotta be on my feet at all times, but I love it. The creativity that brings about in me as if some flood gate exploded open." He said with such passion. 

She giggled softly and they continued to walk around before he was called back to start on the set. 

They bid farewell and she headed to where Allison said she was and directed. 

She entered the large trailer and she had stopped in her tracks at what she saw. 

The actors were all crammed in, well, most of them, mostly the men where. The director was there to listen in on what Allison was talking about. 

Gabrijela couldn't move. She felt like a deer in headlights, her nerves rattling through her. 

She wasn't sure if she was suddenly up for this. This whole thing seemed like a dream and here she was, among the cast and the crew. 

Cillian spotted Gabrijela enter and smiled, "Sorry to interrupt but Gabrijela is here." He said, moving through the boys and came to her. 

"Hey. You alright?" He asked softly, taking her arm gently. 

"Y-Yeah, I think so." She said nodding her head. 

She was swept into introductions and everyone seemed thrilled for her to be here. Cillian stuck to her side since he could tell she was apprehensive. 

And then it was time to get into the business. 

Gabrijela worked with Allison closely, following her orders. She was to help the boys dress into the right outfits and have the next ones on hand when it came to a new scene. 

It was none stop, and hectic. She had spotted Logan every now and then and got peaks of him setting up props and all that. 

But she was brought back to her own area and watched and listened to the other creative artists such as the make up artists and the hairstylists. 

When it was break time in the mid-afternoon, she realised she hadn't made food for herself. And she was to shy to even ask for the on-site food if it was available for her too. 

But she didn't need to fret too much when Cillian, all decked out in his Tommy outfit came over to her. 

"Thought I'd bring you this." He said and handed her a fairly large box. 

"What is it?" The smell that came from it was so good. 

"One of the guys ordered this from some local restaurant near here. Got it for all of us." He said. 

She opened it. It was stirfry noodles, rice, dumplings and spring rolls. 

"Oh, it smells so good!" She said. 

"Yeah. Come on, let's go join the others." He said and she followed him to a different trailer where she could hear voices from within. 

"Cillian. I-I don't know." She paused outside her heart racing. 

"Hey. It's alright, don't be scared." He faced her, "I'm here okay?" 

She sighed and nodded and walked in with him. 

Introductions went around again, and the general questions of herself began via the boys. She ate in between questions and answered them happily. 

She was still shy but she began to open up and feel more at ease. Cillian and Paul got lost in their own conversation and she chatted with Harry for a bit. 

But it wasn't long when lunch was over and it was back to work. 

**_Evening..._ **

It was time to call it a night. Gabrijela was exhausted after a long, busy day. 

She was in Allison's trailer, finishing up her report of today. 

The door opened and Cillian popped his head in, "Thought I'd find you here." He came in, closing the door behind him. 

"Oh hey." She turned and smiled, "How are you?" 

"Ah, fucking tuckered." He said and sat across from her. He had changed back to his usual outfit of a blue shirt, jacket and jeans. 

"I could imagine. I saw you working hard." She closed her laptop when she saved her document. 

"Yeah. So you staying here or are you heading home?" He asked. 

"Heading back to London." She said, tucking her laptop into her backpack. 

"What? It's almost eight. It'll be too late for you." He frowned, "I've got plenty of room in my trailer-"

"No, it's okay. It'd be to much trouble." She shakes her head, "Besides, I have no other clothing with me. Would look bad if I rocked up again tomorrow in the same shit." 

"Fuck." He cursed softly, "I don't want you to go home alone." 

"Cilly," She murmured his nickname again, she took his hand, "It'll be okay. I'll call you when I get on, we can keep talking right through the trip." 

He held her hand with both his hands, "No. Stay." He insisted. 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat back. "It would look so weird if I came out of your trailer, Cillian. I don't want to give you a bad representation." She said softly. "Look, thank you for the offer, but I can't be late for the train." She stood, pulling on her backpack. 

"I will be safe," She said and headed to the door. 

"Gabrijela." He went to her and grabbed her, turning her back around. "Please." He shook her arm a little. He was persistent, and he wasn't going to give up. 

She shook her head and sighed. She stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Cillian, don't you stress. I'm a big girl." 

His arms moved around her waist and he hugged her close, "I know. But I worry, and it's late." 

Allison had opened the door and stepped into the trailer, "Gabrijela- Oh!" She gasped. 

The pair hastily pulled back and Gabrijela's cheeks heated. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on..." She trailed off. 

"Just having a heart to heart, Al. Nothing to worry." Cillian wrapped an arm around Gabrijela's shoulder and hugged her a little. 

"Okay, well. I need to drop her off at the station." She said. 

"She can't stay here?" Cillian asked. 

"I mean, she can if she wanted to. Gabrijela?" Allison looked at her. 

"It's only two hours to London, I'll be okay." Gabrijela shook her head. 

"She can stay with me. I can make the dining table into a bed and she can have the main one." Cillian spoke before Gabrijela could. 

"Well, it is up to her, Cillian." Allison said, "Are you worried about something?" Allison added. 

Gabrijela looked between the two and let out a sigh through her nose, "I didn't pack properly. I don't have clean clothing is my main concern." She looked down at her feet. 

God, she was a mess, her mind was going a million miles an hour. 

"That's okay. I got a shirt you could fit for tomorrow, I'll let you off early so you can go back to London to prepare better for the next day." Allison offered, coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up with worrisome eyes. 

"I'm sure. Here." Allison went through her small wardrobe she had in the trailer and handed her a shirt. "This should do. Cillian will take you to his sleeping quarters." She gave Gabrijela an encouraging and caring smile. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Gab said and left with Cillian, heading to his trailer. 

"Anytime. I didn't feel comfortable you heading home so late." He held open the door for her to go in. 

She walked in, the trailer was clean and smelled like him. "Such a worrisome boy." She poked him when he walked by. 

"Can't help it. I've heard things and you're..." He trailed off, his brows furrowed a little. 

"I'm... what?" She set her bag on the table. 

"Ah," he huffed, "I'd be kicking myself if you got hurt." He said, eyes darting away from her. 

She saw he wanted to say something but she wasn't going to pressure him in it. "Thank you, Cillian." She stepped to him, touching his cheek and turning his gaze back to her. "Next time, I'll bring an extra set of clothes just in case." She nodded and stepped back from him. 

"Good idea. Now, I have some two-minute noodles and good red wine. Want some?" He asked. 

"Sure. I love me some noodles and red wine." She nodded and removed her back from the table and to the bed at the end of the trailer. It was huge, it could easily fit them both. 

She could offer him to stay in the bed with her, it wouldn't be the first. "Cillian." She called out. 

"Yeah?" He replied, fixing up the noodles and boiling the water. 

"Um... Look... Uh... The bed, it's uh, big. We could um... you know..." She blushed and stuttered a little. 

"What? Is there something wrong?" He came into the room with her, looking at the bed then back to her. 

"No, nothing is wrong with it." She ran a hand through her hair which she had let out. "Oh, god actually- Forget about it. Don't worry." She shook her head quickly. 

"No, tell me. It's fine, darling." The word came out without a second thought and it made things more awkward than anything. 

"U-Uhm, we could share the uh, the bed. You know. We could put a pillow wall between us or something if you like or we could just stick to our sides but that's up to you." She rushed in a single breath. 

"Share a bed? I mean, we can. No issue there." He laughed nervously, "But wouldn't you prefer it all to yourself?" 

"I guess so, but I don't think sleeping on the table thing over there would be too comfortable. Besides, you gotta wake up early so you need a good night's sleep." She said, gulping. 

"That is true." He returned back to the noodles, pouring the hot water in each bowl, "Alright. I'll take up on your offer. But we don't need a pillow wall. It's not the first time." He said with a deep chuckle. 

She blushed madly and sat down in the little booth, "Shut up." She muttered. 

It wasn't long when the noodles were ready and they had popped open a bottle of red. 

"Welcome to the Shelby Clan." Cillian grinned and held up a glass and she did the same and they clinked. 

"Thank you." She said and dug in. 

"So how are you feeling after today?" He asked once they finished eating. 

"Tired. And stressed." She said, "It was so full-on."

"Yeah. But you did a good job, Gab. Dressed me well and the others." He took a sip of his glass. 

"You think so?" She asked. 

"Of course! But don't be so nervous around us eh? We are regular people." He said, "Give it a few day's, you'll be relaxed." 

"Okay. Yeah, it's only the first day." She accepted with a drink of her wine. 

He noticed she was already almost done with her wine, and he was the same. "Here." He refilled their glasses. 

"Oh damn. We drinking tonight, hm?" Gabrijela gave him a playful smirk. 

"We might." He said, "But I might take a shower, or would you like to go first?" He asked. 

"I'll go first." She said, "I'll be quick." She took a sip of her wine and stood up. She could feel a buzz. 

Cillian showed her the shower and she quickly washed up. She had one fresh set of underwear always tucked in her bag, and like the idiot she was, she forgot to bring them in. 

She wrapped the towel around her body and peaked her head out, Cillian wasn't in and she took that chance to get out. She went for her bag and yanked out the high waisted silk garment and began to pull them up. 

Cillian had walked back in after his call and let out a gasp when he saw Gabrijela. The poor girl yelped in fright when he returned and she dropped her towel as she stumbled back from her loss of balance. 

She hit her back on the wall and groaned and let out a soft laugh. 

"Shit. Gab you alright?" He came through the threshold and let out a cry, "Jesus! Sorry!" He covered his eyes and backed up when he saw her naked body. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." She got up and pulled on her underwear. Her jumper and her jeans were back on and she came back out, "Sorry." She was red as ever as she returned to her spot. 

"No, no. Don't be. I didn't mean to spook you." He rubbed his nose, his mind whirling. She didn't just have freckles on her face, but along those lovely full breasts, and the plane of her stomach- 

He let out a choke and rubbed the back of his neck, "Anyway, uh, you'll be sleeping in that?" He looked at her, his body reacting in a way he hadn't felt for a long time. 

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. Why?" She asked she saw that heated look in his eyes. That desire. And her body warmed, she remembered her dreams. 

"I could give you one of my shirts? Would be comfortable than jeans." He said. 

His shirt? Oh, Lord, save her. But she found herself nodding, "I'll give it back." She said. 

He nodded and fetched her a shirt, "Here" He handed her a dark navy blue shirt. 

"Thanks. Did you want a refill?" She nodded to his glass. 

"Uhm... Yeah, why not." He said before he turned and took a quick shower as she refilled his glass, topped hers and got into bed with his shirt on. 

He came out with a white t-shirt and black boxer shorts that had little pineapples. 

"Nice shorts." She laughed softly as she set her phone down and picked up her glass. 

"Thanks. My brother got it for me last Christmas." He laughed as he shut up the trailer and turned off the lights before he returned to the small bedroom, pulling the shutter close. 

"Lovely." She sipped her glass as she watched him get into bed. 

Both of them sat upright, her bedside light was only on. 

"To another day." She said once he got himself comfortable and clinked glasses with him. 

"To another day indeed." He took a good drink of his glass. 

She could feel the buzz started, and she began to talk about a moment in her life which was quite hilarious. 

They chatted about anything, about life, about her school, her friends, family. And she learned of his first lover, and how she broke his heart. 

"So you've been single for five years now?" She asked in shock. She was a little tipsy, as well as Cillian. They did finish a second bottle. 

"Yeah. Haven't found someone yet or have anyone in mind as of now. Dated some but their intentions weren't true. I'm after someone who is... real. Who cares more about personality rather than how much money is in my pocket." He said. 

Cillian was on his side and Gabrijela on her back. 

"Damn. I'm sorry. But you'll find that person, everyone does." She said, looking up at him. The low light brought out the harsh angles of his face, making him look scarily handsome. 

"I hope so. What about you?" He asked. 

"Me? Ah, it's been a year since I broke up with my ex. I was with him for three years." She murmured. 

"Huh. Three? What made it break?" He asked, "Oh, only if you want to answer it." 

"It's okay. He uh... cheated on me, and did the blaming game on me. Convinced me I wasn't giving him any satisfaction when it came to sex. He was fucking this slut for a year without my knowledge. My bestie told me. She saw it happen." She looked away. Since then, she hadn't had sex with anyone or got anywhere close. She had freaked out every time, too ashamed of herself. 

Cillian saw the dread that began to fill her beautiful eyes, the hurt expression shutting her down. 

"Hey." He cupped her cheek, bringing her face closer to his. She could feel his breath on her face, "You deserve the best. You are... such a sweet girl and so genuine. I don't think you should beat yourself over what he said. He's a bastard, a big, fucking bastard to say that to a girl. You would definitely rock the bed." The words fell out before he could stop himself. "Ah, Gabrijela-" 

But she let out a laugh, and couldn't stop. He found her serene laughter to be contagious and was laughing with her too. 

They laughed for a good while and he had his forehead on her shoulder, somehow he was sort of above her, his other arm beside her waist to hold himself up. 

She felt the tickle of his hair brush her neck, "God Cillian, you really don't hold back huh?" She giggled, reaching up to stroke the back his head and neck. 

"It just came out. I mean no offence." He said as he lifted himself up, his hair fell down and brushed her forehead. 

"No offence was taken. But I believe I could rock more than just the bed." She purred, her fingers moving down to his jaw. She traced it slowly. 

"Oh, really?" He asked, his voice dropped a pitch. 

Her skin pricked as her fingers moved to his lips, "Yeah, really." She whispered, their noses touched. 

The moment was burning up slowly, she could feel it. His leg brushed up against hers. 

"Maybe..." He murmured, his eyes shutting a little as his attention was now to her own lips. 

Red, wet and full, so perfect, he thought. Was this the alcohol talking? 

"Maybe what?" She let her fingers move down his chest then across his shoulder. 

"I..." He leaned in more, rubbing his nose against hers. A soft sigh escaped him when her gentle fingers found its way back into his hair. 

"Kiss me." She said, one arm hooked around his neck and drew him into her body. 

He obliged and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was gentle, tentative. Exploring, find out how they worked together. 

He had moved entirely on top of her, his body almost crushing but she liked it. He had one arm under her head, his soft fingers clasped the back of her neck, his other arm provided support for himself but was under her and under her shirt. She could feel the pads of his hand on the middle of her back. 

Her legs widened to make room for his shifting hips. She could tell he was trying to keep them up but she did feel his arousal. Defined and eager. 

He wanted her, clearly. The kiss became more passionate, more wanting as she opened her mouth for his tongue that swept in with such dominance she let out a moan. 

The arm under her back moved and he was touching her sides, fingers gliding down her thigh then back up. 

She felt a wild confidence sweep through her and she lifted up her hips to meet with his. 

He let out a grunt before he pushed her down roughly. It made her whine with lust. 

"Gabrijela." He groaned as he broke the kiss. His hand moved up, pausing under her breast. 

The air was like a wildfire. 

"Cillian." Her core was throbbing and slick, she wanted him. Needed the reprive after so long. 

She arched her back as if telling him to go higher with that devilish hand she had dreamt of roaming over her body. 

He accepted the offering and his hand engulfed her breast. 

They both let out a moan as if the contact was a blessing to them both, especially to her. 

He played with her breast, rolling the nipple against his palm. His lips returned to hers, swallowing up the blissful moan that came from her. 

She clung to him as if he was her life source, her legs wrapped around his waist as another moan came through her when he pinched her nipple, rolling and tugging it between his fingertips. 

"Cillian," she gasped, breaking the kiss as he kissed to her neck, "Cillian- I- Oh god." 

He let out a muffled groan, his hips driving forward a little. 

"I-I need more- Fuck- Please- Just- Just this once. Touch me. Touch me please." She begged softly. 

He knew what her desperate pleas meant, and he pulled back to look at her. "Gabrijela we shouldn't-" 

"Please." She cupped his face, the light illuminated her eyes, bringing forth the lust and need to be satisfied. 

The shirt was rolled up to expose that lovely soft stomach she had, his eyes going lower. He could just see the wet pool that began between her legs. 

A sound erupted from him and she let out a moan as he removed his hand from her breast. He would not see what treasure was between her legs, it was far too much for him. If he saw her, he wouldn't be just touching her. 

He brought his hand down and slipped it beneath the silk garment. She wasn't shaved but she had recently trimmed. 

He paused, gazing back up her body to her eyes, she was staring at him. 

"Touch me." She whispered in that lovely, delicate voice shaky with such appetite for his hand. 

He brought his fingers to her wet slit and parted her. Her head lolled back, eyes shut. 

"Look at me." His voice was rough, demanding. 

She did, and let out a pathetic whine when he began to feel her, stroke her folds and brush along that bundle of nerves. 

He leaned in and kissed her once, twice, three times with a claiming kind of way. 

She was so wet, drenching his two fingers that tracked her up and down, bringing her clit between them and massaged it. 

"Shit, Cilly." She moaned, a soft cry when he pinched her clit making her hips buck. 

She was a mess, and he could see how she clenched and unclenched the sheets as she stared with intensity at his hand and back at his face.

He continued to pleasure her by playing with her clit, so enamoured of her sweet sounds. Oh, how she became at mercy of him. His cock throbbed, wanting the attention. 

He gave in and pushed a finger into her, his brows furrowed as he moaned at how unbelievably tight she was. 

Her body arched as he inserted a second, and then they were moving in and out of her at a steady pace. 

Her body was warm and she felt sweat starting to form across her bare, exposed skin. He was so skilled, he knew exactly what he was doing with those two fingers that curled, causing a louder cry to come from her. 

Gabrijela could feel her climax rising, and she moaned with pleasure as he picked up the pace, as if he also knew she was going to fall off the edge. 

Cillian watched how her body began to undulate, hips rocking in sync of his thrusting, all perfect. 

"Cillian I-I'm gonna cum, oh god don't stop. Don't stop!" She hooked an arm around his neck, and he laid close to her, his lips brushing his temple. 

"Cum whenever you want, darling. Cum for me." He whispered hotly against her skin. 

His thumb rubbed her clit, edging her even closer. He could feel her slick walls tightened, her body reaching that high that was about to crash around her. 

And with some rougher fingering her of her sweet, wet hole, which she could hear the slick sounds, her body bucked violently off the bed as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy as her climax tore down her spine. 

Her walls clenched and she came over his fingers, his name a prayer on her lips. The ecstasy of her climax was a reprive, it quenched her thirst for some sort of satisfaction she was deprived of the past few months. 

Especially from another man. 

Cillian fingered her till she was still and panting on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat coated her forehead. 

The air was hot, and not just the temperature. Whatever had now unlocked between them. 

This... dangerous thing that sat between them. What just happened, he knew it wasn't just the alcohol aiding him. Or her. 

She had her eyes shut, she felt his hand retreat from between her legs and his moved off the bed, a soft grunt coming from him. 

She waited until he left to go to the bathroom, and she knew why he did that. 

She pulled down her shirt, sniffling a little as she rolled to her side. She was in shock of what happened, what he just did to her body. But she didn't feel violated, she wanted this. And for a long time, she needed someone to give her a good finger fuck. 

But fear pooled in her stomach, she didn't think it would be Cillian. A man who was twice her fucking age. 

What the fucking hell was she doing? A question that repeated itself the last three days now. 

Cillian stroked himself, with the hand that was coated in her juices. He couldn't help it, his mind brought up images of her body. Of how she gasped and melted under his touch. 

This was indeed dangerous. He was older than her, this whole this was bad. So bad. She was young and needed someone her age. He couldn't believe it, a moron he was to be doing such a thing to such a lovely girl. 

But he couldn't help it and the thought of her with someone else... 

He grunted softly as finished and cleaned up quickly. Now he had to share the bed with her, the vague scent of her would cling to him. 

No, he had to be a better man. Man up, he thought as he got out and eased back into bed silently. 

The light went out. 

He was on his back, as far as he could be on his side of the bed. His mind was still doing its million rounds around. But he forced himself to fall asleep and was able to when his body relaxed. 

Gabrijela had managed to fall asleep too. A deep, dreamless sleep. 

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Very, very interesting indeed, was her last thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like or comment whether you enjoyed it or if I may improve!! 
> 
> Thank you.


	5. We Need to Talk, Gab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so short, not enough inspiration today!! But Enjoy!!

When morning came, it was weird for Gab to wake up. She was sore between her legs from how hard Cillian had fingered her. 

But her body never felt so... Relaxed. Content. She couldn't lie to herself, what happened last night was wonderful. She loved how he touched her, kissed her. 

It was something she would remember. 

She rolled on to her back, he wasn't beside her but in the little kitchen area making coffee. She groaned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She checked her phone, it was about seven in the morning and she had a million messages from her father and her friends. 

Cillian heard the soft groan that emitted from Gabrijela and began to make another coffee. He could hear the clicks of her typing away, a little giggle came from her. 

He gripped the edge of the counter, sighing through his nose. Last night was still very clear in his brain and he had woken up with a throbbing hard-on. He had satisfied himself in the little bathroom, unable to hold back the soft moan of her name, visualising those perfect red lips around him. 

The mere thought sent him again and he shook himself, trying to rid the growing need. 

"Good morning," Gabrijela said, walking out and startling him. 

"Oh. Morning." He said, giving her a pleasant smile. He looked away hastily, not wanting to stare at her too long at those long legs and the protruding curves that were her breasts. "Coffee?" He asked. 

"Sure. I'd love some." She said as she took her seat. 

He turned and placed the mug before her before he slowly sat across from her, his own steaming mug in his hand. 

Silence. 

It weighed heavily in the air and Gabrijela was getting fidgety about it. She hated this kind of silence. They both needed to talk but she had no intentions of starting it. Not yet. 

"Gab-" 

"No," She cut him off. 

"We need-"

"No, we don't. Nope." She shakes her head, sipping her coffee. 

"Gabrijela we have to. We need to-"

"Cillian. Stop. What happened, it will not happen again. One time thing. Forget it." She set her cup down not to kindly. 

He sat back, staring at her with absolute annoyance. "You know we can't just push aside. We have to-"

"No!" She raised her voice, meeting his eyes finally. "No." She downed her coffee and got up going into the bedroom, closing the shutter. 

Cillian sighed, resting his elbows on the table and holding his head as he shook it. He could hear her moving around and she came out, dressed and had her bag in hand. 

"Gabrijela, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you upset-" He looked at her. 

"You did. I don't want to talk about last night. I don't." She shook her head and headed out, but bumped into Paul who played Arthur. 

"Hello, morning Gabrijela. Didn't think I'd find you here." He raised a brow. 

"Don't worry, you won't next time." She walked past him, heading to where she needed to go. 

"Damn, woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Paul muttered before he entered the trailer to chat with Cillian. 

**_ Later that afternoon... _ **

She kept her game face on the whole morning as she worked with Allison and the other cast members. Today she was made to dress the other members, which meant she was able to stay away from Cillian. 

But, in the dressing rooms, she always caught his eyes. She didn't react, staying focused the best she could. 

There were times in the morning when she was to clean up outfits or make sure there were no faults before bringing them out for Allison and her little team. She was thankful for the change, she was able to stay in the back. 

And while they filmed, she stayed back to write her report and chat with Allison. 

Then it was back to work once more, rushing around to get things for the cast or repairing things quickly. 

She hadn't even realised lunch came and people were given a break for a bit. She was going to go into Manchester with Logan to grab food. 

As she crossed the set, Cillian had caught her and came into her pathway. "Hey." He said. 

"Hello." She stopped, looking up at him. 

"Do you have a moment?" He asked. 

"Uh..." She frowned. 

"It'll be quick." He insisted. 

She knew what he wanted and she shook her head, "I have to go get lunch." She said. 

"Please, Gabrijela. Just- Please." He frowned. 

"Gab! Hey!" Logan called from afar, waving.

Cillian turned around, seeing the man. 

"I have to go." She said and walked past him, not looking back but she knew he was watching her leave with Logan. 

"You seem rattled? You good?" He asked as they left the set together, heading into the main district. 

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just tired." She laughed softly. 

They talked on the walk and she learned they had the same interests in TV Shows and even books. 

They ordered something from a sandwich store, both of them excitedly chatting about their favourite characters in a book series. 

Once back on set, she joined him with the other crew members. She learned their names and what they did and they all talked excitedly about this and that. 

"Hey, I know it may be soon but, I'd like you to come with me and some of my friends this Saturday night in London to celebrate my birthday," Logan said with a swoon-worthy smile. 

"Uh, alright." Gabrijela said excitedly, "Didn't you say to a pub here?" 

"Yeah. But decided to go to a club instead. Besides, most of us live in London so it'll be easier." He said as he scrunched up the wrapping of his sandwich and chucked it into a bin. 

"Okay. Here, I don't have your number." She said and they exchanged numbers, "Now it'll be easier for us to talk." 

"How about Facebook?" He asked, "I got a group of all of us on there." 

She gave him her name, but since the other young crew members overheard it began a swapping game and giving each other numbers and social media. 

She had Logan's Snap, "Only certain people may have that." He said with a smirk. 

"And you think I'm already special enough for it?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He was so fucking handsome. It had to be illegal. 

"I do think so." He winked at her. "You catching the train home tonight?" 

"Yeah. I am. You?" She asked, his smirk and wink made her stomach do a flip. 

"Yeah. London. Let's catch it together." He said, "We finish nine tonight or hopefully around that time."

"Okay sounds good. I'd like someone with me on the train." She said before the parted ways to resume their busy work for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. 

**_ Nighttime... _ **

Gabrijela helped some crew around to move things into place or cleaned up. It was a hectic day, a lot of repetitive stuff, running around. She had somehow lost focus and messed up a few times, copping an angry lecture from Allison. 

Now, Gabrijela waited where Logan had said to wait as he spoke with the director. 

And it gave Cillian a good opportunity to seize it as he came to her, "We need to talk, Gab." He said, voice hard and no room to argue. 

"You are so persistent, huh?" She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Yeah. And what happened last night," his voice went low, "Where do we stand with it?" 

She pressed her lips together, "I don't know, Cillian. Where do you stand?" SHe shot back. 

He gave it a thought, "I don't want it to ruin our friendship, that is for sure." He said. 

"Then we won't let it ruin what we have. Let us put it aside as a... drunken night fuelled by deep desires and alcohol. Alcohol does that to people, especially red wine." She said softly, looking up at him again. 

He nodded, "I agree. Next time, we lay off on the red." He gave her a small smile. 

"Yeah, we will, Cilly. We back as friends, and no more." She murmured, giving him a quick hug. 

He returned it, "You going somewhere to stay?" He asked, changing the subject. He seemed better now that he knew where they stood. 

"Nah, heading back to London with Logan." She said Logan was almost done talking by the way his body language was. 

"Logan? The Set Designer?" Cillian asked with raised brows. 

"Mhm. Hopefully, I can go home with him most of the time I'm here." She smiled. "But I'll pack my bag properly." She giggled. 

"Good idea. You take care yeah? Call me when you get home, please." He said, that concerned expression back. 

"Of course. Keep your phone on you, Peaky Boy." She nudged him. 

"Okay. Let's head off, Train leaves soon." Logan said as he came over. "Hey, Cillian! Good job on today, splendid as always." 

They shook hands, "Keep her safe, okay?" Cillian gave Logan a look, but she wasn't sure if it was a threatening manner or just teasing. 

Logan laughed, taking it as a teasing way, "I will! I will don't you worry." He said and with that, they parted. 

The trip home was about two hours and Logan stayed with her all the way through. 

He got out, letting the cab go. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked, blinking. 

"You would not believe it, but I live down the block in a studio. Literally ten minutes." He said. 

"No way?" Gab gasped. 

"Yeah. We can... hang out and stuff if you'd like?" He smiled. 

"God yes! We can binge-watch Supernatural since you gave up on Season two." She said, nodding excitedly. 

"Sounds like a great plan. I'll see you here at six?" He said. 

"Yep. Six O'clock. Goodnight, Logan." She said, waving and went into the apartment building. 

It was a wonderful relief to be at home. She dropped her bag on the bed, turned on some music through her boombox and undressed. She prepared herself a bath, lit some candles she had bought today. 

She let her clothing fall on the floor and got into the bathtub after the bath bomb had dissolved, she let out a soft sigh as the warm water surrounded her. 

She picked up her phone and gave Cillian a call, "Hey." He replied. 

"Hi," She smiled, his voice made her shiver. He sounded sleepy. 

"You got home safe?" He asked she could hear him getting comfortable. 

"Yeah, I did. Good to be back here, having a relaxing bath as of now." She giggled. 

"Oh, lucky you." He huffed, "I have to suffer a small shower." 

"Whiny baby. If I can fit in there, so can you." She laughed. 

"You calling me small?" He gasped. 

"Maybe! Small, Irish boy!" She taunted. 

"No Gab! Not nice." He was laughing softly. But then it died down and he sighed. 

"What's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked, worried she may have. 

"No uh... I... I just miss you." He murmured. 

She shut her eyes. Going silent. 

She heard a shift on the other end, "Gab? You still with me?" His voice had gone softer. 

"Yeah, still here. I miss you too." She replied, her hand slid up her thigh. "But I'll be there tomorrow morning. I'll bring you coffee?" 

"That would be nice, get me an americano." He said. 

"Americano with extra care for a little Irish boy." She giggled like a little girl. 

"I'll make your coffee extra strong and bitter." He threatened. 

"So mean! Nothing for you then." She growled. 

"Fine. Nothing for you either." He bit back. 

They laughed before they went quiet again. 

Her hand had paused close to her slit, "I should get going." She finally said. 

"Ah... Okay." Cillian said in a way that he didn't want her to go yet. 

"We'll see each other tomorrow," She reminded him, "You get some sleep, goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Gab. Rest well." He said and hung up. 

She smiled a little to herself, settling back into the bath to contemplate. 

She didn't spend long in the bath before she got out and dried up, drying her hair, then packed her bag for tomorrow, shoving two sets of clothing in.

She crawled into bed, groaning, "Much better." She mumbled into the pillow. But it didn't smell like Cillian which made her sad. 

She heard her snap go off and she sat upright to grab her phone. It was from Logan. 

She opened the message and let out an audible gasp. He sent a picture of himself shirtless and in his boxers. In bed. He was toned. The caption said goodnight with a winking emoji. 

She bit her bottom lip, holy fuck, she thought. She replied with a picture of the balcony and a winking and a blushing emoji. 

He replied back with 'I'd rather see you' alongside a heart and a winking face again. 

She rolled her eyes, "Goodnight." She murmured and typed the message. 

He didn't reply back and she set her phone down and turned it on silent. 

She laid back, staring up at the ceiling. It took some time for her to fall asleep, her thoughts drifting to Cillian, alone in his trailer. 


	6. It's Only a One Night Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end!!

From Wednesday onwards, it was crazy. She had never worked so fast nor so busy. Her work back at home she was a full-time sales assistant in a lingerie store, and it wasn't as busy like how she worked here. 

To be honest, she wasn't sure if she was cut out for this type of stressful work. She was exhausted by the afternoon, and she hadn't been able to meet with Cillian much as filming became more intense and scenes had to be adjusted or changed. 

Lunchtime began to be whenever you had the chance to stop and eat, so she had alway's prepared herself the morning coming in. Though Logan managed to catch her during her breaks and they hung out a lot, even after when the day was over she had invited him into her apartment and started on watching Supernatural. 

It was quite nice, being with Logan. They watched well into the night, and both had fallen asleep on the couch with empty bowls from the chips or popcorn she had made for them. Gabrijela felt comfortable around the man, and they didn't shy away from talking about their desires and their life achievements. 

They both had the same issues of trying to impress their strict as hell parents and their decisions on what to do with their life would be a forever damnation, according to Logan's mother and father. 

She giggled at that, and he as well. 

Came Friday evening, Gabrijela was allowed to go home early. But she wanted to find Cillian before she left to see how he was going. 

He was walking off set and she caught his arm gently, "Hi!" She smiled. 

"Hey, Gab. Long-time no sees," They moved out of the way. 

"Indeed." She laughed softly, "I wanted to see how you were going." She asked. 

"Good! Good, never better. But a tad little tired but I'm used to this." He said, pulling off his cap and tucking it into his coat's pocket. 

Another reason why she hadn't seen him much was that they had moved to another city at some point during the week, and then it wasn't any time to talk to him. 

"I see. But you're doing a fantastic job, Cillian." She nodded, eyes shining with admiration. 

"Thank you. You seem like you are going somewhere?" He asked noticing the bag. Cillian had also felt sad he hadn't been able to catch up with her much nor see her, her presence always made him feel good and happy. 

"Yeah. Allison let me off early today, said I deserved a bit of an early mark." She giggled. "I wanted to tell you that in case you got worried if I wasn't around later." 

"Oh thank you for telling me that. Appreciate it." He also appreciated her kindness and her genuine self. She had always brought him coffee in the morning, or his favourite sandwich for later in the day. It was the little things she did for him that made him like her even more. 

"But call me later, okay?" She gripped his gloved hand. 

"Always. Hey, before you go, did you want to go to dinner tomorrow maybe? Or we could go to a gig or..." He offered as he trailed off. 

She pouted, "I'd love to but I'm going to Logan's birthday tomorrow night. How about Sunday?" She asked. 

"Party? Huh, okay. Yeah, we can do Sunday then. I'll call you tomorrow again for the details." He said, "Where are you going for the party?" 

"Uh, it's somewhere near Trafalgar Square it seems. I forgot the exact place." She shrugged. 

"You be safe, hm? Don't want you getting into any trouble." He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. 

He was so warm and smelled so fucking good. She couldn't help but bury her face into his neck a little. "I will, I promise." She murmured, he squeezed her gently. 

They pulled away and she kissed his cheek lightly and turned to walk away. 

Cillian placed a hand on his cheek, his smile growing. This girl was rubbing off on him and he couldn't help but become worried about her. He remembered what happened last time he took her out and he wasn't to close with the Logan boy she talked about. Or did he know about his circle. 

But Cillian couldn't fret over her too much or it would seem like he was overpowering her. But he would keep an eye out on her. 

Cillian headed off to get ready for the next scene. 

**_ Saturday Night... _ **

Gabrijela had her hair in a high ponytail. Her chosen outfit for tonight was a black mini skirt with a black long sleeve mesh top with golden stars. She had a simple bra for it. 

She was putting make-up on when her phone rang, she pressed the answer button without looking, "Hello?" 

"Hey Gabrijela," Cillian replied. 

"Oh hi, Cilly." She felt her heart jump. It always did when she talked to him. 

"How are you?" He asked it sounded like he was driving somewhere. 

"I'm alright. Getting ready." She said as she applied her eyeliner on. 

"Oh that's right, you're going out tonight." He mused. "Excited?" 

"I guess so. It's not my first time clubbing, but a first in London." She smiled as she concentrated on putting on her fake eyelashes. 

"You sure you don't want me to come?" He kidded. 

She let out a heavy sigh, "Cillian, I'm gonna punch you when I see you next." 

"Joking! God, don't get so antsy." He mocked, but she could hear the smile in his voice. 

"It's up to you if you want to come, it doesn't bother me. But I don't know about Logan." She said casually. She kinda hoped he would come. 

"Nah. I'm gonna have a night into myself, have some red wine, listen to music and have some cheese." He said with relief. "Been a long week." 

"It has. And you deserve it. Besides, we'll have tomorrow together. I can't wait to see Bath." She said with clear enthusiasm. 

"Good. It's a beautiful town." He said, "You'll definitely love it." 

She saw a message said that Logan was walking down, "Hey I gotta go. I have to get dressed." She said as she added finishing touches to her face. 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." He said and hung up. 

Gabrijela changed into her outfit, sprayed on her favourite Tommy Girl perfume and pulled up her thigh high heeled boots. 

She grabbed her jacket and her sparkly bag and headed down when Logan called her he was here. 

Logan was dressed in a casual but nice outfit, black jeans and a tucked-in blue with a mixture of a green, red and white floral patterned shirt. His black hair was combed back and curled at the nape of his neck. 

He whistled when he saw Gabrijela, "Wow." He said as they embraced, "You are so fucking gorgeous." 

She laughed, "Thanks man, you look dashing as well." She nodded as she checked him out as he did a little turn with wide arms. 

"One sexy Scottish boy on the menu. Ready to mingle." He flashed a perfect smile. 

She blushed and he called an Uber, a couple of minutes later they piled in and off they went to the club. 

The club was underground and the music was electric, pumping a hard beat. People danced, some grinding against each other no matter who it was. 

Just like home, she thought with a slight shake of her head. She was used to this type of things, as the majority of the young people in clubs, they're looking for a quick fuck. 

Gabrijela had never had a 'quick fuck' with anyone, guy or girl. Just foreplay and that was where she drew the line. She couldn't think of someone being buried within her, especially when she had thoughts that drifted back to her ex. 

Her parents still to this day didn't know the mental abuse she endured through the prick, not even her best friend nor her friends knew about it. Gab worked her way through the pain after the messy break up, she took counsel on her own and in secret. It helped to ease off the shit of her shoulders, but still, she would remember the dark nights. 

Silence was not the key but she didn't want to dwell on it now, or ever. She was a free girl and she would find someone who would love her as she was, appreciate her body and her emotions. 

Sitting with the group of friends Logan had invited, the drinks began to slide through. She chatted and laughed with the ones around and even danced with the girls. 

Tonight was good, she agreed, no one seemed to brush up against her or pester her. Everyone was in their own world and in their own groups, having the time of their life. 

More drinks, shots, anything. 

Then it was time to move on, the rules here were not as strict as in Australia so by midnight they had gone to four different pubs. Gabrijela had taken easy on the drinks but she could feel the alcohol messing with her head a little. 

Logan had watched her all night and wouldn't leave her side. In their last pub of the night, they were all over each other. Their lips in a heated lock of tongue and teeth. 

Cillian had been in the same club with a few of his mates, drinking and chatting about home. He had seen Gabrijela enter with the group, and had to watch her suck face with the damn Set Designer. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously wash through him. He thought back to when he had his fingers inside her, the way her lips felt on his and the sounds he managed to drag out. 

Now Logan would have to hear those very sounds, and Cillian did not like that. 

But what could he do about it? He wasn't going to go there and break them up, for what? Because he was annoyed that Gabrijela may end up in bed with the boy and not him? 

Logan's hand went up her skirt, and Cillian picked up that thrust of her chest. He knew the boy found her treasure. 

Gabrijela pulled back and whispered something to him and his smirk grew as they got up. Logan parted ways with his group and left the pub with an arm around his- around Gabrijela. Cillian's heart squeezed. 

She was young, and she was to be with someone her age. Someone who wasn't going to be an old man in a few years, who wouldn't be able to keep up with her needs. 

But he couldn't help but feel jealous. 

**_ Back in the Apartment... _ **

They laid on the bed, Logan above her and holding her close as he touched her breasts and played with her pink, hard nipples. 

Her soft moans filled the air and he kissed her neck, "Gabe." He murmured and helped her pull off his shirt. 

Gabrijela admired the hard planes of his stomach, letting her fingers brush down his chiselled chest and to his belt buckle. 

Was Logan going to be the one to break her drought of proper sex? She hoped so, he was like a Greek God of some sort.

Well, Scottish God. 

She giggled, "Fuck you're so hot." She moaned as she undid his belt. 

"And so are you." He murmured, his long fingers yanked off her top, and then her bra. Better access now. 

"I want you." She moaned as his fingers flicked her nipples. 

"I'm all yours, beautiful." He said as his jeans joined the clothing on the floor. 

They helped each other undress whatever remaining clothing they had, and she was now laid on the bed, bare. 

His dark blue eyes roved over her body, Gabrijela was not entirely skinny. She had some curve and thickness to her body. But it made her all the most beautiful. 

Gab looked down his god-like body and the huge, thick cock that wanted some attention. "Lay on your back." She said to him. 

He nodded and did so as she moved between his legs. With a hand, she gripped him, with her other she began to touch herself. 

"Oh... Gab..." He sucked in a breath as she began to pump him slowly. She gripped him tight enough that it felt like he was inside something. His eyes shot to what she was doing between her legs and he let out a loud groan. 

She moved her hand faster, "Logan, you are so big. Holy fuck." She pushed two fingers in herself and moaned. 

"Mhm. I hope I can fit in ya." He chuckled breathlessly. 

She smiled, "Of course you will." She said, "But I want you to cum first when I do this." She leaned down and took him into her mouth. 

She sucked lightly on his head and she saw his fingers curl into her bedsheets. She began to take him right to the base. He was deep in her throat. 

"Holy  _ fuck."  _ He gasped, "No one- Oh fuck!" He couldn't talk as she bobbed her head. 

Her mouth was warm and tight, and she took him like a pro. Logan was close already, he was sensitive when he was drunk. 

Gabrijela fingered herself fast, moaning loudly around his shaft. She only pulled back to breathe before she went back to sucking him off. She went faster, eyes shut and for some reason she imagined Cillian. 

Logan let out a cry, his hand in her hair as he came inside her mouth. His load was thick and heavy before she gagged and came as well. 

She pulled back hastily, a bit of his cum leaking down her chin. "Logan." She pulled out her fingers and brought them to his lips so he could taste. 

"I want to ride you now." She said, moving to straddle his hips. 

"Ride me all night long." He said and held her hips. 

But she had paused above him, his cock in her hand and poised to go in. Her heart hammered in her chest, she suddenly felt... Unsure. The whole situation wasn't right despite how clouded her mind was. 

"Gabrijela?" Logan's gruff voice brought her back to reality, "You alright?" 

She looked at him, concern was in his eyes. She could see he was not going to hurt her, there was no malice in his eyes. She could do this. She was going to do this. She can. Screw that fucker. 

"Perfectly fine." She said with a dazzling smile and pushed him into her. 

They both let out a moan as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. 

She did what she wanted to do and rode him all night with him finishing it off with him on top. 

They both fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs well into the early mornings. 


	7. A Day In Bath

Logan rolled over and laid on his back, panting softly. They had gone another round this morning.   
"Damn." She laughed softly, pushing her hair out of her face, "You are so wild."   
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He turned to face her now.   
"No. You didn't. You were very good." She leaned over and kissed him deeply.   
"Mhm." He smiled and pulled her on top as they continued to kiss slowly and deeply.   
Though Gab's phone began to ring and she pulled away to grab it, "Hello?"   
"Hey, Gabrijela." Cillian's voice made her heartache.   
"Hi, how are you?" She asked as she rolled off Logan, sitting upright.   
"I'm doing fine. May I come up?" He asked.   
"Uh, um. Yeah. Give me a moment." She said and hung up. "Logan uh, you gotta go." She said with a blush.   
"Why? Who was that?" He asked as he sat up, sitting in the bed. Waiting for her to tell him.   
"Uhm... Cillian. I promised him today I'd hang out with him." Gabrijela got up and grabbed their various clothing across the floor. She hastily tugged on her pyjamas.   
"Cillian? Why?" Logan frowned as he started to get changed.   
"Why not? He's a nice guy, besides we got a friendship going. We got stuff in common." She didn't like the judgement like tone Logan used.   
"Huh. Alright. Seems like you both are quite close." He said as he put on his watch, a strange look on his face.   
"Yeah. We're friends... why?" She tilted her head to the side, he was holding back something. "Logan. Talk."   
He sighed, "We heard you spent the night with him while on set." He said finally, looking at her, "And... overheard things."   
Gabrijela's cheeks warmed, and she looked away quickly, "Nothing happened. Whoever said they heard something was wrong."   
"Gabrijela, your face clearly speaks the truth. Whatever. Just know you gotta be careful." Logan fixed his hair in the mirror before tucking his phone and wallet into his pockets.   
"Be careful? For what? We didn't fuck." She snapped, "Ugh. Why does everyone have to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" She groaned in frustration.   
"I'm not saying anything. Just be wary." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Whatever, you do what you want." He said and headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he was gone.   
Gabrijela sighed, sitting on the couch. "Fuck."   
Cillian was waiting by the door for ten minutes, he was about to call her when the door opened up and Logan stormed out. His shirt was rumpled.   
"Huh, hey," Cillian called, he wasn't surprised but also disappointed a little.   
"Hey, man. Sorry I didn't see you there." He turned to Cillian. "Hey before I go. I want to ask you something."   
"Uh, go ahead." Cillian nodded, he was holding the door open.   
"What's your deal with Gabrijela?" He asked, there was something dangerous in Logan's eyes.   
"Nothing. We're friends, I'm only making her feel comfortable and welcomed here." He replied kindly. He wasn't and would never stoop to a low level of possessiveness.   
"Huh. Right. Yeah." He shrugged, "Just back off from her, hey? She's young."   
Cillian raised a brow, "Excuse me? What are you implying?"   
"Nothing. Just some rumours." Logan said and got into his Uber before Cillian could heckle him more.   
"What on earth..." He shook his head and headed up to the apartment. He knocked on the door.   
Gabrijela opened the door, "Come in."   
Cillian came in, noting the sleepy eyes and her messy hair. As well as the marks on her neck.   
"Did you want a drink?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen to pour herself cordial.   
"No, thank you." His eyes skipped over the messy bed and sat on the stool.   
She felt like she was making everything so uncomfortable. And his eyes were trained on her like a hawk on a prey.   
"Cillian, I need to tell you something." She said softly as she sipped her drink.   
"I saw Logan on the way in," Cillian said and their eyes met.   
"He said something." She continued, "About... What happened. In the trailer."   
Cillian stilled, but his expression didn't waver. "What about it?"   
"Someone heard... us. He said rumours are moving around." She twisted the cup around in her hands.   
"Who? Did he...?" Cillian leaned forward a little.   
"I don't know. He didn't say who." She looked up at Cillian.   
He sighed and held out his hand and she placed hers in it, "He doesn't have to worry. It won't happen again."   
"I'll make sure to tell him to rid these rumours. God... He ruined my mood now. Especially what we did-" She paused, pulling her hand back. "Anyway. I better get ready," She said and went to the bathroom.   
Cillian sighed but shook his head. He would cheer her up, today was going to be fun.   
Gabrijela was dressed in a mini skirt with a black and white checkered pattern with frayed ends. She had a short-sleeved red top and her favourite thigh-high suede boots. She kept her hair out but had a hairband on her just in case.   
Gabrijela had a good taste in fashion and she always looked so fucking good. Cillian was always mesmerised by how she looked. Everything looked so right on her.   
He gave her a smile and together they headed out. He let her take over the radio and she put on something they would enjoy. And the car ride ended up as a karaoke session.   
He was shocked as to how good she sang but it didn't stop him from singing. Gabrijela was back into her bright mood all the way to Bath.   
Once they arrived in Bath he found a good spot to park and got out with her.   
"Welcome to Bath. It's a lovely town." He said.  
She was in awe, "It's beautiful." She said as they walked through the streets. It was busy today, there was a lot of tour groups around and general tourists.   
"I uh also managed to get us tickets for the Roman Baths. Let's go do that first, we have all morning and afternoon to explore." He said.   
They headed further into the Roman Baths, skipped the line and was able to go right on in.   
Cillian took photos of her, and she posed in each shot. She had explained she wanted her Instagram to look nice despite him rolling his eyes.   
Long as she was happy, he was. And he didn't mind taking photos of her, a good excuse to admire her.   
She convinced him to take some pictures together and he obliged. Another good reason to have his arms around her.   
After the Baths they wandered around, she took pictures, went into shops and bought some souvenirs. There were times where they had to stop when fans recognised Cillian, and Gabrijela watched with a cute smile as he chatted with them and signed things.   
Then it was time to move on, they went further into the town where there weren't many people and she found good spots to take photos.   
"Why don't you be a model?" Cillian randomly asked as he stood close to her side as they looked through the photos.   
"Oh, no. I'd have to starve myself and work on a twenty-four-seven shift. No thanks. I like my sleep and how I look." She laughed softly.   
"Yeah, true. And you look just fine. Natural." He placed an arm around her and quickly moved back with her as a bike flew by them.   
She gasped, "You love to compliment people hm?" She looked up at him, grinning.   
"Especially if they catch my interest." He admitted and her cheeks went a shade of pink.   
"I catch your interest?" She asked, staying close and pressed to his side.   
He nodded once, "Yeah. You're uh... Almost like a female version of me."   
She let out a bark of laughter and he did as well, "Well, damn. Thanks. I'm hot and got good taste in music." She nudged him.   
"Exactly why you are a female version of me." He squeezed her side and she let out a sound.   
"Come on, I'm getting hungry. You gotta feed me." She huffed and they headed back to the main square.   
By late afternoon, there was still a heap of people around, not if more than earlier.   
Most of the restaurants were booked out so they grabbed some burgers and chips from some restaurant and took their goodies to the park near the bridge.   
They claimed a chair beside the river and ate their packed burgers. "In uh, darling Harbour, I was with my mum and we were eating Maccas. And um, a seagull had flown past my mum's shoulder and slammed into her burger, knocking it out of her hand as it was swarmed by a million of em." Gab giggled.   
"Really? They're vicious. I've always wanted to come to Sydney, but I never get to." He said.   
"Well, how about after you film? You could come for a week or two and I could... show you around. Take you on a tour. I've got my license." She offered.   
"You'd do that?" He looked at her with a mouthful of food.   
She laughed and quickly took her phone out, snapping a picture. "Hah! Got it!"   
"No! Delete that! Hey!" He tried to grab her phone but she hid it from him.   
"I won't post it nowhere! Oh my god so cute." She poked his cheeks and he shook his head.   
"Terrible." He said as he finished his food.   
"Indeed. But back to your question, yes I would do that. You have been making my week here wonderful, it's only fair to return the favour." She wiped her hands on a tissue and faced him. She had crossed her legs, brushing a little against him.   
"Well, when we finish filming I might take a little trip to Sydney." He mused, resting his arm behind her.   
"Good! Come as soon as you can, it'll be summer and we could go to the beach." She said, "I know the best place."   
"Bondi?" He asked.   
"Ew no. It gets too packed and there isn't much shade there unless you go all the way to the grass area." She shakes her head.   
"Alright, I trust you in where we go." He said.   
"Just like I trust you in the places you take me." She patted his chest before they stared out at the water.   
After a bit, Cillian offered to go on a walk with her and they did. The park began to have less and fewer people. They found another bench and claimed, watching the ducks swim and chase each other.   
"I want to say something," Cillian said finally after some silence.   
"Go ahead." She turned to him, now giving her attention to him.   
He looked troubled, his arm was behind her again on the bench.   
"You can say it, Cillian. I trust you." She placed a hand on his knee.   
He sighed and looked at her, "I shouldn't do this but... I like you, Gabrijela. You are a sweet, smart and beautiful girl. I don't want anyone to use you in ways that you don't deserve to."   
It was her turn to sigh and she looked away, "What is this about?"   
"Nothing. I just... Wanted to tell you that." He went to touch her chin to turn her back but she grabbed his wrist and looked at him with hard eyes.   
"I don't need someone to tell me what to do." She said, her tone harsh.   
"I'm not. I just want-"   
"What? Are you worried about Logan and me? Because we fucked?" She hissed softly.   
"No! No, Gabrijela-" he sat back, running a hand through his hair. "God. I care about you that's all. I just want the best for you."   
She scoffed and stood up walking close to the bank of the water, arms crossed. "I wonder if my parents called you so you can check in on me." The words came out before she could bite them back.   
"Gabrijela." He stood and went to her side, "Why would you say that?" She could see the hurt in his eyes.   
Guilt washed through him and she shut her eyes briefly, "I'm sorry Cillian. I didn't mean to say that. God I- Everyone at home says the same thing. And it just bugs me."   
His expression softened and he took her arm gently, "Don't get mad hey?" His thumb rubbed her skin gently, up and down.   
She held his gaze, it was so full of tenderness and worry. "I won't. I promise." She whispered.   
They stayed close like that, and she felt this pull to him. She looked at his lips, those lovely lips that were on hers a week back almost, moaning her name.   
"Cilly." She swallowed, stepping closer to his body. Her hands now laid flat on his chest. His arms automatically moved around her waist.   
The willow tree they stood under hid them from anyone who walked by, but there was barely anyone here anyway.   
"We shouldn't." He whispered, circling his nose against hers.   
"No. We shouldn't." But neither pulled away. "But no one is here." She replied, her lips brushing along his.   
He kissed her hard, there was no space between their bodies as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing Cillian was like taking a breath of fresh air, like taking a leap off a cliff.   
His hands moved down her back and cupped her ass, lifting her up a little. A soft moan escaped her before he walked backwards and sat back down on the bench.   
She moved to straddle his hips, their lips never breaking. She let her fingers brush along his jaw and down his neck. She gripped the dark blue shirt he wore, wanting so badly to undo the buttons.   
His hands slid down her thighs, then back up and snaked under her skirt.   
She felt a cool breeze tickle the exposed skin of her ass and moaned, "Cillian, wait-" She gripped his wrists, kissing him. "Not here. We can't- Ah." She moaned when his hands removed from her thighs and to her breasts.   
"Gabrijela." His lips moved down to her throat, and he began to lift up her shirt.   
Then she heard people talking, and it sounded like they were heading this way.   
She pulled back and sat beside him, hastily tucking in her shirt into her skirt just as a group of young teens walked by.   
She panted as she rubbed her thighs together. As the teens wandered away she relaxed, her legs parting a little.   
"Cillian- Cillian we cannot." She bit her bottom lip gazing up at him. She wanted him so badly, Logan was... Logan was a mistake, she thought. She had only thought of Cillian the whole time, hoping and wishing it was him on top of her.   
But Cillian was someone she was to work with. And she had to take this internship seriously, she could be easily kicked out if anyone caught them.   
"Fuck." He said in a reply, he breathed fast through his nose. "I- We promised we wouldn't do this." He looked back at her again, cupping her face with one hand.   
"I know. But I can't help it." She placed a hand over him as she leaned in to kiss him again.   
The kiss was soft, he pulled back to speak, "Same here." He kissed her again and again and again.   
"No." She said heartbreakingly, "Cillian we need to stop." She pushed him back.   
"Mm," He nodded, sitting back and facing the river. "We should head home. Busy day tomorrow." He said and they stood and walked quietly back to the car.   
The trip home was quiet despite the music playing softly.   
Cillian parked down the road as there was no room when they had returned to London.   
He walked with her back to the apartment building and they stood face to face at the foot of the stairs.   
"I had fun today." She smiled, "Thank you. I want to do that again when we have time."   
He nodded, "Next weekend, hopefully." He said, but he wasn't sure if he could handle being with her all day again. All he could think of was kissing her and touching her.   
With her free hand, she took his. She looked up, meeting that hungry gaze that matched hers. Despite saying what she said earlier, she said, "You can stay the night."   
Cillian took a moment and squeezed her hand, "No." He stepped in close and patted her cheek gently, "We need our rest. Have a good night, Gabrijela." He pulled away from her and headed down the street.   
She watched the car pull away and reached up to touch her lips.   
She had to be careful and tread lightly. She worked hard to get to where she is right now, and she couldn't let her heart get in the way. 


	8. Bestfriends are Forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, not enough inspiration today!

Since the day out in Bath and the kiss Gabrijela shared with Cillian, working with him was strange. There was this unspoken thing between them, they both wanted each other but they had no idea what to do with that thought. 

The fact that she was a worker and he was her employer, it was not right to dwell on those feelings. But it was so  _ hard.  _

And then there was Logan, who was making it even harder. He was proving himself to be a wonderful man, he treated her kindly, took her out for dinners whenever they were free. The sex was magical, he made sure she was feeling fine during each session as she had come clean about her hell with her ex. Logan had been understanding and kissed her long into the night and worshipped her body. 

She started to like Logan a lot, he had bought her little gifts such as books or music for her to listen to since she had a CD Player in her apartment thanks to Logan. 

Gabrijela found herself smiling whenever he texted her, checking in if she was okay after her trip back home. Or even after a very stressful day, he would call her up. 

Now that filming was at its halfway point, there were times where she would have to travel further and spend the night at a motel, sharing a room with Logan. And somehow word got out they were a couple, Gabrijela blushed when her friends teased and poked at her. And yet, the pair seemed to just... go along with it. 

And not too long they ended up calling it official. They celebrated the day with a night out with the group, spending it at a local pub as their weekends began to be clogged up with filming and preparing major scenes. 

Cillian found out one morning when he had overheard some girls chatting about Logan and Gabrijela being a thing now. It broke his heart, or well, made him upset... No, it broke his heart. But what was he honestly supposed to do? He should be happy she was with someone closer to her age. He had caught the pair behind low traffic areas on set all over each other, kissing and touching... 

He kept on walking, away from it. But when she was close to him, helping him put on his shoes or vest or jacket and fixing up anything out of place... He couldn't help but touch her hip. 

And she didn't back away or push his hand. She looked up at him and saw the desperation in her eyes. The want and need she had for him, but the moment Logan's voice filtered in, she turned away and all that emotion for him was gone. As if she didn't want to let him see it anymore, as if it was a sin. 

Cillian cherished the small moments they had together, she had still managed to keep their friendship strong. When she had time, she made sure she had time for him and invited him to her apartment so they could listen to a new song or old songs from their favourite bands. Or go out of her way to buy lunch for him or she bought it for most of the cast with the help of some friends of hers when the day became terribly busy. 

Her kindness and care for him remained, it never wavered. Cillian never felt so drawn to someone as fiercely as ever, Gabrijela had shown genuine interest and love, there was no faking it. She was tentative to his needs and was always there when he wanted a good chat when things became stressful. And he reciprocated the feelings back and he always loved the look on her face. 

The worst was whenever they spent a day or a few hours together, even during lunchtime she had come over, his feelings for her grew each and every day. 

All he wanted was to gather her in his arms, kiss her and whisper sweet words that would make her freckled cheeks blush and bring upon that goddess of a smile that would light up her eyes. 

He wanted to lay with her, on their sides and facing each other, staring longingly before he would kiss her and take her gently. He'd drag out a moan from her, pulling their bodies in and be locked with her. 

He wanted to wake up every morning with her at his side, turn over and whisper the words that seemed to settle deep within his heart. 

He wanted to take her on an adventure around the globe, spend every waking moment with her. 

He wanted a life with her, despite the age gap and every other possibility that could hinder their relationship. 

But Cillian would appreciate the small moments he had with Gabrijela even when another man made love to her body and made her smile in a way no one would. Not even him now. 

He would work with her, be as close as friends in the months that passed. He would do whatever it takes to make her the best person through this internship of hers. There were some days where she did not show up, he had learned she was to take some online exams and she had been studying full out while she was here. 

Gabrijela had not just worked on the set of Peaky Blinders either, there were times where Allison had trusted her enough to handle smaller projects for small plays and send her off to other parts of London to work with other people. It was fantastic, she would be working another four months after she would leave Peaky Blinders. She had to extend her stay here, her parents seemed iffy but they saw how happy she was. So they let her stay. 

Even began to pay for her rent despite she was being paid for the four months she was at this play. Even the extra month and a week for free time for herself. 

But it came the time for Gabrijela to say goodbye to the cast she had called family. It was a crazy madhouse but she enjoyed every moment of it. 

The cast all gave their farewells to her, hugging and giving her a large poster of all the cast before and now and it was all signed. The back of it had a heartfelt message. Gabrijela would cherish it, she wasn't the type to be annoyed. She loved anything that was given to her, but just no food. That was something she didn't like. 

They had even taken a group photo all dressed up and in the famous street, Watery Lane. 

Once the goodbyes were said and last hugs, she finally left with the giant poster and a cap signed by Cillian. She smiled as she sat on the train and hugged the cap to her chest, Logan beside her and playing on his phone. 

She hoped she would see Cillian sometime during the next few months, especially before she'd leave. He really had an impact on her, soul, body and heart. She realised, despite being with Logan, she would always love Cillian. And not just as a friend. 

Once they got off the train, they walked down the street together, hand in hand. "Have a good day?" Logan asked her. 

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna miss it." She said, looking up at her boyfriend. 

"I'm gonna miss you and our fun." He nudged her, she giggled. 

"I'll come by and visit." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

As they neared her apartment, someone was sitting at the stairs. 

Gabrijela squinted and saw the familiar wild black curly hair and the pink fluffy jumper.

"Oh, my god. Lucia?!" Gabrijela gasped. 

The black girl turned and beamed, "GABBIE!" She cried and ran to her, the two girls clutching each other and laughing. 

"Oh my god!! Lucia!" Gab cried again and hugged her tightly. 

"Hello! Finally! Oh my  _ god,  _ am I glad to see you!" Lucia cupped her face and giggling. 

"Oh, its good to see you too, beautiful." Gab was almost in tears. 

Lucia spotted Logan walking over, carrying the things Gab had dropped. 

"Damn, who is this hunk of a man?" Lucia smirked and pulled away, holding her hand out. "Lucia, nice to meet you..." She trailed off. 

"Logan." He laughed and shook her hand, "Gab's boyfriend." 

Lucia gasped and looked at Gab, "Boyfriend?!" 

"Oh god, Logan." Gab pouted, "Yeah. We clicked." 

"Oh my, lucky girl." Lucia giggled. 

It started to rain, "Let's go inside. I'll make us tea or something." Gabrijela said. 

"Oh, no. I better head home. It's another long day tomorrow." Logan shook his head, handing Gab her stuff. 

"Aw, come on. I need to hear the details." Lucia said. 

Gabrijela sighed and gave a look to Logan and it convinced him. 

"Only for a bit, then I gotta get going." He said. 

The trio got into the apartment and got comfy. Gabrijela made tea for them all as Lucia began to shoot questions left, right and centre. Lucia explained how she wanted to surprise Gabrijela by coming here for two weeks and to travel around with her since she was now free. But then it came to how Logan became Gabrijela's boyfriend soon enough. 

Gabrijela answered briefly when it came to the sex and Logans... size downstairs. 

Logan seemed to not want to answer to much about it either, "I don't find that appropriate." He said to Lucia who looked pouty. 

"Why not? It shouldn't be too shameful." Lucia said sipping her tea. 

Gabrijela sat beside Logan, a hand on his thigh. 

"Well, I don't like to talk about it." Logan quipped, scowling a little. 

"Fine, how long have you two been dating then?" Lucia asked, scoffing. 

"Almost a month now," Gabrijela replied, not really liking how Lucia was behaving childishly. 

"Nice. Let's hope it lasts." She said with a hint of annoyance. 

"What did you say?" Gabrijela glared at her. 

"I just said let's hope it lasts." She shrugged and put her empty cup down. 

"Lucia, what's wrong, huh? I thought you'd be happy." Gabrijela seemed upset. 

"Hey, okay. I think uh you best be going, Lucia." Logan said, keeping an arm around Gabrijela. 

"Why? Am I bothering you?" She stared at him with a hard look. 

"No, but you are making your best friend here clearly upset." Logan shot back. 

She sighed and stood, "Fine. I'll go." She said and just... left like that. 

Gabrijela sighed heavily, "She does this all the time. And not just with you, with my other friends." She said, looking up at him. 

"Doesn't seem healthy. Or good behaviour." He kissed her forehead. 

"I'll see what's up tomorrow." She said and stood up with him. "You don't want to stay?" She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"I'd love to, but I got an early start tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, "I'll stay tomorrow night." 

She smiled, "Okay. You take care." She murmured and kissed him once more before he also left as well. 


	9. ...And Cruel.

By morning, Gabrijela called up Lucia and called her over for breakfast. She was there in less than fifteen minutes and she let the girl up.   
Gabrijela had already finished cooking, "Goodness, does it smell good." Lucia smiled and hugged her.   
"Thanks. Been practising." She smiled. She had cooked up eggs, bacon, mushrooms and pancakes were wrapped up in foil to be kept warm.   
They ate in silence and Lucia helped her clean up once they were done.   
Then when they had their hot cocoa they sat at the couch together, "I need to ask you something." Gabrijela started.   
"I know. Yesterday," Lucia sighed, looking down at her cup then back up. "I want to apologise for that. I was being mean and rude, no other reason."   
Gabrijela nodded, "Logan didn't feel comfortable at all. And neither did I, especially with that last comment you made about whether this lasting or not." She frowned, "That hurt."   
Lucia reached over and took her hand, "And I am deeply sorry for that. Let me make it up to you."   
Gabrijela smiled a little, "Alright. You can totally make it up to me."   
After that day, the girls spent each day together. They did plenty of shopping, Lucia was a bad influence when it came to shopping and Gabrijela had to watch her spending even if she had a lot of money still.   
They did the usual tourist things, Buckingham Palace, the London Eye and all that. Bought souvenirs for home and their friends and went on organised tours.   
Gabrijela had learned Lucia was here for a break of University. She had stated it was too hectic and would be here till early December. Lucia planned to stay here for a month, then return to Spain to see her extended family before she would come back here and spend the two last weeks with Gabrijela in December  
It seemed odd, Gabrijela thought but she didn't care. She had her best friend here with her. So the next few weeks were busy, Gabbie balancing out her new work and life with Lucia. Clubbing, getting wasted over the weekends and having the absolute fun.   
Logan had occasionally tagged along with some of his mates, which was fine but Gab couldn't get a little overprotective. Especially when Lucia always eyed him like a meal. But she didn't pay much attention to it, Lucia wouldn't hurt her like that.   
Overall, Gabrijela had missed her best friend a lot, missed just being herself and acting like a bunch of mad women laughing and all that. It was good to let go but she still kept in mind she was with Logan and kept herself distanced from any men who tried to hit on her.   
As the months wore on, Gabrijela was busy working away. She had a good balance of her work and romance with Logan. She was happy finally, and even got to see Cillian almost every week. Just either dinner or coffee or catching a film together.   
Life for her was good. She was in a good mindset after so, so long being in darkness.   
By December, after long hard working through her new work and being with Logan for almost five months now, Logan had organised a small Christmas Party on Saturday for his buddies from work, so Gabrijela brought Lucia along before she was to fly out in two days.   
The pub was decked out in Christmas decorations and a live band played classic Christmas music that made it warm and cozy despite the cold temperature.   
Gab had changed into a mini tube skirt with an ugly Christmas sweater on top. It was the theme for tonight and Logan had an equally ugly sweater.   
"And yet you still look so delicious." Gab grinned up at him and they kissed.   
"I always look good in everything." He said, keeping an arm around her waist.   
"That's true." She nodded and they joined the group of friends. Lucia was chatting with a guy, clearly, she was trying to see if he could go home with her.   
The night dragged on, people danced and drank and drank and... drank. Gabrijela was talking to some of the girls outside and decided to head back in with them as it started to rain. But she wasn't feeling tonight, Logan had been... off the whole time. Even when they had met up during the week. Especially when Lucia was around.   
"Where is Logan?" She asked one of his mates.   
"Gone to take a piss." He replied.   
Gabrijela nodded, but her senses or whatever you called it was telling her something was up. Everything was wrong tonight.   
So she headed to the toilets, she was slightly shaking as anxiety rolled through her. She didn't want another attack, she hadn't had one for a long time and that was during and after the messy break-up with her ex.  
Some girls were laughing as they left the female toilets, "Fucking disgusting huh? Can't fucking shit in peace with that noise."   
Gab watched them go and could hear something inside despite the loud music. As she walked in the sounds were... muffled, soft moans came from the last stall. She could see the shadows below it.   
As she neared she heard it, "Logan." A soft female voice she knew too well.   
But she wanted it to be untrue and she pushed the door open which was unlocked.   
"Hey! Someone is-" When the door opened she saw Lucia and Logan. His pants at his ankles and her legs around his waist.   
It was exactly how Lucia had explained to her how she found her ex with a woman.   
"Gabrijela." Lucia hastily fixed her skirt as Logan fixed his pants, "I-I'm so sorry. Oh god Gabbie."  
"No." She snapped, tears falling down her cheeks, "No! You don't get to fucking call me that! You don't!" She screamed.   
"Please, baby, fuck I-I'm sorry she just-"  
"You shut the fuck up. Just shut up." She whimpered, her heart was ripping to pieces. She felt the darkness of her pain swallowing her up once more.   
"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." She repeated, running her fingers through her hair, gripping the strands. She paced around, "Fuck, what is wrong with me huh? Huh? I-Is there something wrong? What don't you like about me? A-Am I to fat? Do I have to small size breasts?" She looked at Logan, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" She screamed in absolute pain.   
Logan looked away, regret in his features.   
"Fucking trusted you. I opened my heart to you. I let you in." Her voice dropped into a broken whisper. "You cheated on me. How long huh? How long?" She looked at Lucia. "Tell me, how fucking long have you two been messing around hm?"   
"Four months." Lucia winced when Gabrijela let out a pained whine.   
"Oh wow. Wow, so I've been riding a fucking used cock that was used on a bitch. Wow. Just fucking wow. Lucia, you are so fucking horrible, you know that? You wanna know something Logan, yeah? You ain't the first fucker she's gotten her hands on. She's done it to the other men who were taken. And now, I've had enough fucking looking after you Lucia. You have no sense of personal space and you ruin everyone's lives. You almost did it to Elijah. But at least he was the better man and stopped you." Gabrijela said with such venom Lucia looked down.   
"I-I'm sorry. Please don't leave me alone, I beg you. I'll make it up-" She whimpered as she stepped to her.   
"No. No way. It's over. No more will I stand back and let you trample over everyone's lives. You'll learn that one day, fucking someone's partner is not a thing that should be laughed about. I can't believe what moron I was to even stick to you. I only stayed because you had no one else. But now, this is the line I draw entirely." And with that, she left the bathroom, tears and makeup running down her cheeks.   
She didn't care if it was raining she just needed out. Away from this place. She cried, but no one would know as it was pouring down.   
Gabrijela came to a park and she sat under a gazebo. She was shaking, it was so cold. But she didn't care. She cried her heart out. Her phone buzzed and buzzed but she ignored it.   
Only after she stopped she pulled her phone out, Lucia had sent her messages and missed calls from Logan.   
But she didn't want to speak to them at all.   
Shivering, she rang up someone else who would listen to her.   
She waited until the phone was picked up, "Hello?" It sounded like Cillian had just woken up from his sleep, voice heavy.   
"C-Cillian." She sniffled, the rain had eased off now.   
"Gabrijela?" He sounded more alert, "Are you okay? Gab?"   
"I-I'm not Cillian. I... Please pick me up. I-I'm so scared." She started to cry again.   
"Shh, don't cry hey. Look around yeah? Where are you?" He asked, there was some shuffling and it sounded like he was getting dressed.   
Gabrijela sniffled and checked her phone for the maps and told him.  
"Okay. I will be right over. Stay where you are, okay? I won't hang up." His voice was gentle.   
She nodded, "Okay Cillian."   
He spoke to her about filming and what was happening as he got into his car. He carried an extra jacket as he sped down the road to the park she was in. It was about twenty minutes and the rain had begun to fall hard again. He parked and ran through the semi-dark park and found her on the gazebo.   
Gabrijela stood when he came over and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. He wrapped the jacket around her and held her close.   
"I got you." He said, a hand on the back of her head. "I'm right here. Oh, darling. Come, let me take you to my home." He murmured.   
He held her close as they made their way back to the car, he helped her in and he got in and drove off.   
His home was almost how her apartment looked like. But he had a whole three-story all to himself. He had Christmas decorations up, a Santa light in the bay window.   
Cillian helped her out of the car, through the iron gates with a pretty garden and up the stairs to the wooden door. Once inside, they were greeted with a narrow hallway that looked like it led to the kitchen and the small dining room. A set of stairs went up to the second floor, and on the right was an open door frame that went into the living room.   
It was all warm tones, it was cozy and like in a cabin in almost. She spotted photos of him and his family on the little table in the hallway.   
"Let's go upstairs. You're shivering." He said. Up they went and into his bedroom that took most of the second floor. It overlooked the back garden, it had a large king-sized bed with deep blue sheets and a white throw. It was messy as if he had kicked it all off.   
He got her to sit on the bed, "I'm going to make a bath, okay? Just wait here." He said as he left the room to go to the bathroom.   
She sniffled as she looked around, the bed was wooden and had a shelf like backboard that had stacks of books inside it. The wall was dark blue with the other three being an off white colour. Light oak coloured floorboards with a grey carpet at the foot of the bed. Directly across from the bed was a small balcony.   
From where she sat, across her was a tall bookshelf that had a mixture of books and little statues and photos of him and more of his family. When she turned to look behind her, there was a dresser beside a floor to ceiling window with heavy drapes the colour of storm clouds. And further next to the bed was a small walk-in wardrobe, the light was still on.   
The room was nice, sleek and cool. Much like Cillian. She smiled at the thought. It even smelled like him.   
He came back in, carrying a packet of wet wipes and a towel. "Bath is filling up," He said as he sat beside her, "May I?" He held the wipe as if to clean her face up.   
"Okay." She nodded.   
He gently began to clean her face up, wiping her eyes and lips and cheeks.   
"I'll go check the bath." He said and stood, "You can undress, I left the towel there." He smiled and left.   
She stood up and slowly took off her clothing, neatly leaving it in a heap as she wrapped the fluffy towel around herself.   
A knock at the door, "Come in." Gabrijela called.   
He came in, "It's ready. Come on." He gestured for her to come over. He took her into the bathroom.   
It was cute and simple. It had white tiles halfway then a grey/green/blue coloured wall the rest. The white claw tub that was also a shower was right across, a large window that looked down to the garden below.   
To the right was a dark brown vanity and white bowl atop. A huge mirror above it. The floors matched the dark colour of the vanity with a plush carpet in the middle.   
"Fancy." She murmured as she came over to the bathtub that was full of bubbles. She giggled.   
"I knew bubbles would make you smile. You told me you liked bubble baths." He said, a hand on her back.   
"I did. Thank you, Cillian." She looked up and gave him a smile.   
"Any time." He said. "Get in and get comfy. I'll go downstairs and make some tea." He said.   
She nodded and got in after he had left. She moaned softly and sunk in further, she had kept her hair up in a bun as it was almost dry now. She didn't want to get it wet again.   
She could feel her body warming up now, but she felt a chill within her. She was going to get sick.   
Shutting her eyes, she tried not to think of what happened tonight. Tried to stop her heart from breaking any further. But it was hard, she had worked so hard this year, dove into her studies more fiercely and focused more on her happiness.   
She couldn't believe Lucia would do this to her, but then again... she was stupid to even believe her. She had hoped she would be a better person, but it seemed she wasn't.   
Tears began to fall again just as Cillian knocked on the door. She quickly washed her face, "You can come in." She called as she watched him enter with two teas.   
"How is it?" He asked as she set the tray on a little table.   
"Perfect." She smiled as she held out her hands for her tea, he handed it to her.   
"Good. I made earl grey, something-"   
"I told you. Yeah. Thank you, Cillian." She sipped her tea and shuddered, "Yum." She murmured.   
He sat on the toilet seat, he was dressed in long flannel pants and a white shirt. He had changed it seemed.   
They stayed silent as she drank her tea, she knew he wanted to ask what happened but she wasn't ready to speak about it.   
"I uh, I have a long-sleeved shirt and some pants, if you want to wear that. And socks. That's all I can offer." He laughed softly.   
"That is fine by me. I'd like to be surrounded by you tonight." She whispered as she handed her empty cup back.   
"I'll bring it in," He said and left and returned with the clothing. Then left again so she could have some privacy.   
She got out and dried up, combed her hair with her fingers and changed into the clothing he gave her. It was soft and warm. She used the mouthwash and the cup before she cleaned it. She trudged out to the bedroom where he was fixing the bed.   
"Hi," She said softly, she had puffy red eyes when she had looked at herself in the mirror.   
"Feel better?" He came over, reaching up to brush his fingers along her jaw.   
"Yeah. Much needed. Thank you, Cilly." She leaned her cheek into his hand. "I'd like you to stay in bed, I... I need comfort."   
He nodded, "Alright. Let's get in." He said.   
She got in with him, the bed was so soft. He laid in the middle on his back as she laid down with her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her as he pulled up the sheets.   
"Oh!" He jumped and she looked up.   
"What?" She asked.   
"Your feet are cold. Touched mine." He chuckled softly.   
"Oh, my bad." She let out a soft smile and laid her head back down. She let the sound of his heart lull her into sleep. She was warm, surrounded by the smells of Cillian and his arms.   
Cillian had no idea what happened tonight to make her so distraught. It broke his heart to see her alone in the dark, shivering and cold. He would not push her, he would let her tell him when she was ready. He would make sure tomorrow she was entirely comfortable and happy. 


	10. Distract me, Cillian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut close to the end!!

When Gabrijela woke up, she felt sick and iffy. She coughed pushing herself up with an arm as she rubbed her eyes. She was alone in the bed, but the door was open and she could hear music coming from downstairs. 

She got out of the bed and found some slippers set beside the bed. She slipped them on. She walked over to the window and pushed back the heavy drapes, it was raining lightly outside. She loved the rain, this was perfect weather to be in bed. 

She smiled and turned and headed out of the room and down the stairs. The music was Christmas music, the classics that everyone would play. She peaked her head through the threshold to the living room and found Cillian sitting in the armchair before the fire, reading with his glasses on. There was a large flatscreen TV above the fire mantle. Near the bay window, there was a Christmas tree set up. No presents beneath it. 

"Good morning." She said, her voice coming out rough. She cleared her throat. 

Cillian looked up, "Oh morning." He said as he tucked in a bookmark and took off his glasses as he stood. "How did you sleep?" 

"Really good. Cozy and warm. You?" She asked as she came over and sat down in the two-seater couch. 

"Same as you. I haven't made breakfast yet as I don't know what you want today." He said as he sat back down. 

"Well, I'm craving chicken soup. Mum would always make it for me when I was sick." She said. 

"Hm, well I don't have it but I can run down to the store to buy some?" He offered. 

"If you don't mind. I'll write down the ingredients." She said and he passed her his phone so she could jot down what she needed. 

"That's it?" He looked at the list. 

"Yeah. That's all. It's simple but super tasty." She smiled. 

"Okay then, I'll be back soon." He said and touched her shoulder as he left. 

She pulled the knitted throw around her and watched the fire, getting lost in her thoughts. She could hear the faint ringtone of her phone upstairs but didn't feel like getting it. But it kept ringing and she sighed as she got up to go check it. 

Missed calls from Logan and Lucia and from her dad. "Fuck." She grumbled, she had to call her dad back. So she did and apologised to him that she didn't pick up last night and that she was tired and exhausted. But Lucia had told her dad about last night but in a twisted way. Gabrijela was drunk and had attacked Lucia when she was with some guy. 

"So you would believe her rather than me?" She snapped at him. "How could you." 

"I am getting your side of the story, Gabrijela." He said, his tone hard. 

"Well, I didn't attack no one, Dad. She was being... she..." she choked on the words, "You know what she was doing with another man in a bathroom stall." She held back her tears that threatened to come. 

"Gab..." His voice softened, "Did you love this man?" 

Gabrijela thought about it, she had started to fall for Logan, "No." She shook her head, "But I was falling for him." 

Her father had fallen silent but sighed, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm dealing. I'll be fine." She shrugged, "Anyway, I gotta go." She said as she heard the door unlock and open. "Goodnight dad." She waved. 

"Goodnight my blossom," He smiled and hung up. 

She got up and headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. It was entirely white with light brown beams that framed the window above the double basin sink. Countertops were made of white marble with pale grey cracks in it. It opened up to the dining room that leads out to a small deck and then flowed into the green garden. 

The kitchen had a farm touch to it, "You have a really nice house, Cillian." She said. 

"Thank you. I like the coziness of it. I'll take you upstairs after breakfast, you'll love it." He smiled as he set out the items. "So what should I do first?" 

"I'll do it," She shakes her head, "You can admire me from afar." She came over and bumped her hip with his to nudge him out of the way. 

"From afar? Why not close?" He cocked a brow perfectly. 

"Close then, but I forbid you from helping." She pointed at him. "Where are the pots?" 

He showed her and she got into it. The recipe was simple, but it wasn't going to be exactly like how her mum would make it. But it was better than nothing. 

Soon enough they sat on the couch before the fire, bowls in their hands and they ate. A throw was covering their legs. 

"This is so good. Better than what I made that first time." He said and tipped his head back to drink the soup. 

"Nah, I think we are tied." She said doing the same before she set the bowl down on the table. 

"You think so?" He looked at her, hooking his arm over the back of the couch, holding his head up with a hand. 

"I do think so." She moved closer to him as she got comfy. 

"Did you want to watch TV?" He asked as he watched her sigh and lay her head back. 

"No. Not really." She shook her head, her expression changing. 

He frowned a little before he took her hand, "I'm here for you, okay?" 

She looked down at their held hands then met his blue eyes, tears lined her eyes, "I'm hurting, Cillian." She whispered as she moved into his arms, an arm over his stomach. 

"Talk to me." His arms went around her, squeezing her gently. 

"Last night... Logan threw a Christmas party and I brought along Lucia, my best friend cause she came to see me. You know the one you saw in that video chat all those months ago?" 

"Yeah, I remember." He nodded. He had an idea of where this was going. 

"So yeah, at the party, everything was going well but I had this weird feeling something wasn't right. And then I went to uh... I went to look for Logan and... In the bathroom... He... He was with Lucia... They-" She choked as tears began to fall again. 

"Darling you don't need to say it. Hey, hey shhh." He wiped away her tears, cupping her cheek. 

"They've been doing it behind my back for four months, Cillian." She sobbed, the emotions rushing through her, "I-I shouldn't have trusted him so fast. Fuck I made the wrong choice." She whispered burying her face in his neck. 

His heart broke for her, it made him so upset to see her like this. How could anyone think to hurt someone as sweet and kind like her? 

"Do not let this ruin you, Gabrijela." He murmured into her hair, "You don't deserve these tears. Not on this beautiful face." He pulled back to gaze into her eyes. 

"The worst thing is the whole thing is so similar to how my ex ended up. God," she frowned and looked at the fire. "I shouldn't have trusted him. I thought he was better." 

"Sometimes people can be cruel despite their pretty demeanour," Cillian muttered. 

Gabrijela nodded and turned back to him, "But I know you are true and real." She sniffled as she touched his cheek. "You're a good man, Cillian. Truly." 

He smiled, "And you are a wonderful woman, Gabrijela. I've never met someone so natural as you." 

"Distract me today, Cillian." She whispered, a hand on his chest. 

"I will try." He nodded, "Come, let me show you the third floor." 

They got up and headed to the top. 

She gasped, the whole floor was transformed into a mini library of some sort. The wall had shelves full of books, memorabilia of awards and all that. A fireplace took a spot between the bookshelves with some seriously comfy-looking couches. 

"I've kept the majority of things from when I was younger, things from school or gifts and whatnot." He explained all the knick-knacks he had. 

"Awesome." She was in absolute awe. 

He had a guitar as well and a ukulele that hung on the wall. "You play the ukelele?" She asked as she came over and plucked it off the wall. She strung her fingers along it. 

"Yeah. The main thing I bring when I go away." He watched how she became a whole new person. The pain in her eyes seemed to go away as she began to play a melody. 

He was surprised, "You play?" 

"I do. I know how to play the guitar and the cello, I'm an expert in both." She smiled. 

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Just for fun or...?" He sat down as he listened to her play. 

"Been in a band since I was sixteen. I play the electric guitar and also sing with Elijah who plays the bass guitar, Karsyn does the drums and Maya is on the keys and her partner plays the extra guitar. Lucia never really liked it but always tried to be apart of it... We had to kick her out cause she caused too many headaches for all of us." She said, finishing off her melody. "Elijah and I play the cello together, he's probably the next close friend of mine." 

"What kind of genre you play?" Cillian asked. 

She put the instrument back where she found it, "Anything really, we like to do covers and we have some of our own songs. We play every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night at this club in Sydney, Maya and her husband owns it and its very popular." She walked along the bookshelves, running her fingers along the many novels. 

"Wow. And you kept this all from me!" He smiled, "I have to definitely come to Sydney and see you play." 

She giggled and picked up a phot of when he was younger, "Not because you want to see me?" 

"That too. I was twenty there." He got up and peered over her shoulder. 

"Wow. Look at this young man. You haven't aged at all. Are you immortal?" She smirked up at him. 

"Some say I'm aging like fine wine." He chuckled and she put the photo back. 

"Oh, I can so agree on that." She patted his cheek. 

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. 

"Go ahead." She turned to him once more. 

"Your birthday is coming up, do you have any plans on that day?" 

She raised a brow, surprised he remembered it, "Uh, I mean I did but... with what happened... No. I'm free all day." 

"Good. I've got something you will love to see." He grinned. 

"Can I know?" She crossed her arms. 

"Nope. It's a secret." He said. 

She whined, "Ugh fine. What are you doing for the next day? It's Christmas." 

"Flying back to Cork to spend three days with my family." He said. 

"Oh... Really?" She had hoped she could spend the day with him. She couldn't hide her sadness in her tone. 

"I got two tickets." He said, eyes trained on her. 

"And?" She tilted her head to the side, confused as to why he told her that. 

"You're coming with me." He laughed at the shock on her face. 

"Cillian! I couldn't! No!" She hit him lightly. 

"Yeah, you are coming with me. I want to show you my hometown. It's going to be fun." He took her arms gently, his smile soft. 

She pouted, "You sure? I... Your family... wouldn't they think it's weird that you're bringing someone like me to their table...?" 

"No. Of course not. They will love you. I only told them I'm bringing someone wonderful." His arms moved around her waist and she stepped closer, her hands on his biceps. 

She giggled, "Oh Cillian," She smiled, only he could make her forget about her problems. She felt so at home in his arms, "I see that record player. Put something on and we can dance." 

"Yeah? Alright." He pulled away and set the player up and picked out a good record. He placed it down and the needle before he pulled her back close. 

They swayed together, body to body. Rain fell harder but everything seemed so magical. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she could feel the tickle of his breath on her neck. 

"Cillian?" She murmured. 

"Hm?" His hand was splayed on her back, between her shoulder blades. 

"Please don't leave me." She said in a soft, shaky voice. 

He pulled back to look at her, "I won't. Never." 

"Promise me?" She sounded desperate as she gripped his biceps again. 

"I promise," He cupped her face, "I'll always be with you." 

She searched his face and leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled back, "Gabrijela, don't you think its to quick?" He asked, eyes wide. 

"It's just a kiss. Cillian, please. Distract me." She whispered. 

"Gab, we shouldn't, we really shouldn't. It's way too early, you're hurting." He frowned. 

"Fuck it Cillian. Fuck it all. I need you. I  _ need  _ you. You are all I think about. All I need. Logan was a mistake. That time you touched me, that was what brought me to my knees. I cannot hold back Cillian." She had tears in her eyes. 

He was shocked at her words, and yet he felt the same. The moment he touched her, kissed her, she was all in his head nonstop. "My Gabrijela. My lovely Gabrijela." He leaned in and kissed her, pouring his heart into it. 

His hands moved from her face to her hips, her arms locking around his neck. 

She was the one to deepen it, their tongues clashing and rolling over each other. A moan escaped her, and he began to walk her to the couch. 

"No," she stopped him, "The bed." She said. 

"Okay." He nodded and they headed down a flight, she held his hand as they entered the bedroom. 

She backed up to the bed as he stalked forward, a heated look made him look like a bad boy. She smirked, "Since you touched me last time, it's only fair I return that favour." 

He gripped her hips, pulling it flush against his. She moaned at the feeling, "You don't need to. My pleasure is seeing you cum by my fingers." He kissed her hard and she yanked off his shirt. 

He took off hers and lifted her up and threw her on the bed, she let out a gasp as he moved on top of her like a cat. He kissed down to her neck, sucking on a spot and leaving a mark. 

"Mmm." She shut her eyes as he moved lower, his lips wrapped around her nipple and she whined. Her nipples were always so sensitive when they were touched. 

He sucked, tugging on them gently with his teeth which caused another moan to escape her. He then moved to the other, doing it rougher and it made Gabrijela cry out in pleasure. 

"I'm going to taste you, Gab." He said roughly, his lips moving down her stomach. The feeling made a skittering feeling run through her, her core heating and throbbing. 

"Yes." She sighed, nodding as her pants were thrown aside. She had no panties on. 

Cillian came to the apex of her thighs and pulled back a little, her treasure was glistening and a pretty pink. She had waxed, leaving a tuft at the top. With a hand, he brought up he dragged a finger down from the hood to her entrance. 

"Oh... God..." She sucked in a breath, looking down at what he was doing. Her cheeks were flushed, he was just... staring at her. "Am I okay? Cillian?" 

He brought the finger up, then with his thumb, he parted her folds to reveal the petals of her core. "You are more than okay, Gabrijela. You are... serene." And he brought his mouth on her. 

She threw back her head, eyes rolling in the back of her head as he worked on her with that fantastic mouth of his. He sucked on her clit, rolling the bud between his lips and teeth. He felt her hand on the back of his head, the other gripped the sheets. 

"Oh fuck, Cillian. Fuck." She breathed fast, her toes curling as the sensations of getting head ran through her nerves. It was a wonderful feeling, the soft moist feeling of his lips peeling her apart and getting deeper. His tongue sweeping up then back down to her entrance where it prodded her. 

"Relax, lovely. Relax for me." His hand were on her abdomen, feeling the fast-rising of her stomach. She relaxed as best as she could, and tried to stay relaxed as his tongue pushed into her. 

He wiggled it around, tongue fucking her as he brought a thumb to her clit. He wanted her to feel the utmost pleasure he could give her with his mouth and hands. 

So he ate her out like his personal feast, not being kind to her either. He held her squirming hips down as he was in full control of the situation, he would make sure all she remembered was his name as she came. He would imprint himself on her body, her soul. But when he was to take her... he would make sure it was a perfect day, all dedicated to her. 

She was in utter ecstasy, all she could think of was him, of what he was doing to her. He knew where to get to, what to press as two fingers slipped into her. 

He pulled back to watch how he fingered her, to see how she took him. "Fucking hell, Gabrijela." He rasped, she was drenching his fingers, his chin was coated in her wetness. "You going to cum soon?" He could feel how her walls clenched around him. He could only imagine how amazing if he was buried in her. 

"Yes, Cillian. Oh god yes. Don't stop." She whined, her breathing ragged and deep. Moans and curses fell from her parted lips, she was close. "Harder, oh fuck!" 

Cillian obliged and began to finger her harder, pushing in a third finger. God, she was tight. But he wasn't going to stop, he curled his fingers in a come hither motion and she cried out when he found her sweet spot once more. 

"Cillian! Ah! I'm close! Fuck!" She bucked her hips, trying her best not to move too much around. 

He went as hard as he could, he would bring her to the edge before he would finish her off with his tongue. And so he would, pulling his fingers out and tongue fucked her. Her cried grew louder as she thrust her hips up and hollered in bliss as she climaxed on his tongue and lips. She thrust a few times before she eased off as her high came down. 

He lapped her up, sucking and licking her clean before he kissed up her body then to her lips. She moaned sweetly as she tasted herself on his lips. 

"Mmm Cilly," She pulled back, touching his jaw and his lips. "Lay back baby, I want to touch you now." She kissed him. 

"You don't-" He groaned when her hand gripped him. 

"I do. You are so hard." She pushed him back and he eased on to his back as she now knelt beside him. "Cillian, oh goodness." She tugged on the strings of his sweatpants and eased them off with his help. Boxers and all. 

Her eyes fell on his hard length, he was a good size and thickness. She could easily just ride him right there, lube was not needed as she was soaking. 

Slowly she looked up, meeting his eyes, "Perfect." She murmured, not taking her eyes off as she wrapped her hand around. A muscle twitched in his cheek as his jaw was clenched hard. "Mmm, you feel good." She moaned as she rubbed him, holding him in a good tight grip. 

"Ah... Ah, shit..." He whispered, holding himself up by his arms. "Gab..." 

She smiled, happy that she was making him all huffy and blushing. She rubbed him faster, he was rock hard. "I'm gonna take you in my mouth," She moved between his legs, laying down on her stomach. She leaned in and licked his balls, sucking them and he let out a strange groan that was deep then a curse followed. 

"Minx." He shook his head, watching her move up his shaft, sucking and kissing to the tip that had a little diamond drop. 

She licked it before his cock was guided into her mouth, and he watched with pure amazement as she took him right to the base. " _ Fuck! _ " He placed a hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair. 

She moaned, muffled by his cock before she began to bob her head. She took her time, savouring his velvet hardness with her tongue and lips, soft gagging sounds came from her every time he touched the back of her throat. 

She was a goddess, she worked him so well, her sucking was slow and hard, almost pulling. It felt divine. 

Gabrijela began to go faster, her hand moved to cup his balls once more and fondle them. She squeezed them and rolled them a little in her palm, he grunted, "That's it, oh fuck yeah. Gab you damn perfect woman." 

She smiled a little as she continued to do her thing, and it wasn't long when he became fidgety as his cock twitched. He was going to cum very soon. 

"Mmmm." She moaned around him, squeezing him again. 

"I'm gonna cum. Fuck, in your mouth?" She nodded, "God you fucking- Fuck! Ah! Ah!" His brows furrowed and he laid back, his hips bucked and she gagged as he shot his load into her mouth. 

She pulled back a little, he filled her mouth and he pulled her head back as the remaining went on her face and his stomach. 

She gasped for air and laughed once she swallowed his load, "Cillian! Oh!" She bit her bottom lip as she pumped him once he was finished. 

He looked at her, his release on her cheeks and lips, "Shit, sorry. He laughed as he handed her a tissue. 

"No need." She wiped his cum off with a finger and cleaned them up with a smack of her lips. "Delicious." She giggled and leaned in, claiming his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around her as she laid on top of him, they kissed for a bit before she pulled back. 

"Thank you," She murmured, her smile soft. 

"What for?" He ran his fingers up her spine. 

"For sticking with me and making me happy." She traced his jaw then his cheek and lips. 

"I will do anything to make you smile again. It broke my heart to see you cry." He kissed her gently. "Don't cry ever again." 

She scoffed lightly, "Don't break my heart then." 

"I won't. Safe within my heart, tucked in warm." He kissed her nose as she laid her head down on his chest, her fingers running over the smooth skin of his biceps and shoulder. 

"Safe." She whispered, her smile never fading. 

"Safe." He repeated, his fingers gently running through her hair. 

For the rest of the day, Cillian and Gabrijela spent their time indoors. They showered and shared another passionate kiss before they went to the living room downstairs to watch some classic Christmas movies. They ordered take away via UberEats and sat before the fire as they stuffed themselves with pizza and garlic bread and ice cream he had in the fridge. 

They laughed from bad jokes and danced again, another movie before night fell. She was going to stay the night again, they got into bed and she had asked him to read her a favourite book of his to her. 

He happily obliged, and read till she fell asleep. He set the book side and his glasses, turned off the light and pulled her into his chest. She slept peacefully, their legs tangled and he wasn't ever going to let her go. 

Not this time he wasn't.

Whatever was blooming between them, it felt right. And he would work hard to keep her happy and content. He tried not to think about the whole age gap thing or that she was going to leave at the end of the month. He wouldn't.

He would cherish her, and see what the future would hold for them. 


	11. Twenty-Five

By the following morning, Cillian had left early. He wrote a letter to her before he left, stating where he had gone. He made sure to leave the spare key so she could lock up if she left. But she was more than welcome to stay as long as she wanted. 

He smiled at her sleeping form, he leaned down and kissed her head and pulled the sheets up higher. He wished he could stay and hold her. But he knew he would get that chance very soon. He turned and left to head up to Manchester for some meeting with the cast and the crew. Before he had some other matters he had to do with some certain people for the coming new year and beyond. 

Gabrijela woke up some hours later, stretching across the now cold bed. "Hm... Cillian?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She spotted the letter on the bedside table and grabbed it and read it. 

She giggled to herself, "You cutie." She said. She spent the morning in bed, going through her phone. Ignoring more messages from Logan. 

She finally got up and freshened herself in the bathroom, made breakfast with whatever he had in the pantry and watched some telly. 

By afternoon, her phone rang and she saw it was Cillian, "Hi." She hummed. 

"Hello, darling." He replied, his voice cheery. "Still at home?" 

"Yep. I ate all the food, stealing half of your clothing and that fluffy throw you have on the couch." She teased. 

He laughed, "Go ahead. I know where to find you." He said in a way her toes curled. 

"Naughty." She giggled. "I'm gonna head back to my apartment soon, I'll keep the key on me in case I need to come back when I miss you." She said, playing with her hair. 

"I'll be back by Sunday night. Then I'm off till mid-January. So you got me all to yourself when you leave." He said. 

"Okay cool. My plane leaves on the 5th in the afternoon." She said softly. 

"I'll be taking you there." She could hear the sadness in his tone, but it was bound to happen. She had to go back. 

"I must go, darling. I'll call you later tonight, yeah?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." She smiled, "Bye, Cillian." 

"Bye-bye." He said and hung up. 

The week was slow, she had caught up with some of the friends she had made. Logan tagged along, but she kept conversation with him short. It was clear he was pretty broken over the whole thing and tried many times to talk to her. Eventually, she gave in, despite her heartbreaking she invited him for dinner. They talked and mended their wounds before they finished the night with a good session of finishing off Supernatural. He stayed the night and she was glad they could part as good friends. 

Sunday night, Gabrijela made a grand meal before Cillian came home. Lasagne with plenty of cheese that she managed to find from his hometown. Red wine she found in his wine rack, which was his favourite. 

She set the table up and lit some candles, put on some romantic music. She was dressed in a suede green skirt with a split at the thigh, then a white off the shoulder crop top with flared sleeves. Beneath it, she wore a newly bought lingerie set that consisted of a strapless lace bodice with a floral design with a matching thong. 

She went to the front door, waiting beside the stairs as the door unlocked and Cillian walked in with his suitcase. He looked up and gasped softly, "Gabrijela." He gave her a charming smile as he pulled the suitcase in and left it beside the door as he shut it. He took off his beanie he wore. 

"Hello, welcome home." She cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. 

His arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly, one hand placed between her shoulder blades as he tipped her back. 

"I could get used to this greeting." He murmured against her lips as he pecked them again. 

"Good. I plan to do this often." She helped him out of his coat and hung it over the wooden railing on the stairs. 

"And the smell..." He sniffed, "You cooked?" 

"I did. Come on." She took his hand. 

"Damn. Gabrijela... You didn't need to." He saw what she had done. 

"I wanted to. You've been busy all week. It's only fair for you to come home to something delicious." She giggled. 

"You mean yourself or the food?" He pulled her close. 

"Cheeky man." She kissed him again. "Let's eat." 

The night was cozy and they ended it with a glass of red before the fire. She had set up the living room with pillows all around and a throw. Despite the romantic mood she had set out and a plan to do other things, she could see Cillian was tired and managed to get him to get comfy and sleep. 

It was her turn to hold him before she also drifted to sleep. 

**_ Birthday Girl _ **

Cillian surprised her morning with a gift. She giggled as she sat kneeling on the floor, "You didn't need to." She said. 

"Hush. Open it." He said, kneeling in front of her. Music played in the background. 

She first read the letter and her heart melted. It was very sweet and beautiful. She unwrapped the wrapping then popped open the box before she let out a gasp. 

"Cillian, oh god..." Inside the box was a gold chain, with a fairly large opal with such vibrant colours. The pendant was of a sunburst, and within the points were smaller pieces of opal. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." She cried, a hand over her mouth. Then she looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck. 

He smiled and hugged her, "Do you like it?" 

"Cillian. I don't like it, I love it! It's perfect! God this must've cost you so much. God. Cillian. It's stunning." She was in a total loss for words. "You really got a keen eye." She added. She had eyed the pendant a while back, and he must've picked up how much she loved it. 

"Let me put it on." He said and took the box. He pulled the chain out and went behind her as he laid it around her neck. 

His fingers brushed the nape of her neck, she reached up to touch the pendant gently. 

Cillian kissed her bare shoulder, "You deserve so much more." He murmured, and she turned to him. His heart melted at her beautiful smile and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I best get ready." She giggled and stood. "Thank you again, Cillian." 

"Don't thank me. You don't need to." He said and she giggled and hurried upstairs to change. She had already packed her bags for the next couple of days, and some presents she managed to buy for his family. 

She changed into a wine-red turtle neck jumper tucked into a high-waist black and white checkered pant and white trainers. She made sure her necklace was visible before she grabbed her bag and headed down. 

Cillian had chosen to dress in black jeans, a blue sweater and then a black leather looking jacket on top with a checkered pattern within. 

"Cutie." She said and stepped close, kissing him sweetly. 

"Beautiful." He smiled and kissed her cheek as they made their way out. 

Taking the Tube, they got off at Westminster Abbey before they got onto a boat to have breakfast on the Thames. 

Once they arrived back, she was all giddy from the ride. 

"Really good food. Where are we going now?" She asked. 

"You'll see." He said and they walked until they reached Trafalgar Square. He took her towards the museum. 

"Cillian, no." She gasped. She had wanted to go here, but she never got the chance to. Lucia didn't like these things, but she did. 

"Gabrijela, yes." He drawled out, laughing at her reaction. 

"You are spoiling me too much!" She stayed close to his side as they entered the building. They wandered around, admiring the paintings, and Cillian took some stylish photos of her. He still found it odd from the angles and close up's she wanted but he enjoyed it either way. 

When she was standing before a large painting, he swept her in his arms and kissed her. 

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "What was that for?" She asked as they broke apart. Some old ladies gave them odd looks. 

"Cause I wanted to." He rubbed his nose against hers. 

She sighed in delight as they finished their tour of the museum. Next stop was Waterstones across the Square. After some new books she bought, they headed up to Oxford Street and Bond Street for the rest of the afternoon. 

"I honestly don't know how I'm gonna fit this in my suitcase." She said as they headed home in a taxi. "I hope it's not gonna cost me if I go over the scale." 

"You can always send things back." He said. 

"True. Maybe I'll do that. God knows what else I'll find in Cork." She laughed. 

They took a quick stop at her apartment so she could drop off the things she had bought today. She made sure she had everything locked up and her valuables were kept at his home. Everything else was just clothing. 

Back into the taxi, they continued on. 

It began to pour when they got to the front door of his house, they were lucky to have clear skies all day. 

Gabrijela started up the fire and turned on the lights on the Christmas Tree and the lights in the window and outside. 

Every year she would go to midnight mass with her family, not once she had missed it. And tonight she would do it despite being exhausted and needing to be up early tomorrow. 

They had dinner before the fire, Cillian cooking. Then she refreshed herself and off to church they went. Cillian wasn't big on religion but he had thought the ceremony was nice. As well as her singing. 

They retired for the night, cuddling in bed. She was dressed in one of his shirts. 

"Today was perfect." She said softly. 

"I'm glad you liked it. I tried to squeeze in everything you mentioned you liked to do." He ran his fingers along her back. 

"You did an amazing job, Cillian. I cannot believe you would do all that for me." She looked up at him. 

"I care a lot for you and I... I wanted to make you feel special today." He kissed her softly. 

She melted into the kiss, "I really like you, Cillian. Like a lot." She admitted softly. She wasn't ready for the three words, yet. 

"I really like you to, Gabrijela. More than anyone and anything." He held her hand to his chest. 

She smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder, the pendant resting between her breasts. Warm and safe. 

Like how she was right now in his arms. 

She wasn't sure how she was going to feel when she would have to leave him behind. But she didn't want to think about that right now, she would remember the moment and enjoy it while it lasted. 

Sleep overtook her and she had a smile planted on her face all night long. 


	12. An Irish Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made up his parents names as we do not know them.

Gabrijela leaned against Cillian, head on his shoulder as he read a book. She shut her eyes, tired from how early they had to get up. Five in the morning for their eight-thirty flight. 

"Such an ungodly hour." She muttered and found the position to be uncomfortable. So she moved on her back, her head in his lap. 

He looked at her, "You'll get sleep in the afternoon." He leaned down, lifting her head up to kiss her. 

"But I wanna sleep now." She murmured against his lips. 

"Hush," He chuckled and resumed his reading. He rested one arm just below her breasts, she held on to it with a hand. She thought to what he had done this morning. She was packing her things when he had come up behind her. His hands roved over her breasts and he kissed her neck, "Cillian," She whispered before she was bent over the bed. Her jeans were yanked down and he knelt behind her until he ruined her with his mouth. He had moaned, "For last night." He said against her before she cried out and came on his fingers once more. 

She smiled at the pleasant morning and could feel herself drifting to sleep but it wasn't long when it was time to get up and get moving. 

She grabbed her carry-on luggage, she had repacked this morning into his bigger suitcase as he didn't need to bring to much stuff as he had left some things in his family home. 

They shuffled on to the plane, he helped her shove her bag into the overhead compartment then she slid into the chair beside the window. She grew nervous. She didn't like small aeroplanes. They justled to much when in the air. 

She hastily put on her seat belt, her leg shaking. 

"Are you okay?" Cillian slid his hand in hers. 

"A little nervous. I'm not a fan of small planes." She laughed softly, "Or planes in general." 

"Are you only doing this to get a kiss from me?" He was clearly teasing her, but he was still worried. 

"No!" She gasped. 

"Uh-huh. Look at me, darling." He tilted her face to his. 

"Prick." She huffed and he laughed and leaned in, kissing her deeply. 

"No, really. It is very nerve-wracking for me." She looked out the window, it was pouring rain. 

"It's okay. I'm right here," he squeezed her hand, holding it in his lap. 

"I know." She smiled. 

It wasn't long when the plane was ready and backed out with the help of a truck. She tensed when the plane bumped and jiggled on the tarmac, holding his hand tightly. 

Then it was ready to take flight. 

"Fuck." She whispered as the plane began to move, faster and faster it went. 

"I'm here. I got you, Gabrijela." Cillian watched her face, her eyes shut tightly as the plane made various sounds before liftoff. He didn't like it when he saw her so stricken with fear. He wondered how she came here by herself with no one but herself for comfort. 

"I hate this so fucking much. Oh god." She murmured, she hadn't opened her eyes. "God I hate it." Her heart was hammering in her chest. 

He stroked her knuckles with a thumb, trying to comfort her the best he could. 

Only when the plane eased into a horizontal path did she relax a little. She gulped as she opened her eyes and turned to see some very worried ice blue eyes watch her. 

"Okay?" He whispered, cupping her face with a hand. He was so worried, his voice wavered a little. 

"I'm okay." She placed a hand over his, turned her head to kiss the inside of his palm. "Thanks, Cillian-" She gasped when the plane wiggled. 

"I'll get us some tea, hey?" The flight hostess came by and he got her some tea. They were also offered some light snacks which she gratefully munched on. She hadn't really eaten this morning so she was feeling a little sick. 

The tea, however, settled her and she appreciated it a lot. But turbulence started and in a smaller plane, it was felt greatly. 

She cursed softly as she tried to press herself as much as she could into the seat, and she let out soft whimpers whenever the plane moved to much. 

But listening to Cillian's voice was the only thing that prevented her from having a full out panic attack. She felt something wrap around her neck, it was his scarf by the smell of the rich cologne he wore. And then the green bubble jacket he wore over her legs. 

Comfy and warm. 

The fear and tension left her, and she was feeling much better after fifteen minutes. He had lifted up the armrest between them so she could snuggle into his body. 

They had a shared cord that would plug into his phone, and they listened to some music. They stayed like that, holding each other right through to landing. 

Off the plane, they collected their bags and headed out to the area to be picked up. 

"My brother will take us to the house." He said. Despite the clear skies, it was very, very cold. Only ten degrees Celcius. 

Gabrijela was glad she was wearing her washed-out jeans, a hoodie that had a thermal singlet and a shirt underneath it. She still wore his scarf which was tightly wrapped around her. 

"He better hurry up, otherwise he'll be taking popsicles home." She grumbled. 

"Aha! There he is! Come on darling." He came to the car and beamed. 

His brother got out and they embraced, "Big brother! Good to see you! God." 

Gabrijela stayed back a little, watching them happily hug each other. It was so cute. She couldn't help but smile. 

"Paidi, meet Gabrijela." Cillian turned and waved her closer. 

"Hi," Gab smiled and shook hands with the younger brother. 

"Hello, darl. You look very cold. Why don't we get in? Ma is waiting." He said. 

They all got into the car, Cillian sat at the front and she sat in the back. The brothers chatted and she admired the scenery that unfolded. 

Cork was lovely by the looks of it. She hoped they could spend a day looking around. 

They headed a little out of the main city, to a small village Cillian was raised in. 

Then down a dirt road to a stunning stone, two-story home. It had white wooden borders around the many windows and a bright green front door with a Christmas wreath on it. The garden was impeccable, and despite its winter, it was all green. 

"We have a horse and some chickens," Cillian's brother said as they pulled up. 

And a wave of nerves slammed into her she could only nod quickly. She hadn't put much thought to this trip. She didn't realise she would actually meet his family. Well, that's stupid, she did but... God, she didn't think it would come true. 

His mother, father and his siblings. All there. Oh god, the questions. Did Cillian tell his family who she was exactly? She remembered he had said they would meet a wonderful girl. But did he tell them her age? What were they as a pair? A couple? Friends with benefits? What were they anyway? Would they think of her as some type of gold-digger, or some... young silly girl trying new things with an older man? The questions swirled in her brain she didn't realise Cillian had opened the door and was talking to her. 

"Gabbie." He shook her and she looked at him. "Is everything okay?" His brother was nowhere to be seen. Must've gone in. 

"I-Cillian." She breathed fast, "Is this a good idea? Oh god, I didn't think this through. Y-Your family, what will they think of me? Shit, I'm so scared." 

"Breathe. Come on, breathe." He said, taking her hands with one of his. "Breathe." He instructed and she did. "They will love you, darling. Do not be afraid." 

She looked closely into his eyes, he was sincere but also understanding. She reached up with a hand, brushing her fingers along his blushed cheeks. "Okay... Okay, Cillian. Okay." She nodded after some moments. 

"That's my girl," He smiled and leaned in, kissing her as he helped her out. 

That sentence made her feel things, her heart raced. His girl. She was his. Confidence began to build in her. 

Upon entering the house, as lovely outside, it was just as lovely inside. Warm, wooden tones with a very farm like interior. It had a serious Irish charm, and she could envision little Cillian running around and down the stairs. 

She spotted a picture, "Oh my, who is this?" She said as she came over. 

"Uh. It's me. I was only fifteen." He laughed softly. 

"Such a cutie with that smile." She looked up. 

"Do I hear my precious handsome boy?" An older woman came through the threshold that had led into the living section of the house. 

"Ma! Hello!" He hugged her. 

"Ooo, it is wonderful to see you, Cilly." She looked over, "And oh! She is just as beautiful as you had described!" 

Gabrijela's eyes widened and she looked at Cillian. He did what now?! She hugged the woman when she embraced her. 

"Oh my god, no, Ma!" Cillian was flushing bright red. He was extremely embarrassed. 

"Oh hush now. Come on, breakfast is ready. Kids have been whining all morning." She said and left them. 

"Cillian I'm going to kill you." She hit his arm hard, pouting at him. 

"Sorry! Ma wanted to know so badly. It's not like I have photos of you on my phone." He nudged her with his hip. 

"No more kisses for you." She jabbed his arm with a finger and he groaned as he rubbed his arm. 

They entered the very lively living room. Five young kids were playing before the fire, his siblings around a table that was covered with delicious-looking food. 

Then it was the introductions, hugs and kisses and shaking hands. She learned his mother's name to be Mary and his father Lachlan. Then breakfast was underway, light chatter across the table and the kids giggling. 

"How is my food?" His mother asked after a bit. 

"It's so good. Thank you." Gabrijela smiled. There was an agreement across the board. 

"Good! I am very glad you like it! So, tell me, how do you find our city?" She continued. 

"I haven't seen it much but it does look very beautiful. I'm a sucker for old, historical towns." Gabrijela said, wiping her mouth a little as she drank a bit of apple juice. 

"Fantastic. Cillian best show you around before you return back to London. There are fantastic little places all over." She said with a warm smile. 

"Do you have any siblings?" Orla, Cillian's younger sister, asked. 

"I do. I've got three older brothers. All married with kids." Gab nodded. 

"Oh, wow. Youngest girl. How old are you?" 

"Twenty-five since yesterday," Gab said softly. 

"Happy Birthday! Must've been a Christmas surprise?" Mary smiled. 

"Kinda. We celebrate my birthday on Christmas as it's easier. I always get a tad more presents." She giggled. 

"How about any partners?" Mary continued with the questions. It made her a little overwhelmed. 

"Ma, that's a bit much." Cillian cut in before Gab could reply. 

"She is an adult woman, she can reply if she wants. Gabrijela?" 

All eyes on her. She blinked, she looked at Cillian then back at Mary. It seemed he hadn't told her details about them. 

"No. No one at all." She shook her head. 

"Really? A girl as beautiful should have men wanting your attention." Mary gasped. "Maybe we should find you a man here." She winked. 

Gab giggled and sipped her apple juice as everyone fell into their own conversations. 

Cillian's knee brushed against hers and she looked up, "You going okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Going just well." She nodded. 

The doorbell rang and Mary hurried to go answer it. More voices filled the house as more people came. Cillian's other relatives. 

More introductions, handshakes and kisses. Then everyone gathered in the large living room/sunroom. The Christmas tree was overflowing with presents. 

She sat on the couch, Cillian sitting on the armrest, an arm on the backrest for support. His sisters and his brother handed out the presents to everyone, the kids having an absolute ball with their new toys or outfits. Music filled the air, laughter and joy making it warm as light snow fell outside. 

"First white Christmas." Cillian leaned down. 

"Dream come true." She smiled up at him. 

"This one is for Gabrijela." Mary hobbled over the wrapping and the toys scattered around. 

"Oh no, you shouldn't!" Gabrijela took the large box. She had to send some of her stuff back. No way she could bring this all home in her suitcase. 

"Of course we should! It's a bit of your birthday and a Christmas present." Mary beamed. 

"Oh goodness." Gabrijela laughed before she unwrapped the box. As she popped open the lid she gasped. "Oh!" She pulled out the items. A fantastic scarf, thick and soft and the colour of cream. The next thing inside was a multi-coloured patchwork of a throw. She handed Cillian the box as she pulled it out, it was huge! She could wrap herself up in it. There was a cooking book as well, all about traditional Irish dishes. 

"We wanted to give you something of Ireland for you to take home. The scarf and the throw all made here with care and love." Mary explained. "And Cillian mentioned your love for cooking. So the book is for you to whip up something wonderful for your family at home. You'll find some of the dishes I made today in there." 

Gabrijela beamed and set the items down, "Thank you so much. I will treasure them forever. I've also gotten some things to." She got up, Cillian had already set the things under the tree. 

She handed them out to each sibling and his parents. She bought them their favourite wines or scotch. She remembered Cillian telling her one dinner about it. 

Everyone seemed thrilled and she received plenty of hugs. Even the kids had gotten some toys from her. 

The morning went on, Gabrijela played with the kids. Their parents were surprised as to how well she was with them, messing around and keeping them occupied as the table was cleaned up. 

She would occasionally look up, Cillian had a serious expression as he spoke with his mother and father in the kitchen. Her heart sank, he seemed troubled. He looked over and gave her a small reassuring smile when he noted the look on her face. 

Gabrijela sighed softly. She hoped that there was no trouble with her, she didn't want his family to be distrustful towards her. 

Lunch came and went, and his other relatives began to leave by evening. Gabrijela spent most of her time with the kids, reading them stories or listening to their complaints of their parents or their school. 

The night eased to calm, soft classical music coming from the record. His siblings disappeared upstairs, setting the kids to bed. 

His father had gone early to bed. 

She came to the couch where Cillian sat, a glass in her hand as well as his. 

"Hi," She smiled and sat close, his arm automatically went around her. 

"Hey." He smiled, looking at her. "You look exhausted." 

"I am. Those kids are crazy!" She giggled as she sipped her wine. 

"They are. But really adored you. You have some magic, never seen them so calm." He said, playing with the golden ends of her hair. 

"Practice makes perfect." She laid her head back on his arm. It had been snowing all day, a blanket of white outside. 

"How did you like it today?" He asked, his finger now traced a shape on her nape. 

She shivered, "I loved it. Nervous at first, but... Your family is wonderful Cillian. Makes me miss my own back at home." 

"I could imagine. Make sure to call them later yeah?" He set down his finished glass. 

"I will." She looked into his eyes. He had moved so he was closer to her, kinda almost on top of her. 

"Do I still get to kiss you?" He asked, his other hand taking her jaw gently. 

"If you promise me one thing." She leaned closer, their noses touching. 

"What?" He now cupped her neck. 

"Eat me out every morning like you did this morning." She said and kissed him without hearing his answer. 

Eyes shut, he kissed her deeply and passionately, pulling her close. She gripped his side a little, a soft moan escaping her as she felt his tongue sweep in. Her core warmed at the sensation of his tongue dominating hers. She hadn't kissed him all day, and she poured her heart and soul into it. 

"Maybe we should go to bed too," She whispered against his lips, his hand had slid down to her hip. 

"And do what?" He kissed her jaw, moving to her neck. 

"Everything." She murmured, sighing in delight. 

"It's a full house, Gab. Walls," he kissed her collar bone, "... Are thin." 

"I can be quiet, Cillian. Or you can put a gag in my mouth." She mused when he pulled back. 

"A gag?" His smirk was wicked. 

"Mhm," She ran a finger down his lips. 

"Let's go then." He said and they stood. 

As they came to the stairs Mary was coming down them, "Ah! There you two are. Come on, let me show you your room." She said. 

The pair gave each other a look and followed her. 

"You have the room farthest of them all. Cillian's old room as a boy. But closest to the bathroom. He had a problem when he was much younger." Mary whispered. 

Cillian groaned, "God." 

Gabrijela giggled as they came into the fairly large room. A huge double bed that faced the wall lined french doors that led to a small balcony. There was a guitar in the corner, a table with neatly stacked books and sheets of what looked like music sheets. 

"His room was the biggest as he liked to practice his music and write them to," Mary said. 

"He writes music?" Gabrijela raised a brow. "You didn't tell me that." 

"Yeah, and you left out the part you are in a band." He poked back at her. She rolled her eyes. 

"You're in a band? Interesting. Two music lovers. Could be a perfect couple." Mary let out a soft laugh. 

Gabrijela blushed. 

"Now under this big bed is a spare mattress. I'd pull it out but my back is aching." She said. "All sheets are made. Towels in the wardrobe. But... Make yourself at home." Mary smiled. 

"Much appreciated." She said, taking her hands. "I might take a shower if that's fine. I feel icky." She said. 

"Of course! Don't worry about making to much noise. We all sleep like the dead." She laughed. "Cillian, since you are the eldest, help your poor mama with the dishes." She said and headed out. 

Gabrijela smirked, "I'm going to take a shower. Join me, hm?" She pressed herself against him, kissing his neck. 

"I'll be quick." He groaned softly, his hands cupped her ass and squeezed it. 

They parted. She took a moment to unpack her things. They would be here for more than three days it seemed, into the new year. She unpacked his clothing too, hanging it up with the other items he had left. 

Then she grabbed her pyjamas and towel and went into the bathroom. She was told the attic was converted into a wonderful room for the kids to all sleep in. One of the girls wanted to show her tomorrow. 

Cillian's parents slept downstairs as well as his brother, his sisters upstairs on the other side of the house. 

As she began to undress a knock came at the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Cillian's voice. 

She came over and unlocked it, letting him in. "That was quick." She said. 

"Uh, yeah. Only had to put things away." He said, grabbing her by the hips and pulled her flush against his body. 

"Cillian-" She was cut off by the hard kiss. She wasn't naked yet but he helped her undress her bra and panties before he was naked as well. He walked her into the shower. It was big enough for two people. 

As they got wet, he kissed her. He hadn't broken the kiss even as he had walked in with her. She was surprised at the desperation he had for her, how hard he felt against her. 

Tonight was the night, she thought. Despite being in his own family home, he would take her. 

He touched her in the shower, one leg cocked up to his hip as he pushed two fingers into her. Her sweet moan filled his ears, he would ready her. 

"I don't have a condom," He said against her ear, if she was not okay with him going bareback then he would not take her. He would stick to her boundaries. 

"It's fine," She said breathlessly, "I'm on the pill." She held back a cry when his thumb began to do its familiar circle around her clit. 

"Sure?" He kissed her, dragging out her bottom lip. 

"I'm sure Cillian. I want you. Tonight." She bucked her hips. "I have wanted you for a long time." 

"I can say the same." He thrust his fingers fast inside her, kissing her and swallowing up her cries as she came on them. Then they did a speedy clean up, unable to stop kissing each other as they left the bathroom in their towels to their room. 

Gabrijela moved into the middle of the bed, getting under the sheets and he joined her. He rolled on top of her, her arms going around his neck as they locked into another passionate kiss. 

He had music playing, just to be sure to cancel out any noises. He let out a groan as he felt her slender fingers around his cock, "Gab." He murmured. 

"Closer, baby." She whispered. He lowered his hips and let out a soft hiss when he felt her rub the head of his cock along her slit. She moaned softly, teasing herself with him. 

He brought a hand down to grip himself, "Hold on to me, darling." 

She could feel him trembling, his lips wobbled a little. She placed her hands back on his shoulders. 

She held his gaze, his face shadowed but not too much that she could not see. 

"My Cillian," She whispered. 

And then he lowered himself, sliding into her with slow ease of his hips. 

He let out a groan, it had been a long time since he felt the warmth of a woman. He gripped the sheets, his hips now locked with hers. He let out a shaky breath. He watched her face. 

Gabrijela let out soft whimpers of pleasure, his cock spreading her and filling her to the brim. Sex was always amazing, the feeling of a cock in her. But Cillian... He was different. There was meaning to this. All of this. He was not taking her just for the sake of sex. She could see there was more. 

And she felt the same. But she was hesitant about that 'further' bit. But right now, she would not dwell on it. 

"Gabrijela?" His ragged voice brought her back. "Tell me you're okay." 

"I am fine, Cillian. Oh, so, so fine." She pulled him down to kiss him. And that was when he started to move. 

Slow, deep movements, his hips rolled into hers. In and out. Sliding, stretching her. Each dive of his hips sent electricity through her body. 

She arched her back when he did so, his head was tucked into her neck as his arms were around her holding her tight to his body. He still trembled. 

She clung to him, she could feel his sinewy muscles in his shoulders shift and tense as his body worked to pleasure her. 

She then moved her arms to wrap around his waist a little, gripping him there as her legs spread wider for him. 

With the building of the intense pleasure, their bodies became slick with sweat. He was growing more rougher, his grunts a wonderful song to her ears. Curses left both their now swollen lips from how much they kissed and still kissed. But sloppily. 

Her hands roamed over his perfect body, touching him, memorising the stiffness, the angles, the dips and curves. 

Cillian did the same, loving how her body was mesmerising. She was full and curvy, her body arching as he dove deep within her soul. He sat back a little, one hand beside her head. He held her leg up to his hip, the position making him go deeper than ever. 

"Cillian!" She gasped, those pretty pink lips parted from the utter bliss he gave her.  _ He _ _ made her feel this. _

She dug her nails into his shoulders, looking down. The sheets had fallen back. His body outlined by the moonlight from outside. She could see how they were connected. How perfect their bodies seemed to fill each curve.

Like a missing puzzle piece. 

Now Cillian was kneeling back, he held her legs wide and hooked over his arms as he held her thighs. She was lifted off the bed a little. 

She let out a loud whine, he was going more deeper than ever. His cock reaching her special spot that his fingers could not. 

She threw back her head, gripping the metal bars of the bedhead as she was thrown upwards from how hard he was fucking her. 

The air was hot, sizzling and electric. Nothing could stop them, nothing could stop him as he ravaged her body with those delicate yet sinful hands. And his cock, which pumped in and out of her. 

Her breasts bounced, the bed shaking a little. 

His moans were growing louder despite him being quite quiet. He was getting close, he could feel it. The need to finish. But he wanted to hold out, he wanted her to finish on him. He wanted her to drag out his climax. 

Gabrijela could not think of anyone but him. But the pleasure he doused her soul, her heart, her everything. She was close, her body was tensing up as she was ready to crash down. 

"Keep going, Cillian. Oh!" She managed to gasp out. She could not form words at all, only moans and unintelligible sounds. Sounds she never knew that could come from her. 

"Aw, fuck!" He cursed, voice cracking a little. He went harder, the sound of skin to skin filled the scorching air between them. 

"Ah... Ah... Ah! Cillian! CILLIAN! OH GOD  _ CILLIAN _ !" She drawled out his name in a loud, fantastic cry which he dropped her and claimed her lips in a kiss. 

He thrust wildly, his climax ripping through him as he pounded into her and finished inside her. He gripped her undulating body to his, holding his hips to hers as he came and came. 

Their moans mixed within their kiss, as he held her. They did not part from each other. Totally locked in. Body to body. 

He did not want to part from her just yet, neither did she. His head dropped into the curve of her shoulder. 

Their ragged breaths were the only sounds now left with the soft music which had dipped to a soft, gentle melody. As if the sound was easing them from the high they just experience. 

Finally, Cillian rolled off her and laid on his back. They were a mess, a sweaty, flushed mess. 

Gabrijela looked up at the ceiling, her breathing slowly coming back to normal. She could feel his warmth within her, it would leak out soon. She turned her head slowly, only to meed his eyes. 

He reached up and touched her cheek, he looked so hot, his lips parted, cheeks red as sweat beaded on his forehead and his hair sticking to it. 

"Gab..." He said breathlessly. "Gab talk to me." He said when she didn't reply. 

She smiled, "Cilly," She murmured, groaning as she moved to her side and laid half on top of him. She kissed him softly. 

"Tell me how you feel." He tangled his hand in her hair, his other hand on her waist. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He rubbed his nose against hers. 

"No. You didn't." She laid a hand on his chest, playing with his chest hair a little. "You gave me so much pleasure there are no words to describe how I am feeling after it all." 

He laughed softly, "You might feel it in the morning." He nipped her lip. 

"You that confident you fucked me that good, hm?" She nuzzled his nose. 

"Totally." He squeezed her side. 

"I can so agree with that. You did a wonderful job Cillian. I... I enjoyed it. All of it. I'd ride you but I'm so exhausted." She laid down on him. 

"A satisfied woman gives me the greatest pleasure. Especially if it's you." He pulled up the sheets. Now the air had sizzled away, it grew cold. 

"Such a flirt." She hummed. 

"I'm grateful I made you feel good, Gabrijela. That's all I want to do. Make you happy. Feel utter bliss. My greatest goal is to make you feel like a queen." His words were soft, shy. But he was serious about it. 

"You make me feel more than a queen, Cillian. You make me feel lots of things. They haven't invented the fucking words for it." She repeated a line from him. 

He chuckled, "When you plan something well, there's no need to rush." He said it in his Tommy Shelby voice. 

She had shivers, "So I was a plan, hm?" She looked up at him. 

"Not exactly," He kissed her, "In a way. But you were more a... surprise. A real, good surprised that I am thoroughly pleased with." 

She smiled and kissed him back before she laid her head back down and got comfy. 

"As are you, Cillian. A surprised I had not expected." She murmured, eyes shutting as her satisfied body succumbed to exhaustion. 


	13. What Are You to Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some little things to keep in mind for an update in this Fic: 
> 
> \- I’ve given the date for filming season 4 between March to July 2017  
> \- Gabrijela was given an extra thing to work on some other play between August and November, with December being her free time.   
> \- She was with Logan for almost five months before Lucia ruined it.   
> \- Extra band player was added to her band, Maya’s fiance.   
> \- Lucia stayed for the first month (August) before going to Spain between September and November, before returning in December.   
> \- Cillian will be able to spend time with Gabrijela until she leaves on the 5th before returning to do other filming stuff afterwards. 
> 
> No major storyline changes, it was just the dates as I am particular with that kinda stuff lmao.

The rising sun was wonderful. Especially when a fresh blanket of snow had coated the rolling hills beyond the house. She made sure to take a photo, go to the toilet and take her pill. Then she returned back to bed.   
Cillian was on his side, facing her and sound asleep. She admired his sleeping, relaxed face. Thick long lashes laid upon his perfect cheeks.   
Last night returned to her, in the darkness the pair were connected. Hands grappling each other for support, his lips leaving marks along her body.   
She could still feel those hands, so delicate and yet they held her with such ferocity. He had gone hard, but he held back, she knew that. He wanted to feel her, to understand her body. To savour it. In the bathroom she had examined herself, there was some discolouration on her hips, hickies peppered along her neck and breasts. She wondered how she was going to cover the ones on her neck.   
She smiled. The sex was out of this world, she had thought his foreplay was awesome but last night was something else. He made her feel like she was worth something. The sex was not meaningless. But she worried, for the future of them together. What was he to her? What was this between them? It wasn't just friends with benefits... Or was it?   
She shook her head slightly and took her phone. And took a video of her touching his face to wake him up.   
Her fingers gently trailed along his skin, his jaw, his cheek, his brow.   
Finally, Cillian stirred. His arm that was under his head stretched out above her as his fingers tangled in her hair.   
"Mmm..." He groaned softly, eyes flickering open. "What are you doing?" His voice heavy with sleep.   
"Nothing." She giggled raising the phone up and the camera pointed to them. "Good morning, baby." She leaned in and kissed him.   
His arm behind her head curved to pull her close, "Are you recording me?" He kissed her back.   
"Maybe. Keep kissing me." She said and deepened the kiss.   
He began to wake up more, "Mmm why?" He was smiling as his other hand pulled her body against his.   
"So I can have a video reminding me of how good you kiss me." She said, pulling back a little to meet his eyes.   
"Huh. I might have to work harder to make you remember without it." He kissed her and pulled her on top. She stopped the video and laid her phone on the bedside table.   
"Naughty man." She braced her hands on either side of his head and kissed him with need.   
His hands returned to their spot on her hips, "I remember you promising me a ride." He said.   
"You want a good morning ride?" She swivelled her hips before she did a rolling motion that dragged her slit along his hardening shaft.   
He groaned, brows furrowed, "Hell was that move?" He bent his legs a little.   
"A special move." She said, moving against him with a moan.   
"I liked that. Mmm, Gabrijela. Now I can see clearly how you look." He said, eyes swallowing up her figure as she sat back.   
Her messy hair glowed from the sun behind her, the light outlining her figure. He helped her roll those luscious hips, lifting his own which caused her to moan loudly.   
"Oh, God, Cillian." She gripped his knees, "Shit- I need you." She panted.   
"Raise yourself, darling. Let me slide into you." He said.   
She did, pushing herself up as he gripped his cock. He angled it to her entrance, he was coated in her once more. "Down." He commanded.   
She slid down his length, brows furrowed, "Cilly." Her mouth was in an O shape, her hips now resting on his.   
He was entirely inside her, "Gab, oh, Gab." His hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts.   
She started to ride him, rocking her hips back and forth with a slight twirl to them. In and out he went, waking up her aching core. Pleasure rippled through her, going to her toes and back up in a gasp of bliss.   
The slow, gentle pace began to grow faster. And she was no longer rocking her hips but now she bounced on him.   
Her breasts bounced at the fast movements, his hips moved in sync with hers so he went deeper when she came down.   
Her hands now planted on his chest as she hunched over a little as she slammed her hips down, "Cillian! Ah!"   
She was tight, very tight despite the fuck they had last night. But he enjoyed the feeling, she hugged him tight. Pulled on him, pumping him like she would with her hand. His hands now cupped her ass, helping her move as he began to thrust into her. "You're doing so good, darling. So, so good." He praised and leaned up to kiss her.   
Her fingers now dug into his shoulders, she was almost losing sync as to how fast she was going. She was so needy, so desperate for him. Her climax was close.   
"Cillian, oh fuck I'm gonna cum soon. Oh, fuck!" She threw back her head, crying out as he pushed into her again when he slipped out.   
"Yeah, ah." He moaned, his arms wrapped around her as he began to sit up.   
"Baby what are you doing- oh! Cillian! Let me finish on top of you!" She cried out as they switched positions.   
He was now back on top of her, his arms slid under her back to hold her shoulders. Her head hung off the side of the bed a little.   
He drilled into her but this time he didn't hold back. He thrust as if he couldn't have enough of her. The sounds of skin to skin filled her ears and the sweet grunts that emitted from his parted mouth.  
He looked down where they joined then back up to meet her lustful eyes, her expression in utter bliss. He could feel her climax starting to build, she grew even tighter, her moans becoming high pitched and her grip on his back was like needles stabbing into him.   
But he welcomed the new sensations and feelings, he would remember how she marked his back with her nails and his chest with her love bites.   
It felt like she was going to be thrown off the bed, but he held her in an iron grip. She could feel that tremble go through him, the tightness of his muscles and the clenching of his jaw as he moaned through gritted teeth. He looked so godly like this, nothing but pleasure wrapped his features. His hair was a mess, sticking to his forehead.   
"Cillian! Don't stop! Oh! Oh I-I'm gonna cum!" She cried breathlessly, tilting her head back and baring her throat to him. And he took that chance to leave even more marks.   
"Cum darling." He managed as he fucked her hard, his hands moved quickly to her hips.   
Her body tightened and she arched her back before she locked her legs around his waist as his name graced her lips as she came hard on his cock.   
Cillian's climax was triggered and he thrust a few more times before his head snapped back and a groan rumbled through him as he filled her up with his load. "Ah... Ah... Ah..." He panted, letting her go before he held himself up.   
Gabrijela was shaking a little as she ran her hands up and down his arms. "Cillian... You bastard." She laughed softly.   
"Why am I a bastard?" He tilted his head to the side, admiring her beauty.   
"You didn't let me finish on top of you." She said, moaning softly when he pulled out of her and leaned back. His cock was slick with her cum and his own.   
The sight was... she had no words to describe how he looked now.   
He chuckled, his smile blessing her eyes, "Bad luck. I wanted to be in control." He stroked her thighs before his hand dipped between her legs.   
She moaned as he pushed two fingers into her and fingered her, she twitched and mewled.   
"So sensitive." He wiggled his fingers inside her then brought them out. He smirked a little, parting his fingers to reveal a web of their mixed fluids.   
She sat up slowly, and he brought his fingers to her lips. She took his wrist with a hand and opened her mouth as he pushed them in. She let out a soft sound as she sucked them clean.   
"Good girl," He murmured as he slowly pulled them out, they trailed down her chin leaving a line of her saliva. She blushed as he took her chin and leaned down to kiss her deeply.   
She cupped his face as she smiled, "I hope we can do this often." She murmured.   
"Of course we can." He kissed her, dragging out her bottom lip with his teeth.   
A knock came at the door, "Son? Are you awake?" Mary, his mother, whispered.   
"Yes, I am. Just wait." He called out.   
They pulled away from each other and he pulled up on his boxers and padded to the door, "Yes?" He opened it a little enough for him to peek out his head.   
"Is Gabrijela asleep?" She tried to look in.   
He closed the door more, "She is. Ma, what is it?" He asked.   
"You are covered in sweat, is it too hot in the room?" She frowned, but her eyes had a look that he knew she would talk to him later.   
"No. It's just fine. Come on Ma, she's going to wake up." He pushed.   
"The animals need to be fed, go and do that now." She said and stepped away from the door.   
He sighed and closed the door and turned. He growled when he saw Gabrijela on her side and running a finger up and down her side sensually.   
"Close call." She purred, wiggling her eyebrows.   
"Shush. Get dressed, she tends to walk in without knocking." He said as he went through his wardrobe.   
"Cute farmer boy." She got off the bed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Can I come to help?"   
"If you get dressed that is." He said, turning in her arms and kissed her sweetly.   
"Okay, I will. Meet you downstairs, I'm gonna go clean up." She said against his lips.   
He left once he was dressed. Gab peeked out of the room and hurried into the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, braid her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth.   
She changed into some black jeans, thick multi-coloured striped long sleeve top and a brown jacket that had fleece-lined within. She was glad she had a neck warmer, it would keep her warm and hide the hickies Cillian left.   
But how she was to wear it without it when she was to be indoors with his family... She had to figure that out later. Yanking on her boots she headed down but paused as she heard the conversation between Cillian and his mother.   
"You can't deny what I just saw," Mary said in a hushed, shocked voice.   
"Ma." Cillian let out a heavy sigh, "She's a very sweet girl. I like her a lot."   
"Of course she is. I can see that. But as a mother, I worry. What is this relationship you have with her? When did it start? Did she not work for you?" Mary moved around and a kettle began to boil.   
"Yes, she did. God Ma, I don't know... Something started then it faded off, she found someone then it went away and she turned to me..." He sounded frustrated.   
"Oh, so she used you as a way to get off from her heartbreak?" Mary seemed angry.   
Gabrijela felt a pang of hurt, but she couldn't be entirely mad. The woman did not know her well, but to have an assumption like that...   
"No! Ma, don't say something like that. She is not like that, besides we only had actual," he lowered his voice, "sex last night. You need to get to know her Ma, she really is a wonderful girl. I..." he paused, a moment passed, "I don't think I'll ever find someone like her. She truly has captivated me."   
Gabrijela's heart skipped at the mention of that and the adoration she had for him... Only grew more. Or was it more? She was kind of fearful for it.   
Mary sighed, "I can see that. The way you look at her... But... Cillian, be careful. Not just because I worry so much but for her future and yours. You know what I mean."   
Gab had to guess some knowing look or something had passed between them. But she figured they had stopped this conversation and she pretends as if she was coming down.   
"Good morning," She smiled before she stopped in the threshold. Mary and her son were holding hands across the counter, a worried look across the old woman's features as well as Cillian's.   
Mary pulled back, "Morning." She cheerfully as if what happened never happened. "Did you sleep well?"   
"Oh yes. I did! The bed was wonderful." She nodded and came over. "I'm ready to help with the animals."   
"Really? Do you like animals?" Mary asked.   
"Yes! I do. My auntie has a farm in the countryside of New South Wales and I go there every now and then to help out with the horses and cows." Gabbie nodded.   
"Well, how great! You don't mind chickens hm?" She asked.   
"Nope. I love them. We have four back at home. We got a huge backyard, plus an aviary. I love birds." She giggled. "I'll show you pictures?"   
"Sounds like a lovely idea." Mary nodded. "Well, off you two go. Animals are waiting."   
Gabrijela looked at Cillian who smiled and they walked out. They spent most of the morning tending to the dozen chickens, giving them fresh water, straw and food. Then to the two horses, one old cow and three goats.   
As Cillian checked the horse's hooves, she sat in the hay and watched him. She even took some pictures of him.   
"I can see what you are doing," Cillian said, looking at her.   
"Doing nothing. Just sitting here." She smirked, getting up and walked over to him. He turned to her on the stool, his hands now on her hips.   
"Show me your phone then." He tried to reach for it but she held it up.   
"Nope. Nothing in there important." She pinched his cheek gently.   
"Gabrijela." He began to stand and she managed to slip from his arms, "Give me the phone."   
"Make me." She waved the device before her, mischief glinting in her eyes. But she failed to notice the annoyance in his.   
"Gabrijela, I'm not-" He tried to grab it off her but she moved away. "For god sake." He muttered and tried to grab it off her once more.   
"Can't catch me. Can't catch me!" She taunted as she skipped around the barn floor.   
Cillian had almost enough and went to grab it again, but he lost it, "Enough! Gabrijela quit mucking around!" He said in such a way she let out a yelp from the fear that shot through her.   
She clutched the phone to her chest, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Cillian...? I-I- Fine. Here." She whispered, unlocking her phone and holding it out to him. "It's only four photos..." She winced when he took it from her.   
Cillian looked at her, kicking himself mentally. She looked frightened, eyes not meeting his. He sighed. "Here. Don't worry about it." He handed it back to her and she took it gingerly.   
"I'll uh, I'll just delete then. I'm sorry, I-I forgot you are not fond of photos being taken. I just wanted-" She bit back her tongue and shook her head.   
"Cillian! Gabrijela! Come on! Breakfast is ready!" Mary's voice cut through the chill between them.   
Cillian watched how quickly Gabrijela raced out of the barn. His heart took a sharp squeeze. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't believe he had just snapped at her like that.   
Gabrijela could feel the tears in her eyes but she wiped them away as she came up to the deck and headed up the stairs.   
"Where is Cillian?" Mary asked, stopping Gabrijela when she noticed her expression.   
"Uhm... He is uh, still in the barn cleaning up. He'll come up in a moment." Gabrijela pulled back her emotions and gazed into the woman's eyes.   
"Okay. Are you alright, Gabrijela? You look a little sad." Mary faced her now.   
"I'm fine." She nodded, giving her the best smile she could muster.   
"Well, I am here for you okay? You can talk to me about anything." She took her arm gently.   
"Thank you." She gave her a softer smile as Cillian came up. Gabrijela walked inside, leaving him to his mother. She took a seat at the table with half of the family, the kids could be heard upstairs screaming and laughing.   
She watched from her spot as Mary talked to Cillian, it looked like she was scolding him. It wasn't long when they came back in and breakfast was in full swing.   
The rest of the day was... weird for Gabrijela. She spent her time before the fire reading her book or writing or checking up on social media. She played with the kids for the whole afternoon as the siblings along with their partners milled about, going upstairs and down.   
But whenever she looked up, she caught odd stares from the two sisters or the brother. Something was going down, she knew the body language and the hushes voices. All too familiar with her situation back at home.   
And she was getting frustrated, especially with Cillian who wouldn't meet her eyes or have the chance to talk with her.   
Dinner came around early and finished soon enough. Cillian's siblings packed up their bags and headed home not long after. Gabrijela was given a card made by the kids and she thanked them each and hugged them.   
After that, Gabrijela changed into her flannel pants and jumper after her shower before she eased into the couch, a throw over her legs and a hot cup of chocolate in her hands which she sipped slowly. Mary and her husband retreated early for the night.   
Cillian wandered in, he wore something similar to hers as he poured tea for himself and took a couple of biscuits. He sat on the other end of the couch once he got some music going.   
They sat there, no word spoken between them. Gab knew he wanted to talk and she sighed, "What is it, Cillian."   
He struggled a little before he turned to her, "I want to apologise for how I snapped."   
She pursed her lips before she broke contact with the fire and met his gaze, "Why did you snap like that? Was I too annoying?" She frowned.   
"No, no of course not Gabrijela." He shakes his head. "Ma was pelting me with questions beforehand and it was all bangin' in me head. I wasn't thinking right. I am truly sorry, Gabrijela. I really am."   
She nodded, "Apology accepted." She reached out and brushed her knuckles along his cheek. "I um... I was really scared though. I didn't expect it."   
He took her hand and held it to his cheek, "I'm so very sorry. It will never happen again. I promise you." He had come closer. "My family is worried, about us and what you... are to me. Or what we are to each other. They see me as an old man with a young woman whos got so much more life in her, whos got more potential to find someone her age who can... age with her and all that." He had cupped her face gently, his eyes not meeting hers.   
"And what did you say to them, Cillian?" She took his wrists gently.   
"I said that age should not be the issue between two people. It should be how they connect, how they make each other feel. I said I found someone who has the same interests, who doesn't seem fake with their emotions. Someone who is gentle," He kissed her, "Genuine," another kiss, deeper, "Who doesn't mock my taste in music," another kiss again, "And who is just... themself. No matter what. They see me as who I am. Just a regular person who does acting as some type of hobby." He smiled, "Well, I hope you feel the same. Otherwise, this was totally a buzz kill."   
Gabrijela let out a soft laugh, "No, not a buzz kill. That was super sweet, Cillian. I will be honest, I did overhear your mothers worries. And I get that, I am young. I still like my clubbing and all that but... I do not want you for any other purpose other than your wonderful and charming personality and the way we are together. I've dated many others earlier this year, but I haven't found the one I've clicked with... But here he is, before me with that damn smile that makes me swoon all the time." They laughed. "I have been worried about age but... As you said, it's more to age with us. We got something special. And I do not want to lose it."   
He pushed back a strand of her hair, "I don't want to lose you, Gabrijela." He said and kissed her deeply.   
She returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He fell back on the couch and she moved on top. With a sneaky glance over the couch she smirked and off her pants came.   
He didn't pull off his entirely, enough she could pull him out and slip him inside her once more. They both let out a moan as she rode him gently, staying hunched over and kissing him every now and then.   
He didn't flip them despite wanting to, he let her move, let her use that lovely body of hers to bring them both to the edge. He kissed her to silence their moans once they came before they redressed and cuddled till the fire died down and retired to their own bedroom.   
Happy and satisfied, Cillian was glad to tell her his feelings. But he wasn't sure when to drop the extra special words to her. He would have to find a good way to do so. For now, he would sleep with her in his arms. 


	14. Happy Dirty New Year

The next couple of days were entirely relaxing. She spent time with Mary cooking and chatting. Gabrijela got to know her much better and Cillian would always find them giggling and whispering. 

"Always up to something," Cillian chided and shook his head as he went to find his father. 

They only giggled more. 

Mary pulled out some old albums of Cillian when he was just a baby. Which made Cillian groan very loudly and blush. Gab ruffled his fluff of hair, making a mess out of it. He liked his hair being touch and fingers run through it. A shame he had to always chop it off for each new season of Peaky Blinders. She liked the thickness and silky feeling of it. 

She loved the photos of him when he was younger, she even mentioned how he didn't seem to age one bit. 

"Just like good 'ol wine." Mary nodded, "Blessed with the Irish luck." She laughed. 

Gabrijela couldn't agree more. 

Mary became happy that Cillian found Gabrijela and really pulled her under her wing. He never saw them parted, only when he took her one day to explore Cork with her and take her to hot spots. She had admitted she was falling in love with the place, and she could see herself living here. 

Cillian had hoped so if the future is kind for them. He would love her to move here, he wanted to move back to his homeland. And with her with him... His dreams would come true. 

They spent some nights along the docks, where they ate some good food and sat on the piers and kissed for a long time. There would be a celebration in the city centre for New Years and he made sure he had organised his whole family to be there. 

Dinner at a pub he truly loved and had some fantastic music. He had some old-time friends who were there and introduced Gabrijela to them. 

Gab was stoked to be spending New Year's Eve with the man she adored, and seeing him so relaxed in this cute pub made her smile even more. She could see how much he loved the music here, and she would always cherish that about him. 

She laid her head on his shoulder, holding his hand in his lap. "Is this how it's like in your pub?" He asked her. 

"Kinda. But way bigger and has two floors. It's got a whole dance floor as it turns into a nightclub after ten at night." She explained. 

"Oh? How long you play then?" He looked down at her. 

"So both Thursday and Friday, we play from six to ten and then on Saturday, we play from twelve in the afternoon to three. Then six to ten at night." She replied, "Or sometimes we would do some nights where Elijah and I would play our cellos together as Maya would be our sound master. She doesn't just do the keys, but she does the synthetic sounds for our band. Creating echos or choir-like sounds, all that." 

"Wow. You guys really are prepared. You get paid?" He picked up his beer and drank some. 

"We make money through tips, which is always a lot. We're quite the talk in Sydney." She said. 

"I never asked but what is your band's name?" His arm now laid on the backrest behind her. 

"Aussie Wogs. We all have European backgrounds." She giggled. 

"Smart. I like that." He leaned down and sneaked in a quick kiss. 

She leaned in closer, one hand on his chest, "Keep kissing me." She murmured. 

"Mmm, I'd love to but we're surrounded by many familiar faces. For me that is." He kissed her again and pulled back. 

She pouted but laid her head back on his shoulder, enjoying the atmosphere. 

But some man had gotten to the mic and spoke, "Well, well, well, I do hope everyone is having a wonderful time tonight." There was a cheer, "Fantastic! Well, I do have a wonderful surprise for each and every one of yous. We have a special guest tonight, a wonderful man who done wonderful things over the last few years. Let's clap our hands and cheer for the one and only, Cillian Murphy!" The man cried. 

Cillian let out a laugh as everyone cheered him up. It seemed this wasn't a surprise for him as to how well he took it. Unless it was a surprise and he was good at hiding it. 

"Hello, hello. Thank you very much." Cillian said through the mic as he prepped himself. "I am very glad to be home, back with me family after a long year of filming." He said. 

Gabrijela took some photos and filmed a bit of his speech, he was so adorable, she thought. 

"For this, lovely, new years eve, I will be uh, playing a special song," Cillian said. "For someone who I hold very dear." His eyes trailed to Gabrijela, some people made 'ooo' sounds and he laughed, "She means a lot to me." 

Her cheeks reddened as eyes fell on her. 

"I don't want to dwell too much, the lyrics will speak for themselves." He said and the slow, romantic beat began. 

When he sang, her heart and soul seemed to explode at the beautiful song he had made for her. He sang about her beauty and how she reminded him of the finest jewels in the world. Of her personality as like the Irish coast, grand, unique, simple yet so intricate with hidden beauties. 

When the song ended people clapped wildly before she slowly stood. She kept her eyes on Cillian who did the same for her. She walked to the stage and he pulled her close, people chanted to kiss. 

And so Cillian did, leaning down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. He truly cared for her, and this song had all his heart and feelings in it. 

She smiled wide as they pulled back, "Cillian. Oh, Cillian." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "That was so beautiful." She was moved and had tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah? You think so?" He pulled back, he became super shy. 

"I think so. Perfect Cillian. Just perfect." She beamed. 

Once off the stage, people shook hands with him and the band, chatting away and praising them. Gabrijela stayed to his side and talked with some of his friends. 

They all loved him, she listened to some cheeky stories about him and she giggled. They loved to tease him, he was the shy one out of all of them. 

Gabrijela wasn't too sure when it came to knowing what she was to Cillian. But she replied with, "We're figuring it out." She was blushing brightly as some mentioned to just call it as lovers or boyfriend and girlfriend. 

The night wore on with good music and more chatter. Then it was time for everyone to make their way outside for the count down. Cillian and his family found a good spot close by. 

It was freezing and she hugged Cillian close, his arm around her. She looked up at him, "I'm glad I'm spending the new year with someone special." She said. 

He kissed her nose, "Same here," He murmured as everyone began to shout the count down. 

Then it struck midnight and fireworks exploded in the sky. "Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered. 

Cillian tilted her chin up and claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss, "Happy New Year, Cillian." She murmured against his lips. 

"Happy New Year to you too, Gabrijela," He smiled and kissed her again. 

She pulled back, "I want to tell you something." She said softly, cupping his cheek. 

"What is it?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes. 

"I love you." She admitted finally, "I've loved you for some time now, Cillian. And I hope you feel the same." She gulped. 

Cillian's expression broke out in joy, his smile grand, "I love you to Gabrijela. God, I am so glad I could say those words, I have been wanting to say them for a while now." He said and laughed. 

"Well, now you can say them all the time." She said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her against his body as they kissed long and passionate. 

Someone snapped a picture of them and Cillian pulled back to raise a brow at his mother, "Did you just take a photo?" He asked. 

"I may have! Ah! My son has found love!" She beamed and hugged them both. 

Everyone hugged and wished each other a new year. Celebrations went well into the night, Cillian stayed back with Gabrijela. They celebrated a little longer before they headed home as well. 

**_ Some hours later, late afternoon...  _ **

He had organised a two-night stay in a cabin, just a little outside of Cork and in a forest. He had packed the car with their stuff, his brother would take them there and would drive them to the airport on the third. 

Gabrijela said her goodbyes to his family, hugging them. The kids were upset she was going, they really loved her. 

"You be safe now, okay?" Mary cupped her face, "Please write to us. You have our address and number. Call us too, whenever you want a chat." 

"I will, of course." Gab nodded and hugged her tightly. 

She waved and headed to the car. 

Mary turned to Cillian, "You better look after her, son. Okay?" 

"I will. I love her Ma." He blushed a little. 

"You love her but you still must care for her." She said sternly and hugged him. 

He went to the car and got in, Gabrijela joined him inside.

"Nothing is forgotten?" He asked her as he took her hand. 

"Nope. If I did, good excuse to come back." She smirked. 

"Uh-huh." He smiled. 

They drove for some time and came to the place, his brother drove up the dirt road to the cabin situated in an open area. All around was just a forest. 

They got out, his brother gave Cillian a tight hug as they bid farewell to each other. He did the same for Gab before he drove back down the road. Leaving them alone now. 

Gab turned to look at the cabin, it was all wooden with a pitched roof. Snow patches coated the grass around and frost along the wooden steps that lead up to the cabin. 

"Wow, Cillian. It's so beautiful. First a song for me and now this? Oh, god." She beamed. 

"Let's go inside." He helped her with the bags and up they went. 

Once they entered the cabin it was all one room save for the big bathroom to their left. It was all warm, wood tones with dark off white carpet. There was a little kitchen to their right, a big metal-framed bed with a mixture of white and blue sheets. On top, there were rose petals with a bucket of two red wines resting inside. 

Across the bed was a fireplace and above it a TV. A little dining table was off to the side and had a big bouquet of roses. 

"That's for you and the wine," Cillian said as they set their bags down. 

"So romantic." She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, dear boyfriend." She mused, wanting to see his reaction. 

He kissed her, "I love you too, dear girlfriend."

She giggled, "I'm happy I can call you that now." She took off his beanie, ruffling his hair. 

His hands slid down to cup her ass, squeezing it, "I bet you are." He kissed her deeply, needily. 

"Mmm Cillian, after we pack. Then we can play." She said, returning the kiss. 

"Alright, boss." He pulled back and winked at her. 

As they unpacked, she saw that the cabin had a balcony which had a jacuzzi, "Oh my god! A jacuzzi! We must turn that on, its perfect weather for it." She said. 

"Sure, we can do that. Wine and good tunes." Cillian agreed. 

Once they finished unpacking, he first made some dinner for them both. He played some good music as they ate. 

"I'll clean up and you set the jacuzzi up." She said as she stood once she was done. 

Cillian nodded and headed out. He set the tub up, and rinsed it, then let it fill up as he closed the plastic blinds to keep the weather out. Then he lit some candles around and brought his portable speaker out and two glasses of wine. 

He came back inside and Gabrijela was undressed and naked, he felt himself harden at the sight of her body, cast aglow from the fire and the low light. 

"Fucking gorgeous." He came over and kissed her deeply. 

She clung to his arms and moaned, "Undress my love. Let's not get the water cold." 

He hummed and undressed then took her hand and walked with her outside. 

"Oh my," She shivered and he helped her into the bubbling tub, then got in after her, sitting across from her with her legs on either side of him. 

He handed her glass of wine, "To us." He said, holding his up. 

"To us, my love." She smiled and clinked glasses with him and took a sip before she tilted her head back and sighed long and deep. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, swirling the liquid in his glass. 

"Ah, just... thinking." She smiled. 

"About?" He ran his fingers along her shin and to her knee then back down. 

"Everything that has happened in the past months. My internship, Logan, everything. And now, after all that has happened, I'm in a good place. With you as my true love." She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"You are?" He sat forward a little. 

"Mhm. I am." She sat up. 

"Are you sure? You are not worried? About... me?" He asked. He was still concerned. He didn't want to drag her back or anything. 

"Cillian, I am not worried. If I was, I'd have said something by now." She sat forward, now closer to him. 

"Okay. But just... The media can be cruel you know?" He cupped her face with a hand. 

"I know. But they don't know us, even if it gets out." She kissed him, "I love you Cillian. No one will stop me from loving you. You have my whole heart." She whispered. 

"You trust me enough to have it all?" He set his glass down, pulling her into his lap. 

"I trust you with my whole being, Cillian. You are the one for me." She said and kissed him deeply. 

His arms wrapped around her back, their bodies flushed against each other. 

She lowered her hips down, grinding against him. Soft moans emitted from her, his hips rising to press harder against her. "Oh... Cillian..." She tilted her head back as his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling on it. 

His lips trailed down the column of her throat, sucking and kissing and biting her skin. He kissed the pendant that rested just under the hollow of her throat. "So perfect." He muttered as his hands groped her ass, rolling her hips into him. 

Right now, it was him just touching her, letting his fingers run up her spine which caused her to arch a little from the touch. Then down her arms and back up and down her sides. He kissed her softly, mostly pecking at her lips before he returned to her neck, knowing she really liked that. 

She stroked his arms and his shoulders and his chest, soft moans escaping her from his loving touches and the feeling of his cock pressed against her. 

"I want you," She whispered, kissing him deeply. 

He reached between them, gripping himself and pointing to her entrance. He held her hip with one hand and guided her down, she let out a moan and he did as well, their gazes locked. 

Their lips met once more as she began to move, going slow so it didn't spill the water everywhere. But it was difficult as her need for him only grew, and she wanted to go harder. 

She gripped the edge of the tub behind his head, moving her body faster, his hands splayed on her mid-back as his lips brought in a nipple of hers, and sucked. 

He rolled the little nub between his lips, biting down and she let out a cry of delight. He had picked up she liked it rough, and a bit of pain laced in it. He wondered if she was into some kinks. He would ask her tomorrow. 

As he continued to tease her breasts, she rode him faster. The water began to splash as she moaned, "Cillian! Ah!" 

"We should get out hm? We're gonna make a mess." He said, pulling back to look at her. 

"Y-Yeah, sure. Just be quick." She slid off him and got out. He followed her, quickly blowing out the candles as they walked into the cabin. 

He pulled her close and kissed her hard, then spun her and bent her over the bed, "Open your legs." He ordered. 

She whined and did so. 

"Arms up." He said and she raised her arms above her head and her eyes widened when he pulled out... "Rope?" She gulped. 

"Mhm. I want to try something... New. You fine with that?" His voice softened. 

"Go ahead, baby." Her eyes were full of lust. "Tie me up. I'm all yours to use." She found herself saying. 

He chuckled and tied her hands and then to the headboard. "Make sure you keep these lovely legs parted for me yeah?" 

"Yes, baby." She nodded. 

He then set to tieing her ankles too. She couldn't pull her legs together or move much. 

"Oh, Cillian... Kinky," She giggled as he gripped her ass. 

"Thought I'd spice things up." He mused as he leaned over her body and kissed down her spine. 

She shivered when he reached lower, his mouth trailing over the curve of her ass then inwards to her core. She moaned once he came in contact, "Tell me a safe word." He murmured against her, his breath warm. 

"Apple Pie!" She panted, wiggling her hips. "Cillian fuck. Oh, don't tease me like this!" 

He chuckled and sat back, bringing a finger to her entrance and circling it, "You can't tell me what to do, love." He continued to swirl that finger around her entrance. 

"Please, please Cillian." She whimpered, "You promised me to fuck me." 

"Did I now? You only said to be quick." He pushed the finger into her, fingering her painfully slow. 

She tugged on the bonds, she really couldn't move much. But the whole thing was a huge turn-on.

"Are you okay my love?" He kissed the underside of her thigh. 

"I am more than fine. I love what you are doing." She sucked in a breath as he pushed in another finger. 

"Good girl." He ran his free hand up her leg as he picked up the pace with his fingering. Then it was going at a good hard pace. "God, you are soaking love. Wonderful." 

She whimpered, her mouth open as pleasurable sounds left her. She could hear the slick, wet sounds. She was close. 

"Love, are you close? Will you cum for me?" He purred lowly, "I can feel it." 

"Mhm! Mmm! Oh!" She let out a loud whine. "Cillian! Cilly! Oh! Oh! Fuck!" She choked out as she came, his thumb was rubbing her clit to urge her into her climax. 

Her body had a sheen of sweat from the warmth of the fire and the heat that spread through her body. 

"Oh, my love, love, wonderful. Thatta girl." He kissed her asscheeks gently as he stood up, "Do you want my cock? Hm?" He stroked himself, letting his cock rest on her ass. 

"I do baby. I really do. I need you inside me." She looked over her shoulder. He was already leaking pre-cum. 

"Been such a good girl." He braced one hand on the bed, he crouched a little as the thick head pressed against her wet entrance. Then he pushed in, a groan rumbling through him as he went further and further till he was entirely against her. He was hunched over her body, his lips brushing her shoulderblade. 

"Cilly... Oh... Shit..." Her breaths were rugged, she could easily cum again. 

"Love," He murmured against her skin, then began to rock his hips. In and out, slowly and full of pleasurable intent. He would take his time just like he fingered her. She had nowhere to go, she couldn't make him go faster. 

The pleasure felt a little more different in this angle, he pushed more towards her spin and there was a particular spot where she felt the electric shocks go through her. "Fuck." She managed, her body trembling. 

"So, so fucking tight. Fuck. Gabbie." He leans back, holding her hips as he pushed harder into her, looking down as how well they connected. He tilted his head back, eyes shut slightly and mouth parted. She felt absolute divine, and his body reacted and began to go faster. 

Gabrijela let out odd yet pleasurable sounds, her voice slightly muffled from when she lowered her head into the sheets. She was being thrown forward again from his powerful hips that slammed into her. A climax was dawning on her again and it wasn't long when she screamed and came, dragging one from him as well. 

Even as they came, he didn't let up. He reached out and grabbed her mess of a hair and pulled her head back. "I'm gonna have you a mess, love. Is that fine?" He kissed her before he resumed fucking her. 

"Yes! Yes!" She cried out, eyes shut as the pain from her hair being pulled made the gratification of the fuck even better. She could hear the sexy grunts that came from him, probably the loudest she ever heard from him. 

He had her hips pinned to the bed, causing a painful yet exciting whine came from her. She really did like the pain. So he gave it to her with his rough thrusting. 

The bed shook a little, making the classic squeaky sound. "Gabrijela! FUCK!" He gasped, both his hands now on her hips as he pushed as deep as he could in her. His climax was returning, and he wanted to drag this out as much as he could. 

Gabrijela hadn't had a rough fuck since her ex, not even Logan was as rough as this. Cillian, god, something came out of him and she was enjoying every moment of it. She laughed and moaned, screaming out his name. Her voice would be hoarse by morning. 

"Ahh! I'm gonna cum again! Cillian!" She screamed, pulling hard on the bonds. "Cillian... Cillian... Cill- FUCK! CILLIAN!" She howled as her walls tightened around him and she came hard, this time she squirted a little from how sensitive she had gotten. 

Cillian went fast as his climax ran down his back before he let out one, sexy groan of ecstasy as he shot his load deep within her. He thrust to drag the climax to the end, even for her before he slowed and stilled inside her. 

He braced both hands on the bed, panting. The air was so hot, his skin, as well as hers, covered in sweat. He leaned over, kissing the spot between her shoulder blades. 

"Gab..." He murmured, his voice rough from the strain he had on it. He leaned back a little, dragging his nails along her spine. "Gab talk to me." 

"Cilly..." Her voice was so soft, so small. He suddenly felt fear spike through him. Had he actually hurt her? He quickly pulled out and untied her before she had collapsed to her knees at the foot of the bed. 

"Gabrijela, fuck I'm so sorry. I went too hard did I? I'm so so-" 

She looked up and cupped his face and kissed him to shut him up. She smiled as she pulled back, "Cillian you dummy. Shut up. You really fucked me senseless and I loved it. I fucking loved that." She kissed him again, sitting back. She had this look, droopy eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips and messy hair. 

A look he would remember forever, "Are you sure? I-I don't know what came over me." He took her hands. 

She giggled, "I want to do that again. Some day. Maybe tomorrow, on my back. So I can see this face when you cum." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

"You really liked it?" He murmured as they stood. She was weak in the knees. 

"Mhmm. So hot." She said as he helped her to bed. 

He grinned a little, "I'm glad then." He chuckled as he chucked the ropes aside and turned off the lights. 

He got into bed, she rolled into his arms, her head on his chest. They smelled like sweat and sex. But he didn't care. It would be some time before they would do something like this again after she left. 

"I love you Cillian," Gabrijela said softly. 

"I love you, Gabrijela." He replied, kissing her head. "You really are fine?" 

She hit his chest, "I'll tie your balls and never let you cum if you ask me that question again. Yes, I am fine, Cillian." She laughed. 

"Okay, okay. Just making sure." He said before they both fell into a comfortable silence. Neither one was tired, so they listened to his favourite tunes and talked about nonsense. 


	15. Distance Won't Stop Us

Last night was something. Gabrijela and Cillian had gone another round with her topping him once more. He wanted to be the one to finish on top but she had pinned his arms above his head and moaned his name as she came. Then it was over for her and she collapsed on his body, exhausted and unable to cum anymore.   
Cillian was the same, she had milked him dry. He didn't even think he would last this long at his age. But somehow Gabrijela pulled every little groan out of him.   
Now, as the sun rose, a fresh coat of snow outside Cillian was spooning Gabrijela. His arm was around her, she had held his hand up to her chest and her fingers laced between his. His other arm was stretched out under her pillow.   
He liked the feeling of her naked body against his own, the softness of her made him want to hold her like this forever.   
Cillian leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her freckled shoulder, and she stirred a little, mumbling a word but she settled back into her deep sleep.   
Cillian fell back to sleep before he rewoke again an hour later to get up and go toilet. After that, he decided to make her breakfast but worried she would wake up with the noise he made.   
But nope, she stayed asleep the whole way through only moving a bit by twisting her top torso to her back while the lower part stayed in its original position.   
Once he finished cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, baked beans from a can and perfectly cooked toast with butter he laid it on the tray popped a rose in a small glass.   
Gabrijela began to wake up from the smell of food. She was now entirely on her back, stretching her aching and stiff body. She groaned and rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Cillian standing beside the bed holding a tray of some real good smelling food.   
"Good morning, my love. I've made you breakfast." He said as he watched her sit up more, her eyes becoming more focused.   
"Good morning. You shouldn't have," She smiled as he set the tray across her lap. "Mmm smells so good."   
"Just made." He said as he sat beside her, leaning over to kiss her.   
"Thank you. How about yourself?" She looked at him.   
"On the table, I'll eat after you." He shook his head.  
"Oh no, Cillian. I want to eat together. Let's sit at the table then." She said as she began to move.   
"No, no. I'll bring my food here then." He said and got up to retrieve it and come back.   
She giggled taking a photo of the food. "Selfie?" She asked.   
"Naked?" He raised a brow.   
"Only for my eyes." She smirked as she pulled up the sheets to her chest, "Please?"   
"Alright." He moved in close as she took a photo, and he snuck in a quick kiss to her cheek before she took the photo.   
"Sneaky." They kissed each other before they dug in to eat.   
Cillian cleaned up once they were finished and she scrolled through the photos on her phone. She had taken a lot over the past months, most of her holiday ones were saved on her laptop but the ones with Cillian, she kept them on her phone so she could look through them later. She really liked the ones where they were cuddling in bed, his smile was so cute.   
When she looked over, she smirked. He was still butt naked and was doing the dishes. Lifting up her phone she took a pic and laughed, "Ah! So cute!"   
Cillian turned around, wiping his hands, "You did it again didn't you?" He scowled a little.   
"My eyes only!" She stuck her tongue out at him.   
"Oh, I'm getting you now." He said and rushed to her.   
She squealed and got off the bed the moment he got on. He rolled off it as she ran towards the dining table.   
"Gotcha now." Cillian grabbed her as she laughed and she squirmed.   
"Noooo!" She grinned, gripping his shoulders.   
"You are one very naughty girl, hm?" He backed her into the table, hearing her phone fall to the carpet with a soft thump.   
"I am. What are you gonna do about it?" She let her fingers snake up his neck and into his hair.   
"Well, if I had more things here with me I'd show you." He said against her lips.   
She moaned, growing warm despite still sore from yesterday, "Then you'll have to come visit me in Sydney. I got some things that would make anyone blush." She licked his lips.   
"Do you now?" He crouched a little and then lifted her up from under her thighs.   
She let out a soft 'oof' as she admired the muscles that strained in his biceps. She ran her fingers down it instead, "Mhm." She was placed back on the table.   
"Well then, I'll have to take up on that offer." He kissed her, stepping closer as her legs locked around his waist. He kissed her slow, thoroughly as his tongue slipped into her mouth.   
Her hand moved down towards his shaft and gripped him, a soft grunt coming from him as she began to rub him. His hands on her hips gripped tighter, "Mmm," He moaned.   
"Baby, growing so hard." She murmured, sucking on his bottom lip. She looked down, watching him grow as she pumped him faster. "Cillian." She looked back up, his eyes half-lidded. She squeezed him, wanting to see his reaction.   
He gritted his jaw, "Naughty girl. You know how to make me feel good." He gulped, her lips pressed to his neck to kiss and suck softly.   
"I pick up on things pretty well, baby. I think I got you hard enough, lets put you in." She tugged him again and he groaned.   
He stepped closer, he could feel the warmth of her core as she rubbed him along her slit then back to the familiar hug of her walls.   
She tilted her head back, shutting her eyes. God she was going to be weak and so overly sensitive after this. But fuck it, it was worth it.   
He thrusted and she cried out when he was at home base, his lips finding hers as he once more started to thrust. Again, he went slow at first, rolling his hips and watched how she let out a loud moan at each movement. His hands now rested on the surface of the table, she had one arm hooked around his neck as she leaned back on the other.   
"Aw, fuck, Cillian." She whimpered, her voice higher than usual. She was tight every time he moved, she was sensitive.   
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, pausing.   
"No!" She gasped, shaking her head, "I want you to keep going. I want this. I promise." She tried to move her hips.   
"Okay love, just tell me if it's too much." He said and began to go faster until the table was shaking.   
Her cries filled the room, and it got louder as she was drawn closer to her climax. She laid back on the table, and he held her legs wide open. She watched how he worked hard to push deep into her, his eyes focused on her face. He never broke eye contact.   
Cillian could feel himself close, his thrusting becoming sloppy and his groans louder, "Oh... Oh, Gabrijela!" He pulled her back up and she was up against the wall.   
She let out a gasp and gripped his shoulders, his lips on her neck. "Cillian! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She cried, clinging to him as she gasped and came again, her body twitching as she whimpered.   
Cillian let out one, hot, loud groan against her ear as he came with her, thrusting hard a few times to pump his load deep inside her. He let out whimpers, his voice cracking a little as he kissed up to her lips.   
She loved the sounds he made, he was so hot. She claimed his lips and they kissed deeply and messily, teeth clashing as she cupped his face.   
They pulled apart a little, a web of their saliva between their lips, "I love you," Cillian said, his hands holding her face.   
"I love you too, baby," She smiled and kissed him again, "I really don't think I can cum anymore." She laughed softly.   
"Neither can I." He kissed her cheek and her jaw as he lifted her up again, his arms locking under her ass. She gasped as he carried her back to the bed and laid her down.   
She flopped back, he joined her, "What will we do today?"   
"Well, there is a short walking track just beside the cabin, takes us to a small look-out," Cillian replied.   
"Let's do that." She said, "It's a nice day."   
But first, they rested before she took a shower. Cillian joined her and they shared another passionate kiss under the water.   
Once dried up and dressed, they headed out. It was clear skies with a few clouds here and there. But still very cold.   
The pair took their time along the walk, taking photos together either cuddling or kissing, being silly or just staring into the eyes of each other.   
Eventually, they came to the small look-out on top of a small hill. It overlooked the city and the ocean beyond.   
"Magnificent." She said as they sat on a bench, shoulder to shoulder. "I love Cork."   
"Yeah?" He held her hand in his lap.   
"Yeah, maybe even more than you." She looked up at him.   
"That's okay. I'm glad you love this place, means a lot." He kissed her forehead.   
"If you could, given the chance, would you move back here?" She asked.   
"I would, no hesitations. But then maybe Dublin... I don't know." He smiled.   
"Either city, then." She smiled. But the idea of being away from him... it saddened her greatly. "Cillian." She wanted to know how he was feeling about the idea of her gone.   
"Hm?" He looked back at her.   
"It might kill the mood but... I need to know... I need to know how you are feeling. About me leaving in two days." She whispered.   
He looked longingly into her eyes before he spoke, "I... I never really thought of it. I've been just thinking about the now." He squeezed her hand, "But I want you to know that I will not break my promise to you. I will stay loyal, and I will come and see you as much as I possibly can. I love you Gabrijela, and some thousands of miles will not break that love for you. Never."   
She felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away, "I will love you and I won't let this distance come between us." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other.   
"It's going to be hard on us both, but we must put this effort in." He said he was dreading the idea of her gone. It would be weird to come home and not find her on the couch all snuggled in his throw and drinking hot cocoa.   
"Yeah. I will do that. And I will save up so I can visit you." She pulled back, touching his cheek.   
"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and kissed her.   
They spent some time on the bench, gazing towards the horizon. Then they headed home to spend time together in bed, watching plenty of romantic movies to comedy movies.   
Cillian had brought his ukulele and played some tunes while they sat on the balcony after dinner. She sang with him in songs they both knew the lyrics to. Did more dancing and then played some board games once inside.   
Then they headed into bed for an early night in, before he did some lazy fingering for her.   
His fingers had trailed down her side, his nails scraping her skin lightly before the slid between her soft thighs. She let out a sweet moan when he came into contact with that perfect treasure of hers. So ravished by him in the last twenty-four hours.   
She was sleepy, but his fingers kept her on that edge of wakefulness. Up and down, pushing and rubbing. She gripped his forearm gently as she let out another louder moan.   
He wasn't stopping there, he pushed two fingers into her and began to finger her slowly. He kept his lips to her neck, enjoying the soft tired moans she had.   
Cillian had her over the edge in no time, her body writhing from the pleasure before he brought them up to her lips for her to clean them off and he did the same for himself.   
Gabrijela was now thoroughly pleased, and sleep managed to take her very quickly. 


	16. One Last Time

Cillian's brother dropped them at the airport before he bid farewell to them both. 

It was another early morning start but they had to get home as early as possible so Gabrijela could start packing and figuring out what to send via post. 

They checked in, wandered around the airport for a bit and ate before they headed through to the boarding gate. As they sat and waited, Cillian had his arm around her shoulder, his cheek against her head that rested on his shoulder. 

She scrolled through her Instagram, she remembered he had caught her on her fandom account and she was red-faced when she showed him what she posted. It was a multifandom account, and she posted various textposts, fan art and the like of her favourite books or TV Shows. 

"Still makes me chuckle you posted such old photos of me with those funny captions or whatever you'd call them." Cillian murmured. 

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I was and still am a dedicated fan!" 

"Well, now you are more than a fan to me." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Mhm." She tilted her head back and kissed him softly before she resumed her scrolling. But before she was going to tuck her phone away she came across a photo in the explore section of the app. 

"Oh, good god." She whispered in shock, "Cilly look." She showed him a photo of them both. It was more distanced but blurry so you couldn't make it out who she was really. It was when they were waiting at the airport coming to Cork. 

"Who took it?" He looked at it, frowning. He knew she wouldn't post anything of their relationship online, they had a talk about it and she was super respectful about it. 

"No idea. Just says someone had taken it. Maybe it's from Twitter." She felt worry ease into her. She hoped there weren't other sneaky photos of her and Cillian online. She never really said she was going overseas to her online fanbase either, just to her close friends back at home and the ones she made at Uni. 

"I'm sorry." He said as he ran his hand up and down her arm. 

"What for?" She looked up at him, confused as to why he would apologise. 

"For that." He gestured to the photo, "I should have been more thoughtful of those things." He began to let her go. 

"Cillian, no. Hey," she took his hands as she faced him, "I knew that something like this would happen on the end. I don't want it to ruin what we have." She didn't want him holding back on her when they were out in public. 

"I don't want you to be plastered all over the internet, either." He squeezed her hands. 

"I mean, my face is already on the internet. My accounts are not private." She shrugged. "I'll take a look on Twitter but... It doesn't bother me much. Unless you don't want the word going out about you being with someone." 

"I don't really like the idea of people being too into someone else's life. I'm just concerned about how it would be interpreted by everyone." He said. 

"Mm. I agree. They can be quite cruel. I've seen how people can react to their idols being with someone else... But again, Cillian, I don't want to like... Not be romantic when we are out in public. I want us to be just us, holding hands and all that. I couldn't care less what online haters would think about." She cupped his jaw. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"I am. I can handle it. Besides, if there is an issue, who cares hm? They don't know us." She kissed him lightly. 

"If you say so." He said as his arm went back around her and they resumed their position. He would still be worried either way. 

It was time to board and they detached themselves from each other and picked up their bags. They lined up with the other people, holding hands. She would not let the online images hurt them. When it came to showing affection, she didn't want to hide it. 

"Um, excuse me," Someone tapped Gab on her shoulder. 

She turned to see three girls looking at them keenly, "Are you dating Cillian?" She asked, eyes darting to their held hands and to Cillian who also turned to see them. 

They seemed quite surprised at the sight of Gabrijela, she could see it in their eyes. 

Cillian had replied instead, "We are. Why do you ask?" 

"There are rumours online, uh, photos popping up. The fans are uh, going crazy about it. Kinda a big deal, cause no one um... well expected..." She trailed off when Gab and Cillian turned away to get through the gates. 

Gabrijela gave Cillian a little giggle as they stepped through and headed down the hallway. 

"Seems like more photos." He said, frowning deeply. 

"It's fine Cillian, don't stress." She squeezed his hand. They got into the plane and took their seats, this time he was beside the window. 

The whole ordeal started up again but Cillian comforted her, and she settled faster with his gentle and caring words. 

She cuddled him throughout the trip, the turbulence was pretty bad as they went through a storm. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and made the scarf that she stole from him as a pillow on his shoulder. 

But after an hour and a half or so, they landed safely and got off the plane. The girls that spoke to them before seemed to follow them. 

"We got a bit of a party following us," Gabrijela said to Cillian as they headed towards the many taxis that waited. 

He glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "It seems so." He hailed down a taxi and got their stuff into the boot before he held open the door for her. 

"Tough they won't see much anymore." She laughed and got into the car and he got in after her. 

It was nice to be back home now, they headed upstairs and she laid on his bed, "Ooooo," She groaned, "Cillys bed... So good." She giggled as he crawled up over her, laying down on her but not enough to crush her. 

He kissed her neck, "You miss it?" He asked. 

She giggled, "Yeah I did." She turned so she was now looking up at him. She leaned up and kissed him, "We gotta keep moving though. I have to go back to the apartment to pack up the remaining things there and clean up." 

He nodded and got off her. They had a quick bite before they headed over to her apartment. They packed up whatever she had left behind into his car before they cleaned up the place. She threw out most of the old food that was left behind. 

The apartment was just like how she came to it. She had taken off the sheets to and left them as a neat pile. She left a wonderful card and a wine behind for the owner of the apartment before she finally said goodbye to the place. 

Heading back to Cillian's home, she spent it packing up her stuff. But she kept most of her souvenirs in her suitcase all wrapped up in clothing. She didn't want to send it via parcel. She had packed the majority, leaving out her new set of clothing for tomorrow. Every other bits and piece was easy to just shove into her carry-on. 

Cillian came up the stairs to see how she was going, "Damn you are quick," He said. 

"Yeah. Just need a scale to weigh the bag." She said. 

"Got it." He went to the wardrobe and pulled out the scale. They weighed and she had some more room to add a few more clothing in. 

Now she had two small piles of clothing to send off. "Let's head to the post office now." She said and they headed off. 

They did what they had to do, and she made sure she was to pay for the fees of the parcel. 

Since it was a nice day, Cillian decided to take her out to St. James' park to have brunch. He had a blanket in the back and they headed in a nicer part of the park, a little secluded. 

They set up and Cillian went to a nearby cafe he liked to buy them food. In the meantime, Gabrijela spoke to her dad on the phone and listened to him ask if she had everything packed and whatnot. He would call her in the morning before she would leave as well. 

She laid back on the blanket, a hand over her tummy. She listened to the hum of the city and the voices of people around her. 

Cillian returned with a bag, "I'm back. Bit of a hold-up but I'm here." He grinned as he sat down beside her. 

She sat up, "Thanks babe," She smiled and helped him take the stuff out. "Whatcha get?"

"I got us both eggs and bacon, I got you hot chocolate as well. I also got capers for myself." He said. 

"Thank you," She leaned over and kissed him deeply. "Love you." 

"Love you too," He said and pecked at her lips before they both dug into their food. 

They finished up and Cillian disposed of their rubbish before he came back and they laid back together. She snuggled close to his chest, his arm around her shoulders. 

"I'm gonna miss this," She said, stroking his chest. 

"Same." He played with her hair, running his fingers through it. 

"You gonna miss me?" She looked up at him. 

"Of course I will. So much." He cupped her face. 

"I will make sure we can talk as much as possible, video and all." She said, leaning up to kiss him. 

"Sounds good." He murmured, kissing her back. They held each other for a bit like that, totally in their own world as they kissed slowly. 

They finally broke apart and packed up before he went back to the car to leave the blanket and came back to her. They took a walk around the park and Cillian listened to her talk about how she was going to dread going back in for the last year of her University course. 

"I've been doing good in my game design as well, so I might see if I can get into that." She said. 

"Not costume designing?" Cillian asked. 

"Dunno, I enjoyed it but... I was quite stressed. I don't like the feeling." She laughed softly. "But I'll see." 

They came back to the car and headed home. When she stepped through the door, Cillian closed it and then pulled her against him. She gasped, "What are you doing?" She laughed as he began to pepper her neck with kisses. 

"Kissing you." He said, his hands resting on her hips before they snaked up to cup her breasts. 

"I think you want more than kisses, babe." She moaned softly as he gripped them tightly. She was pushed up against a wall, "Cilly." 

He kept fondling her breasts, then began to unbutton her blouse and discarded it aside. 

She smirked and pushed her ass against his crotch, then began to grind against him. "Mmm babe, you like that huh?" She purred. 

His hands returned to her hips, "I do. Keep doing that love." He watched how she moved against him, his hands now moved back up her sides before he turned her around and kissed her deeply, his fingers tangling in her hair. 

She moaned as she gripped his shirt, lifting it up before she pulled it over his head. "I want... I want you to use something on me." She blushed, running her hands down his soft skin along his arms. 

"Yeah? What is it?" He kissed her again. 

"It's in the bedroom. Let's go there." She took his hand as he picked up their shirts and headed upstairs. She opened up her suitcase and pulled out a black bag. Then she held out an eight-inch long vibrator that was a sparkly purple. 

"I'm going to be honest, I've never seen them in person." Cillian laughed as he came over, taking it from her. 

"No?" She raised a brow, "Then where did you see it? In porn?" She brushed past him and laid on the bed, smirking. 

"Maybe." He chuckled and turned to her, "So you want me to tease you with this?" He turned it on. 

"Yeah." She nodded, parting her legs despite still got her pants on. 

He brought it to her crotch, and held it against her and watched how she let out a moan. "Mmm, let's take off these pants first." He said as he waited for her to take her jeans off and throw it aside. 

He got on the bed, kneeling between her legs as he returned the vibe to her core. She sucked in a breath, gripping the sheets. He had it on a low setting, stroking her up and down through her panties. 

"Ah..." She laid back, eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling. "Cilly..." 

"We should turn it up now, don't want you to enjoy this too much." He said and turned it even higher. 

She gasped, bringing her legs up. "No, keep them down." He pinned them between his thigh and calves. She whined. 

Cillian continued to tease her, letting the tip roll over her clit which caused her back to arch then he dragged it back down and then inserted the toy into her. He pushed her leg open with one hand, eyes flicking from her core to her face. 

"God, Gabrijela." He loved the pleasure on her face, the need and desperation in her eyes. 

"Cillian! Please! I'm close!" She whined, twisting the sheets in her hands. 

"Not yet, love. Hold on for me." He said and pushed the toy in and out of her. He let go of her legs and leaned down, and wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck hard. 

Her hands shot into his hair, the vibrations of the toy was intense and he kept pushing it against her g-spot. "Fuck! Cillian! Cilly!" She bucked her hips, her screams loud as she came, arching right off the bed. 

He kept going till she was done, groaning softly as he pulled the toy out, seeing how slick it was with her climax. "Fastest climax ever." He chuckled, kissing up her thigh to sit back. 

She panted, "I need you in me, Cillian. Oh god." She shook her head. 

"Mm, but you asked me to use this on you. So I will." He mused, "Lay on your side." 

She moved to her side as he got behind her, an arm went under her head and locked around her chest. He brought the vibrator back to her clit and began to tease her once more. 

"N-Not right after a climax! Fuck!" She stayed still for him, she wanted to be good for him. But she couldn't help but buck her hips. 

"Be still, love. Don't move too much." He kissed her neck, sucking on a spot. 

She whimpered, clinging to his arms that were around her, god he was relentless as he continued to prod and poke her sensitive clit. But then he decided to push it into her and she arched her back a little. "Cillian!" 

He claimed her lips once more and kissed her as he thrust the vibrator inside her, she was super slick so it moved in and out swiftly but he could feel when she clenched her walls the vibe got stuck. 

Gabrijela reached up and dragged her fingers through her hair, "I need you, Cillian, I want you inside me. Please." She begged, rolling her hips. 

"Yeah? How bad?" He tugged on her bottom lip. 

"Really bad, Cilly. Please don't make me wait." She could feel his hard cock press against her ass through his jeans. 

He let out a grunt and got her to hold the vibrator inside her as he pulled off his pants. Then he was back up against her, and removed the vibrator, "Tuck me in, love." He nibbled on her earlobe. 

She reached between her legs and found his waiting cock, "So hard, baby." She giggled and positioned him to her entrance. Then she tugged him and he was inside her in one swift movement. 

They both moaned in unison, "Hold your leg up, Gab." He kissed her neck then to her shoulder. 

She lifted her leg up and he placed the vibrator back on to her clit. She cried out softly, and he felt her walls tighten around him. "Mmm fuck, Gabrijela. Do that again." 

She nodded and clenched her walls, she could feel every hard inch of him, especially when he started to move. "Shit." She gasped.

He kept his eyes focused on her face, enjoying how tight she was and how he managed to drag those cute little sounds from her. He thought about how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. He had wished for someone to come into his life and here she was. Here they were, making love. He loved her, truly, he loved her. He could not bring himself to think of any other woman but her. And his heart would hurt when she was no longer warming his bed. 

Gabrijela looked up, seeing the pure love and devotion in his eyes. "Cillian, I love you." She said through a moan, "I love you so much! Oh!" She could feel her climax start to build again, and this one was gonna be a big one. 

"I love you too, beautiful. Oh fuck, I love you!" He kissed her hard, pounding hard into her, the bed shaking a little. He will miss her. 

So he threw aside the vibrator, turning it off and laid her on her back and pushed right back into her with a groan. Her legs locked around his thighs and her arms around his back, her nails digging into his skin. 

"Fuck! Mark me Gabrijela, fuck." He cursed and kissed her again as her nails scraped down his skin. He moved fast and wild, all he wanted was to please her. Make sure she would feel this for days when she would return back to her home. 

"Mine!" He cried out, "You're mine, Gabbie." 

"All yours baby. I'm all yours." She cupped his face and kissed him passionately but it was messy as from his fast thrusting. "I'm gonna cum, Cilly. Oh god, don't stop. Oh please!" 

Cillian worked hard, panting hard, his moans loud and cracked occasionally before they got faster and faster before his climax tore through him like wildfire. 

She screamed out his name as she came with him, she felt his warm load fill her inside up as she clenched and locked him in as she finished with him. 

After some moments they calmed down, but he stayed on top of her and inside her. His head was tucked into her neck and kissing her flushed skin. 

She ran her hands up and down his back slowly, admiring the curves of his spine and the divots of his muscles in his shoulders. "My handsome man," She whispered, her fingers returning to the nape of his neck and playing with the soft curls of his hair. 

He let out a soft chuckle, "My beautiful woman." He said as he raised his head to look at her. "My love." He touched her cheek, stroking her skin with a thumb. 

"I love you with all my heart, Cillian." She said, leaning into the touch. 

He gave her that breathtaking smile and they kissed for some time, and when they managed to get their breath back they got back into lovemaking. 

It was slow and gentle, then hard and fast with many different positions. Any position that had her against his body. 

After they have worn each other out, they bathed and then spent the rest of the afternoon together in his home. He pulled out his guitar and sang for her, then made her the best dinner ever, watched a cute romantic film before they drank red wine in front of the fire. 

They never parted from each other, every minute they wanted to be close. And despite being worn out, they made love one more time in front of the fire. 

She rode him till he came twice in her before he lifted her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down and they cuddled naked, she faced him and snuggled into his chest. 

Today was a wonderful day, and she would remember it forever. 

"I love you," She said in the dark. 

"I love you too," Cillian replied, kissing her head before they both fell asleep holding each other. 


	17. Goodbye, but not Forever

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Gabrijela took some time to think. She thought over the past few months how amazing it had been, despite the whole mess with Logan. 

She had learned so much, made a lot of long term friends. She had gotten close with Harry Kirton and had continued to chat and send funny snaps to him. With Logan, she parted okay. Yes, she was still hurt even now but she had come to learn that there was no use to dwell on such pain when life offered her a much better deal. And that good deal was Cillian. 

To be honest, she had no intentions of finding love while she was here. Especially not with an actor. But she was pleasantly surprised and content to be with Cillian. She couldn't be happier. Touching the hoodie she wore, which Cillian gave her to keep, she would miss him terribly. She didn't know how she would be able to deal being so long apart from him and had no idea when they would see each other again. 

It broke her heart. 

But such is life and they would deal with it together. Gab promised she would always send a message or call him and he would do the same. 

Cillian came into the room, "Car is packed. Checked if you left something behind?" 

"Uhm, no. I don't think I did." Gabrijela said as she stood up, "If I did well, you can keep it." She smiled. 

"Well, I'd be happy if you left yourself here." He said as he came over and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. 

She laughed softly, but it was sad, "I wish I could baby." She murmured her hands on his chest. 

He kissed her again, "One day." He replied softly as they made their way to the car. He held the door open for her and she got in. 

She felt tears sting her eyes as she gazed up at the pretty apartment she had been falling in love with. 

Then she watched it go away as Cillian drove off. He played one of his favourite playlists on Spotify which she was following as well, it was a mixture of both their music tastes which they both liked. 

Just over forty minutes, they came to the airport. He parked and they got out, pulling out her heavy suitcase and headed in. Check-in wasn't open yet so they wandered around, grabbed breakfast and then found a sort of quiet area where they sat. 

She got into his lap, his arms wrapping around her. Her arms around his neck and they held each other like that for a while. 

She pulled back to look into his eyes, then kissed him deeply. She didn't care if people saw or took photos. She was going to miss him like hell and she wanted to touch him and kiss him as much as she could. 

A soft groan escaped Cillian, his hand moved under the hoodie she wore. He found the soft curve of her breast and cupped it and squeezed it. 

"Mmph... Cillian." She moaned lowly, "You're gonna make me needy." She kissed him. 

"I want to touch you," He said against her lips as his hand dropped between her legs. He cupped her treasure, watching her eyes go wide. 

"W-We can't do this out here." She gripped his forearm. 

"I said I want to touch you, love. No one is around to see us." He said and kissed her again as his hand slid into her pants and began to stroke her. 

Warmth spread through her body and she tried to keep her cool as to not attract any unwanted attention. She laid her head down on his shoulder, feeling his fingers poke and prod her clit. "Fuck." She whispered a soft moan escaped her. 

"Good girl. So wet already." He said before he plunged two fingers deep into her. 

She arched her back, sitting upright but was forced back down on to his shoulder, "Cillian! Oh... God." She gritted her teeth. 

He fingered her fast and deep, his thumb circling her clit, "Lift up your hoodie." He said, kissing her neck. 

She did so but enough so he could lean down and suck on her nipple, his teeth bit down gently and he tugged on it. She had such pretty breasts, he thought. He was going to miss her body against his. All the freckles that dusted her body. 

"Cillian- My god, you're gonna make me cum. Oh fuck. Fuck." She gripped his forearm tightly, he was going so fast. She could feel his fingers wiggle inside her, urging her to cum. 

"Come on, love. Cum for me, make sure I remember those pretty sounds." He kissed her jaw, watching her expression go from relaxed to such bliss and concentration on what he was doing to her. 

"I'm- I'm- Oh god I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, Cillian!" She gasped and he kissed her suddenly to swallow her cries as she came on his fingers. Her hips bucked a little before she calmed down and whimpered softly. 

"God," Cillian murmured as he pulled out his fingers. He looked at them, coated in her released before he licked them clean. "Here." He murmured, bringing them to Gabrijela's lips and she cleaned them off. And then he claimed her lips once more in a heated, passionate kiss. They pulled back to look into the eyes of each other then back to kissing. 

Pulling back once more, they panted softly. Their lips red a bit swollen from how long they kissed. 

"I love you, Cillian Murphy. With all my heart and soul." She stroked his cheeks. "I love you so much." 

He smiled, his eyes shiny from tears, "I love you too, Gabrijela. With my whole being." He pressed his forehead to hers. 

It was time to head off even when they cuddled more after. They walked slowly, holding hands as it was getting harder and harder to not cry. 

Gabrijela sniffled as they stood before the terminal she needed to go through. She faced her lover and hugged him tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. 

His strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up a little, "Fuck," his voice cracked from the emotions that were going through him. "I don't know if I can do this." He said as they pulled back. 

Gabrijela was surprised and also shocked to see him crying, "We can do this, Cillian. I love you. I love you so, so, so much." She kissed him, tasting the saltiness of his tears. "I'm gonna miss you." She felt her hands shaking. She was a mess as she cried. 

He gulped and took her hands, "I have you. Right here." He brought her hands up to where his heart was. "Always and forever. But we will see each other again." He said, holding her gaze. He just wanted to take her away and keep her forever here. Despite her being here for almost a year now, it felt way too short. There was so much he wanted to do with her. 

"I love you," He reminded her, "You are an amazing girl and I cannot thank you so much for being here. Being with me." He touched her freckled cheek, "My world." He kissed her again. 

"I will remember everything we've done together. I love you. You have been nothing but the best and I can't thank you enough for treating me like I mean something." She said. 

"Always, love. Always." He pushed back her hair. "Good-bye, Gabrijela." He whispered. 

"But not forever, Cillian. We will see each other again." She reminded him and they kissed deeply one more time before she picked up her bags and headed to the gate. She looked back once more, seeing him standing there. Alone. No one else around him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Her heart shattered and she cried again, waving good-bye and blew him a kiss and she walked down the hall. 

Once she had gone through security and all that, she just had to wait for a little bit before it was time to board. She sent Cillian and text saying she was boarding now and many hearts followed by 'I love you'. He replied almost instantly with the same words and she smiled. 

On the plane, she found her spot next to the window. No one sat beside her as it was only a two-seater on the top level of the airbus. She felt her nerves kick in but she made sure to just breathe and count as the plane began to take off. 

She spent the long hours going through her phone, looking at the photos she took with Cillian. Sher had changed her background to when they were celebrating the New Year in the pub. He had his arm around her and her own around his waist. 

Gabrijela had one hell of a time and she couldn't have had it any better. She would make sure she would work hard and save up and return to London to see Cillian again. 

Though, the only issue she had to face now was how to tell her parents she had a boyfriend. A much older boyfriend. She knew she didn't need to say it right away but there would be a time when they would ask why she wasn't looking for a man. 

But that was another thing to think about. Now, she wanted to just try and sleep whenever she could and watch movies right through the trip. 

**_ Touch down in Sydney... _ **

It was weird to be back home. She had gotten used to the many English accents around her that she was able to pick up the difference almost. She was tired and grumpy and gross, she had a five-hour delay in Singapore and she was so not having it. 

But at least it was late afternoon and she could sleep in a couple of hours. Dragging her bags out of the arrival gate she saw her parents who were overjoyed to see her. 

They came rushing over, her Dad made a huge sign that said welcome back in Croatian. She laughed and hugged them both, speaking quickly in Croatian as they headed off to the car. 

She talked but wanted to wait till she got home to repeat it to the rest of the family that was waiting. They had thrown her a big welcome back dinner and she was so glad to see her Mum had made her favourite dish ever. 

Then she answered many questions and promised she would show photos once she got her sleep. 

Everyone left by the time it hit ten. She took a thorough shower and then went to bed right after. She sent another text to Cillian saying she was safe at home and was going to try and get some sleep. 

But she couldn't. So she spent her time awake and going through her social media. More photos of the pair had sprouted up, and she made sure to keep her Instagram private as it seemed some people had found her account. She ignored the questions, just deleting them as she didn't want to answer any of them. 

Lucia had been commenting and liking every post, which made her shiver. Her private messages were just begging for Gabrijela to forgive her. But she wouldn't. 

She would update the rest of her friends in the morning when they were awake. 

So she called up Cillian via video. He picked up after a few rings and it looked like he was in the living room. 

"Hi, baby." Gabrijela smiled. 

"Hey, love. How was the flight?" He asked, concern in his voice. 

"I was okay. Nervous but okay. Look, I can see the sunrise." She giggled as she got off the bed and headed out to the balcony. It was all bush around them but they had a pretty waterfront view. They had a double story house on Scotland Island. 

"Can you not sleep?" He asked, "Wow, it's beautiful." He replied. 

"I can't. I'm wide awake. So I've been on my phone this whole time." She said as she sat in her egg chair. It was warm, so she didn't need to cover up. 

"Aww, I'd have gotten you to fall asleep." Cillian chuckled softly. 

"I know. But it's okay. I'll sleep eventually." She smiled. 

"How about now?" He asked. 

"Nah, it's okay. No use sleeping now, its already morning. Maybe tonight when I go to bed?" She asked. 

"Okay, sure. I can do that." He nodded. 

They ended up talking for another hour or two before Cillian bid her farewell as it was getting late for him. 

Gabrijela smiled and held her phone to her chest as she stayed on the egg chair and listened to the morning bird calls around, thinking about Cillian and how much she knew he would love it here. 


	18. Surprise!

It was a very odd feeling waking up each day without the man she loved beside her. 

Gabrijela had a lot of restless nights despite talking to him almost every single night. Her heart was breaking and she missed his gentle kisses every morning. 

She still had not told her parents about her time with Cillian, she was not ready to tell them that she was dating an older man. She knew a hundred per cent her father would freak the fuck out and would do anything in his power to break them apart. 

She wasn't going to lose Cillian just because of her father's old-style views. 

But with her missing Cillian and the fears of her family's views, she was happy to be home once more. She had missed Sydney a lot and the warm weather, a little more predictable. 

Though, Gabrijela did not miss the annoying bitch Lucia who hounded her private messages and her many calls. It seemed that with the rest of her friendship group they had also ignored her as bigger issues had risen up and none of them was taking Lucia's shit. 

Gabrijela continued on with her life and as some weeks went by, she began to feel sick. Her body felt sore, especially her breasts and she had also missed her period. The period bit didn't bother her too much, she often missed it when she was off her pill. 

Yet, when she felt nauseous and felt like throwing up around her most favourite food... She knew something was wrong. Her mother wanted to come with her to the doctor but Gabrijela was sure she would be fine. 

So her mother stopped pestering and off Gabrijela went. 

Once inside the office, she made a light talk with the lady doctor until it was time to tell her about her symptoms. 

"Hm, have you been sexually active lately?" She asked. 

It was now seven days into February, "About a month ago, I was." She murmured. 

The doctor sat back and pulled something out of the caddy behind her. It was a pee cup. 

"Take a wee in this and come back. We will test whether you are pregnant or not." The doctor said. 

The word  _ pregnant  _ clang through her brain and she paled, "I can't be." She whispered. 

"Just, go do it okay? And then we can talk after." She said gently and Gabbie stood to go pee in a cup. 

She returned, still shaken up. She was careful with taking her pill, she was so careful. 

The doctor popped in the stick, gave it a few minutes. Then checked the stick, "Well, it seems you are pregnant." 

"No," Gabrijela whispered taking the stick, "Oh god no I can't be. I was careful!" 

"Not all the time pills can work." The doctor watched Gabrijela, "What would you like to do?" 

She sat back as she held the stick, how the fuck was she going to tell Cillian? Her parents? Fuck that. But... 

"I want to talk to my boyfriend first. See how he feels... about it. May I keep this?" She looked up. 

"Of course. Here pop it into this bag." She handed her a small waste bag and she popped it in. "If you need anything, come in anytime. Whatever your decision, I'm here also." 

Gabrijela smiled and tucked the bag into her handbag as she left. As she headed to the station, got on the train she just... floated away. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell anyone about this. 

She was panicking within herself and put on a fake smile when her mother asked her how she was. 

"Perfectly fine. Probably just ate something weird and making me all queasy." Gabrijela replied. "I gotta go shower and get ready for my gig tonight." She kissed her mother's cheek and hurried upstairs. 

She tried to call up Cillian as well, knowing he would still be awake at this time. But no use. It didn't even call. So she went to have a shower, tied her hair up in a high ponytail with two strands of her hair fall down her temples. 

She pulled on a black lacy bodysuit with a short miniskirt. She finished it off with a pair of white converse shoes, the necklace Cillian gave her and simple gold studs. 

By the time she was ready, she was off with her guitar in an Uber into the city. There she chatted with her group of friends who were already there. They drank a little bit, Gabbie going only for one glass of wine. 

Then it was time to play. Tonight's theme was rock, power rock and a little bit of metal. Their first song was from  _ Beast in Black, From Hell with Love.  _ The pub was pumping with the hard beat, but it got people hyped as they danced before the stage. Elijah was their main singer and he had a very powerful voice, especially when it came to rock music. 

Gabbie loved the songs from  _ Beast in Black.  _ It got her going especially when it came to her exercise. 

Their next song was  _ Die by the Blade, Born Again  _ and  _ Sweet True Lies. _ Benjamin then sang  _ Kiss of the Cobra King _ by  _ Powerwolf _ and then various other rock music. 

Then it was Gabbie's turn. Everyone loved her the most and she felt so at ease, especially after today. She sang  _ I Am the Fire  _ by  _ Halestorm _ ,  _ White Flag  _ by  _ Bishop Briggs  _ and to end their time on stage,  _ Faster  _ by  _ Within Temptation.  _

As she finished the song off with an encore for the last minute of the song, her eyes fell on someone particular in the crowd. 

Eased back in a table a chair on the raised level in the back, a tall glass of Guinness in hand... was Cillian. 

Wait. What the hell? Was she seeing this right? As the crowd cheered and took photos as they bowed and set their instruments down, Gabrijela slowly walked down the stage to the man who stood from his chair.

He was dressed in his classic skinny black jeans and a blue almost black buttoned down-shirt with faint checkered design, the sleeves were rolled up. 

"Oh my god," She felt tears sting her eyes as she was overcome with emotion and flung herself into his arms. 

Cillian laughed and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spun her, "Darling, my beautiful, beautiful darling." He whispered. 

"Cillian! Cilly!" She laughed some more, pulling back to look into his eyes. "It's really you!" 

He grinned, "It is really me, darling. Oh god, it is good to see you again." He cupped her face, his accent washing over her, cleansing her soul. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and she melted into his body.

She linked her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion. Cillian's arms moved around her waist and held her tight against his body. 

They continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat behind them, Gabrijela pulled back to see her bandmates all watching the pair. Elijah had a raised brow and a cheeky smile, "Wow, okay. I'm gonna be honest here but I seriously did not think you really mean  _ Cillian Murphy.  _ I thought you were pulling my arm." 

"Of course you dummies wouldn't believe her, she didn't show you her other photos," Maya smirked. 

Gabbie blushed as she kept her arm around Cillian's waist, "Shut up! Ugh!" She laughed, gazing up at Cillian with so much love in her eyes. 

"Nice to finally meet you, man," Elijah held out his hand and Cillian shook it along with the rest of them. "Come on, sit on our table." 

"Alright." Cillian nodded and grabbed his beer as they headed to a large booth that fit them all. 

Gabrijela was still aghast at the sight of Cillian. He was here. With her. Right now. "How?" She asked her lover. 

"How what?" He sipped his beer and set the glass down. 

"You being here?" She gripped his hand under the table, her other hand pushing back his hair which had grown out longer now. 

"By... a plane?" He smiled, a cheeky glint in those beautiful eyes. 

"Smartass." She shook her head. "But really. I've been trying to call you like the past three days." 

"Well, I was getting ready before the flight and I spent those two days in the air," Cillian said, his hand cupped her cheek, gazing longingly into her eyes. "Take it as an early Valentines present." 

She giggled, V-Day was next week, "Cheeky bastard." She whispered and leaned in as they began to kiss again. 

"Excuse me!" Maya made a face, "Not in front of us. Keep that in the bedroom." Maya shook her head. "But anyway, I gotta go care for the bar. Also." Maya turned back to the pair, "Bring him to the wedding next Saturday. We'll fit him on a table." She said and headed off. 

Cillian raised a brow, "Wedding?" 

"Yep! Maya is getting married. The one I told you about." She pecked his lips. Elijah gagged. 

"Ah yeah. That's right." He nodded as he sat back, Gabrijela close to his side. 

"Oh, so you've been talking to him about us? I hope only good things, right?" Karsyn looked at Cillian with his smirk. 

"Of course. Only good things." Cillian nodded and felt Gabbie squeeze his thigh under the table. He felt himself harden from the touch. 

"I want to mention how good you guys played." Cillian praised, "Crowd was crazy." 

"Thanks, all help and gratitude to Maya and Ben. They deal with the marketing and we get new fans every couple of weeks. The bar is always packed from Monday to Sunday even if we don't play during the week." Elijah replied as he took a swig of his beer. 

"Awesome. I'll definitely be here tomorrow night as well, and Sunday." Cillian felt Gabrijela's hand move higher on his thigh. He tried not to shift too much. 

"Sweet. Might bring extra people cause of who you are." Elijah teased. 

"Yeah, yeah." Cillian rolled his eyes before the boys launched into a debate on music. 

Gabrijela couldn't stop staring at her love, she had missed his freckles, his sharp jaw, his eyes... God his lips too. Everything about him. So she kissed his cheek and headed to the bar to see Maya. 

"Hey," She said to her. 

"Hiya girlie. How's it goin'?" She asked as she prepared a mocktail for her. 

"Good! So good. I can't believe he is really here. I never expected that." She looked over to find Cillian glance at her and wink. 

"Girl, I- fuck you two are so in  _ love!  _ Makes me giddy." Maya grinned as she handed her the glass. "But I can also see you want to do more than just kiss him." 

Gab blushed, "Yeah. And I wanted to see if you can vouch for me tonight, I'm gonna tell my mum and dad I'm going to stay with you tonight cause you are closer and I'm too tired." 

"Hell yeah I can, don't you worry. You go get that man." She wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out at her, "Take my guitar will ya." She said and headed back to the booth. 

By the time it was midnight Gabrijela wanted to go already. So Cillian stood and they said their goodbyes to the group and headed out. It was a warm summer's night. 

"So, how you getting home?" Cillian asked as they stood off to the side. 

"With you." Gabrijela turned to him, placing her hands on his chest. 

"With me? Your parents cool with that?" He asked as his hands rested on her hips. 

"Totally, they think I'm going back with Maya." She pressed her lips to his, "Now, Cillian. Make up the time we've been apart." 

He let out a growl that made heat explode between her legs as he called over a cab. 

They got in and it wasn't long they were at the hotel positioned on Darling Harbour. In they went and up the elevator. 

Cillian had her against the wall beside the door to his room, their kiss feverish. She gripped his shirt, unbuttoning it. 

"Baby," She muttered as his lips went to her neck. She found his key in the back pocket of his jeans as she tried to unlock the door. It swung open and she broke away from him and stepped back inside. 

"Come, Cillian. Have what is yours." She bit her bottom lip and he came at her, shucking off his shirt and threw it aside as he pulled her back in for another hot kiss. 

Her bag dropped as she turned, his lips along her neck before he bent her over the bed. "No waiting to undress.  _ I need you. _ " He let out a groan as he unbuckled his pants then lifted up her skirt, unbuttoned the buttons of her bodysuit. She was wearing no panties. 

All the fucking better. 

His cock was hard and he was already leaking pre-cum, then in one swift movement, he was deep inside her warm sex. He let out a heavy groan, her own voice matching his in a way. 

"Oh  _ fuck. _ " She gripped the sheets, head tilted back with her mouth wide open. "Fuck me Cillian! Fuck me!" 

"Gladly." He said and began to move his hips. Her walls were tight around him, sucking him in with each drag as she clenched. She felt absolutely heavenly, he had wet dreams of her and woke up at night having to jack himself off with visions of her luscious body he was so drunk over. 

He was hard and fast, the sound of skin to skin filled the air. The desperation of their bodies was the fuel to his pounding into her. 

Cillian gripped her shoulder with one hand, gritting his teeth as he stared down at where they connected. "Shit! Gabrijela!" He gasped, head tilted back now. 

"Cillian! Don't stop baby. Don't stop!" She begged, being thrown forward by his powerful thrusts. But she wanted to see him badly, this wasn't enough. "I want to be on my back, I want to see you, baby." She let out a half cry half grunt. 

Cillian pulled out as she turned, she quickly pulled off her clothing but not her skirt when he crawled back on top of her and was back between her legs, resuming his rough fucking. 

Gabbie gripped his shoulders, holding his gaze. His expression was what stuck to her in her lewd dreams, the deep frown of pure concentration and pleasure as he took what he owed. 

He knew exactly what he was doing, he was very familiar with her body and what she liked. He leaned in and claimed her lips, swallowing up her moans as his arms slid under her to hold her shoulders. He was already close. 

Gabrijela could feel herself getting to that edge, it would be huge. Nothing like a cock she loved inside her rather than her own fingers or her toys. 

Cillian was so much better. She was seriously addicted to him. 

"Cillian! Oh, baby." She moaned as his head was tucked into her neck. "I'm gonna cum baby. Oh, Cilly!" She kept her legs around his waist, her body warming up and the pressure between her legs grew more and more. 

His soft grunts became louder against her ear, his voice doing that familiar crack she so loved from him before fireworks exploded between them. 

She let out a loud, blissful cry of his name as she tipped over the edge, his curses followed with her name as well came after her and she felt his warmth spread through her abdomen and up to her heart. 

He thrusted till they were done, a light coat of sweat covered them both. He held himself up with his hands on either side of her head, panting softly as he stared at her. "I love you," He gasped. 

"I love you too, baby." She smiled, running her hands up and down his sides, his jaw then down his arms. "Oh fuck, I love you." She pulled him down as his body lightly rested on hers and they kissed for god knows how long. 

He rolled off her but he kept her close even as she discarded her skirt. She laid on her side and stared at him, her smile warm and gentle. "My love," she muttered. 

"My love," he replied, his hand running slow lines down her back. 

"It was so hard to sleep without you at my side." She said softly, touching his jaw. 

"Same. I didn't like how quiet the house was. Without you, it was so cold." He pressed his forehead to hers. 

"Now you are here, though. I can't believe it still." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

His smile matched hers, "Neither can I. You are in my arms, back with me." 

She giggled and snuggled close, they only had a light sheet across their waist, it was warm in the room. "My cilly." She sighed in happiness. 

He held her, still touching her slowly. He didn't expect her to fall asleep so fast but she needed it. Tonight was big and he was also exhausted from the flight. 

His eyelids felt heavy and he was soon fast asleep. He was beyond happy to have Gabbie back with him, so, so happy. 


	19. Cillian, I'm...

Last night... God, Gabrijela could not believe it. Cillian had come to see her, and he was real. Even as she rolled, well, she couldn't roll over because he was curled up behind her as the big spoon. Their legs tangled together and their hands held to her chest. 

He woke her up with kisses pressed to her neck, making her body arch a little as he fondled her breast, "I missed you so much." He said in that heavy, sleepy voice. His fingers pressed together around her nipple and she moaned. 

"I've missed you too, baby." She laughed softly as his lips claimed hers. They kissed for a while before she was the one to break it and sit up slowly, his hand that was positioned under her head now moved to stroke her back lovingly. 

"I've yet to count every freckle on your body," Cillian mused, resting on his back. 

She liked the feeling of those soft fingers caressing her skin, "I got a lot," She giggled. 

"More than me. All over that beautiful face, shoulders, chest, legs..." He had sat up and kissed her shoulder and then moved across to her neck where his arms snaked around her and she was laid back with him on top. 

She laughed as she felt his hardness brush against her leg, "Oh Cillian, is someone horny?" She groaned when he pushed into her. 

"Yeah." He said, grabbing her wrists and pinned them above her head, "All I thought about was you when you had gone. I wanted you back in my arms." He grunted as he began to thrust into her. 

Her body lit up with pleasure he gave her, his face tucked into her neck as he panted softly, "Fuck Cillian." She wanted to hold on to him as he got faster but he held her arms tightly. 

Cillian made love to her body once more, letting her arm go with one hand to cock her leg up against his hip, it made him go deeper within her and she clearly loved that with the graceful arch of her back and the way her lips were parted. He could see in her eyes how much she loved this, how much she loved him for that matter. If life was good, he could do this to her every day. 

But right now, he wanted to try something a little different. He eased back on his knees and kept her legs parted, "Raise your hips." He said and she did so. He held them up so half her body was suspended off the bed and he began to go hard. 

Oh, lord, this made him go further into her and pushed against some areas she had not known to exist. It made the pleasure more intense and her climax closer. 

She pushed against the headboard with her hands, crying out, "Cillian! Ah!" She watched as the muscles in his arms strained as he held her up, he was in such concentration of what he was doing. He was so hot with those furrowed brows, jaw set tight. 

"Come on love, oh, love I can feel you close. Your walls are sucking me in." He had a cheeky smirk as he gave it his hardest to her. 

Her moans were sweet as they filled the air, getting louder as she neared her climax. It was then she peaked and bucked her hips and arched her back before she spilled herself all over his cock. 

Cillian let out a bark and a curse as he came with her, thrusting fast before he slowed down and eased her back on the bed and moved back on top of her. He cupped the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her blond hair and kissed her passionately. 

Gabrijela smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Baby." She murmured as he rubbed her nose against hers. 

"Love," he replied with equal quiet, as if someone may hear them. 

"We should take a shower," She said, her hands tugged on the curls at the nape of his neck. 

"But cuddles," he said kissing her gently. 

"We can do that after." She kissed him back and wiggled so he moved off her. She got off the bed and deliberately bent over before she slowly stood. 

Cillian made an odd sound much like a growl when she did that, he looked between her thighs, slick with their joined fluids. He moved before she could escape and grabbed her, pulling her back in and making her bend over. 

"Cillian, what the-  _ Oh my god. _ " She let out a moan as his tongue dragged up the inside of her thigh and to her wet sex, where he lapped her up nice and clean. "Mmm!" She reached behind and gripped his hair as he gave her a quick tongue fuck. She had nothing to grab on as he ravished her from behind, the sounds he made vibrated right to her hardened nipples. 

Then he let her go, giving her a little shove in which she stumbled forward, "Fucking devil." She growled, turning to look at him, "Come." She said, making a come hither motion with a single finger. 

Cillian licked his lips, getting to his feet and prowled to her, "We gonna shower together?" He reached her, hands on her hips as he backed her to the threshold of the bathroom, her hands sliding up his chest. 

"Yeah, and your gonna have your breakfast." She bit his bottom lip, dragging it out a little as she pushed his hands away and went to set the large shower up. 

He followed her and had her pressed to the glass outside the shower when she had turned it on, "Cillian no," She moaned, his cock hard against her ass. 

"You want me again?" He murmured hotly against her neck, making her legs weak. His voice was a caress on her soul. 

"I always want you, baby." She wiggled her ass, liking the feeling of him there. "But let's get inside. It's more fun." She smirked and sidestepped and stepped into the shower, pulling him in. 

Cillian's arms wrapped around her as they stood under the warm spray, their lips connected in a fight for dominance. She felt this change in him, he was more controlling suddenly as she lost against the kiss as his tongue fought in and explored every crevice inside her mouth. 

Then she was back against the tiled wall, the cold making her gasp and arch into him as he kissed down her neck, leaving marks as he went down.  _ Holy fuck,  _ she thought, how she would hide this she had no clue. 

Her nipples were tugged and sucked on, pinched and twisted in a way he remembered how she liked it. Pleasure laced with pain. 

And further he went, reaching the apex of her thighs, the treasure he was oh so drunk on. He used his hands to flatted out on her thighs and push them apart, "Spread yourself for me, love. Let me see." 

She reached down with both hands and using her pointer fingers, she pried her slit apart. 

He eyed those lovely pink petals falling open to reveal that velvet delight, "Touch yourself." He said. 

"Where, baby?" She panted, his fingers were so close to her core. 

"Your clit." He watched as her fingers moved to the little bundle and she began to rub herself there. Her moans were gentle, her body shaking a little from the sensitivity she usually got after her first climax. 

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her wrist as he watched her play with herself. 

"Cillian-" She gulped, her legs twitchy. 

"That's it, here, let me overtake now." He moved her hands away and leaned in, her breath hitching as his lips brushed her clit. And then he latched on causing her to jump and her hands on his head. He sucked on her with a laziness that made her whine, his tongue slipping out to part her more with slow laps. 

The pleasure was different, slower and more... casual. But she knew he wouldn't last long like this, he never could go slow with her. She was too delicious to hold back her climax. 

But Cillian continued on, tasting her as if she would disappear or that she was the most valuable thing on earth. He raised his hand to her entrance, pushing two fingers into her knuckle deep. He began to finger her, slowly but got faster. His lips never left her clit, holding on to her for life as her hips began to rock against his face. 

Gabrijela was so overly sensitive and she was close to her second climax for the morning. She could hear her phone vaguely calling but she had no care for it, she concentrated on Cillian and what he was doing. "Oh! FUCK! Cillian! I'm cumming!" She cried out as she writhed against his thrusting fingers and mouth as she came hard. 

He held himself there as she came before he stood up and kissed her deeply without letting her talk. He felt her hands wrap around his cock and pump him, he let her do so. 

Gab was shaking from the pleasure that rocked her body, and she wanted to reciprocate it back to Cillian. She gripped him harder as she rubbed him faster, meeting his gaze, "Feels good baby?" 

"Feels so good," He nodded, his hands braced on the wall, head bowed. 

"Oh yeah, you feel nice in my hands. I love it." She giggled before she slowly sunk to her knees. 

"Love, you don't needoooh god." He moaned as her lips wrapped around his tip before she took him almost to the base. Her head began to bob as she sucked him off, her hand cupped his balls and squeezed and tugged them enough for him to moan in pleasure. 

Gab loved going down on him, she had the power at this moment. She went fast then slow, pulled back to breathe and continued on. She could feel the twitch in his cock, knowing he was close. He better be, after all that sucking on her he had done. 

Cillian gripped her hair making her go faster and gag on his cock, he needed her to go down on him more often... But fuck... she was... addictive. Did he already say she was? Yeah, he did. It wasn't long when he grunted and thrust as he came into her mouth, his head was thrown back as a moan escaped him. 

Gabbie swallowed his load before she slowly stood and giggled at him, "God you always ruin me." She murmured as he pulled her close. 

"And I want to keep going." He said and kissed her deeply. 

They spent another ten minutes in the shower, Cillian making her at least come another two times before she had enough. 

Cillian pecked her lips as he washed up and left her to tend to herself, he would get ready for the day. 

She was done soon after and dried her hair, combed it with her fingers and braid it back from her face. She hadn't brought her clothes in so she walked out. 

Cillian was sitting on the bed on the other side in his Calvins, facing the large window that over-looked the harbour. 

"Cillian?" Gabrijela frowned as she picked up her clothes and slipped them on. She watched him move a little, head bowed then he looked up. Something was wrong, she could see the tension in his shoulders as she came over and... A soft gasp escaped her. 

He was holding the pregnancy stick in his hands, the one she had taken yesterday. She felt all the emotions hit her at once, and her legs had gone weak and not because of what just happened not long ago. 

"Cilly? I... I only... I only found out yesterday." She slowly sunk on the bed beside him. "I-I want you to... I want you to know that I haven't been with anyone else but you... Please know that. I wanted to tell you but I had no idea how to approach the idea because holy fuck I am pregnant with your baby and I am so, so, so scared and I can't tell what you are thinking right now because you are not looking at me and oh my god I don't even know what to tell my parents." She said with no breath and felt tears sting her eyes. "Cillian, please, god talk to me." She touched his shoulder, he was so damn tense. 

His handsome face turned to her, blue eyes full of emotion but she had no idea what, "Are you really pregnant?" He asked. 

She looked at the stick, "I am." She could feel her nausea creep upon her, "I'm about to go run to the bathroom and throw up again, so yeah." She gulped, "It's still early but... I am unsure what to do, Cillian. It's so much but... I want to know if you... If you want to keep it." 

He looked back at the stick, running his thumb over where the double lines were, "I found it outside of your bag, must've fallen out when we came in last night." He said before he glanced at her hands which were shaking and white from how hard she gripped them together. 

His hand pried them apart and he held her hand, "My love, I never thought I was... able to have a child at my age but, here we are, huh?" He pulled her closer, kissing her knuckles, "Gab, I will do whatever you want to do. I am happy with whatever decision you make, I support you." He said softly. 

"No, Cillian. No." She shook her head and pulled her hand back, "You can't do that. You need a say in this, we are talking about a life here." She said, brows furrowed. 

He sighed, rolling the stick between his fingers, "I know, but it is your body to, Gabbie. I... If we do agree to go on with this, I want you to know that I will support you in every way possible. Even if we are far apart, I will send money for whatever tests there are and I might fly over-" 

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, "I love you." She said softly. 

His hands gripped her arms gently, "I love you too, beautiful. I am here for you, every step of the way. But only if we can decide what to do." 

She looked down at her tummy, her hand going over it, "I cannot think to... get rid off it. So I guess... I guess I will keep it. Would you like that?" 

He gave her a fantastic smile, "I'd be honoured, my love. I would be so, so honoured." His hand rested over hers, "When it gets close, I want to know. I want to be here when you are ready." He said. 

She laughed as tears fell from her face. That was all she wanted to hear from him so she cupped his face and straddled his waist and kissed him, his arms wrapped around her and they kissed with utter joy. 

"My favourite man ever," She ran her fingers down his cheek, "I am so glad I met you." 

He laughed lightly, "I am so glad I met you too, my little Peaky designer." He kissed her, muffling her giggles. 

After that morning, Gabrijela felt much lighter. She returned the call to her father and said she was going to spend the day with Maya which in fact she was going to be with Cillian. 

Today was unplanned so they didn't do much but walk around, took plenty of selfies with each other and kissed a lot, ate at the Bicentennial park on a bench that overlooked the water and... well kissed more. 

They spent the rest of the late afternoon in bed, watching TV and snuggling and then it was the painful moment she had to go home to get ready for her next gig tonight. 

"I love you." She giggled as they stood in the foyer of the hotel he stayed in, "I'll see you tonight? Might sneak back into that room of yours." She wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"I'd love that. I'll see you tonight, beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. 

They parted ways and she waved good-bye as she headed up to the station, feeling light as a cloud and full of love. 


	20. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos, Comment or a Bookmark if you enjoyed!

It came around to her Sunday gig and tonight it seemed more people had joined in the club.

"God! I've never seen this place so packed!" Maya said as they were readying themselves on the stage.

"Literal madhouse." Ben nodded as he plucked his guitar to tune it.

Gabbie giggled and glanced up, Cillian was seated right at the front, drinking his favourite beer. He raised it and gave her a smile then mouth 'I love you'.

She blushed and repeated it in the same manner before it was time to start the show. They played mostly rock again this time, replaying some fan favourites from last night.

Cillian watched from his vantage spot since he had to move now as people crowded around the damn stage to dance and take photos. He was unable to see his love so he stood a little farther back drinking his beer. He took some photos but not much, he liked to remember the moment and not have a phone to aid him in remembering.

He was minding his own business when someone brushed up against him, "Hey, Cillian."

Glancing over, Cillian frowned and moved away. The girl was dressed in a leopard patterned tube top with a matching mini skirt that really was sitting at the edge of baring her ass. She had curly black hair and eyes that seemed to gobble him up and readying him for sex.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He did not like how the girl had come on to him so strongly, and she stayed way to close for comfort.

"What? How can you not know me?" She looked totally hurt. "Lucia. You know, Gabbie's only best friend in this whole fucking world." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Ah... Yes. Lucia. Hi." He kept his guard up, he wasn't going to let this girl do anything to him. He remembered when Gab had told him what happened between Logan and Lucia.

"Hi. No how are you? Wow, thanks. I'm fine." She raised a brow. "You gonna get me a drink or should I stay here looking like a moron?"

Cillian was in total shock as to how she was acting. Rude and pushy. He never really came across anyone like her and so he stuttered when he tried to speak. No use.

"Of course. I know. I am so fucking gorgeous, I know that's what you are thinking and why you are so dumbfounded and not speaking. So, I shall forgive you for that." She touched his arm and gave him a smile that made him shiver. "Oh? You liked that?" She had backed him to a pole and he frowned.

"I don't. Please stop touching me." He had set down his empty beer glass and gently pulled her hands off him.

"What? You like, shivered so of course, you liked that." She went to reach for his shirt and he grabbed her wrists.

"Stop. I will call the security to kick you out. Now leave me alone, please." He stayed entirely calm.

"What's happening here?" Gabbie asked as she weaved her way through the crowd.

Cillian hadn't seen them finish and sighed, "Nothing. I was telling Lucia to leave me be."

"Shall I call the security?" Gab asked as she stepped to his side, locking her arm around his. She looked at Lucia, no hint of emotion.

"No! Oh my  _ god.  _ I wasn't doing anything at all, how can you think that? God, I missed you!" Lucia went to go hug Gab but she threw her hand out to stop her.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked with a deep frown.

"What? Nothing is wrong. I miss my bestie! Can't I hug you?" Lucia placed her hands on her hips.

"No. And I am not your bestie. I'm nothing to you. Now leave us alone, I don't want to see you at all." Gabrijela tugged Cillian away as Lucia watched them go with pure anger and hatred shining in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Gabbie said as they came to the bar.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. Not your fault." Cillian leaned down and kissed her forehead. "What are you gonna have?" He asked her as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"Uh. Nothing if you're paying." Gabbie placed her hand over his. "I got this. I swear."

"No, please. You've been playing all night. Let me treat you to something." He held her hand and smiled in a way that would so make her comply with him.

She groaned, "Fine. Only cause you're cute." She giggled and he ordered her a mocktail.

"I'm gonna head to the men's toilet, you good here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yep. I'll wait here." She kissed him softly and he slipped away.

Gab stood there, sipping her drink and enjoying the atmosphere. Until someone stepped up beside her.

"Who was that?" Leo, Gabrijela's brother, the youngest of the three older brothers she had.

"Wh- Leo! Hi, hello. Who was who?" Gab raised a brow. Her heart instantly kicked in fast mode, no one in her family knew she was dating a guy. Especially a much older guy who had knocked her up now.

"Gabrijela. The one you kissed." He raised a brow, dark eyes bore into hers in that familiar overprotective instinct.

"No idea what you are going on about. You must've mistaken me for another couple beside me." She turned away, facing the bar as she twirled her glass.

He muttered a curse word in Croatian and was about to tell her off when Lucia wedged herself between them.

"Hi, Leo. Nice to see you again." She battered her eyes at him.

"Lucia." Leo wasn't fond of Lucia one bit.

Gabrijela was getting worried now. She wasn't ready to tell her family that she was dating Cillian and Lucia was here now... Oh fuck.

"Has Gabbie told you the good news?" Lucia smiled wickedly at Leo.

"What news?" His brows furrowed.

"Jeez, she's been real secretive now, huh?" She turned to Gab. "Go on. Tell him."

"There is nothing to speak about. Now get lost, Lucia. I have no idea why the fuck you are here." Gab was going to lose her shit. She truly hated Lucia. She ruined her life and she wasn't going to let her do it again.

"Oh my god. Fine, I'll tell him." She sighed and rolled her eyes and turned to Leo, "She's fuckin' Cillian Murphy. You know, the dude from Peaky Blinders. Plays Thomas Shelby. The super  _ old  _ guy." Lucia dumped the news on Leo. "They practically fucked the first night she was in London, I saw it when I was speaking to her-"

Gabrijela snatched someone else's drink and used her own to just dump it on the bitch, "You son of a bitch! Stop ruining my life!" She screamed, totally losing her shit now.

Lucia screamed out and faced her, and gave one mighty shove which made Gabrijela hurtle backwards with Lucia on top of her.

Cillian saw it all unfold as he had arrived over and he and Leo jumped into action and yanked off the screeching woman off Gabrijela who almost clawed her face off.

"Fuck you! Why can't you see I'm helping you?! I am your  _ best friend! Forever! _ " Lucia hollered as a security guard came over to drag her dumb ass out.

Gabrijela was in shock as Cillian's arms came around her and helped her to her feet, "Holy shit. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He did not let her go.

"I need air." She whispered to him as she held on to him for dear life.

"I got you." He whispered gently as they walked out of the bar and away from the people to a bench along the street a little way down the path.

Gabrijela sat and took in deep breaths, her hand subtly on her tummy as she calmed her nerves.

"What the fuck was that, Gab?" Leo had found them outside and wasn't too happy. "Talk to me now."

"Excuse me, it's clear she needs a moment, whoever you are." Cillian stood and kept himself between the guy and Gab.

Leo glanced at him, "She's my fucking sister. I need to talk to her."

"Give her a moment, then you may," Cillian repeated with a much more clear and authoritative tone.

"And who the fuck are you? You the guy that's fucking my sister? Huh? Are ya?" Leo was getting up into his face now.

"Leo. Fuck. Off." Gabrijela looked up, "Seriously. I do not want to talk to you right now. I need to be on my fucking own." She stood and began to walk down the street.

"Don't you talk to me like that, I need you to come right back here!  _ Now! _ " Leo shouted.

"I said leave me alone! Do you not get that?  _ LEAVE. ME. ALONE!! _ " Gabrijela shouted back.

Cillian was at her side and arm around her, "Hey. Relax. Come on. Let's go back to my hotel yeah?"

"Oh hell no she isn't. She's coming back home with me. Mum and Dad want to talk to you and I think I know what it is." Leo's eyes focused on Cillian now.

Gab saw the look and felt sick suddenly, then threw up all over her brother.

"Gah! The fuck!" He stumbled back as he glanced at himself then at Gabrijela. "You go back with him, Mum and Dad are gonna be so mad."

"Don't care." Gab stayed close to Cillian as he hailed a taxi and they got in.

"Gabrijela, come on- Fucking hell get out of that taxi!" Leo yelled as he watched the cab drive off.

Gab wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. "My god." She whispered.

"That was a mess," Cillian said, placing a hand on her thigh gently.

"It was." She murmured and leaned against him some more.

They reached the hotel finally and her phone had not once stopped buzzing from Leo or her friends. She replied to her friends she was okay and not to worry much. She sat on the bed as Cillian prepared a bath for her in which she was grateful for then undressed and eased into the warm water.

Cillian stayed close, "Want me to put music on?" He asked as he stroked her hair gently.

She glanced over and nodded, "I'd love that. And... Is it okay if I could be alone for a bit?" She murmured softly.

"Of course my love. You can take as long as needed." He leaned over and kissed her lightly and set the music up, turned the lights low which she was eternally grateful for and she was alone. She sunk back into the water a little and soaked up the oils and scents.

Tonight had gone good and then ended badly. Lucia had once again ruined her life and she had not expected Leo to be there. And what the fuck did he mean by Mum and Dad wanting to talk to her about? She thought hard and... Maybe... Oh  _ god. _ Gab felt panic rise in her but she tried to push it away.

She had to find out tomorrow whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Cillian had been the best to her all night and all morning. He had made sure she was comfortable, happy and well-fed. And by fed not just by food.

Gab flopped back on the bed beside Cillian. She was grinning, she had ridden him for most of the fuck session which his morning wood had woken her.

"God." Cillian looked at her, his smile wide, "You really take the breath out of me." He reached over and cupped her face.

"Do I now? Is that good?" She rolled over and placed a hand over his chest, fiddling with that fine hair.

"I think so. Or it's showing how old I am getting." He chuckled softly.

"Nah. I think you just haven't had someone like me." She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"Mm, true." He murmured as he turned to pull her close to his body. He made to move on top of her to continue but her damn phone rang. Again.

"Ugh." Gabbie groaned as he laid back as she sat up and padded to her bag. She pulled out her phone and cursed.

"Who is it?" Cillian sat up, his back to the headboard.

"My Dad. And Mum. Called me like eight times." She let the phone ring to the end. Then listened to the voice message.

" _ Hi, Gabrijela. I've been calling you all morning now and you are not picking up. Leo informed me of who you got into the taxi with and you need to come home right this instant. We need to have a chat of what you have been up to and what you have been hiding from us. Get home now. _ "

She rolled her eyes. Her dad was very pissed off. She listened to her Mum's.

" _ Hello, darling. Please pick up I want to know if you are safe, that is all. Your father is cursing up a storm here and it would be good of you to at least call one of us. Please come home, we need to discuss some things. _ "

Gabrijela knew her mum was trying to be nice but she knew she was very disappointed in her. She sighed, "I have to head home, Cillian."

"Your parents?" He frowned as she began to dress.

"Yep. I am going towards a war zone right now. I need to mentally prepare myself." She had hoped nothing bad would go this arvo. She had plans for tomorrow with Cillian as it was Valentine's day. A surprise for him and she was quite excited about it. She had done the organising yesterday morning when they lazed around in bed.

"And you have to go now?" He asked as she came to the bed and sat down.

"I do, sadly. I'm sorry Cillian." She frowned and took his hand, "I don't want to but for the sake of my parents... I must." She let out a sigh through her nose.

He squeezed her hand, "Okay. I'll figure something to do today." He smiled, "I love you. Call me later if you can?"

"Always. Also, be ready by ten tomorrow morning." She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Why?" He returned it, moving closer.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." She giggled and patted his cheek as they kept kissing and she was the one to pull away. "Bye-bye. I love you forever, Cillian." She murmured and he watched her leave the room.

Upon arriving home, she was glad her parents were not home and had gone to work. She spent time with her niece Tijana and her sister-in-law Tatiana who was married to Leo. She had spoken to Tatiana about what was to come tonight and she was happy that her sister-in-law was supportive.

"Leo was all mad." She said as they sat outside in the backyard, Tijana playing with her toys.

"I bet he was." Gab sighed as she took a drink of her coffee. "He yelled at me last night after Lucia attacked me and demanded me to go home. I seriously did not want to go home."

"You stayed with that man? What is his name? What is he like?" She asked with a small smile.

"I did. His name is Cillian." Gabrijela found herself smiling at the thought, "He is the most amazing man I've ever met. We got so much in common, we always have something to talk about. He cares for me, knows my likes and dislikes... He knows me very, very well."

Tatiana watched her and could see the pure love radiating off her, "You love him?"

"I am. So, so, so deeply in love with him. I cannot think of myself with any other person but him." Gab whispered, "I am unbelievably happy, Tatiana. I really am. I've never been in such a good mind before. He makes me crazy."

Tatiana laughed, "And... How old is he? I don't want to judge you or anything but..."

"He's forty-one this year," Gabrijela said softly.

"Wow. Uh... Yeah. That's a big gap. Mum and Dad don't know how old he is, don't think Leo has figured that out yet." Tatiana said. "Though, is he good though?"

"Good in what?" She raised a brow.

"You know. Sex! You must be having sex with him, right? Or is this just a no sex relationship?" Tatiana giggled.

"Of course I am having sex with him! Ugh, he is amazing. Like holy crap amazing. I'm always breathless afterwards." They both laughed and Tatiana beamed.

"And he treats you good?"

"Always. Trust me. He treats me good in many ways, not just in bed." Gabrijela blushed.

The girls spent their day in the backyard before it was time to head inside.

Then it was the sounds of hell rattling down the road and her fathers truck pulled up and parked in the driveway beside the house. Gabrijela was stressing when her mum came home soon after her dad had walked in. The usual discussion of how was his day and making coffee for him then for her mum.

It was about an hour that had passed, Leo home as well when Gabrijela came to the table with her family. She sat at the head of the table for a first and knew she was in for a ride tonight. The worst kind.

"Why didn't you come home with me last night, Gab?" Leo started.

"With the way you spoke to me, no way," Gab said bitterly.

"So you went back with that man? Is that where you went?" He asked.

"Yeah. Back to his hotel room cause I wasn't feeling well and stressed out, Leo. I got attacked by Lucia and almost had my face ripped off!" Gabrijela raised her voice.

"What happened now?" Liljana, her mother, asked with wide eyes. As if this was new to her.

Gab stared at her brother in shock, "You left that bit out? Yeah, Lucia attacked me after she was pestering me all night. She's a damn psycho. I poured wine on her to shut her damn mouth up." Gab shook her head.

"Yeah to shut her up from telling me that Gabrijela is dating a man. Who I know is an actor and a much older actor. I've seen him in that show I've been watching with Gab." Leo bristled.

Gab glanced between her parents, "Fine. Yeah. I've been dating a man who I am very much in love with, alright?"

"How'd you two meet?" Her mum asked.

"When I was overseas doing that internship for the show Peaky Blinders. He's the main character for that show, I had to prepare his costume for each day and help him dress and all that." Gab explained. "We talked. Got close but not close enough since I was with another guy, Logan. Though I had a bad falling out with him as Lucia had come to see me and she slept with him. After that, Cillian, the guy I am now dating, was there for me when I needed someone. And it... Just happened. We clicked after that and now we are inseparable." Gabrijela explained the best she could.

"And how old is this man, Gab? Hm?" Her dad now chimed in.

Gabrijela swallowed. This was it, "He is turning forty-one this-"

" _ Forty-One?!  _ Gabrijela what is wrong with you? He is too old for you! No! I do not allow this stupidity of yours. You can _ not  _ see this man anymore. Whatever it is, it will not last. You are so young, you can do so much better!" Her dad yelled with anger.

"I love him, dad! I am  _ not  _ going to throw all that away just because you don't like it!" Gabrijela was beyond angry now. She was hurting.

"No! You do not know love. You got no experience in what is  _ love.  _ This man, clearly only using you because you are young and agile. He will not want you in a year or two. Do not make a fool of yourself, Gabrijela." Nikola shook his head, "Unbelievable. I thought I raised you better."

"Darling. We only want the best for you and this is not what we had in mind. Please, do not hurt yourself for such an old man. Really? Could you not have found anyone else?" Her mother tried to soothe the pain.

Gab felt tears in her eyes, "No." She pulled her hand back from her mothers, "Cillian is the one. Whether you like it or not. I will continue to be with him-"

"No, you will not. I forbid you from seeing him. If I see you with him I will make sure he-"

"What will you do, huh, dad? You gonna punch him? Ruin your daughter's life just because you can't accept my decisions? You  _ never  _ accepted anything I did. I had to always do what you both wanted me to do. I never got to choose what I wanted. I'm twenty-five years old. I can decide what I do with my life, not you. Not anymore." Gabrijela stood up.

"Not under this roof you don't. I make the rules here, Gabrijela! I do, and you better fucking listen to me." Her father snapped which made her wince.

"Nikola! Don't swear-" Her mother tried to calm him down.

"Yeah? And if I don't? Huh? What are you gonna do, huh? You can't do shit to me, dad." Gabrijela now faced off with her father.

"You will not speak to me like that. I am the leader of this house and you are to follow them. I don't care if you are twenty-five. That does not matter to me. What matters is you living under this roof and you making an absolute fool of your life. You are wasting it! What will happen when he is sixty? Huh? Like me, old and wrinkly. Will you still sleep with him? Hm? Will you still kiss him and be with him when you are in your prime life?"

"You don't know me as well as you do, dad. I love him and I will love him to the end of my fucking life. You better accept it because I will not change anything to suit your wishes. My life dad. My problems." Gabrijela kept her ground. She would not be trampled on like this.

"Enough! Stop it. Gabrijela you are not listening to us. You-"

"Oh, I am listening quite clearly. That's all that I've been doing my whole damn life. I'll take in your considerations but I will not put them into motion. I love Cillian, I will be with him and you have no way of stopping me."

"Get the fuck out of my house then," Nikola said, nothing but rage and spite in his voice.

"Nikola, you will not kick out our daughter," Liljana said.

"Tata, don't do this." Leo seemed afraid and shocked now as how much this had escalated.

"Shut up. She can leave if she wants to do whatever she wants. I do not want to see it then. Pack your shit and get out." Nikola slammed his hands on the table which made everyone jump.

Gabrijela let her tears fall as she stared hard into her father's eyes. "I want to know one thing though," She whispered, "How did you find out?" Gab never posted anything online whatsoever. 

It was her mother who replied, "Lucia had told us this morning when Leo mentioned it to us. We did not believe him but when your friend-" 

"She is not my friend. I hate her. She is a scumbag. And so, what she tell you exactly huh? Come on, tell me." Gab urged. Her heart hurt. 

"She said that you were being taken advantage of some old man and seemed lost by his charms. We are worried that you might be but we can help you get out of it." Her mother said with pure worry. 

Gabrijela laughed with no emotion, "Wow." She said shaking her head with utter disbelief, "Just... Wow. So you would take her word rather than mine?" 

"It's not like that," Liljana said quickly. 

"It clearly is. She's lost her mind, mum. She is becoming obsessive over me. I am not her friend no longer. It truly hurts to know you took her word than listening to your daughter. Really shows what kind of person you are. I'm glad I'm being fucking kicked out." Gab turned and then ran upstairs to her room. She grabbed her suitcase and began to pack her clothes in. Then her duffle bag for more items as books, chargers and her laptop.

"Gabrijela, don't listen to him. Stay. Let us work this out." Her mother had come up to see her.

"No." Gab shook her head, unable to stop her tears or her sobs. "I'm going to leave. I don't need this shit in my life right now. I really don't and you standing there staring at me as if I am some fucking failure isn't helping either." Gabrijela looked at her.

"Swearing isn't nice," Liljana said, arms crossed.

"Nor is kicking out your daughter which you clearly support. It's cool. I'm glad I've been kicked out. Don't have to be fucking trapped in this shit hole." She shoved as much as she could. She was surprised she had taken well over half her wardrobe.

"Gabrijela-" Her mother started.

"Move." She sauntered past her and headed down the stairs. She grabbed last bits and pieces as well as her car keys and dumped her shit in.

"Gabrijela come on. Don't be like this." Her mother raced out after her.

"Don't try and make me feel bad. This is your fault. Not mine. I feel bad for Tijana living in this house. I hope Tatiana and Leo get out before they're corrupted by your bullshit." Gabrijela did not listen to any more accusations her mother threw at her and she drove off.

Gab drove into the city, messaged Maya that she was using the car spot for their apartment for unknown lengths of time. Maya mentioned they had hidden the key in the walled-off spot if she needed the apartment to herself. She thanked her but she wasn't going to use it. Just needed a place to leave her car without paying stupid fees.

She grabbed her shit out and dragged it to the main street and headed to the hotel where Cillian was staying. It was already dark and she wasn't a fan of walking the streets alone in the city but thankful the hotel was in view.

In the foyer, she sat on a couch and called up Cillian.

"Hey, love. How are you?" Cillian's voice made her instantly better.

"Not okay. I'm in the foyer. Can... You get me? Please?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course. I'll be there in a moment." He hung up and some minutes went by and he was there walking to her. "What is all this?" He frowned before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms automatically wrapped around her as he held her as she cried into his chest.

When the sobbing subsided, Cillian helped her up to his room with her suitcase and duffle bag. Then they laid back on the bed, her head on his chest and her explaining what had happened.

"God... I am sorry, Gabrijela. I really am. I can't believe they would treat you like this." Cillian was in total shock as to how she could be kicked out. Just for dating someone.

"It's fine. Not your fault. They just can't fathom their daughter dating someone who is twice her age. I really don't care about the age gap, Cillian. I'm just hurt that they couldn't see how I am in love and happy for a change. It's always been their way and no other way." Gab sniffled.

Cillian stroked her hair. He could see her parents point but to kick her out for her decision? Unacceptable. "Parents should always be there." He murmured more like a spoken thought.

"I wish they were, Cillian. God, I can't even imagine now to tell them of the pregnancy." She felt fear shoot through her. There was no way she was going to live in that house ever again.

"We'll do that together if you want." Cillian offered and she looked up.

"You want to?" She cupped his face.

"I'd love to. I want to be there for you and support you. I don't want you to be alone." He placed his hand over hers.

She smiled, "Okay... Well, I guess I'll wait until this cools down before we nail them with another shit storm."

"Not a shit storm. A miracle." He kissed her softly.

After that, she showered and put on a nice dress and he took her out for dinner at a restaurant he had found earlier that day. They ate good food and talked about baby things and when to tell his family as well. They would do it tomorrow morning and Gabbie was very excited. She loved his family to the moon and back.

They walked along the harbour, hand in hand. The night was warm but comfortable, they went to a bar for a bit then headed home to relax in bed and watch a movie together.

Gabrijela was only in her bra and panties as she fell asleep in his arms, despite the day being fucked, she was happy in her lover's arms. She was warm and safe and loved. That was what mattered to her. Cillian being with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos, Comment or a Bookmark if you enjoyed!


	21. Whose Topping on Valentines?

Upon waking, Gabrijela found the spot beside her... Empty. She eased into a sitting position, feeling ill a little bit as she rubbed her eyes and pushed her mane of hair back from her face. She went to grab her phone to text Cillian on his whereabouts when the door opened and her love walked in.

"Aw damn, you're awake!" Cillian laughed softly. He had a bouquet of roses in one hand and the other he held what looked like a big love heart-shaped box. And it was clear he was struggling with the weight of it.

"Put it down, you silly man." Gabbie laughed as she crawled to the edge of the bed as he set the box down and handed her the roses.

"For my love," He smiled as she took them, sniffing them.

"Perfection." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him softly, "I love you."

"I love you to, now open the box." He kissed her back.

"So demanding." She laughed as she laid the flowers down with care and tugged the box close. Cillian sat behind her, his hand resting on her hip as he looked over her shoulder. As Gab popped open the chest like box and pushed back the lid she gasped.

The inside of the lid had photos of them together either kissing or hugging each other. She remembered he had asked to send all the photos of them both to him some weeks back. "Cillian..." She whispered as she looked at the rest of the items. Her favourite bottle of red wine, chocolates, a cute bird plushie that held 'I love you' between its wings, there was hand made roses in red silk that took up the space between the items.

And there was a small box.

Her heart raced as she lifted it up, she felt him still behind her. Opening the box a ring sat inside. It was silver and it was a heart with a crown above it with what looked like hands holding the heart as the band. "What is this?"

He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder as she faced him now, "It's called a  _ Claddagh Ring _ . Symbolises love with the heart, loyalty by the crown and friendship by the hands." He took her right hand and slipped the ring on, "The point of the heart faces to you. Means you are in a relationship."

She looked at the pretty ring, his thumb stroking her knuckles, "And what about the left?" She asked softly, she was over-joyed. God, Cillian always surprised her and she goddamned loved it. She loved him.

"It means we're married and if it's pointed outwards, engaged." He explained his eyes never leaving her face. He could see the utter happiness that seemed to glow from her. "Do you like it?" He asked cautiously.

"Like it?" She looked up, her smile as radiant as ever, "I love it Cillian! It is perfect!" She threw her arms around his neck and they fell back on the bed.

His laugh vibrated through him as his arms wrapped around her, "Really?" His smile was shy.

"Really. Thank you, I truly appreciate it." Her necklace, the sunburst he gave her, swung between them. She never once took it off. "You are so, so, so amazing, Cillian. I can't even describe how I am so unbelievably happy with you."

"You don't need to. I can see it." He cupped her face and pulled her down to kiss her deeply. Then he rolled them around so he was on top and began to kiss down to her neck.

"Mmm..." She moaned softly, her fingers in his hair. She looked at the clock, it was almost nine. "Cillian... Mmm, we need to get ready..."

"This won't take to long." He murmured as her shirt came off and he kissed between her breasts. He continued to go down, taking her panties off once he reached that lovely pink slit of hers.

"Cillian babe." She muttered looking down.

"Yeah?" He met her gaze.

"I love you," She said with a smile.

"I love you too, my beauty." He said softly and kissed the inside of her thigh before his mouth parted her lips with a hungry kiss. Her moan was what he wanted to hear as he hooked her legs over his shoulders.

Gabrijela laid back and let him do what he was good at. His mouth rove over her core in warm, wet kisses and licks with his tongue. It felt amazing as he dragged every little sound from her with just his mouth. Then two fingers were in her and moving in and out at a steady pace. Shivers went down her arms and legs as he sucked on her clit, her back arched and she felt his teeth graze her sensitive skin. He wasn't letting her go soon, he would stay glued to her like that till her climax overcame her.

"Fuck! Ah! Ahhh! Yeah..." She couldn't move too much as he held her hips down, "Shit Cillian!" She was getting all twitchy as she neared her climax, his fingers were curling inside her, trying to find that sweet spot that needed to be pressed on.

Cillian found her g-spot and pushed hard against it, it was like a button and the flood-gate opened up and she was howling his name and released on his fingers. Her body writhed and bucked as he stayed attached to her clit, sucking it through her high and only pulled back when she was done. He sat back with a smug smirk and she sat up, "I love doing that to you." He said.

"I know you do." She laughed and leaned down kissing him. "I'll have to repay you at some point today."

"I know." He pecked her lips and stood, helping her to her feet.

"Now. We really should get ready to go." She said, running her hands down his arms.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she stepped away and grabbed things from her suitcase. She pulled on a two-piece swimmer, it was quite raunchy and looked more like lingerie than anything with that thong like bottom piece and a top piece that was basically a strip to cover her nipples. It was white with gold polka-dots.

His cock only got harder at the sight, "Are we swimming?" He asked as he went through his stuff and pulled out the only swim shorts he owned. He didn't swim much in London, nor back in Cork either.

"I still can't tell you." She giggled as she pulled on some shorts and a floral crop top. She packed her duffel bag with extra clothing. Just in case. "Here use my bag, got plenty of space in it to put your stuff in too."

"It seems we are going swimming today." He said as he took her bag and put in extra pants, shirt and underwear.

"You can continue to speculate." She laughed a little. She cleaned up the bed and place the roses in the sink in the bathroom, they had no vase in the room. So she had to make do.

Once it was all done they headed out of the hotel and towards the harbour. He slipped his hand in hers and laced his fingers as she guided him along. They swung hands.

"Fucking hell it's hot!" Cillian grumbled.

"Thirty-four degrees today. Perfect weather to swim." She mused.

"It never gets this hot back home." He slipped on his Ray Ban's sunnies.

She looked over and giggled, "That's cause I bring all the hot weather with me. Cause I'm hot." She grinned.

"I can agree with that." He slipped his arm around her waist now and held her close.

Up ahead, Cillian could spot a familiar face and squint.

"Karsyn!" Gabbie beamed and went to hug her friend, "Good to see you again. How are you?"

"Fantastic." He smiled back at her and shook hands with Cillian, "G'day, mate. How are you both?"

"Good. Very good." Gabbie blushed a little.

"Feeling wonderful. So what brings us here?" Cillian seemed puzzled as to why Gabbie's friend was here.

"Well, Gabbie organised-" Karsyn began.

"I organised a day out on the boat. Karsyn owns one and I thought why not a better chance to see Sydney on a boat today. Just us two. No one to bother or hassle us." Gabbie smiled.

"A boat?" Cillian raised a brow.

"Yeah. Come on. Let me show you." Karsyn said and waved them to follow them. The pair followed Karsyn towards the line of luxury yacht's then down a boardwalk beside a boat. Karsyn got on it and helped Gabbie on it then Cillian next.

"Here we go," Karsyn said. The yacht was two levelled, the bottom had a small open outside space before it flowed into the main cabin. It had a couch to the right and next to it was two seats and the steering wheel for the boat and on the left a small kitchen like area with a small fridge and microwave. Down the set of stairs lead to the bathroom and a separate bedroom with a double bed and another little room with two single beds. Karsyn took them up to the top level where there were another steering wheel and a couch beside it and explained everything to them.

"I didn't know you could drive something like this," Cillian said as they headed back to the bottom level.

"Yeah. Karsyn showed me, I tend to not drink while I'm on a boat so I'm the responsible one." Gabbie giggled.

"She is. And she drives really good. You're in good hands." Karsyn patted Cillian on the shoulder, "Fridge and pantry are stocked up with food, the boat is fuelled up to a hundred per cent. If anything goes wrong, only a call away and I can easily pop over with the tinny." Karsyn beamed.

"All good. Thanks, Kar." Gabbie hugged him, "We'll be back around four-thirty or if we come back earlier I'll let you know."

"Yeah, all good. You can have it for the night as well." Karsyn winked.

Gab rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later. Thanks again."

Karsyn laughed, "Just don't make a mess on the carpet or the couch. Don't want to clean out any stains." He said as he jumped on to the boardwalk before Gabrijela could hit him.

"Bye!" Gabbie whined and started the boat up once the ropes were off. Cillian sat beside her when he climbed up to the top once the boat began to move.

"Is this your surprise?" Cillian smiled, a hand on her thigh.

"It is. Do you like it?" She asked. She hoped he would. She loved boats and loved the harbour and knew a good private-ish spot for them to swim without anyone seeing them too often via their own vessels.

"I do. I don't go on boats much, let alone something as... Nice as this." He leaned back now, an arm behind her.

"Phew. I'm glad. I was worried you might not like this. I wasn't sure if you'd be good on boats." She glanced over at him, loving how the wind ruffled his hair a little.

"I like whatever you like. I'm easy Gab." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good. That's good." She said with a blush.

She came to the private spot, a little cove that had no houses along the cliffside, just bush and the sound of the native birds. Dropped anchor and then came to the main cabin, "Want to swim?" She asked Cillian as he was looking around in awe.

"Swim? Here?" He asked as he looked over. She was stripped now to her swimmers she had on and he bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Nothing is gonna eat us." She giggled as she looked over at him and her eyes drifted down to that growing tent. "Unless you have other plans. Plans which I think I know..." She licked her lips slowly, knowing it would make him crazy.

Cillian chuckled and walked in, peeling off his shirt then his pants followed, now just in his cute CK's. His arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled in for a deep kiss. He backed her to the table and lifted her on to it, his lips not once leaving hers. His hand slid up her back to tug on the string that held her top piece where it should be, then the one around her neck and threw it aside.

"No swimming first, hm?" Gab asks with a sultry tone, his fingers took ahold of her hair and tilted her head back as he kissed down the column of her throat.

"No." He said, voice heavy with lust. He covered her whole chest with kisses, his hands stroking her sides in loving touches as he came to her pink nipple and took it between his lips. Her gasp was soft as he took a little nibble of it then tugged on it before he sucked on it. He felt her gentle fingers tug on the curls of his hair then run down the nape of his neck. He moved to her other one, leaving a few marks on her freckled skin and did the same to the other. He would tease her all day like this, soft kisses and touches. He wanted to make her all tense before he would take her later tonight.

Or well, he hoped she would last till then. Even him.

He then stepped back and chuckled when he saw her shocked expression, "What?"

"Is that it?" She asked. She leaned back on her arms now, her legs splayed for him to just go back in between them with his hips.

"Yep. I want to swim now." He pulled off his underwear and was clearly doing this deliberately. His cock was hard and she knew he wanted her but he wasn't going to fuck her. He pulled on his board shorts, letting her have a good view of his cute white, Irish ass that literally saw no sun whatsoever. "Help me put on sunscreen?"

Gab rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle, "You tease." She grumbled as she slathered his skin with the cream. He was enjoying this a lot, he could see the sexual frustration in her eyes. He helped her with her back before she wanted to do the rest of her body on her own, "No more touching from you." She huffed.

Cillian laughed and headed to the edge of the boat and turned to climb down the ladder. He shuddered as he met the cold water, "Jesus fuck." He swore face scrunched up as he got further in.

"Cold?" She asked as she pulled back on her bra top and wandered over to the ladder. She watched as he floated around.

"A bit but nothing like back in Ireland." He mused, watching her. She looked like a goddess, her skin glowing from the sun and the cream she had applied on. He hoped the child growing within her would look like her. She was perfect.

Gab climbed in, making sure he got a fantastic view of her ass and hissed softly as she slipped into the cold water. She laughed and then paddled around like a dog coming closer to him. It was quite a relief as the heat got more intense as the sun rose higher.

Cillian slipped his arms around her once she was close enough and bobbed around with her, "I've dreamed of doing this with you."

"Really?" She loosely placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Really. Swimming with you in a beautiful location, holding you, being with you..." He pressed his forehead to hers, his hand sliding up to rest between her shoulder blades.

"You are everything I've wished for, Cillian. I can't ask for anyone better." She rubbed her nose against his, her smile big.

It was one thing he was worried about. He may be what she wanted but how long would that last? How long would she hang around? Would she start to doubt in a few years despite carrying his child within her? He wondered if she would get bored of him when he was too old to make love to her body. Or get frustrated if he started to get health issues.

"Cillian?" Gabrijela's voice shook him out of his own thoughts.

"Sorry, my love. I got carried away with my own thoughts." He said hugging her close.

"What is it? I can see you are worried." She touched his jaw. She was so gentle and caring, his heart squeezed. He didn't want to drag her along and waste her young life. It had always been on his mind since Christmas. But fuck it was late now, huh?

"It's nothing, really. No need to be concerned." He kissed her softly, his hands now on her hips.

"Are you sure?" She frowned against his lips.

"I'm sure," He nodded and kissed her jaw then her neck, "Let's just keep swimming."

Gabrijela didn't seem like he was telling her the truth but she wasn't going to push it in case it ruined the mood they had going. So she went along with it and pulled away, "Hmm."

"What?" He watched her swim around him, following her by turning around slowly.

"Nothin'." She smirked then dived underwater. He suddenly felt his board shorts be yanked off and she came up and whipped the damn thing around.

"Gabbie!" He cried out, feeling totally shocked at the weird feeling. "Give me back my shorts!" He laughed as she tried to catch up with her by swimming after her.

"Never!" She laughed evilly as she came to the ladder and tried to escape.

Cillian reached her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, falling into the water with her as she screamed. He snatched the shorts of her and she was laughing as she splashed him, "Meanie!" She grinned.

"I am not!" He pulled them back on and tried to grab her again but she splashed him. "You are!" He splashed her back before a water fight ensued.

He used this time to get close to her when she was looking away and pulled her flush against his body and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He would win somehow.

Gab was surprised by the sudden kiss but simply melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel his hard-on pressed against her and she moaned softly into the kiss. His hands slipped down her body and guided her hips to start rolling into his.

Cillian had her back pressed to the metal ladder so he had some foundation for his footing from her movement against him. He groaned softly, pressing harder against her so she had limited movement now.

"Cilly, let me- let- me grind- against you." She said between the kisses, trying to push him back but he held firm, his cock growing harder against her. She desperately wanted him as her hands went from his face and down his body to the band of his shorts. "Damn you." She grunted as she wedged her hand between them and slipped it down his pants-

Cillian pulled away and gripped her wrist and took her hand out as he swam backwards with a smirk, "Not yet." He tsk'ed.

Gab's jaw fell open and her brows rose nice and high, "You little shit! You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. I just did it." He mused, loving that frustration in her eyes.

She was warm all over and not because of the hot sun, she gritted her teeth, "You're gonna pay!" She splashed him, "No more sex for you!" She nodded as if that was the best thing she ever decided on.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure that will go to plan." Cillian knew he was going to win tonight and it was clear she would play as well. "You can't go a day without you moaning my name."

She rolled her eyes, she had climbed out now and stood on the edge, arms cross and her legs spread. He could see that slit defined by the material, "Of course I can. Watch me." With that, she grabbed her towel and dried herself off and headed into the cabin.

Cillian chuckled and came out doing the same as he walked in, "You know I am irresistible." He said as he came up behind her, his hands on her hips as he kissed her bare shoulder and to her neck.

She sucked in a breath and bit her bottom lip, bringing up a hand to grip his hair, "You're only going to deny me from doing anything further." She was pinned to the countertop, shivering from his sweet kisses along the nape of her neck and down her shoulder then back up to her neck.

"Exactly. And I like this, making you so hungry for me." He said hotly against her neck as his hips began to grind against her ass.

Her towel dropped and she laid her hands out before her to keep her upright, "You don't need to Cillian, you know I can just spread my legs for you whenever you want."

He growled as he dragged his nails down her side, biting the skin between her shoulder blades and leaving a kiss over it, "I know you would. But not today. I want to take my time with you. Savour this body you have oh so graced me with."

Whatever overcame him, Gabrijela was so enjoying it. The build-up pension between her legs from his kisses and touching and hot words would make her crave him all day. "Cillian, you damn bastard. What has gotten into you?" She laughed softly, arching her back as his mouth moved down her spine.

"The only thing that has gotten into me is my love for you. Your very essence surrounds me and all I wish is to worship you." He came to the little dimples in her back and kissed each one.

She gasped softly, his hands gripped her ass and squeezed them, "God Cillian, I can cum to you talking to me like that." She turned as she looked down at him, kneeling, his baby blues full of reverence and total devotion to her. "Cillian? I-I've never seen you like this before."

He was so infatuated with her. He could not believe why he would think of the future and the troubles that may come with it. He would, right now, live in the moment with her. Each waking and sleeping moment. He would cherish any time he had with her and make it the best time for her and their soon child. His hands slid to her stomach and he pressed a kiss to her belly, "I love you, Gabrijela Babić, I will till my last breath." He murmured.

Gab was shocked as to how he was first so sexual and now adoring her as if she may not live till the next day, "I love you too, Cillian but... What is going on? What has gotten into you?" She cupped his face and got him to stand.

"I don't want to lose you." He said, holding her wrists. Despite his hopeful thoughts, those other worries seemed to overtake them more strongly.

"You won't Cillian. I belong to you, I love you." She stroked his cheek gently.

"You sure? You don't think..." He trailed off and looked away.

"What is it, baby? Talk to me. You can't hide this from me. I can see you are concerned." She brought his face back to her, "I am here for you, okay? You can trust me with anything."

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, "I feel like I will be wasting your life once I get older. When I won't... Be able to cherish your body as you'd like. I'd be some old... Wrinkled thing that you gotta drag around when you could be out in the world and living your best. Not stuck with me and caring for me." His eyes dropped, those lovely lashes tickling his cheekbones.

"Cillian..." She was saddened he had these thoughts, "Baby. Look at me." She got him to sit down and she stayed close to his side, holding his hands in her lap, "You won't be wasting my life. You won't. Besides, that... That is another conversation to be held later in life, not now." He nodded a little, "We should be living in this moment, today, right now. No use on dwelling something that can be talked about when it does happen. But I want you to know that I will stick with you, and not just because of this child, but because I love you. I love you so, so, so much and like I said, you are everything I wished for. I will not let you go no matter what."

Cillian's heart swelled with love and joy and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her with as much love he could muster into the kiss.

Gabrijela wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him, trying to convey her love as much as she could. But she knew he already knew how much she loved him, it was the small things she would remember and do for him. She loved Cillian to the point it fucking hurt, the good kind as well. She would cradle it within herself and she would make sure nothing could break them apart. She would fight for him, for them and their relationship. No matter what anyone says. Cillian belonged to her, and she belonged to him. And that was final.

They spent the whole day on the boat, eating food and talking about their child and what would come about it all. She promised him she would tell him the days she would go see the doctor or when she would get scans and all that. And to send any photos she took as the pregnancy developed. It was clear he could not come back as he had to film for the next season of Peaky Blinders but he would make sure he would make time for when it was around her due date. She would find out as soon as possible so he may plan around it and be there for her when she gave birth.

Though they had no idea how they would tell her parents, she wasn't going to terminate it now. And she wasn't anyway. But Cillian was set on supporting her either way, he would send money every week to help her cover any costs for doctors and medicine and toys and clothing.

Gab would work at  _ Bonds  _ till she could no longer and continue her gaming live streams she did weekly. But they would not touch on the subject on who would move yet, Gabrijela knew that was something they had to talk about if there was a possibility. And with Cillian's current career... She highly doubts he would move to Sydney, it would be too much for him to travel well over a day to just go to a country and film.

But that, again, was for a later discussion on how this could work.

It was around five in the afternoon when Gab decided it was time to head home. It seemed Cillian had something else planned for the night and she was excited. Karsyn was there and Gab thanked him again before they took the snacks from the bar instead of him throwing it out.

Once back at the hotel, Gabrijela took a shower. Cillian had said to dress well and she was glad she brought her favourite dress with her, otherwise, everything else was too casual. She walked out of the bathroom and set to drying her hair.

"Can you iron my shirt?" Cillian asked as he laid out his pants on the bed.

"Sure." She smiled and he walked by her, giving her ass a slap and she jumped.

"You're the best." He said with a grin over his shoulder.

"I know!" Gabbie giggled. Once her hair was done she ironed his shirt and placed it on a coat hanger ready for him, then fixed up her dress. It was body fitted, midnight blue and silk with a lace-up back and twin knee-high splits. Definitely no underwear underneath it, she mused.

Gab applied makeup, but it was light, mostly browns and nude lipstick. She fixed her sunburst necklace and paired it with simple silver studs. All she had to do was now wait for Cillian.

He finally finished up and came out, his towel low on his pants. He stopped once he stepped out of the bathroom and stared at Gabrijela who was stationed beside the window. "Wow." He said as he took in what she wore.

She turned and smiled, "What?"

"You look magnificent." He said almost breathlessly as he came over, his hands on her hips as he drew her in.

"Thank you," she blushed. She doubted she would ever stop blushing from his compliments.

"Truly. You do." He leaned in and gave her lips a light peck, remembering how she did not like to be kissed when she had just applied lipstick.

Gab giggled as he pulled away and got dressed, black slacks, white shirt with a few buttons undone and a black jacket on top. She came over when he sat to put on his shoes and knelt down to do the lace-up for him.

"What are you doing?" He watched as he tilted his head.

"Tying your shoelace." She said as she looked up, he had a fairly good view of her cleavage and he grumbled.

"You know I can do it myself." His hands came to grip her arms as she placed her hands on his thighs.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do them." She leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"Mm, Gabbie, your lipstick-" He couldn't say no more as she only kissed him more and he brought up his hands to cup her face gently.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to kiss me like normal from now on." She murmured against his lips as she used her thumb to clean them before she stood, bent over the table with the mirror. She did it deliberately, the dress really brought out her curves.

Cillian had a lovely view of her ass and wondered if she was wearing anything under the thing, probably not since it sat on her so well. "Minx." He bit his bottom lip and got up as she finished reapplying her lipstick.

"Before we run off, I want to take a photo of us." She said, slipping on her cross-body bag over her shoulder.

"A photo?" He smiled as she came over and they stood in front of the mirror.

"Yep. We look so good like this." She slipped an arm around his waist and he did the same to her. "Smile!" She grinned and he smiled as she took a photo. They did a few, some serious and some silly ones.

"Come on you cheeky girl, don't want to be late." He kissed her temple as they headed out. He got a cab and held the door open for her and she slipped in with him following after her.

It wasn't long when they arrived at a very tall building and he got out, holding his hand for her. She took it and looked up, "That's a very tall building." She mused.

"Come on, it's at the very top." He said and they raced across the road quickly. The night was pleasant and warm, just how she liked it. They went up the elevator and came to the top and stepped out to a restaurant and bar and approached the front desk.

"Hi, welcome to O Bar and Dining. Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked with a lovely smile.

"Yes, I do. Table for two under Cillian Murphy." Cillian said and the lady looked at the computer.

"Yep. Right here. Come with me." The woman nodded and guided them to a table right beside the glass window that overlooked the city, you could see the Harbour Bridge from here in all its sparkling glory.

Cillian pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, pulling herself in as he took his spot beside her. The place was full and it was very fancy with carpeted floors, relaxing music playing and low light, with only the table lights at full illumination.

The woman left them with menus and brought over house red wine, and funny enough, it was Cillian's favourite. The wine was poured and the woman left them be to look at the menu.

"Damn... Cillian. How'd you find this? How'd you get all this done for today?" Gab was shocked.

"Well, the box and flowers and the restaurant were booked well before I came here." He said, looking at her with that soft smile of his.

Gab giggled and admired him, the light casting shadows and making his sharp features much clearer, "Well, it's perfect. I love it, even though I've never, ever been to a place like this before." She said as his hand slipped over hers.

"I hope you love it. I wanted to treat you to something special. And I hope that will be your only glass." He nodded to the wine glass.

"It will. Just for tonight." She held it up, "To us and a very bright future."

"To us and our child. Happy Valentines Day, my love," He said, it was still a shock to him she was pregnant and he clinked glasses with her. He leaned over and they kissed softly before they took a sip and then the waitress returned to take their orders.

"I was thinkin'." Gabby started.

"Hm?" He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"We should... Go camping next week. Have you ever done that?" She felt all giddy and shy when he stared at her like she was the most precious thing on earth.

"Camping? God, I haven't been camping since... I was much younger. Like twenty years old or something." He laughed lightly.

"Well, so, you wanna go? I got a place in mind. Could go for like four or three nights if you want." She said.

"I mean sure, we could definitely go. But how about your work?"

"I can organise someone to take care of my shifts for those days. I'm working this whole week except for the weekend since we got that wedding to go to... Fuck I gotta buy a dress too." She made a face. "Might have to do that tomorrow after work..." She trailed off.

"Well, whatever works for you I'm fine with that." He nodded and kissed her knuckles.

She beamed, "We can also get you another suit too."

"Is this not fine?" He teased.

"It is but I want my man to look like a snack." She said, "Though you already look like one I want you to be even more of a snack."

"Snack? What do you mean?" He laughed, totally confused.

"Like, you look so good I could eat you up like a snack. And I love snacks." She grinned.

"Right... Whatever you say, darling." He shook his head, finding her weird but he loved that.

"Also, we will need to leave on Friday arvo when I come back from work. So you gotta be ready to go, the wedding is held at Hunter Valley Gardens and its a three-hour drive. We'll come back on Sunday and head right to Maya's parent's house for a small after-party with family and close friends."

"Oh, sounds intense," Cillian replied blowing out through his nose.

"Wait till you come to the wedding. Croatian weddings are great." She beamed, "Lotsa music, dancing and drinking. But I won't be able to do one of the three." She giggled.

"I'll make sure I am ready by then. How about the camping thing?"

"I'll book it for Wednesday and we can come back on Saturday. Is that okay?" She asked.

Cillian was trying to figure it out in his head how many more days he had after that. He would have five more days after they came back from their camping trip before he would have to fly back to London to prepare for season four. "Sounds good. Let's do it." He nodded.

"Awesome. I'll book it tomorrow and then head home, tell the 'rents and then Monday next week I'll pack the car with the necessary stuff for the holiday." She said.

"Reckon your parents will let you go?" He asked.

"Don't care. I'll go whether they like it or not. Not their life to control." She said. With that said, she had calls and messages from her brother, Leo and her parents on her whereabouts. She only told Tatiana and it was up to her whether she spoke to them or not. The messages had stopped by afternoon.

Cillian huffed, "That bad, huh?"

"Yep. That bad my dad kicked me out." She sighed as she twirled her glass around.

"Let's not talk about that right now. It's just about us tonight." He stopped the twirling of her glass and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Their entree came, once that was finished their mains came and then lastly dessert. She made sure to take photos which made Cillian roll his eyes but he didn't complain even when they took a cute ass selfie together. He allowed her to post them online but she made sure it was explicitly friends and family, though sometimes some images did get leaked. But she would never ever post the more... naughty ones. She kept that very private and for her own eyes only, especially the videos.

God... The idea of her getting off to one of the many sex tapes they've made, alone, in bed at night... Especially the one he made of himself jacking off. He grunted as he felt something press against his crotch and looked at her. She was smirking like a cat.

"Mm, Cillian. What is turning in that intelligent mind of yours?" She rubbed her foot against him, feeling him hard beneath those pants.

"I'm thinking of how you will get off to me in those videos I sent you." He admitted with a low chuckle deep in his throat. He reached beneath the table and gripped her ankle and pushed it away, "Your little moans as you work yourself to release with me." He leaned into her so they were face to face.

Gabbie giggled, her cheeks warming as heat pooled between her legs, "Yeah. I'd rub myself very fast, one of my favourite toys deep inside me as I imagine you in me." She whispered, letting her fingers dance below his chin. "Moaning your name." She leaned in and gave him a soft peck.

"Yeah? Would you dare scream it out if you came? Like you always do?" He returned that gentle, teasing kiss.

"I would. With no care in the world and the only thought is of you doing that to me." She pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, she made this interaction seem like they were just whispering cute things.

His hand rested on her thigh, his fingers stroking her lovingly, "I hope you arch your back, telling me how good I feel inside you even if I am not there. I want you to tell it to the night around you." He kissed her softly, smiling, "I can envision it all, Gabrijela."

Her body was flushed with heat and need for him as she gripped his wrist, "Then let's go make it real, Cillian. Why are we waiting here for?"

He chuckled as he sat back his hand folded on his lap, "Because I still want to play this game."

She narrowed her eyes, "Sly bastard." She huffed, shaking her head. All-day she couldn't get him out of her head or the good fuck session he truly needed to give her.

"Indeed." He winked at her before he called over a waiter for the bill.

Gab began to grab her wallet when the bill returned, "How much is it?"

"No. You won't be paying." Cillian peaked into the wallet and moved it away before she could snatch it.

"Cillian! This was definitely too expensive! Fuck, please." She held out some notes as he put in a credit card.

"My love, it's fine. This is my shout." He handed the wallet back to the waiter who quickly fixed it up then handed the card back to him.

"Babe." She frowned as he pushed her hands away.

"Love." He smiled and leaned over, kissing her deeply, "I wanted to do this for you. Really. Keep that for something else."

"But..." She was shut up with another kiss. She sighed when he pulled back, "Fine. Fine." She tucked the money back in and grabbed her bag.

"Good, let's go. The night is still pretty and I want to walk along the water with you." He said and they got up and left the restaurant.

She cuddled him, smiling widely, "I'm still going to get back at you for what you've been doing to me all day."

"I know." He wrapped an arm around her and walked like that out of the elevator.

People were out and about, the sound of music from night clubs echoed and the laughter and yelling of drunk people were the songs for tonight. The pair weaved through the streets till they came to the boardwalk along the water and slowly made their way towards the hotel.

"Today has been perfect, Cillian," Gab said after a bit, their pace slow as she pulled his jacket close around her. She loved the strong cologne he wore.

"You think so?" He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah. Best day ever." She smiled up at him as they stopped and she held his other hand. "You really make me the happiest girl ever, Cilly. And I am pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She admitted softly.

"You do?" His voice was soft as he could not believe her words.

"A hundred per cent, Cillian. I am yours entirely. I am loyal only to you." She leaned up and kissed him, his arms wrapped around her waist slowly as he held her close.

Cillian kissed her with so much passion, bending her back a little before he pulled back to catch his breath.

"Come on my love, I know a place we can end this night." She said and beamed as she took his hands and dragged him along.

They arrived at what looked like a merry-go-round. He had seen it earlier this week when he was able to explore on his own.

As he looked at his prized love, he could see how much joy she was emitting. He rushed over and she paid for a ride and they climbed on. They got on a horse each as the ride began to go around, he watched as she laughed and clung to the pole. She looked like a princess like that, her hair halfway down her back, her smile wide, the gown on her accented her body well... He leaned across and got her attention, "I love you." He said and kissed her.

He could see their future as one, even if they had no child, he would make sure she was his forever.

The ride ended and he lifted her off the horse gently, she giggled, "So strong." She squeezed his shoulders as they made their way off it.

"That was fun." He said as he tucked her close to his side, kissing her head.

"I love that thing. Use to always go on it as a child." She said as they made their way back to the hotel.

"It's nice that they have that there. Is there a lot of people that go on it?" He asked as they got into the elevator.

"Not much like then, I do hope it stays there forever." She said as she leaned against the wall.

"It's a nice touch." He turned to her, meeting her gaze. They still had a lot more floors to go up.

He stepped to her and kissed her deeply suddenly and she instantly melted into him. She gripped his shirt as she opened her mouth for his demanding tongue, a moan making its way up in both of them. His roaming hands made their way down to her hips as he nudged her legs apart, his fingers finding their way up the slit and beneath her tight dress. Once he reached between her legs he felt... Nothing. Just her wet slit, "No panties?" He kissed down to her neck.

"No, this dress is to tight." She moaned as his fingers forced their way into her. She could feel them, her walls tight and slick.

"Dirty girl." He kissed her neck harder, biting her skin which caused her to whine and buck her hips as he thrust his fingers into her.

She gripped the handrail and one arm locked around his neck as he fingered her fast. Her eyes moved to the camera that blinked in the corner and cried out softly, "Fuck- Cillian- There's a camera in here." She gasped, she was close to the edge and she moved her hips in sync with his hand.

"They won't pay attention." He grunted when her leg pressed against his hard cock and couldn't help but grind against it in return.

His thumb wiggled against her throbbing and aching clit, "Oh, god! Cillian! You're gonna make me cum!" She was shaking as she was so overwhelmed with the build-up of pleasure.

Though it all came to an end when the doors slid open to their level and he stepped back from her with that cheeky smirk, "Not yet." He said and she ran after him as he ran down the hallway to their room.

She pushed him against the wall and went for his shirt, "I'm gonna have you one way or another." She was so needy for him, she needed him inside her.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about that?" He shoved her back and chuckled as he quickly unlocked the door and she rushed in.

"I'm gonna fuck you." She had him back against the wall as she worked to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Uh-huh." He watched her desperately strip him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna cum on you, make sure you finish in me and fill me up." She went for his pants but he wouldn't let her get to that part yet. Or he'd fail his own game he started. He crushed her against his body and lifted her, carrying her to the bed.

Gab whined and squirmed in his arms before she was thrown back on the bed and he topped her, "Please! Cillian! I need you!" She gasped as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss. He had his lower body pin hers to the bed as his hand loosened up the lace of her dress then to the zipper.

She continued to fight against him, wanting to be top tonight. But he wasn't letting her do what she wanted until he finally got off her and stepped away.

Cillian would remember how she looked at this very moment, her hair a mess and her cheeks bright red, lips starting to become swollen from how hard he kissed her.

"Undress." He demanded, taking off his belt slowly.

"And what if I don't?" She bit her bottom lip, watching as he held the belt so casually beside him.

"You'll be punished accordingly." He gripped her chin, "Now undress, Gabrijela." He growled.

She shivered, the sound making her almost cum, "No." She said with as much defiance she had.

He pushed her back and went to grab her arms but she got out of his hold and pulled away then tried to grab for his wrists. There was a battle of who would grab who and he had her arms pinned above her head, "I am in control, love. Not you."

She thrashed her body, locking her legs around his waist and got him imbalanced before she rolled on top of him, "I am, baby. I got you-" She was about to grab his own wrists when he moved and his heavyweight was back on her.

"No!" She argued and they again battled for pinning each other. It ended up on the floor and she got to her feet and backed up, smirking. "You can't pin me. I'm too sly for you."

Cillian laughed as he got to his feet and prowled to her like a wolf stalking a deer, "Yeah? You sure about that?" He grabbed his phone and it seemed to confuse the fuck out of her. Then simply opened an app and pressed a button...

Her eyes widened and she gasped, the vibrations within her were tense and she felt her legs almost give way, "What the fuck-!" She knew exactly what was in her. But how?!

"In the elevator. I pushed the little egg into you." He mused as he came to her as she fell back on the bed, her body twitching, "Did some research and thought, isn't this a wonderful idea for us and the long-distance, hm?"

He leaned over her, one hand braced beside her head, "Tell me, love. How are you feeling?"

She moaned, "Oh... God! It feels... Fantastic..." The vibrations got low. "Son of a bitch!" She felt suddenly in control as she went to grab him but he moved back and turned the device up.

She cried out and collapsed to his knees, moaning in utter delight, "Oh! Damn... Fuck!" She was on her hands and knees, her hips rolling.

"Good girl. Will you behave now?" He sat back on the bed, legs splayed open.

"Damn... You Cillian." She grinned. Oh how the night was going, she was so into this.

"That is not how you will call me tonight." He said as he got her to turn around as he turned the device higher.

She was trembling, her eyes focused on him, "Cill..." She gripped his thighs, her luscious lips parted.

"No. That is not right." He turned the device down, seeing how much she was actually enjoying it.

She whimpered, clambering into his lap as she gripped his shoulder, "Please- Please-"

"What is my name?" He gripped her just under her chin, almost choking her in a way.

Fuck. Such a turn-on, she thought.

"Sir?" She whispered, her hands gingerly taking his forearm.

"Good girl. That's what it is." He smirked and turned the device a little higher but not enough for her to get satisfaction from him. "Lay on the bed. Take the dress off."

She did as told, totally succumbing to him as she pulled the dress off and threw it aside. She watched as he went through his suitcase and pulled out...

"Oh... Fuck." He had handcuffs. And lucky them the bed had a place for them to attach to.

"I remember back in Dublin how much you loved being tied up." He said as he knelt beside her and attached the cuff to her wrist then to the bed and did the same to the other. He left her there and went to pull out what looked like a ball gag.

"I'm going to put this on you, okay? But remember, anything you don't like, form an easy word." He came back to her.

"Okay, sir," she whispered, nodding. She wanted to cum so badly.

He tied the gag up and the safe word was Cork as it was the first thing that came to her. He nodded when he could hear it clear from her and stayed next to her as he ran his hands down between her breasts to her belly button then back up, "You've been a very good girl today." He mused as he let his fingers brush over those hard nipples and tugged on it.

She gave a muffled moan and arched a little.

"You truly want me hm?" He smiled softly as he admired how much her body was tense all over, "Aching all over. Your breasts right down to that lovely little slit that is so wet for me. Only for me." His fingers rove over her heat and she tried to buck her hips to feel them. "No, no. Not yet." He leaned down and kissed her jaw, then her neck and down to her breasts where he sucks on her nipples, teasing them with his teeth and his fingers, alternating between the pair.

Gabrijela was in total ecstasy, the way he was so rough with her, the marks he left on her skin... She did not want this to end. "Mmph..." She felt his mouth move down her body and press kisses down her thigh, then back up and did the same on the other side.

"Oh, love, you are fantastic. I love you, I love this body." He buried his head between her legs and the suddenness caused her to cry out and lock her legs around his head. He pried them off and kept them down as he ate her out like she was some kind of personal feast. And a feast he would not have in a long, long time.

He took her in deep mouthfuls, dragging her folds in and sucking hard before he tended to her clit. She whimpered in pleasure, the vibrations had continued inside her and the build-up in the pit of her stomach was growing fast. All she could was moan and cry wordless things.

Cillian knew she was close and wanted to let her climax, it was only fair after all day of his teasing. He turned the egg up higher and her body arched in response. Then her moans reached peak crescendo as she came hard, her hips pushed into his face as she rode his mouth as a climax ripped through her overstimulated body.

Gab was shaking all over as she collapsed back on the bed, eyes shut as she breathed fast. She slowly opened them to see Cillian rise back to his knees and smiled so lovingly at her.

"You okay, my love?" He asked and she nodded. "Good. I'm going to take the egg out now. Relax for me." He reached back between her legs and she felt his fingers enter her and then pull out the egg from her. "Oh, this will be my favourite thing." He mused as he placed the items aside and began to pull off his pants.

Yes. This was it. This is what she had craved for all day.

"You are so needy for me, love. I'm such a lucky man." He stroked himself over her, groaning. "Oh... Yeah, love. I feel really good. So hard, ready for you." He used his other hand to stroke her thigh again, seeing how she liked that. "I'm going to enter you now." He said as he lowered his body on her, his lips brushing her cheek.

She could feel him nudge her entrance, teasing her. She groaned and wiggled her body.

"Okay, okay. I'm going in." He laughed lightly and then pushed into her with one thrust of his hips.

A fire erupted within her and she let out a strangled cry as he began to pump into her fast. He was not going to go slow, not now as he was also in need for her. He hooked his arms under her back and held her shoulders as her heavenly moans only urged him to keep going. The bed began to rock a little, their moans rose to the ceiling above them.

Cillian struggled to undo the cuffs on her wrists so he could feel her claw his back but he got them undone and she did exactly what he wanted. Her hands gripped his hips in a painful hold but the intense pleasure overtook that pain.

Gabrijela had released again not too long after he entered her, but it was clear Cillian would not stop until they were both entirely empty and seriously exhausted.

Positions were switched and she managed to take the damn gag off so she can let him be blessed with her screams of pleasure from his pounding. "Yes! Cillian! Oh god yes!" She placed her hands on his chest as she rode him fast, sweat coated them both, the sound of skin to skin was loud in the room and she did not care one bit if anyone heard them.

On and on they went, well over three hours and many, many climaxes. He had fucked her up against the glass window before they scrambled back to the bed to finish the last few releases they could squeeze from each other.

Gab was on her back, her body was numb from how much she came and how tired she was. She weakly turned over to stay close to Cillian who was so out of it. But his smile was wide as anything as his arm loosely came up around her.

This was one Valentines they would never forget. Gab had marks on her that could easily last a week or more and she would make sure she cherish them with all her heart. She listened to his fast heartbeat, no words were spoken between them. They already knew what words they would say to each other.

The only thing they needed right now was sleep, a good, nights rest after a real good session.


	22. Dinner at a Wog's House

"Cillian!" Gabrijela drawled out his name as his arms slid around her and she was pulled back on the bed and grunted softly. "You must let me go." She whined.

He clutched her close to his body and tangled his legs in hers, "I don't want you to go." He kissed her neck and knew how much she liked it. And how it turned her on.

She let out a soft sigh as she reached back and tangled her hand into his hair, "Cillian... Baby... You can't... Make me... Stay... I'll be late for work..." She felt his body move on top of hers and she was pinned to the bed. She was so sensitive since yesterday but she was growing wet and aching already for him. She didn't fight him off when he pushed off her tights and underwear, then felt his cock rest on her ass before he was in her. She gripped the sheets as she let out a moan.

Cillian took her hands in his, lacing his fingers and started to thrust into her. His little quickie with her turned into thirty minutes of absolutely making love to her body. He loved the way she made blissful expressions and her grip on his shoulders when he turned her around to finish in her a third time. He grinned at her when he slowed down and kept his hips pressed to hers.

"You are such a bastard." She moaned as he thrust into her once more. "Cillian... Please. God. I-I do have to go." She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"Okay. Okay." He laughed with her and pushed himself off her and pulled out with a soft groan and laid back on the bed to watch her.

Gabrijela rolled her eyes as she went to the bathroom to clean up a bit and then came out to pull on her thong and her tights.

"So beautiful." He commented as he admired her, "Come here."

She raised a brow and came to the edge of the bed as he moved close to a sitting position. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed up her shirt to reveal her tummy, "Be good." He murmured to her tummy and pressed soft kisses in a heart shape.

Gab felt tears in her eyes as she gently laid her hands on his head and had the biggest smile ever, "I love you, Cillian. You will make a perfect father." She met his gaze and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"My wonderful girl, she's going to be an as equally perfect mother." He smiled and kissed her lovingly.

She giggled, "I'll see you later, baby." She kissed his forehead as she pulled away and tugged on her sneakers, "I will call you when I get to work, when I have lunch and when I leave to see you tonight."

"Alright. Can't wait to see you, my love. Have a wonderful day." He squeezed her sides and she turned to leave for work.

Work went swiftly but she was itching to get back to the hotel room and see her lover. When lunch came around she called him and they chatted, he was at the Queen Victoria Building and checking the shops out and had bought some... Things. She knew he found something for her and she grumbled, "You should save your money for yourself!"

"Yes... Nah. I don't need to. Want to get something nice for you." He mused.

"Valentine's day is over, babe." She said as she took a bite into her chicken wrap she got from Le Wrap.

"Yeah, but the sales! You know I love a good sale." He retorted.

"Oh, so I'm only good enough for sales?" She teased.

"Oh no, you are worth every cent in the whole world." He replied with a smile.

"Aw, Cilly. You sweetheart." She blew him a kiss, "Also make sure you look for a suit. We got tomorrow only before we leave on Friday." She reminded him.

"Already on it, beautiful." He said.

"Okay. Good boy. I better go. Have to go back to workin'." She said and they said their good-byes and she hung up.

Then her mother called.

She groaned and picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi, darling. How are you going?" She asked her.

"Fine. Finishing lunch and about to head back to work. You?" She replied as she packed up her rubbish and slowly made her way back up to her work.

"I'm fine. I've been meaning to ask you something." She continued hesitantly.

Gab leaned against a railing in front of her work, "Yeah?"

There was a pause, "When will you come back home? Your dad has calmed down and wants you back here."

She sighed, "If only you promise me you won't make any more unnecessary comments on who I can see or be with."

Her mum seemed to reply much longer before she sighed, "Gabrijela you know we worry about you. With what happened with your ex-"

"He is nothing like my ex, mum. He is absolutely perfect. You haven't even met him. Why make such harsh assumptions?" Gab frowned and sounded hurt. "You've seen the photos on Facebook anyway, does he seem like a cruel man?

"I'm sorry darling. Alright. Why don't we have dinner tomorrow night then? I'll get dad to cook up a barbeque." Her mum replied.

"Okay. That sounds wonderful. Have to come back anyway to pack up for Friday. I'll be going in my own car with Cillian since he's invited to. So you don't have to worry too much." She said.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow. Love you." She said.

"Before you go, will everyone be there?" Gab asked.

"They will. They all want to meet your... Boyfriend." Her mum said.

"Ugh... Fine. I'll give him a warning." Gab huffed.

"Only good things. Have fun at work. Love you." She said.

"Love you too, mum," Gab replied and head back to work.

Work went swiftly and she bought some boxers for Cillian and some other clothing wear. She gave him a call that she was heading back and had some news for him. When she arrived at the room he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "My love." She murmured against his lips as he carried her to the bed.

"Hello. How was work?" He kissed her lovingly.

"It was good. I missed you a lot." She smiled and cupped his face before her eyes caught some bags near the dresser.

"I've missed you too. I got you something." He said as he pulled back and handed her a black bag.

"Oh? Have you now?" She took the bag and pulled out the box inside. She popped the lid and gasped as she pulled out the items. It was a very sexy lingerie piece, it was red and lacy. The bra was more of a bralette with wire for some support, the thong was strappy and also had matching shorties. Beneath it was a silk red slip with twin high thigh splits with a bit of lace at the neckline. "Oh, Cillian! You sneaky man." She leaned up and kissed him.

"You like it?" He asked as he watched her put the slip against her.

"It's perfect. I love it so much." She nodded as she packed it up neatly in the box. "Thanks, Cilly." She stood and kissed him. "I got something for you too." She mused as she stepped back and handed him a  _ Bonds  _ bag.

"You didn't need to." He said as he took the bag and pulled out the things. "Oh damn, I do need new boxers. And sleepwear. Thanks, my love. I love it." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Good. I was sick of seeing those rags you drag around." She nipped his jaw.

"I can chuck them out now." He nodded.

She giggled, "What's the plan tonight?" She asked.

"Don't know. Dinner?" He asked.

"Alright. My shout though. I know a place. Just casual though." She said and they got ready. She didn't apply any make-up since she had some on already, just combed back her hair and pulled on a white playsuit with gold downwards stripes, it had off the shoulder frilly sleeves. She topped it off with black high-top chucks and posed in the mirror.

"Wonderful," Cillian said as he fixed the collar of his dark blue shirt and then patted his jeans down. "How do I look?"

"Ravishing." She stuck her tongue out and came over, kissing his cheek, "Let's go my love."

They headed to the harbour once more and she took him to a restaurant called  _ Olivio's.  _ There she told him about tomorrow night and the dinner with her family.

"Already?" He cocked a brow as he took a sip of his red.

"Yeah. The whole squad is gonna be there. So let's hope the kids will keep the air soft and relaxed. I am not up for any arguments." She sat back.

"Mm." Cillian nodded. Gabrijela told him once that her family, especially her parents, were harsh critics on her life and anything she did. Even to who she saw and was with and he wondered what their opinions were of him dating their young daughter. He could most likely see their point as there is a clear issue: The age gap. But he wasn't going to let that come between him or Gab. He would love her endlessly.

"You don't sound so sure." She tilted her head to the side.

"No, I am sure. I guess I will take it as it is. We can only see how it goes tomorrow. You think telling them your pregnant is too early?" He asked.

"Oh most definitely yes. I... That is way too early. Only there to let them meet you and like you before we can tell them another time." But she knew time was ticking and they had to come clean in the next week or so. Before Cillian would leave to go back to Dublin and soon after start filming.

Cillian knew her thoughts and reached over to take her hand and squeezed it, "Together we will." He murmured gently.

"I know." She smiled and squeezed his hand back.

Their food came and they dug in, she changed the subject and told him she had found a place for them on the South Coast, a place called Gillards Beach which was just before Tathra, a small coastal town. It was like wild camping, no electricity and no showers but had toilets. Cillian seemed eager and she reminded him she would bring plenty of water to refresh themselves. He was still excited either way and told her of a story when he was a boy and camped with his family. The night was light and airy with a lovely summer breeze. They spent the night walking the harbour, hand in hand and talking about new songs that were coming out. They took more cute selfies, sat on the steps cuddled close and kissed. Her legs were hooked over his and she cupped his face with a hand and gave him soft kisses, "Have I told you how much I love you?" She murmured.

"Always." He leaned in, returning her kisses, "Have I told you how much I love  _ you? _ "

"Every day, every hour, every minute to the last second." She deepened the kiss, her hand now on the back of his head.

His arms circled around her to draw her in closer and they held their kiss. There was a flash and he opened his eyes to see some girls some meters away from them whispering fast as they did something on their phone, when they looked up the girl lost her smile a little and knew she was caught. "Hold up," Cillian said against Gabrijela's lips as he stood and wandered over.

Gab raised a brow and crossed her leg, watching him come to the girls. She could hear the conversation.

"Girls." Cillian smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Hi, Cillian." One said with a blush.

"Hello." The other replied.

"I'm going to cut this short and sweet. I'd appreciate if you didn't take photos of me with my girlfriend, I'd like you to know I am not a fan of sneaky photos while I'm out and about. It is quite rude and not fair for myself or my girlfriend to have strangers have photo's of us together and posting them without our consent." Cillian explained with politeness, Gabrijela's heart swooned.

"Oh... But... Okay. I understand. But there are photos already circulating, the ones she's posted." The girl said.

"Well, I've given  _ her  _ consent to post them. She can do what she likes because I trust her. Besides, she does not post much anyway. She does show me what she posts and I'm happy for her to express her happiness like that." Cillian said. "So if it would be no trouble, but to delete the ones you just took." He was stern but kind and watched the girl delete the photos. Even in her secondary trash so there was no evidence left on her phone. "I appreciate that a lot." He smiled.

Gabrijela came over and giggled, "Okay. Enough hassling the girls. Why don't you sit with them and I'll take a photo? Come on you butt, I know you love to smile." She pinched his arm and he chuckled.

"So demanding." He mumbled and took his spot between the girls. He wrapped his arms around them both as Gabrijela used the girl's phone to snap a picture.

"Perfecto! Here you go, girls. I hope my man wasn't too harsh." She slipped her hand in Cillians.

"No, of course not. He was very kind. Thank you." They both blushed, "You're so lucky."

"I know. Couldn't ask for anyone better. Don't ever settle on something you know you don't like. You'll find that person eventually." Gab glanced up at Cillian and had the most loving smile ever.

The girls made an 'aw' sound and mentioned how cute they were before congratulating Cillian on his recent season of Peaky Blinders. Gab kept it short when it came to her falling in love and did not go into much detail before they had to go. The girls waved as they scurried away.

"I wasn't too harsh, was I?" Cillian wrapped his arms around her as they stood there.

"No. I think what you said was good and polite. You know what you like and don't like and made sure to remind those girls. You are a good man, and I love you." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too," He said and kissed her back deeply.

They headed back to the hotel room to have a very sensual bath together where they kissed and touched each other. It was Cillian's idea as he treated her all night long, taking her slow and easy, his hands roving over her skin and his lips kissing spots on her body which she didn't know would feel good. He wanted to remind her again who she was to him and how much she meant to him, his body driving into hers in pleasurable hard thrusts. When they were both done they snuggled close to each other and fell asleep like that.

**_ Next-Day...  _ **

They wandered the streets of Sydney, going to every suit place they could come by. Tried things on but Gabrijela didn't like his choices nor where they went to. They had a bit of a heated argument about Cillian getting frustrated with the constant shake of her head and not liking anything he tried on.

"I don't want you to look daggy." She said as they left the fifth suit store now.

"I know that. But they did look good on me!" He shot back as they came to another store,  _ Peter Jackson.  _

"Of course but I'm telling you this store is good. Dom and Leo got their suits here for their weddings and they were perfect." Gab countered.

Cillian sighed and let her guide him into the store. She made quick conversation with the guy that greeted them and it was time to change into the various things she picked out. An hour and a half later... It was done.

Gabrijela came behind him and beamed as she hugged him, "Wow." She murmured.

The jacket and pants were a shade of gunmetal blue, maybe a bit more on the blue side with a dark ashy grey buttoned-down shirt. He insisted he would use his own black shoes but Gabrijela got him to wear a pair from the store. "I look good?" He asked and smiled.

"Like a snack." She nodded and pulled away to walk around him, running her hand along his arms and his back before she stopped before him, her hands on his waist.

"I like it." He grinned at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "But I really don't think I need one... I do have-"

"Shut it. I like this one, it's not even tailored and it fits you perfectly." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Alright, boss. Whatever you say." He laughed softly, his voice doing that cute little crack as he returned to kiss her deeply.

Someone cleared their throat, "How is the suit?" The male worked chuckled.

Gab blushed, "I like it. I think I will take it." Cillian replied as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Fantastic. I'll give you a great deal." He said with a smile.

Cillian disappeared back into the changing room and came back out soon after. Gabrijela took the clothing from him, "Everything?" He asked.

"Yep. Everything." She brought the things to the counter. A good deal was done and Gabrijela wanted to pay.

"No. I will." Cillian cocked an eyebrow as she faced him.

"You can buy my dress if that makes you happy?" She grinned.

He grounded his teeth together and nodded, "Fine." His hand went down her back and squeezed her ass and she giggled. Then it was off to a shop she knew and had booked an appointment with.

"Woah, how is this a formal place?" He asked as they entered a store that was just full of wedding dresses.

"They got a second and third level, dummy." She laughed and talked to a lady who disappeared upstairs. They hovered about and Cillian took this time to watch Gabrijela run her hands along with the multitude of dresses and smiling softly. He could see in her eyes the yearning for one of these dresses, he could see her in one...

"I love wedding dresses." She said as she came over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smile.

"Mhm, I don't think I could pinpoint a favourite." She giggled. Cillian could only smile more and wrap an arm around her.

"Hello, Gabrijela! Great to see you again!" An older woman came over and the pair hugged.

"Hi, Sasha. It's good to see you again. We just came back from suit shopping." Gab smiled wide.

"Oh? What for?" She asked as she glanced at Cillian.

"A wedding," Gabrijela said.

"Wedding? You didn't tell me you were getting married!" Her eyes widened with shock.

"No!" Gab laughed and shook her head, "Sorry. I meant we are going to a wedding. Driving up tomorrow. So I need the dress by today."

Sasha nodded, "Right! Okay, well let's head up and start to see what you are after." Sasha said.

Gabrijela introduced Cillian to Sasha before it was time to explore what they had. Gabrijela changed countless times, showing it off for Cillian who was now being a pain in the ass when he didn't like any. But he did like the super tight ones. Gab rolled her eyes but when the last dress came... Gabrijela was in love instantly. The dress was satin and sparkly all over. It was royal blue but you couldn't really tell from the sparkles and the shades of blue it had, it was more grey-blue really. Much like a galaxy. The neckline was a half V-plunge and an open back criss-cross strap. It came to the floor and with good heels, it didn't drag along. She twirled on the raised floor and was in amazement. "I love this." She whispered.

"I do too." Cillian came to her side. He had changed into his suit as well so they could see if they would compliment each other. Her dress brought out the blues in his outfit. They were perfect.

They looked at each other and laughed softly.

"We look perfect." She said as she slipped her arm around his waist. "I got the right nude heels." She mused. She took a photo of them together before she changed and Cillian paid. It was way more than his suit but he was adamant on paying.

Gab checked the time and they had to head back to the hotel to get ready for tonight. It was already four in the afternoon. They left the store and got ready at the hotel with Gabrijela going for a shower first then Cillian after. She kept it casual but nice, reminding her family as well that she didn't want this to be formal whatsoever. She pulled on shorts and a soft cotton pale yellow top that had six pictures of flowers. She pulled out what she wanted Cillian to wear, his trademark black skinny jeans and her favourite buttoned top he had, a dark blue colour that had a barely visible black checkered design. She liked it because when he rolled the sleeves up and flexed his arms... She could see the tense muscle show. She shivered at the thought and packed her stuff up into her bags, she wondered if Cillian should do the same...

He came out and looked at the things she laid out, "Isn't that a bit casual?" He asked.

"I don't want this formal or you trying to impress my family. Just be you." She gulped as she stared at him. He was in just his CK's and... Fuck. "God, you make me horny."

Cillian barked out a laugh as he sprayed on his cologne and combed back his hair, "Do I now?" He asked and she had come to his side, "Gab, we need to go soon-" He grunted when she gripped his cock and his arm wrapped around her, "G-Gabrijela."

"Yeah, but... I want to feel you." She mused and got him to sit back on the bed as she knelt between his knees, "You know, I barely get to do this for you." She pulled him out, tucking the band of his underwear under his balls. She continued to pump him slowly, making him harder.

"I know... But I get carried away at making you moan instead. Shit..." He leaned back on his hands, his cock now stiff in her soft palm. The feeling was so good, he wished he could let her do this to him often but he'd get so worked up he wanted to just fuck her. Like right now, he wanted to be in her, thrusting his hips and watch how her body would react to him. He looked back down at her fast strokes until her head came down and he felt those warm lips wrap around the head of his cock. Then further down she went, down, down, down... Until he was entirely in her mouth and she began to bob her head. Maybe he should control himself next time she did this, fuck the pleasure of her mouth was so good. He could feel her tongue push against his shaft and it felt like she was rubbing him in that way, it made another loud groan come from him as he placed his hand on the back of her head. "That's it Gabbie... Fuck. Keep doing that- Shit I love that!" Curses fell from his lips and he fought back from just thrusting into her mouth. He remembered when he did, how much she loved it and came multiple times from it... He couldn't help it and had a steady pace going and she did truly enjoy it.

Gab moaned around him, he took control now and her mouth was just a hole he needed to fuck. She felt her core throb and knew her panties were soaked. She liked this side of him and she simply held his hips and let him do his thing.

It wasn't long when Cillian let out hard gasps and pants followed with moans, his mouth parted and brows knitted together, "Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes!" He repeated, his voice cracking before he thrust up and held his hips to her face and came in her mouth, his head thrown back as her name was shouted to the heavens. He collapsed back and breathed fast as he felt her mouth leave his cock.

"God, Cillian." She laughed as she wiped her lips and chin. He made a mess of her face.

He glanced down as he sat up slowly, "Are you okay?" He asked watching her lick her fingers from his cum. The scene made his cock twitch a little.

"Always. That was fucking hot." She said as she knelt higher and pressed a kiss to his jaw. She was always hesitant to just kiss him right away, only letting him initiate it. Like he did now, pressing his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. She was then lifted into his lap then her shirt was pushed up along with her bra.

"Cillian you don't need to-" She moaned when his lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. Her phone began to ring but she ignored it, chucking it on the bed when she felt his hand wiggle it's way into her shorts and began to stroke her soaking folds. She gasped and her hips began to roll in time with his hand, "Cillian baby." She was in total loss with pleasure. His hand worked her fast, his lips still attached to her lips.

Her phone rang again.

"Answer it." He said against her breast.

"What?" She gasped.

"The phone. Answer it." He said and let her grab her phone before he delved back in.

Her mother was wondering where they were and said she was leaving right now, her voice wavered when her climax was close. Her mother, of course, asked what was wrong but Gab said it was nothing and it was just the walk to the car. She was glad the conversation ended and she hung up the phone just as she cried out his name and came on his hand, "Such a bastard." She panted when he took his hand out and cleaned his fingers.

"You love it." He said and kissed her fiercely.

She giggled and couldn't disagree. But it was time to go. She took her bags she would take back home and prayed he would be able to stay the night there, it would make it easier for when she would come back from work and they could head out right away.

Cillian packed a bag for the days he would be away and stuffed them into her car and got in. She hooked her phone up and played a playlist they both made together and listened and sang. They arrived at the ferry and she parked in the car-park, "We'll have to catch the ferry across. But we got like a spare car that's left on the island."

"Wow... I forgot you lived on an island. That's cool." He pulled out the bags and they hopped on to the ferry that had just arrived. "What's the place called?"

"Scotlands Island." She said with a soft giggle.

"Interesting." He smiled and pulled her close.

Once across she got into the car but felt anxiety hit her, "I want you to know if you don't feel comfortable or happy, tell me or I don't know... Tug my pants or something to indicate it." She turned to him.

"I'm sure I will be okay, my love. Do not worry. Nothing will come between us." He leaned across and kissed her deeply.

"I hope so." She whispered.

He cupped her face, "I love you. And that's that. Nothing will stop me from loving you. Nothing."

She stared deeply into his eyes and nodded, "I love you. Okay. I know." She smiled and kissed him again, "Let's go, baby."

It was not even a minute when they circled the island and came to a beautiful modern, two-story house. It had a huge balcony and she could already see her family sitting outside and talking as she drove up the driveway. "Fuck I think... Oh my god, they even invited Teta and Tetak and my cousins..." She muttered as she parked the car.

"Who?" Cillian asked.

"Aunty and Uncle." She pressed her forehead to the steering wheel and sighed heavily.

"Come on love. We got this." He squeezed her thigh.

"We got this." She repeated and got out.

"Heyyyy! Gabrijela is here!" One of her cousins, David yelled out from the balcony. "Finally!"

She rolled her eyes and grinned up at him as she walked with Cillian to the door, bags in tow. It opened to reveal her mother who was smiling.

"Gabrijela. Good to see you." She hugged her daughter.

"Good to see you too, Mama," Gab replied as she stepped back.

"This is Cillian?" Her mother asked as she glanced at the man beside her.

"Yeah. Cillian, meet my mother, Liljana. Mama meet Cillian, my boyfriend." She said with no hint of fear, just confidence and truth.

"Lovely to meet you, come in, come in."

"Lovely to meet you too. I am happy to see you finally." Cillian smiled as he exchanged cheek kissing with her.

They entered the home. It was modern and had a short narrow hallway with high ceilings, it opened up to a living room that leads to the backyard, there were rooms and a set of polished wooden stairs that lead up to the second level.

"Mama I just need to drop these bags off then I'll come right out," Gabrijela said.

"Okay. Dad hasn't finished yet since he only just started." She smiled.

Gabrijela took Cillian through another big living room that had a kitchen attached to it. Her room was the furthest from the hustle and bustle and had a wonderful view of the water and beyond. She had wooden floors with a huge fluffy carpet under the low double bed. The walls were off white but were decorated with photos of the many birds he remembered she had shown.

But the first thing he noticed was a big birdcage in her room with a colourful parrot inside who was silently watching them.

"My god, is this the macaw you told me about?" He asked once he set the bag down and came to the cage.

"Yep. My little precious boy, Lucien." She giggled and came over and popped open the cage and let him out, "Say hello to Cillian." Gab smirked.

The parrot repeated 'Hello Cillian' and Cillian's eyes widened, "No way! Wow, you are a clever boy. I wonder who taught you." He slowly reached out a hand and touched him. "Silky."

She giggled, "He's my baby. Wait till you see the aviary." Gab said as she let the bird roam on top of the cage. She went to her bags and took out the dress and hung it up in the small walk-in wardrobe and left the pair to bond. When she came out Cillian was holding the Harlequin Macaw on his arm and continued to pet him.

"I'm taking him out to the balcony. He'll be our fighter," She smiled as she let Lucian sit on her shoulder.

"He won't fly away?" Cillian tilted his head to the side.

"He's flight trained and knows to come back if he does." She held his hand, "Doesn't panic over loud noises and all that."

"That is awesome." He squeezed her hand.

She took in a breath and walked with him out to the balcony, Croatian music was playing, the younger babies were in a pen and the older toddlers played with them but their keen-eyed parents watched them.

Then it was time to meet and greet, hug and kiss each other's cheeks and Gabrijela introducing Cillian to everyone before she was able to sit down. She had to do the whole 'explain how you two met' when Cillian was dragged away by Leo and her other two older brothers and her cousins.

Gab looked at him but he smiled and leaned down, giving her deep but quick kiss, "I'll be fine, my love." He touched her cheek gently.

"Okay. I love you." She said with a shy smile.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her again and walked off, a Corona in his hand.

Tatiana, who was beside her, wiggled her brows. Gab was probably the closest with her, "He is very handsome. Those eyes!" She gasped.

"I know. I can't get over how beautiful they are." She looked over and saw they were introducing him to her father. She frowned. "I should be there."

"Oh, don't worry. I made sure Leo would be a gentleman and if he ever screws up tonight he'll get a good lecture." Tatiana nodded.

"I hope the others do the same," Gab said and scratched her birds head, he could sense when she was uneasy.

Gabrijela continued to chat with the girls at the table, her mother watched her and listened to her explain this and that, until it came to sex...

"Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?" Gab cocked a brow when Carmen asked the question.

"And... You're fine with that? With... Him?" Carmen asked and Gabrijela knew that tone was scolding and trying to make it seem that having sex with an older man was disgusting.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. He treats me good. You seem bothered, what for?" Gabrijela felt her nerves spike and she stared hard at Carmen. No one really liked her, she was barely ever around since she was a flight attendant and no one knew why David was still with her. She had a major attitude and always made any type of gathering or celebration about her.

"You use protection, Gabrijela?" Her mother asked finally.

"Of course we do. He was the one that wanted to and I the same. He's a good man, respects me and my boundaries and has never once made me upset. I love him and he loves me. Nothing will change that." Gabrijela stated and watched Carmen roll her eyes.

"Have you met his family?" Ema asked she was Antonio's wife. She was soft-spoken but wonderfully kind.

"Yeah, I have. He's the eldest, he's got a brother and two sisters. All have kids and are married. His family is absolutely lovely, I spent Christmas and New Year's there. I was gifted by his mother with that throw, scarf and the cookbook." Gab smiled softly. She cherished those gifts and couldn't wait to snuggle in that throw when it was winter.

"I want to know now that you said his siblings are married, has he been married before?" Carmen asked.

Gabrijela glanced at her mother who also seemed worried about that fact. "No. He did have someone some time back but he's been on his own before he met me. How is this relevant? Does it matter whether he was or wasn't?" What the fuck.

"Of course it does," Her mother cut in, "I do not want my daughter with someone who's a divorcee or had an unclear past. You know my opinion on this, Gabrijela."

"He's never been married, Mama. Only had a girlfriend who he didn't want a life with. He's a good man, why can't you see this?" Gab frowned. She was not going to let her mother or Carmen trample on her man.

Her mother was about to reply when the boys all returned, carrying over platers of food and set them on the table. Kids were seated in their seats before food was passed around and light chatter was made.

Gab could see her father who had a hard look in his eyes and watched Cillian occasionally, as well as her brothers and cousins. She really couldn't handle this 'male' aggro vibe that they were throwing towards Cillian. "What would you like, my love?" Gab took his plate and smiled.

"Bit of everything?" He placed his hand on her thigh, "Not too much though."

She was glad he was back at her side, his presence made her feel at ease right away. She filled his plate with the various things that were laid out and he did the same for her. Everyone dug in, the kids were chatting away and music continued to play.

Yet Gabrijela did not feel that light, cheery vibe. She felt like she was on a war field, afraid if she stepped anywhere a mine would blow up. But if that meant that she should take that risk and defend her man... She would. She would not let Cillian be attacked because some opinions could not be let go. It broke her heart.

The questions began to flow towards Cillian, simple yet curious questions such as:

Where did you go to school?

What is your family like?

Where do you live?

What work do you do? And when he explained more questions further on those answers.

Gabrijela was shit scared as he answered with ease. He did not back away or look uncomfortable. He was happy to answer the questions thrown at him, though he was still a little awkward and made jokes which to her surprise her family laughed. Though he was clear he wasn't up for any political debates or give his views on certain things. Her father seemed to not like it and began to complain and mention how people shouldn't be afraid or weak when it came to speaking your thoughts.

"I understand that but some opinions can hurt people. I do not think unnecessary talking of views or anything of the like should be done. Only if it comes to it and is to do with the current situation." Cillian replied with a cool demeanour.

Her father tried to counter it but her mother hushed him and spoke to him in Croatian. Then shook her head and looked back at Cillian, "I'd like to know one thing though as I am a concerned mother."

"Of course. Go ahead." Cillian said. Gabrijela slid her hand on to his thigh and he placed his hand over hers.

"Gabrijela mentioned you have siblings and that they are married... May I ask why you are not married?" Liljana asked and all eyes were on Cillian.

Gabrijela was panicking inside and gripped his thigh tightly. Her mother had a real nerve and she was pissed.

"I never found the one. I dated a woman quite some time ago and after that didn't work out I dated on and off. Work takes up half the year or more and when I do get time off I spend that time up at Cork with my family. I've learned that there are people out there who are not who they say they are and I have been screwed over from those people to many times to fully settle down." Cillian replied.

"And what makes Gabrijela different?" Leo asked, his face set serious.

Cillian glanced down at Gab, seeing the fear in her eyes and reached up to touch her face, "She is unlike any woman I've met. She has been nothing but real and truthful towards me the moment we met on set. She has such a big heart, her kindness shines so brightly in her eyes. She is mature, she knows her things, she is also playful and keeps me on my feet. We can talk for hours on end without boring each other...." He was smiling wide, the corners of his eyes crinkled, "I love her. And only her. I cannot see my life or future without her in it."

Gabrijela's heart swelled once more and it was like how she felt when she first fell in love with him. Warm, bright and happy. To be honest, she felt like that all day every day with him.

"What kind of future with her? Marriage?" Her father was the one who spoke.

Someone scoffed and Gab looked over and saw Carmen shaking her head a little.

"It is something we will discuss when we are both ready. But I can assure you, everyone here, I will not hurt her, I will not be unfaithful, I will care for her through and through. I know you are concerned about the age difference, but please, see past it. I love her. I really do love her and to have your blessing and understanding, it will mean so, so, so much. My parents had the same concern, and I understand it, but I am in no way here to use your daughter. Only spent every waking moment with her." Cillian ended it, looking directly at her parents and waiting for their reply.

Gab watched them too, their expression was unreadable.

"If what you say is true, then I give you my blessing. But know this, if you ever,  _ ever _ hurt my little girl, you will regret it. I promise you that." Her father had a hard look but she could see he would let them be.

"Understood." Cillian nodded and looked at Gabrijela, squeezing her hand.

Gab needed to step away from the table and stood, "I'll um.. Clear the table." She said as she took plates and all that. Cillian automatically stood to help her, and after two or three rounds they stayed in the kitchen and was cleaning up the dishes.

"Gab? Are you okay?" Cillian asked as they stacked the dishes up in the dishwasher.

"I feel like... I don't know. I was... I was scared, Cillian. But fuck... You did so well. I-I thought you might've hated it-"

He took her hand once she shut the door to the machine, "I wasn't too fond of answering the questions but I did it so they could know who I am. If I plan to keep you forever, I gotta let them know who I am. I'm fine, my love. Really. It was intense, I must admit but... I think it went well." He pulled her close to his body, his arms loosely around her waist.

"You sure?" She whispered.

"Very. Now, let me kiss you. You look like you need one." Cillian smiled and leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Her hands slid up to his shoulders as she opened her mouth for him, losing herself into the passionate kiss.

Cillian loved kissing her like this, she tasted sweet from the lemon-lime and bitters she just drank, her fingers tightened in his hair as he heard a soft moan escape her.

"Wow, you two need a room!" Tatiana laughed as she came into the kitchen with Leah behind her who gave a light laugh.

The pair let go of each other and Gab blushed darkly, "Shut up."

"No! God, I wished Leo would kiss me like that. Fuck." Tatiana sighed with a shake of her head.

"Dom just gives me pecks." Leah pouted cutely.

"I can see you two share something special, and it's cute to see that." Tatiana smiled, watching how Cillian stuck close to Gab, "Despite what those oldies out there say, you two are good for each other."

Gabrijela smiled.

"I agree with Tati." Leah agreed.

"Thanks, girlies. I appreciate it a lot. Like, really. But I am glad Dad gave us his blessing. It makes things a little easier for me." Gab said.

"Just be who you are. Don't change yourself just because someone else doesn't like it." Tatiana told Gabrijela as she refilled her glass.

"Always. Thanks, Tatiana." Gab said and the two girls left them be.

"Ready to go back out?" Gab looked up at Cillian who watched her with love.

"Yeah. I am." He leaned down and kissed her deeply again.

"Damn you. You know I like that and that it turns me on." She hit his chest and he laughed.

"I have to put you in a good mood somehow." He nipped her bottom lip and she rolled her eyes and got Lucien back on to her shoulder.

"Bastard." She muttered and they headed back out.

The conversation was light around the table, Cillian was holding a steady conversation with Ante and it seemed they had similar bands they liked and were excitedly talking about it. Gab's brothers and cousins chimed into the conversation and it seemed they were liking him a lot, they were laughing and joking around. The air was looser and easy. The night wore on and Tatiana had gone to put her baby to sleep and when she came back it was time for Dom and Leah to head home to as well as her aunt and uncle and her cousins.

Everyone seemed to like Cillian a lot, he was extremely friendly and kind and had some time with the babies and kids. The younger ones loved him as he played with them and was just... Carefree. Cillian showed care and affection towards Gabrijela and made sure to make her laugh the whole night, he made sure she was okay when she was with the girls and he was with the boys and always looked over to see if she was holding up.

Gabrijela would cherish that moment when Cillian lifted up Luca, Leah's one-year-old son who was crying and fussing and had eased him into sleep in no time. He held the boy with such care in his arms as he rocked him before he handed him back to his parents. Cillian would be the most perfect father, she thought. She was glad she was keeping the baby.

She couldn't wait for it to be here.

Everyone said their farewells and her parents, Leo and Tatiana headed back to the balcony. They gathered on the outdoor lounge, Gabrijela watched as her father took Cillian aside and headed to the backyard along with her brother.

"I do hope they won't eat him alive." Gab murmured to Tatiana who laughed. Her mother was inside making tea.

"I'm sure they are doing manly things. Your father might show off the house." Tatiana mused.

"Maybe." Gab sighed and stroked her bird who was falling asleep in her lap. "I hope they will let him stay with me tonight. I don't think I could handle it being alone."

Tatiana giggled, "You got your bird to snuggle with."

"Not the same!" Gabrijela whined.

"Yeah true. Birds can't give you pleasure." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Now that we are alone, tell me how he is in bed."

She rolled her eyes but sighed with a smile, "He's very good. Nothing like anyone I've been with. He works me out to exhaustion." She blushed brightly.

"Really? I would think of it the other way around." Tatiana teased.

"Oh, sometimes it can happen but that is only if he lets me. Which is rare. He likes to take control." She mused.

"How often?" Tatiana continued, leaning forward. "Favourite position?"

"Tatiana! My god." Gab shook her head, "Jeez... Since his arrival its been every day, maybe twice a day. I like to uhm... I like to see his face. See the emotion." She whispered, getting all shy about it. "That's all you get." She grumbled.

"Damn. You two are like rabbits." She laughed softly before she settled down and watched her closely. Tatiana had been doing that all night.

"Now what is it?" Gab raised a brow.

"I just... I dunno. I see something in you." She said softly.

"Yeah? Like what?" She was confused as to what she was saying.

Tatiana came over and sat beside her, looking her up and down. Then placed her hand on the side of Gab's neck then grabbed her breasts and gaze them a good squeeze.

"Ow! That hurts like shit! What are you doing?" She battered her hands away.

"You're pregnant." She said without hesitation.

"What?! No! I am not. What the fuck..." She felt a spike of fear run through her and frowned.

"Don't lie. I can see it. You look heaps tired, you look more fuller and your tits are sensitive. I didn't even squeeze them that hard." Tatiana whispered.

Gab glanced away, her bird was nibbling on her fingers gently.

"You know you can trust me with this. I'm here for you. Does he know?" Tatiana touched her shoulder.

"He does." Her smile was soft, "He's over the moon about it. We've already talked about how he will support me when he isn't here."

"Like?" Tatiana saw the glow in her sister-in-law's eyes, she was truly happy. Unafraid.

"He'll send me money to help with any doctor fees. Weekly. I'm not far along but I will guess November it'll be due. When I get a better number, Cillian will make sure to fly over here to be here."

Tatiana smiled wide, "You really did find someone special, huh?"

Gab looked at her, "Yeah. I did. I... There are no words to explain my love for him, Tatiana."

"Don't need to. I can see it. So, when do you think you'll tell mum and dad?"

"Probably next week after we come back from our camping trip. I want him here with me when we spill it. I don't fucking know how that's gonna go." She placed her hand on her tummy, "I won't give it up. No matter what."

"I'll help you to. Leah will too." Tatiana said and took her hand gently.

"Thanks. I'll need it." She laughed and heard voices. She looked over and saw her mother bring out a tray of two teas and her father discussing with Cillian about his work and some building thing he was doing. Leo came out and sat with Tatiana, "I think it's time to head to bed." He yawned.

"Aw, baby." Tatiana laughed, "Yeah. I'm tuckered out. I'll see you in the morning." The pair left after they said their goodnight.

Her mother smiled, "We had a good chat with him." She said.

"Yeah?" Gab sipped her tea slowly.

She sighed, "I will always worry for you. Always. I love you. And if you are happy with him, then I will be happy to. Your father is the same."

Gabrijela smiled. That was all that she wanted to hear, "Thank you, Mama. I am very happy." She hugged her.

"Good. Well, I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning." She stood.

"Mama?"

"Yes, darling?" She turned to her.

"You okay with him... Sharing a bed with me?" Gabrijela asked softly.

Her mother seemed to remember it and pursed her lips, "He is your boyfriend... I guess there is no harm with that."

Gabbie grinned, "Thanks, Mama. Goodnight." Her father came out and said goodnight to and then it was just her and Cillian on the couch.

"God, what a night," Gab said as she set her empty cup down.

"Yeah." Cillian smiled. Gab laid back, her head in his lap.

"I'm glad it went fine. Did you like the food?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. It tasted really good." He nodded.

Gab smiled and fell silent, staring at the clear sky. "Tatiana knows." She finally said.

"Know what?" Cillian was stroking her pretty hair which fanned out on his lap.

"That I am pregnant." She laughed at his widened eyes. "No. I didn't tell her. She just knew by squeezing my tits."

"Oh." He laughed lightly. "How'd she take it?"

"Said she was happy and would support me. She wasn't mad."

"That's good. That's one family member down."

They both laughed at that and Gabrijela yawned, "I think we should head to bed. I need to get a good sleep tonight since I have work tomorrow and a long drive ahead."

"Good plan." He finished his tea and went down to grab his stuff from the car when Gabrijela went to her bedroom to take a shower and dress. While she locked up the house he took a shower as well and stayed in his CK's and slid into bed, waiting for her.

She came in and shut the door, covered her bird and slipped into bed beside him. He was on his back and she snuggled close, her head on his chest. "Where were you when my dad and brother took you out?"

"Ah. He um, wanted to talk to me about something. Nothing serious. Just some advice." He ran his fingers down her arm then back up.

"Right. It was some advice, took you so long to come back." She giggled.

"Yeah. But it was alright." Cillian turned his head and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cillian Murphy. Goodnight." She whispered and let his soft touches let her drift to sleep.

Cillian watched her fall asleep before he followed her to, their heads close and his nose brushing her forehead, his fingers laced in hers atop his stomach.


	23. Hunter Valley

Cillian was the first to wake up, the sun was angled into his eyes and he groaned as he turned over. His eyes fell upon Gabrijela, her lovely blonde hair fanned out, one arm bent beside her head, her lips parted and her head turned to him. He propped himself up on an arm and admired her, taking in her soft features, her full lips, her freckles which he loved to trace. It covered the majority of her body. He reached out to brush her cheek with the back of his hand, a caress that made her smile slowly and shifts towards him.

"Mmm..." She murmured. "Morning..." Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled as she snuggled into his body, his chin rested on her head.

"It's fine. I have to wake up anyway." She yawned, stretching a little but settled back down. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Did you?" His hand rested over her waist and idly stroked her back, her hip and down her ass and then back up. She wore only a silk top and a thong.

"Perfect as always." She giggled as her eyes flickered open to gaze up at him. "I am seriously getting used to this. Waking up to see my love."

"Yeah. I can say the same," his hand stopped on her ass and squeezed it.

She laughed lightly, "Only saying that so you can squeeze my butt." She pecked his lips.

"No, not really. I can squeeze your butt any time." He leaned back in and kissed her in return.

"That's true." She rolled onto her back as he positioned on top of her. "I'll be home by one. I'll pack and then we go. You okay staying here all day with Tatiana and the bub?"

"Perfectly fine. I can check out that aviary you said." He smiled, liking the feeling of her hands gripping his waist.

"You can. And take Lucien out to. Just keep an eye on him." She kissed his nose.

"I might." He nodded.

"Lastly, don't be afraid to use anything here. My home is your home." She met his warm gaze, her heart doing that funny stutter whenever she felt happy or in awe of Cillian.

"Alright. Thank you, my love."

"Any time." She shut her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and deep, his hands slid under her and held her shoulders. There wasn't anything sexual to it, it was just pure love and passion, her hand rested on the curve on his lower back, the other came up to tangle in his hair.

Gab let out a soft sound, feeling his tongue slip in and began to do its familiar sweeps. She knew this was gonna go somewhere else but she couldn't stop as she kissed him hungrier.

Cillian sensed it and pushed her back down and claimed her neck this time, sucking and biting. He heard that moan come from her, her hips rolling into his. There wasn't much clothing to separate them so she would feel his hard cock slip-free through the slit in his pants. There was no hesitation and her panties her pushed aside and he swept into her. His wonderful, throaty groan came from him as they kissed once more. Cillian began to move, going deep and slow as their lips occasionally came into contact.

"Mine," Gabrijela whispered, biting his bottom lip.

"All yours." He smiled. He continued to thrust into her, pleasing her. There was no space between their bodies, her legs locked tight around his waist. Their climax was rising fast and he went harder to bring them to that edge.

But as the pair got lost within the bliss and the climax that shot through them, Gabrijela's mother suddenly walked in, "Gabrijela, wake up you have work- Oh!" She let out a cry half gasp.

Gab let out a pleasurable cry which was also mixed with shock and embarrassment, "Ah! No!" She grabbed the sheets and pulled them over both her and Cillian to hide them.

"My god." Her mother cursed and quickly retreated out of the room.

Gab had her eyes shut and was laughing in either stupor or bewilderment. "Jesus  _ Christ _ ." She muttered.

Cillian was laughing as he grunted and laid beside her, "What just happened makes me laugh so hard." His laughter was bubbly and soft, "Feel's like my younger times when my mother would walk in on me."

Gab giggled and shook her head, "Glad to make you reminisce those times, sexy man." She poked his cheek. "I am in for a lecture." She huffed as she got up, fixing her panties and rifled through her bedside table drawer which had some simple black pouches inside. She used a baby wipe to clean herself up.

"What's in those?" He asked as he watched her.

"My various collection of toys." She smirked at him as his brows rose.

"Toys?" He asked.

"Yeah." She pulled one pouch out and opened it. It was a fairly large dildo inside, "It's a rechargeable vibrator." She turned it around in her hand.

"Damn. You can fit that all in?" He sat up, keeping the sheets across his crotch.

"I can." She nodded and put it back into her pouch. "I have all sorts, all have different textures, some are remote controlled, or through an app."

"I see..." He began to think and chuckled. "Interesting." His hands slid up the back of her thighs and rested under her ass. "Shirt up, please."

She giggled and lifted her shirt up, she watched as he leaned in and pressed soft kisses to her tummy, "My little one." He murmured, "Can't wait to see you. I love you."

Gab felt tears spring up in her eyes as she watched him, her hands rested on his head. He was going to be the most perfect father but it also saddened her that he wasn't going to be there through the process.

"Gab! Come on!" Her mother called from somewhere in the house.

Cillian sat back and smiled up at her, "I love you."

"Love you too," She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away and got changed into her work clothes, combed her hair and cleaned her face before she put on some light make-up. Cillian had left her room after he dressed and she could hear him chatting with her mother, apologising for what she walked in on.

Gabrijela rolled her eyes once she was done, grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Just... Be good to her. Treat her good." Her mother was saying as Gab walked in.

"He is good to me, Mama. And uh... Yeah. Sorry, you had to walk in on that." Gab blushed as she made Cillian and herself Cheerio's.

"I hope I won't be seeing that again." Her mother said.

"I'll just lock my door then." Gab grinned.

"Wait, it seems you are saying like I'll be staying here?" Cillian leaned on the counter.

Gabrijela looked at her mother then at Cillian, "Well, it'll be easier for you to be here instead of constantly going back to the hotel. Is that okay Mama?"

Liljana glanced between the pair and let out a soft sigh, "I will talk to your dad about it."

Gab frowned, "Okay. Today talk to him."

"I will." Her mother nodded and left them be as she went to the balcony to have a smoke and chat with her father.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Cillian turned to her when she set the bowel before him.

"Of course I am. Besides, when we come back on Monday, it would be easier to have all your things here than in the hotel. Or I could just take the keys from you and do it myself? You could probably try and get a refund for the weeks you won't be there?" She asked.

"I could. But let's wait till your mother comes back and tells us whether I can stay here or not." Cillian said.

Gab finished her bowel when her mother walked in, "What's the verdict?"

"Well, your father disagreed... Then agreed... Disagreed... Then finally settled on agree." Her mum replied.

"Oh, good. Good." Gab looked at Cillian and took his empty bowl. "We'll behave."

"I'm sure you will. Now hurry up. We need to go." Liljana said.

Cillian quickly shot to the bedroom to hand her the keys, "Here you go."

"Thanks, you good being here?" Gab asked.

"I am. I'll see you when you come back." He pulled her close and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you later." She squeezed his hands and left with her mother.

Cillian's morning was alright. He spent it watching TV with Tatiana and her baby whom he played with most of the time, Tijana having an absolute ball with him. He chatted with Tatiana and she made a comment of how he will become a perfect father to their growing child. Cillian only blushed and laughed awkwardly but thanked her, telling her how he was very excited but he was saddened that he wasn't going to be here for the process of it all.

"I could so understand that," Tatiana said as they sat back and watched Tijana play with herself. "Being your first child, every moment through the months is special and always changing. But I am sure Gabbie will send plenty of photos."

"I know. But that isn't the same as being there. I watched how my sister changed when she was pregnant and I just... Was amazed. I want to be there for Gabrijela. Which is why I want her to tell me as soon as possible the estimate due date so I can come here and be there for her." He said.

"When do you think she'll pop?" She asked.

"Hm... Maybe November? I finish filming way before that so I can come here as long as needed." He replied.

"Ah, yeah." Tatiana had a thought.

"What is it?" Cillian asked, noting that look in her eyes.

"Please don't think I am coming off as... Rude or overthinking but... I've seen the show, big fan of it, and uh... Those scenes, the intimate ones... How does Gab feel about them?"

"We've talked about it. She understands it's my job. She doesn't feel any... Jealousy or anger about it. I remind her and tell her about it if it's going to happen and tell her how much I love her. She trusts me and I trust her." Cillian nodded as he lifted Tijana into his lap, she was playing with a stuffed unicorn.

"Good. I'm glad. You two work so well together. Also, make sure you go to the doctor with her. Do it before you leave." Tatiana said.

"Ah... Thank you. Sure thing. I'll mention it on the drive." Cillian nodded.

The rest of the morning went well and Tatiana told Cillian what was to be expected, especially when its a first pregnancy. She promised him she would be there for Gabrijela and would stand in for her when she went to the doctors.

Gabrijela came home and Cillian helped bring the rest of his stuff into her room. Then they packed up a suitcase they shared, took snacks and then said good-bye to Tatiana whom they'll see at the wedding. Gab's family was very close to Maya's family, and these past few weeks Maya felt way more like a best friend than Lucia.

They packed Gab's car up once they crossed the water, Gabrijela giving her dad a call to tell him they were going and the same for her mother. They would see them later tonight for dinner. Gabrijela was in charge of that. She knew the right place for it too.

Into the car, they went and began to drive off. They came to the highway eventually and Cillian brought up the first appointment with the doctor. She agreed and they would go together on Tuesday to organise it. They took their first stop at a petrol station since she needed to refuel and take a toilet break. Their next one was at a small pub in Wollombi, to have some chips and beer before they headed to the hotel they would stay at. It was on a family-run vineyard and in their room was one of the wines the owners made.

"Oh fuck yeah. Red wine that I can't have." Gabrijela laughed.

"I'll have a second glass for you." He kissed her shoulder and she grinned. "I want to walk around. The place looks very nice and I'm still stiff from that long drive."

"Sure. Let's go." Gabrijela took his hand and they walked around the property, chatting with the owners when they came across them. They were offered to try more wines and they headed with them, Gabrijela watching how Cillian talked to the man about the taste and all that. She made sure to take photo's when he wasn't watching and giggled. 

They returned to their room to unpack and fix up their outfits for tomorrow. She would wear a short dress for the church and the other one for the reception. Tomorrow's weather was gonna be hot and Cillian made sure to bring an extra shirt in case the other one got too sweaty or something.

As they waited for the rest of her family to come, they decided to kill time by going for a swim to cool off. They mucked around a little before he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss which they had to break it when some family came into the pool.

"Maybe tonight." She giggled as they crawled out of the pool.

"Maybe." He gave her ass a squeeze and she gasped.

"Cheeky!" She hit his arm playfully and they came back to their room to shower and change. Her family would be here soon. She had already organised the table at Harrigans Hunter Valley. It was a nice pub, it had a nice Irish touch to it and she hoped Cillian would love it.

By six-thirty, her parents came. Her brothers were not going to come cause of the kids, so it was just her and Cillian and her parents. They jumped into her car and headed off to the pub.

It was packed and Gab was lucky to have placed a reservation in. They claimed their table and ordered food, Cillian going for the house special. The night was good and conversation between them was flowing, no tension and Gabrijela was grateful for that. Cillian did indeed love the pub. Reminded him one back at home.

They headed home after some really good dessert. Bidding goodnight, Gab and Cillian retreated to their room and she yawned.

"I'm so tired." She said as she slipped into just panties and a crop top.

"We should have an early night in. And you drove a lot today too." Cillian stayed in his boxers.

"I did." She nodded and went to refresh herself before getting into bed. The night was warm but not to warm to be sweating. But she still kept the window open to let in the breeze.

Cillian grunted as he laid beside her on his back, an arm cocked under his head as she snuggled into his side.

"Excited for tomorrow? You're gonna witness a Croatian wedding for the first time," Gab mused, playing with his chest hair.

"I am. Been a while since I've been to a wedding." His arm came around her.

"Mmm, I see." She sounded very tired and he stroked her hair till she fell asleep.

He stayed awake for a little longer before sleep also found him to.


	24. Maya's Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair attend’s Maya’s wedding, it’s all nice and happy until Lucia ruins the surprise for Gabrijela. It ends with the following day after-party at Maya’s parents house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for such a LOOOOOONG delay, but I will definitely finish this fic soon. Don't you worry! Enjoy!

It was an early start for Gabrijela and Cillian. They took another shower, Gab going first since she had to be ready quicker and she took her time when it came to doing her hair and make-up.

"You look fine without all of that on." Cillian mused.

She huffed, "Yes. You've told me many times. But it's only for these special occasions I'll go full out. Or if I'm streaming a game." She was combing her wet hair once she was out of the shower.

"I have yet to see you do a stream," Cillian said.

"Well, I do plan on a stream next weekend. You can watch." She giggled.

"Sounds like a good idea." He nodded and went into the shower.

Gabrijela dried her hair and worked on it. It was a half up half down style with a braid, the loose ends were in soft waves as her hair was like that naturally. She cleaned up her jewellery next, she had found some earrings that could match her necklace, they were simple gold sunbursts with a little opal in the middle. She still had that  _ Claddagh _ ring on and admired it. She truly loved it. She popped on their shared music playlist as she set on her make-up. She kept it quite natural, when she would come back she would add more to match her evening dress. Her dress for the church was an off the shoulder, white top section with the skirt a rose gold with four big white flowers. She wore flats with a small heel.

Cillian was ready in his suit, he was fixing up his collar as Gabrijela came over and did his tie, "You look dashing, babe." She adjusted his tie and collar and rubbed down his jacket.

"And you look stunning." He held her forearms gently.

"Thank you. Can I take a photo?" She grinned.

"Okay." He chuckled and they posed before the mirror as she snapped a pic. "Oh, we look good."

"We do. A perfect couple." She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

They pulled away and she grabbed her bag, checked for anything she was missing and off they went. Her family were finishing up and the kids mucked around near the parking lot. They all greeted each other before they all got into their own cars. Her parents would join in her car, she would lead her family to the church.

Once everyone got to the church, they mingled with the rest of the guests and Gabrijela found her group of friends. They all greeted each other.

"How was the drive?" Elijah asked.

"Good. I'm tired since we left right after I finished work." Gabrijela laughed. "Don't give me that look you kinky asshat. No. I'm not tired because of that." She punched his shoulder.

He grinned, "Sure thing. Hey, I gotta tell you something though."

"Oh? What is it?" Gab asked.

"Before we all knew what Lucia had done to you and the shit she caused us, she is still coming to the wedding. Maya wanted to tell her not to come but she felt way to bad. You know how she is." Elijah said.

Gab sighed heavily, "Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure I keep away from her."

"No problemo. I think she's just coming to the reception so you got time to get yourself ready if she ever tries to face off with you." Elijah patted her shoulder.

"Yeah. Again, thanks." She smiled.

It was time to head into the church and she took Cillian's hand. Together they sat near the front with her family and friends. Ben was standing up at the front with his mates, looking very nervous. Twenty minutes passed before the bride had arrived. The guests all stood as the little flower girls, both Maya's and Ben's, walked down the aisle, throwing flowers along the way but were giggling and kept getting distracted. Then it was the ring boys who were close to the girl's ages, followed by the three bridesmaids. The music began as Maya and her father walked together down the aisle. She had a beautiful lace dress which had a Queen Anne collar and short flowing sleeves. The bodice was hand made and had little crystals sewn in the middle of the flower designs. She looked absolutely stunning and very happy.

The ceremony continued on, it was seriously perfect. Their vows were their own and it brought tears to both their eyes. Gab felt Cillian slip his hand in hers and squeeze gently. She looked up and he smiled at her, she returned it. She looked back when they exchanged rings... She wondered if she was ever going to get married.

Once the ceremony ended, the Croatian band started and played music as they walked out followed by the bridal party then soon after the guests. Everyone gathered in front of the church and took a photo, then a big circle was formed and the bride and groom danced to the music. People clapped and cheered, more photos taken and people congratulated them. The bride and groom eventually left to go have their photos taken, some people headed back to their hotel rooms or straight to the reception that was being held at the Hunter Valley Gardens.

Gab and Cillian headed back to their hotel with her parents in tow. They all relaxed in the garden as it was cooler, Leo had brought drinks and they had some. Gab stuck with her lemon lime and bitters. Music played from the boom box she brought along, the kids asleep, the air warm but not to much to cause you to sweat. Then it was time to get ready, Gabrijela changing into her other dress, Cillian helping with the lace back. She laughed when he gripped her hips and pulled her close, kissing her shoulder then to her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, "Don't, babe. You know what will happen."

"Just don't think about it." He said, coming to her jaw.

"Bastard." She was turned around to face him and she planted her hands on his chest. "I. Love. You."

"And I. Love. You. Too." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you. You look really handsome." She smiled and fixed his hair.

He took her face in his hands gently and he smiled, "Shall we go?"

"We shall." They kissed and pulled away and headed out and soon left to go to the gardens. It was done outside with a huge marquis that was decked out in a very boho, natural theme. Pretty lightbulbs hung from the beams above (which looked like branches), the poles were designed to look like tree trunks with curling flowering vines. The tables had three types of designs, one had the red wattle, yellow kangaroo paws and the eucalyptus flower with leaves sprinkled on the tables. The bridal table was similar but much more extravagant with flowers draped at the front with fairy lights woven between them and as the backdrop to.

Gabrijela took the stem of rosemary from the basket, it had a red, blue and white ribbon at the end and she pinned it to Cillian's jacket lapel.

"What is this for?" Cillian asked.

"All Croatian weddings have this. Each guest gets it. Tradition says it wards off evil spirits and that guests then give money." She pointed to the box. "Though, you would give a card instead of just dumping it in." She held the card up and grinned before she put it in the box. "I already bought her a gift, a Smeg Toaster that will match her other Smeg items in their new house."

Cillian chuckled, "Nice." He took her hand as they walked to their table. They were seated with her friends, Elijah at her side.

"Please tell me she won't be on our table?" Gab asked Elijah.

"Sadly she will be, but don't you worry. We got you." He hugged her a little and squeezed her shoulder. "Also you look fantastic. You both do."

"Thanks, Eli." Gab smiled a little before she sighed. "Ah fuck." Gab cursed when she saw Lucia walk in what looked like a much older man.

"Now that is a first," Karsyn said with a raised brow, he was seated beside Cillian.

"What the hell." Gab groaned.

"It's going to be okay." Cillian gripped her hand, touching her face, "I love you."

Gab smiled and touched his hand as Lucia beamed, "Hi guys! Good to see you all." She exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too," Elijah said with a tight smile.

Karsyn only ignored her and talked to his fiancee.

"Well, this is David. My boyfriend." She introduced the sketchy looking dude. Lucia told him each of their names before they sat down. The vibe on the table was weird since no one was really talking to Lucia. Gab kept her attention on Cillian, showing him something on her phone.

"So! Gab-gab, how have you been?" Lucia chimed in, beaming.

Gab looked up, "It's Gabrijela. I've been fine." She leaned into Cillian's side, gripping his thigh.

David seemed intrigued but he didn't talk, keeping mostly to himself.

"That's good. You like my handsome boyfriend? He's super sweet. He's also from Ireland to. We both have guys who got in common. Should hang out." Lucia nodded.

Gabrijela bit her bottom lip and took a quick glance at her friends who also seemed like 'WTF'. "Uh, don't know. I'm quite busy."

"I'm sure we will find a day! I'll message you. Did you change your number? Been trying to get back to you." Lucia frowned.

"Uh. Yeah-"

"Oh then please, give it to me. I want to organise a day-" Lucia started.

"No. I will not. I'm busy, Lucia. I have no time to meet up with you." Gabrijela already felt annoyed and she felt embarrassed for her boyfriend who was trying to tell Lucia to stop.

"Why not? I want to see you again." She pouted, tears in her eyes. "I miss you!" She cried. David grabbed her and hushed her, whispering fast to her and she was whimpering.

"Jesus." Gabrijela turned away from her, shaking her head. "I'm already fucking sick of her." Gabrijela felt that second-hand embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Cillian rubbed her arms gently then took her hands and brought them to his lips. He looked at Lucia who was staring at him with clear vile anger. He only looked back to his love and kissed her forehead.

No one talked to Lucia despite she was trying to chat up the ladies on the table. Very light conversation before she finally got the gist of it.

Eventually, the bride and groom had arrived. The bridal party went first in, each couple had their own song they danced to as they entered followed by Ben and Maya. They picked a lovely Croatian song and they danced together in the middle of the dance floor. Then they parted after it was done and took their spots on the table.

Their MC, Maya's cousin, welcomed everyone and complimented the bridal party and the couple before he sneaked in some jokes before he departed. The first-course meal was then brought out soon after, people were chatting, music was playing. There was going to be a live band, she could see it. She loved live Croatian bands, and these guys were good.

Lucia got up to go talk to some people she saw, leaving poor David alone.

"Hey mate." Elijah spoke up, smiling at the man, "I gotta ask, what are you doing with her?"

"With Lucia? Like anyone else, dating her." David sat a little straighter.

"Right. Right." Elijah sat back.

"I'd like to ask why you all gave her such a cold greeting. Are you not her closest friends? Especially you?" David looked at Gab.

"Was. She's no longer our friend." Gabrijela said. She wondered if Lucia had even told David why they never spoke. It looked like he was quite confused.

"That doesn't mean you should give her the cold shoulder." David frowned, "She's proven to be an actual lovely girl."

"Oh? So you know what she did?" Gabrijela asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. She told me she made a mistake with sleeping with your now ex. She truly wants to make it up to you." David replied.

"Yeah. No. She did not make that mistake. She wanted it." Gabrijela scoffed, shaking her head. Cillian gripped her thigh, squeezing to remind her to stay calm.

"Have you ever spoken to her about it? She said you just dropped her." David cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course. I won't be dealing with people who cheat. I've dealt with people like that, don't need it in my life." Gab replied smoothly.

"But you should-" David began.

"Listen, mate. She said she doesn't want to be friends with her. Drop it. Besides, how long have you been dating Lucia?" Elijah cut him off.

"Three months," David said.

"Right. And you understand that she was causing some shit with us, as well?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts here. Just understand that she's cut deep wounds with us all and we aren't the type to just happily oblige her just because she throws a tantrum. You just saw it yourself." Elijah said, his eyes hard.

David frowned and glanced at Gabrijela and her man then sighed and sat back, arms crossed.

Gabrijela looked away and saw Maya looking at them, she gave her a smile of reassurance and a promise they would talk later.

It wasn't long when it came to the first dance. Gabrijela explained to Cillian the meaning behind the song and how much it meant to Maya and Ben. He found it quite romantic as they watched the pair dance. The rest of the bridal party danced until anyone else may come up.

"Shall we?" Gabrijela turned to Cillian.

"Dance?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on, my love." She said as she stood up and took his hands. They walked to the dance floor and he spun her before he pulled her close. They swayed to the music, her head resting on his chest. She imagined them on their wedding day like this.

"You make me so unbelievably happy, Cillian." She said, her eyes shut.

His lips brushed her forehead, his thumb ran over her knuckles slowly, "I can say the same for you. You are truly a woman I love."

She loved that word in his accent, it made her shiver, "My Cillian." She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him softly.

He smiled and they pressed foreheads. Maya made an 'aw' sound as they came close.

"You two are so cute!" She beamed and broke away from Ben to hug Gabrijela.

Gab laughed as she hugged her friend back as Cillian shook hands with Ben, "Congrats. You look so good! Ugh!"

"Thanks. Oh my god. I love this dress. It suits you so well!" Maya beamed. The girls gushed over each other before they danced, their men stood off to the side to talk.

"I have something really important to tell you and the gang," Gab said to Maya as they twirled.

"Oh? How important?" Maya asked with a smile.

"Very. After all the formalities are done we all meet under the willow tree." Gab giggled.

"Oooh, secrets. I love secrets." Maya mused.

They parted as the dance ended and they all took their seats once more. It was time to do the speeches, which were very sweet, a lot of tears from both Maya, Ben and Maya's dad and Ben's best man. The speeches really tugged at the heartstrings. Even for Gabrijela. Then it was time to cut the cake, which of course almost turned out into a food fight but Maya wasn't having it. Once the cake was taken away and people calmed down it was time to throw the bouquet and Gabrijela was up on her feet.

"Hey! You aren't single!" Elijah shouted.

"Don't care!" Gab stuck her tongue out as all the girls gathered. Music played as Maya swayed and messed around... Then threw the flowers. The girls cried out and reached for it... Gab caught it as she tittered to the side and fell down as she laughed.

"Woo!" She yelled as Cillian rushed to her side.

"You okay my love?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I am. I am." She giggled and kissed him as he helped her to her feet. "Now it's your turn." She said as Maya came over.

"You good? Holy crap you were determined." Maya laughed.

"Yep! I was!" She nodded as they took a picture together.

"What do you mean it's my turn?" Cillian asked as they pulled away.

"You'll see." Gabbie pulled him back to the table as it was now Ben's turn.

Ben had done a whole 'Magic Mike' kinda dance for Maya who was red as a tomato. He stripped and paraded around her before he got to his knees and went under her skirts. She laughed and giggled as he finally took out the garter.

"Up you go, babe. Go catch it." Gab whispered to him.

"Oh, God." He laughed and stood to join the boys.

"Don't you hurt him!" Gab yelled, pointing at Ben's brothers and cousins.

Ben also did the teasing before he threw it. Gab gasped as the group surged forward... Cillian came out victorious! He laughed as he was bear-hugged by the group and Gabrijela was called up. They took photos together then with the bride and groom before Cillian and Gabrijela began to dance. It was an old tradition that they would do this. They did a bit of a jig together and laughed and mucked around, people cheering and clapping.

It was time to sit down as dessert came out, chocolate fudge cake. Gabrijela groaned as the dish was set before her, Cillian getting some type of ice-cream and some other cake. "Let's share," Gab said and they did, going half and half with their dishes.

Gab waited when Lucia decided to leave and she whispered to Elijah and Karsyn to follow her. They all got up, including the wives as they walked out to the willow tree. Gab waited back as her friends had all gathered there and looked up at Cillian, "You still okay with me telling them?" She asked him. They had discussed on the drive that Gabrijela would tell her friends about her being pregnant. They both agreed they would do it tonight.

"I'm perfectly fine with this. I swear it. Your friends deserve to know and I am more than happy to tell them." He squeezed her hands.

Gabbie beamed and together they went to their group of friends.

"Spill it, girlie." Maya grinned.

"Well..." Gabbie glanced at Cillian then back at her friends. "I'm pregnant!"

There was a moment and Maya was the one who gasped, "Really? Oh my  _ god! _ "

"Yep! I am!" Gabrijela laughed as she was crushed against her friend's body in a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" Karsyn and Elijah said as they all hugged each other.

"When are you due?" Maya asked.

"Don't know. Maybe October or November if my calculations are right." Gabrijela giggled as Cillian pulled her close.

"Are you excited?" Ben asked Cillian.

"Oh very much so. I can't wait." Cillian grinned and looked down at Gabrijela.

There was excited chatter among her friends, and they eventually found out they were all first to know before her family. That was another obstacle to get across.

"What's all this excitement?" Lucia had wandered over and looked at everyone, "And why was I left out of it?"

Everyone turned to look at her, "None of your business." Elijah smiled.

"Is someone pregnant?" Lucia continued, "Who? C'mon, tell me." She crossed her arms.

"None. Of. Your. Business." Elijah said again, "No one needs to tell you anything."

"I wasn't asking you." She snapped at Elijah. "Ladies? Someone gonna tell me?"

"No." Gabrijela frowned, "Elijah is right. We don't need to tell you shit." She said, "Come on, let's go back inside." Gab said and walked with Cillian, holding his hand.

Everyone followed inside, leaving Lucia alone.

The night continued with more dancing and taking silly photos in the photo booth. Gabrijela and Cillian headed into the garden again where they kissed under a tree for some time where things began to grow hotter until Elijah, Karsyn and Ben ruined the fun. Gab was happy her friends were super supportive of their relationship, the boys loved Cillian, they acted mature but also had heaps of fun.

Gab couldn't get her eyes off Cillian the whole time, and Maya kept teasing her about it.

"Shut up." Gab rolled her eyes, shoving her friend a little.

"Nah. Not when you got googly eyes and drooling all over yourself." Maya laughed.

"Sorry, can't help that my boyfriend is a total snack." Gabbie mused.

"And cheers to that!" Maya beamed and they clinked glasses.

The girls chatted with each other before Gab spotted her parents looking around before their gazes fell on to Gab and wandered over.

"Gab, we need to chat." Her father said with a firm tone. "Alone."

Gabrijela frowned but her friends all got up and left, Maya mouthing 'Come to me if you need it' and turned to go.

"Okay... What's up?" Gab was confused as to why her father looked so grim. And angry.

"Well, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Her father stared at her, his scowl was clear.

"Tell you... What?" Gabrijela seemed more confused than anything.

"Gabrijela, don't play dumb. We know you are pregnant." Her father snapped.

Gab winced and her eyes widened, "What?" She had no words.

"Lucia told us. You told your friends first without consulting with us." Her father continued.

"You should have told us so we can discuss whether you will be keeping it or not." Her mother added.

"Well, I was planning to." Gab restrained her anger, "But I wasn't going to tell you yet. I wanted to make it a surprise. But it seems you both are not happy I am pregnant, am I correct?"

"Of course not. I've never been happy with this relationship either, I do not see a good future with this man at all. Why couldn't you be with someone closer to your age? Why must you waste away your life-"

"First of all," Gab cut her father off, glaring at him, "It is none of your damn business on who I date. I love Cillian, for who he is. Not because he is an older man. I never cared about it, I care about how he treats me and how we are together. You should be happy he makes me happy." She said with a clear, hard voice. No way would she let her parents trample over her like this.

"And does he know about you being pregnant?" Her mother scoffed a little.

"Of course. And we have a plan about when I am due, he will spend the few weeks here with me. Supporting me." Gab straightened her shoulders. She wouldn't let them shit on Cillian either.

Her parents let out a sigh, "And through it? How will he support you here when he isn't here?" Her father asked.

"Of course he can't come with me to the appointments so I have Maya to help me with it. Why does it matter? He is dedicated to me and with this baby, he will do whatever he can to help me." Gabrijela said.

But the next words that came from her mother hurt the most, "Darling, I do not think this is a good idea. How will your child grow up with an old man who won't be able to keep up? I know this is hard but we can talk to a doctor about-"

Gabrijela stood, tears forming in her eyes, "How  _ dare  _ you! Don't you talk to me about aborting my child! Of all the people, I thought you'd be happy or at least kind about this! I cannot believe you'd think I'd choose to rid my child."

"Baby, what's going on?" Cillian had rushed over when he heard her raised voice and had seen the trio interact.

"I just- God! You are unbelievably cruel!" She was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

"Damnit Gabrijela, you are ruining your life! This whole thing is a mistake, why couldn't you just behave yourself?" Her father stood, "I do not accept what you have with this man, or what you are carrying. You are no daughter to me."

The words speared her heart, "I HATE YOU! FUCK YOU!" Gabrijela screamed and turned and ran off.

Cillian turned to her father, having had enough of this, "How could you say that to your own daughter?" Fuck being nice. This was his love and future mother to his child. "What a terrible thing to say, you should be comforting her and aiding her. Not turn her away." He shook his head, "I love her, I love our child. There is nothing you can do about it. I'd like you to reconsider your words to her and make peace if you have the heart to do so." Cillian turned and ran after Gabrijela.

Her parents were in shock but had not said anything else after him.

Gabrijela was in the bathroom, crying in one of the stalls. Maya was there, trying to comfort her and hold her. Cillian didn't care and came in, "Gabbie? My love?" He came to the closed door, he could see Maya's white dress underneath it.

Maya opened the door and let Cillian in, who gathered Gab into his arms.

"I hate them," She cried into his chest, "I can't believe they even had the guts to say such cruel things."

"Shh, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." He stroked her hair gently, rocking her a little.

They spent like that for a bit before he managed to walk her out, they headed out of the venue where he cleaned her face up, Maya and the rest of her friends there with her.

Though, Elijah was inside with his fiancée who was trying to calm him down and not go after Lucia who was smirking like a cat. But he didn't need to as Maya came over with her husband and told Lucia to leave.

The girl made a huge deal and a tantrum, her boyfriend super embarrassed as he had to literally lift her and carry her out of the place. 

When Gab seemed to recover, Cillian held her hand as he sat beside her, his jacket around her shoulders. "I love you." He said softly, cupping her cheek and turning to face him.

She smiled a little, "I know. I love you too." She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"Nothing will stop me from loving you. Or our child." His hand slid over her stomach.

"You are perfect, Cillian. You really are." She looked up at him, "My handsome love." She kissed him deeply.

His arms slid around her and they kissed passionately, "When we head home, I'll make you a fantastic bath." He murmured against her lips.

"Yeah? Will you be in there, a bow on your head?" She giggled softly.

"Sure, if we have one." He pecked her lips.

She was feeling a little better but she was still hurting, "Well, long as you are there, that matters most."

"Mmm, yeah." He leaned back in and kissed her again.

"Hey, come on you two. We're going to say good-bye to Maya and Ben." Elijah broke them up.

The pair stood and walked back in, hand in hand. Everyone stood in a circle as the newlywed couple went around to each person to say good-bye. Her brothers had already left earlier because of the kids and they had a long drive home tomorrow.

Eventually, they had left after another dance and the party continued on.

Gab danced with Cillian and her other friends, not meeting her parent's eyes. By midnight the party finished and Maya's remaining family cleaned up, as well as Gab and Cillian and her parents. Once that was over they drove back to the motel in total silence. Cillian took to the wheel despite Gabrijela telling him not to.

Now at the motel, Gabrijela didn't say goodnight to her parents and simply went to her room with Cillian. She undressed as he prepared a bath, cleaned her face and combed her hair before tying it up in a bun.

Cillian had finished with the bath and she wandered over, he was undressing as well and she couldn't help but watch him. "Sexy." She purred.

He laughed, facing her full-on, "That's you. Come on, let's get in." He said and helped her in before he slid behind her. He set up some music for them to listen to as they relaxed in silence. Cillian could feel Gab falling asleep and woke her up before he washed her. He got out with her and dried her and dressed her in one of his shirts and boxers.

Together they slipped into bed, him being the big spoon.

"I love you." She murmured softly.

"I love you too." He replied gently, kissing the back of her neck.

They both eventually fell asleep.

**_ The Next Day... _ **

Gab was glad her parents weren't coming in the same car to Maya's after-party at her parent's house. Cillian had agreed as well as they packed the car. Soon they were on the road to the country house where they were able to stay the night as well.

The party was only close friends and family, it was a clear but hot day. It was all outside but undercover thankfully. A Croatian band was playing and a little dance floor was set out.

It was nice, Gab thought. She loved weddings and always dreamed of being married to someone she loved, and she gazed at Cillian once more with that cute, small smile.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her, they were dancing.

"Nothin'. Just admiring you." She said. She wore a short yellow summer dress with white polka dots. She still had his necklace he gave her all those months ago.

"Uh-huh." He said and kissed her softly as they swayed.

The afternoon continued on with plenty of laughter, food, dancing, singing and drinking. The majority had gone home by four, but the party kept going well into the night.

Gab had fallen asleep in the egg chair as her friends chatted around her, and Cillian had come over to pick her up and take her up to the spare bedroom. He undressed her and went back down to say goodnight to everyone before he joined his love in bed.

She had rolled and snuggled close to his side, mumbling something but kept on sleeping.

He stayed awake a little, watching her peaceful state. He let his mind think and wonder, feeling totally blessed to have her with him. Tomorrow, he thought, he needed to go out to the shops and buy a few things before they left to go to their camping trip on Wednesday.

He knew what he had to do and he was nervous about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please drop a like or a comment if you think I should improve on anything. Please be kind but also critical!


End file.
